La face caché de Mycroft
by Elyonportrait
Summary: Suite de Hohana! enfin! je précise qu'il est indispensable de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Le quotidien de nos personnages favoris un ans et demi après les faits. Mycroft aura une petite surprise à son bureau et sherlock une surprise aussi à surveiller, ce qui, à l'un comme l'autre ne vas pas leur plaire, je n'en dit pas plus. venez lire ce n'est pas un slash je précise
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde! de retour de vacance! enfin, 15 jours sans internet et voila ma fic enfin fini! ça fait du bien de pouvoir se concentrer un peu lol donc voila la suite tant attendue de Hohanna, pour ceux qui me lise pour la première fois, sachez qu'il faut avoir lu Hohana pour comprendre cette fic, désolé, pour les autre c'est un prolongement 1ans et demi plus tard voila bonne lecture à tous, moi je vais tirer la langue dans mon coin lol cette canicule va me tuer! mdr **

**la petite élyon**

**Chapitre 1**

20h30, Sally Donovan venait de terminer son service, les bureaux du Yard étaient désert, même son chef Lestrade était partis plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle ferma son ordinateur et passa ses mains sur son visage fatiguer en soupirant.

Un énième rapport de terminer enfin ! Ce psychopathe de Sherlock Holmes ne les avait pas ratés cette semaine ! 3 affaires dont une de triple meurtres, 3 affaires résolu passé à ce faire traité d'imbécile et de moins que rien, surtout elle et Anderson, elle n'en pouvait plus, bon ok Anderson avait quelque peu bâclé l'autopsie manquant un indice, il avait des soucis familiaux en ce moment , ça peut arriver ! il n'en avait donc jamais lui ? Non bien sur, le détective était froid comme la pierre ! Elle était persuader qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec quelqu'un, qu'elle femme serait assez folle pour être avec un type pareil ? Qui adore les affaires de meurtres et qui conserve des yeux humains dans son micro onde.

Une fois son ordinateur éteins elle étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête en soupirant, se leva pour attraper sa veste, et sortie des bureaux du Yard éteignant la lumière en partant, elle soupira en pensant prendre une bonne douche en rentrant et ce glisser dans son lit au plus vite ! elle marcha dans la rue et s'engouffra dans une station de métro pour rentrer chez elle, elle descendit les escaliers et trouva l'endroit curieusement désert, bon ok il était 2h du matin mais il y avait toujours du monde dans le métro, des gens comme elle qui prenait leur quart ou qui finissait leur travail ou même des jeunes qui trainer, à croire que c'était une station fantôme ! elle attendit sur le quai mais n'entendait absolument aucun bruit, ils n'avaient quand même pas fermer la station à cet heure ci ? non elle n'aurai pas pu descendre, les escalier auraient était bloquer ! elle marcha le long du quai vers d'autre quai plus loin, peut être qu'elle allait finir par rencontrer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas prudent à cet heure ci mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle était agent du Yard et armé, elle en avait vu d'autre !

Pendant un petit moment seul le bruit de ses talon résonnait sur le quai, quand elle fini par entendre du bruit, elle s'approcha doucement mais ne parvenais pas à entendre d'où sa venait, elle entendait des voix, des hommes ils étaient plusieurs, et apparemment ce n'était pas une petite réunion de courtoisie, un trafic de drogue ? Elle sortit son révolver de service et enleva ses chaussures trop bruyante qu'elle abandonna dans un coin, et marcha prudemment.

elle aurait du prévenir ces collègues mais rien que d'appeler aurai attiré l'attention des hommes, elle ne voulait pas se faire descendre, mais en même temps en tant qu'officier de police elle ne pouvait pas simplement faire demi tour comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle marcher en collants sur le quai, s'approchant doucement pour se rendre compte qu'un attroupement d'homme était rassemblé sur les rails, à l'extrémité du quai la ou le tunnel commencer. Elle se cacha au bout du quai contre le mur qui la délimiter du tunnel au plus pres des hommes de dos qui ne l'avait pas remarqué tous occuper à leur discussion autour de plusieurs caisses

-vous m'aviez promis 13 caisses de M45 monsieur Mc Carty je n'en vois que 6 fit un homme de petite taille à la voix glacial

-je comprend monsieur Moriarty mais, j'ai eu quelque soucis d'approvisionnement, il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir le reste de la marchandise fit l'homme un peu hésitant

Sally n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, Moriarty, l'ennemie juré du psychopathe dans le métro de Londres à acheter des armes. La ça devenait vraiment glauque, elle ne devait pas trainer ici

-je vous ai pourtant payé monsieur, et je ne peux pas attendre, j'ai besoin de ses armes maintenant ! Vous comprenez, alors vous appelez vos fournisseur maintenant et vous tenter de régler ce petit…problème, ou sinon vous risquez d'en avoir un gros ! fit Moriarty à l'homme qui tremblait de la tête au pied

Sally pouvait voir Moriarty de face mais l'homme auquel il parlait était de dos, elle enregistra le plus de donnée visuel qu'elle pouvait, quand elle se souvint que son portable pouvait filmer, elle le sortis et filma la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux toujours cacher par le mur qui délimiter la fin du quai et l'entrée du tunnel pour le métro. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle embarquer encore ? Mais avec ces images peut être que le psychopathe ne la traitera pas de bonne à rien pour une fois ! elle avait hâte de voir sa tête ! Ses images valaient de l'or !

L'homme tenta d'appeler ses fournisseurs, mais après moult discussion, il ne parvint pas à obtenir les caisse d'arme manquante, Moriarty attendis que l'homme ait raccrocher et ouvrit une des boites devant lui

-ils sont charger ? fit il en sortant un révolver, l'homme pâlit

-oui monsieur, ils sont prêt à l'emploi ! fit il

-bien voyons ça, fit il en levant l'arme vers l'homme l'abattant froidement, le tir la fit sursauter violement et trembla dans toute la station.

En sursautant, Sally fit tomber son téléphone par terre, celui-ci résonna sur le sol juste après la détonation, les hommes présent ainsi que Moriarty tournèrent leur regard vers la source du bruit, elle était cuite !

-nous avons de la compagnie mes cher amis fit Moriarty qui avait aperçu la jeune femme rattrapant son téléphone et se mettant à couvert trop tar,

des points rouge courait sur le sol, il y avait des snipers, ils cherchait leur cible, elle avait le choix, sois tenter de riposter avec son arme mais elle n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de tirer qu'on l'aura transformer en passoire avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la détente, ou bien elle sortait de sa cachette en courant et rejoignait les escaliers, sa seule chance de survie remonter à la surface ! elle était bien consciente qu'elle allait se faire tirer dessus comme du gibiers, mais après tous adolescente elle était championne d'athlétisme, elle courait très vite,

Elle choisis la course, et se mis à courir le plus vite possible, elle évita quelque balles mais une vint se lui bruler la peau sur l'épaule gauche, elle continuer de courir, une autre siffla à ses cheville la brulant, elle pris son arme et tira à l'aveuglette derrière elle, ne regardant pas, si sa pouvait les ralentir tant mieux, elle arriva jusqu'au escalier, elle entendait des hommes courir derrière elle, il fallait qu'elle remonte à la surface, c'était sa seul chance de survie, si elle arriver vivante sur le trottoir en haut ! elle monta les marche 4 à quatre, elle n'avait jamais monter des marche aussi vite de toute sa vie, elle remonta à la surface et continua de courir à l'air libre, ne s'arrêtant pas, elle était blesser légèrement, les balle ne l'avait qu'érafler, elle était contente d'elle, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa rapidité à la course, elle continua à courir, ne voulant surtout pas s'arrêter, ce fichant du sang qui couler de son épaule et de sa cheville, et du fait qu'elle courait pied nu sur le bitume. Elle fini par s'écrouler sur une double porte en verre, il y avait de la lumière et une personne à l'accueil, elle avait juste eu le temps de lire clinique sur la devanture, et de voir la personne de l'accueil accourir pour lui ouvrir, elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Mycroft Holmes finisser un dossier important dans son bureau, Anthéa passa lui souhaiter bonsoir son sac à main sur son épaule

-bonne nuit patron ! fit elle joyeusement elle avait terminer ses heures, elle rentrait chez elle

-bonne nuit Anthéa à demain ! fit Mycroft sans lui accorder un regard, mais ce n'était pas de l'impolitesse ou de l'indifférence, juste l'habitude, ils travailler ensemble depuis 10ans maintenant

-n'oubliez pas de rentrer chez vous monsieur, sinon le ministre va vous donner le catalogue pour vous acheter un lit ! fit elle en rigolant

-j'ai déjà un hamac sur mon balcon pourquoi pas ! fit il en souriant à la remarque de sa collaboratrice, il ne rentrait pas chez lui souvent, il était tellement pris dans son travail qu'il oublier de rentrer.

-vous me surprendrez toujours monsieur, bonne soirée, fit elle en quittant le bureau laissant la porte ouverte

Elle marcha le long du couloir, disant bonsoir à certain de ses collègues qui quitter leur bureau en fermant à clef, elle regarda la date sur son portable avant de le ranger, elle en avait eu assez pour la journée, 10 ans aujourd'hui qu'elle travailler pour Mycroft Holmes, jamais elle n'aurai pensé tenir aussi longtemps, ho pas que le bonhomme soit insupportable, enfin disons un peu moins excentrique que son cadet, presque normal, mais tellement exigeant,

elle se souvenait de son premier entretien d'embauche avec lui, ou du moins avec l'agence qui devait les mettre en relation, une femme d'un certain âge revêche, l'avait prise dans son bureau, disant qu'un certain monsieur Holmes cherchait une assistante compétente et digne de travailler au gouvernement, elle avait presque sauté de joie, une offre comme ça, surtout pour elle sortant à peine de l'école, n'ayant que quelque expérience de terrain. La femme l'avait avertis, cet homme était très exigeant, il en était à sa 4ième collaboratrice en un mois, c'est ce qui lui avait fait peur au début, d'être la 5ième sur la liste, de tomber sur un patron cingler qui exiger trop, malgré tous, elle l'avait trouver, exigeant oui, mais aussi très honnête envers elle, et très magnanime, en échange elle devait faire ses preuves, et elle avait prouver de nombreuse fois qu'elle méritait cette place, cela faisait 10ans que Mycroft n'avait pas recontacté cette agence qui lui avait présenter tellement d'idiote avant de lui présenter Anthéa.

Au fil des années, elle avait appris à connaitre son patron, un petit peu, elle ne se méler pas de sa vie priver mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu croiser, il lui parler et pas juste pour lui donner des ordres, avec le temps il n'avait même plus à lui donner d'ordre, elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait, ou il allait et ce qu'il faisait. Elle était son ombre et son bras droit. Et lui il était comme son mentor, il lui en avait tellement appris. Et ce soir elle avait juste une pensée nostalgique des ses première années dans ces bureaux.

Mycroft n'avait rien dit mais avait regarder la date lui aussi, 10ans, il rester songeur sur le temps qui passer quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il leva la tête, un responsable

-ha monsieur le directeur administratif, que puis je pour vous en cette heure tardive ? fit Mycroft de son flegme légendaire

-rien du tout mon cher ! croyez moi, mais je suis venu vous mettre au courant fit l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le bureau de mycroft qui referma un dossier, l'homme semblait mal à l'aise

- que vous arrive-t-il monsieur ? vous me semblez…..tendus fit il en l'observant

-toujours cette faculter d'observation, fit l'homme en le regardant dans les yeux demain matin, vous accueillerai votre nouvelle collaboratrice

-je vous demande pardon ? je suis très satisfait d'Anthéa ! fit mycroft qui ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à ce passer de sa collègue et amie depuis 10ans

-non ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire, je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler, mais le ministre à décider de vous dépecher une collaboratrice pour vous aider dans vos dossiers ! vous gardez Anthéa bien sur, mais vous devrait à l'avenir, partager vos dossier et vos affaire avec cette femme

Mycroft fulmina, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de passer son temps à former une petite écerveler pour partager des affaires top secrète avec elle. En plus il detester le travail en équipe ! il avait sa méthode de travail et detester la partager !

-vous savez ce que je pense de tout cela monsieur fit mycroft d'une voix glacial, je n'ai pas le temps de former des jeune fille de bonne famille fraichement débarquer dans le service grace à quelque chèque sous la table, je ne peux pas travailler en équipe vous le savez ! j'ai ma méthode

-vous communiquer bien avec les autre, et puis avec vos collègue de terrain et Anthéa tenta l'homme qui sortis un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'éponger, si mycroft entrer dans une colère noire, autant s'y préparer

-monsieur le directeur administratif fit mycroft qui tentait de se controler, son petit monde aller gentiment s'écrouler

-attendez mycroft ! déjà d'une il ne s'agit pas d'une jeune fille fraichement débarquer de l'école, mais d'une femme d'age mure, avec beaucoup d'expérience, et je crois presque aussi exigente que vous, le ministre soutien qu'il a peut être trouver votre alter égo féminin

-je lui en voit ravis mais je n'en ai absolument pas besoin ! vous connaissez ma position monsieur, et les dossier sensible que je traite ! je n'ai absolument pas le droit à l'erreur et surtout je n'ai pas le temps de disputer mon territoire et mes dossiers avec une femme, quelque soit son age qui viendrait tous chambouler ! suis-je clair ? fit Mycroft au bord de la crise de nerf

-vous n'avez pas le choix mycroft ! en plus elle devra officier dans votre bureau

-QUOI ?! fit mycroft en s'étranglant à moitié vous plaisantez jespère ? fit il sur le point de tuer l'homme en face de lui

-absolument pas, j'était charger de vous annoncer la nouvelle, comme à chaque fois que l'on vous fait ce genre de farce n'est ce pas ? fit l'homme, agaçer d'être toujours l'annonceur de mauvaise nouvelle et de se prendre tout en pleine face

-bien sur ! fit mycroft se souvenant du nombre de nouvelle adorable comme celle-ci que cet homme était venu lui annoncer depuis qu'il travailler ici ! mycroft était même sur, qu'il pourrai à sa retraite ouvrir un centre de yoga tellement il était passé pro dans la matière de la patience afin de ne surtout pas tuer ses collègue de travail !

-bien, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit monsieur Holmes fit l'homme en se levant pour quitter le bureau

- c'était ironique jespère ? fit mycroft avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix

-bien entendu cher collègue ! fit l'homme avant de partir

Mycroft passa ses nerf sur un paquet de feuille à jeter qu'il passa une à une dans le broyeur à papier imaginant que c'était son collègue. Demain aller être un jour compliqué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au 221B Baker Street, John se leva de son lit en bougonnant, 8h du matin, il remarqua que la place à coter de lui dans le lit était vide, il ne s'inquiéter pas, Sarah travailler plus tôt que lui ce matin, il s'étira de tout son long et descendit dire bonjour à madame Hudson qui était déjà habiller ramassant le journal devant la porte un arrosoir à la main pour ses géranium sur la fenêtre

-ho bonjour John ! fit la vieille dame en apercevant John et en lui faisant la bise, alors bien dormis cette nuit ? C'est vrai que cette semaine à était riche en rebondissement avec Sherlock, j'ai vu Sarah partir au travail à 6h dans le même état que vous. Fit-elle en rigolant un peu

-oui, heureusement, ce soir c'est les vacances ! fit-il en étirant

-ha oui vous avez pris vos congé tous les deux !

-tous les 3, Molly fini cet après midi elle, la veinarde ! Moi et Sarah on a toute la journée encore fit il en grognant il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller travailler, lui et molly commencer à 9h

-molly travaille à l'hôpital ce n'est pas les même horaire de fin fit elle, aller prendre un petit déjeuner je vais monter voir si nos tourtereaux n'aurai pas oublié le réveil fit madame Hudson en montant les marches pendant que John se servait un café et attraper une pars de brioche au passage

Madame Hudson monta les marches tout doucement sans faire bruit, cela faisait maintenant 1ans que Molly et Sarah avait emménager à Baker Street, facilitant grandement le quotidien de ses 2 locataires, depuis l'affaire de la petite Lilo en faite, qui venait régulièrement les voir pendant les vacances scolaire, avec ses nouveau parents ou toute seule, parfois même accompagner de Mycroft

Arriver prés de la chambre, elle poussa doucement la porte pour trouver le couple endormie enlacer tendrement, c'était toujours un spectacle tout mignon pour madame Hudson que d'aller réveiller tel ou tel couple de la maison. Elle aller entrer pour les secouer un peu quand un portable sur une table de nuit sonna, Molly gémi et bougea, elle ne voulait pas y toucher, la sonnerie se fit plus forte et madame Hudson voulait être sure qu'ils ne se rendorment pas après.

Molly ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, elle vit madame Hudson à la porte lui faire le signe silencieux de la montre sur son poignet, elle regarda le réveil et passa une main fatiguer sur son visage. Plus de sport en chambre quand on travaille le lendemain, une résolution difficile à appliquer selon elle, surtout avec une libido comme Sherlock, elle n'était pas mieux non plus.

Madame Hudson s'éloigna rassuré et Molly chercha lequel des portables sonnés pour arrêter la sonnerie, Sherlock fini par émerger difficilement

-Molly, arrête ton portable c'est pénible ! Sa me scie les oreilles ! fit Sherlock qui s'enrouler dans la couette

-c'est pas le mien Sherlock ! C'est ton portable qui sonne ! fit Molly en se levant toute barbouillé

Sherlock tandis la main vers la table de nuit et pris son portable, pour décrocher

-oui fit Sherlock d'une voix endormie

-bonjour Sherlock c'est Lestrade, vous m'entendez ? fit Lestrade ayant remarqué la petite voix de Sherlock

- oui ça ne va pas la peine de crier si fort dans le téléphone, yen à qui dorme à cette heure ci fit Sherlock en grognant

L'inspecteur sourit et continua

-désoler de vous tirer du lit Sherlock mais on n'a un petit problème qui risque fort de vous intéresser, fit Lestrade

-dite toujours enchaina Sherlock

-hier soir en finissant son service Sally a été agresser…fit Lestrade

-et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle merci de m'avoir appelé, dite moi quand sa sera tour d'Anderson on débouchera une bouteille promis fit Sherlock qui n'en avait rien à faire de la vie des gugusses du Yard

Attendez ! Elle a surpris Jim Moriarty dans une rame de métro, achetant des armes à un trafiquant ! Elle s'en ait sortis de peu, elle a réussi à rejoindre la clinique ou travaille votre ami, vous devriez aller la voir pour avoir des informations si sa vous intéresse, pour remonter la piste avant que je ne la place sous protection policière fit il alors que Sherlock se figeait surpris que Sally ait pu être témoin d'une chose pareil

-bien merci beaucoup Lestrade, pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose ! fit il en raccrochant

-alors une nouvelle affaire ? fit molly qui était debout et commençait à s'habiller, Sherlock la regarda, elle était tellement belle en sous vêtement, il l'attira vers elle la faisant tomber sur le lit, il la fit rouler sous lui et l'embrassa, couvrant son corps de caresse, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, la vie était tellement différente depuis qu'elle habiter la, il passa ses doits dans ses sous vêtement mais elle le retint

-non, je dois aller travailler tu te souviens ? fit molly en souriant

-tu n'es pas en vacance ? fit Sherlock qui l'embrasser dans le cou

-ce midi, pas avant, alors c'était quoi ? fit-elle

-ho un des crétins du Yard a surpris Jim en plein trafic d'arme

-ho mon dieu, et il est mort ? fit elle songeant au pire, connaissant Jim

-non, c'est Sally elle est vivante, je ne sais pas comment mais elle s'en a sortis, elle s'est réfugier à la clinique ou travaille John et Sarah

-Sally c'est la noire avec les cheveux bouclé ? fit Molly qui cherchait dans sa mémoire de quel agent il voulait parler

-c'est ça ! fit Sherlock je vais accompagner John à la clinique, elle a surement des indice pour remonter sa trace ! fit Sherlock qui fini par la libérer à contre cœur

-fait attention ! Si je te retrouve sur ma table d'autopsie je ne songe même pas à ce que je te fais subir ! fit elle inquiète pour lui quand même

-ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste questionner Sally fit il en sortant de la chambre avec un pantalon et m'assurer que John arrive à l'heure, John ! fit Sherlock ayant repérer le médecin dans la cuisine assis sur une chaise dormant debout

Celui-ci fit un bond spectaculaire renversant un peu de café

-Sherlock ! Toujours aussi délicat ! fit il en regardant l'étendu des dégâts

-exact, aujourd'hui je t'accompagne à la clinique

-et qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour subir pareil châtiments fit John en voyant Sherlock hausser un sourcil non laisse tomber, tu veux te recycler ? fit John en mordant dans sa brioche

-non ! Mais Sarah ne va pas tarder à appeler ici quand elle saura qu'elle a dans la clinique un agent du Yard ! fit-il

-qui cha ? fit John la bouche pleine

-Sally Donovan, fraichement survivante de notre cher Jim Moriarty ! fit Sherlock en ouvrant le sèche linge derrière John pour prendre une chemise et se la mette sur le dos.

Dans les bureaux du gouvernement Mycroft avait commencé sa journée depuis plus d'une heure déjà, il s'était dépêcher d'assister au plus de réunion possible afin de faire attendre sa nouvelle collaboratrice, et surtout gonfler sa hiérarchie, il en avait besoin pour ne pas craquer. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas fuir constamment, et fut obliger de rentrer à son bureau pour des dossiers, il entra et fit un bond de coter poussant une exclamation de surprise, ses archive étaient sans dessus dessous, comme si son frère cadet avait l'intention de chercher quelque chose dedans, une chaise était milieu de la pièce ou sa nouvelle collaboratrice était assise les jambes croiser lisant certain dossier lunette sur les yeux, c'était effectivement une femme d'âge mure, peut être un ou deux ans de moins que lui, habiller de manière strict comme lui, dans un tailleur à la coupe parfaite de couleur noire, ses cheveux blond était relever dans un chignon un peu moins strict que le reste. Mycroft en resta bouche bée

-vous êtes ? fit Mycroft prenant une voix glacial et se faisant le plus sombre possible

La femme leva les yeux sur lui, baissant ses lunettes pour lui adresser un regard dédaigneux

-Miranda Thomson ! Votre nouvelle collaboratrice, ou est le dossier 43 je vous pris ? fit elle d'une voie tellement autoritaire qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre parler sa propre mère

-heu…pardon ? fit Mycroft pris au dépourvu

- le dossier 43 ? Vous ne savez donc pas ranger vos dossiers par numéros ? fit elle en se levant un dossier à la main pointer sur lui

-hé bien, je range tout par ordre alphabétique, il va falloir s'y habituer madame ? fit Mycroft

-mademoiselle je vous prie, c'est ridicule ! Cela fait une heure que je le cherche ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps ! J'ai besoin de ce dossier pour que nous puissions mettre en place une opération de terrain afin de…

- ho ho ho stop ! fit Mycroft en levant les bras pour l'arrêter, elle avait commencé à faire le tour de la pièce on se calme, mademoiselle….

-Miranda ! fit elle brusquement appeler moi Miranda, vous êtes Mycroft Holmes c'est ça ?

-c'est ça fit il mais…..

-bonjour patron ! fit Anthéa qui apparu à la porte du bureau, comment ça….va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la dedans ? fit Anthéa

-Anthéa voici notre nouvelle collaboratrice Miranda Thomson fit Mycroft en montrant la femme de la main

-bien merci jeune fille ! Je ne vous retiens pas, le dossier 43 ? Mycroft vous l'avez ?! Vous me faite perdre du temps ! Je vous préviens que je ne rangerai aucun dossier se trouvant par terre par votre faute

-ma faute ? fit-il en colère vous avez éventré mes armoires !

-vous n'avez rien rangé comme le dit l'article 7 du code…commença t'elle en se plaçant devant lui

-j'ai ma méthode de travail et j'entends travailler comme bon me semble dans MON bureau !

-votre bureau est la propriété de l'état il va falloir apprendre à prêter ses jouer mon cher !

-heu…..je vais repasser monsieur, si vous êtes encore en vie tous les deux biens sur ! fit Anthéa en passant par-dessus certain dossiers

-bien au revoir jeune fille fit Miranda d'un geste de la main

-non Anthéa vous rester la ! fit Mycroft en tendant la main vers elle

-allez y jeune fille vous avez certainement du travail fit elle toujours avec le même geste

- vous rester j'ai besoin de vous ! fit Mycroft la main en l'air

-il se passera de vous pour tous ranger !

-j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle reste à mes coter ! S'agaça Mycroft

-vous n'avez pas besoin d'une nounou ! fit Miranda avec un sourire

-je fais encore ce que je veux ! fit Mycroft rouge de colère

-jeune fille veuillez sortir de ce bureau ! S'agaça Miranda

-JE SUIS SON RESPONSABLE HIERARCHIQUE ! Bon sang ! s'écria Mycroft perdant son sang froid

Les deux belligérant se toisèrent du regard en silence, Anthéa était figé et ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, le seul repère qu'elle avait était son patron, elle se demandait bien ce que cette horrible femme leur voulait, leur belle organisation de travail bien roder depuis 10ans venait de s'effondrer Mycroft soupira, il fallait qu'il retrouve son calme

-bien, qui avait t'il dans le dossier 43 ? fit Mycroft

-comment vous ne le savez pas ! s'écria Miranda, mais c'est à peine concevable !

-je vous demande ce qu'il contient ! S'énerva Mycroft !

-toute les informations sur les traité de guerre en Israël, ainsi que les options qui vont avec fit elle pour ne pas trop dévoiler le contenu devant Anthéa

-bien, vous trouverai tous ça à la lettre I si c'est encore possible ! fit-il alors qu'anthéa venait de poser une main compréhensible sur l'épaule de son patron

-bien, merci fit Miranda, vous me rangerai tous ceci j'ai encore besoin de vous Mycroft, mademoiselle, il va falloir vous mettre en tête que vous avez 2 patrons maintenant en l'occurrence Mycroft et moi, merci bien veuillez quitter cette pièce

-Miranda, Anthéa n'a aucun ordre à recevoir de vous ! Elle est rattachée à mon service !

-je suis affréter à ce service par conséquent…

-il s'agit de ma collaboratrice personnelle ! fit-il alors qu'anthéa se cacher derrière son patron comme une gosse

-comme je vous disais il va falloir prêter vos jouer ! fit elle en emportant le dossier

-Anthéa n'est pas un jouet ! fit Mycroft en colère qu'elle considère le personnel de cette façon

-une simple subordonné pas de quoi en faire un plat ! fit Miranda qui s'installa au bureau de Mycroft prenant un de ces stylos qu'elle mit à la bouche et commença à écrire

Mycroft se décomposa, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'intrusion dans son espace vital, mais surtout pas un ouragan comme ça, et il ne pouvait rien faire

-venez patron, venez suivez moi, fit elle en prenant son boss par les épaule et en le guidant vers la sortie

-j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui ! Jeune fille

-oui ba vous vous débrouiller super bien jusqu'à maintenant sans lui non ? Alors continuer ! fit Anthéa piqué au vif

-attention à vous Anthéa, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sortie major de votre promotion au MI6 que vous pouvez tous vous permettre !

- venez monsieur on va prendre l'air je vous offre un café !

-il doit ranger son bureau fit Miranda en haussant se lunette sur son nez

-vous avez dit que ce bureau et aussi à vous non ? Et que dire d'une femme de pouvoir qui met son bureau dans un tel état, éventrant ses armoires par terre ?! fit-elle faisant décomposer de rage la nouvelle collaboratrice

Une fois sortie Anthéa paya un café à son patron au bout du rouleau

-merci Anthéa ! fit Mycroft content de pouvoir boire un café

-de rien, elle a l'air coriace celle la, on ne va pas s'amuser tous les jours ! fit elle

-ça c'est sur ! fit il en soupirant, mon bureau….fit il en gémissant

-elle va le ranger ne vous inquiétez pas, mais patron, qu'est ce que je fais si au téléphone vous vous disputez les ordres comme ça ? fit Anthéa anxieuse

-référez vous à mes ordre, on va se débrouiller comme on peut, avec un peu de talent on la fera partir d'ici vite fait bien fait ! fit il en finissant son café.

-j'ai hâte fit Anthéa en buvant son café.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 **

John et Sherlock enfin prêt, était monté dans un taxi direction l'hôpital, Sarah avait appelé à la maison et Molly lui répondit que les hommes étaient déjà en route, Lestrade les ayant prévenue plus tôt.

Arriver à la clinique, Sherlock se précipita au comptoir ou était Sarah

-sa sers à rien de te jeter sur le comptoir Sherlock sa n'ira pas plus vite ! fit Sarah en souriant cherchant les dossiers concernant la nouvelle pensionnaire dans leur service

-on peut toujours essayer ! fit Sherlock, alors dit moi elle est arrivé quand ? Dans quel état ? Elle à parler avec Moriarty ? fit Sherlock tout excité d'avoir une piste

-Sherlock ! Pas si vite ! fit John qui accrocher son manteau dans son bureau et serrer la main de quelque collègue médecin qui venait d'arriver

-en plus je ne m'appel pas Sally Donovan ! Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser les questions ! Mais si tu veux savoir elle est ici depuis 3h du matin et malgré quelque blessure par balle superficiel elle va bien fit Sarah en trouvant le dossier de Sally on n'est pas censé jouer au urgentiste mais on va faire une exception fit elle en faisant le tour du comptoir le dossier à la main

-parfait ! fit Sherlock en se frottant les mains, elle était opérationnel pour les questions fit il en allant vers le couloir des malades

-cependant ! fit Sarah retenant le détective par son écharpe d'aller dans le couloir je vais te demander de ne pas trop la surmener elle est encore fragile

-promis maman je ne casserai pas le jouet ! fit Sherlock d'une voix de gamin

-et ne m'appel surtout pas maman ! C'est la chambre 7 tu ne fais pas de bruit et tu es sage ! fit elle d'une voix maternelle pour rentrer dans son jeux

- ok à tout à l'heure ! fit-il en se précipitant dans le couloir, Sarah ayant lâché prise !

La clinique recevait les malades en consultation au rez de chaussé, et à l'étage accueillait des gens en hospitalisation, après une opération, ça n'était pas très grand mais la plupart des cas grave était transférer au grand hôpital de Bart qui s'occuper des urgences. Sherlock monta à l'étage et trouva la chambre 7, il entra sans frapper naturellement, Sally était dans un lit d'hôpital avec quelque bandage, et lisait un magazine tranquillement quand elle le vit entrer

-c'est quand ils nous arrivent un truc glauque que vous accourez ! fit Sally en baissant son magazine pour mieux le voir

-soyons honnête je ne viens pas pour vous, fit il avec un sourire ironique

-vous me rassurez j'ai cru que j'avais de la fièvre ! fit elle

-ho pas plus que d'habitude je vous rassure, bien, qu'avez-vous vu et en détail je vous prie ! fit Sherlock en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à califourchon dessus

Sally inspira profondément, elle était obliger de toute façon, on ne choisis pas toujours avec qui on travail

-elle lui raconta comment en finissant sa journée de travail elle était rentré dans la station de métro déserte et que s'enfonçant plus dedans elle était tombé nez à nez avec Moriarty

- et vous n'avez pas vu le visage de la personne qui lui a vendu ses armes ? fit Sherlock qui enregistrer tous dans son esprit, pourquoi Jim aurait pris un tel risque dans une rame de métro ? se dit-il

-non, désoler mais il était bien tourner de dos, son corps doit être dans la rame fit Sally à Sherlock

-je ne pense pas, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de laisser un cadavre ! Sally vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, Moriarty va vous traquer pour vous éliminer ! Vous êtes un témoin trop dangereux pour lui

-ha oui en parlant de ça, j'ai filmé la scène avec mon portable ! fit-elle faisant fermer les yeux de Sherlock d'agacement, comme oublier un détail aussi important ?

-et il est ou votre téléphone ? fit Sherlock

-je crois que c'est les infirmières qui l'ont, je me suis réveiller ici ce matin, je ne sais pas ou sont mes affaires fit elle

-voici vos affaires fit Sarah qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre

-est ce qu'il y a un portable dedans ? fit Sherlock

-oui ! Il a sonné toute la mâtiné mais je n'y suis pas toucher et ma collègue non plus fit Sarah qui donner un sac à main à Sally qui fouilla dedans frénétiquement, j'ai mis vos affaire en sureté sachant que Sherlock et Lestrade en aurai besoin

-super Sarah tu gère ! fit Sherlock en levant le pouce dans sa direction

-vous vous connaissez ? fit Sally qui ne connaissait pas du tout Sarah et qui était surprise de voir qu'elle connaissait Sherlock et le nom de son supérieur Lestrade

-oui on se connait bien fit Sarah

-bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit, j'ai besoin de votre portable je peux vous l'emprunter le temps de l'enquête ?

-sa va pas ? fit Sally j'en ai besoin ! Si vous voulez vous pouvez toujours extraire la vidéo mais vous me rendez mon portable ! Il est hors de question que je vous le prête ! fit Sally indigner

-bon bon ok ne vous énerver pas ! Bon montrez moi cette vidéo, je ne vais pas faire l'aller retour chez moi pour un simple transfert de donnée fit Sherlock agacer qu'elle s'accroche à son portable comme à un doudou, sa lui rappeler Anthéa quand Sherlock lui avait dit de se sevrer du portable

-va voir dans le bureau de John il a un ordinateur et un fil qui pourrai faire l'affaire sa t'évitera de revenir à la maison, ne fout pas le bazar dans ses dossiers Sherlock ! Tu le connais ! fit-elle alors que Sherlock se lever de sa chaise vers la sortie avec le portable en main

-je sais ! Le mot de passe c'est le même qu'a la maison ? fit Sherlock qui chercher la petite fiche sur le portable ou aller se mettre le fil d'ordinateur

-je ne sais pas mais si t'arrive à lui craquer son ordi portable tous les jours, celui de son bureau ne devrait pas poser de soucis ! fit Sarah qui avancer vers Sally en posant des objets sur une table pour faire des pansements

-ok, je laisse le portable à l'accueil Sarah tu lui rendras, je vais passer au Yard et à Barth

-ok c'est parfait, au fait tu reste pour manger ce soir ? Ou tu file avec Lestrade ? fit-elle alors qu'elle vérifier une pancarte avec les différents soins marqués dessus accroché au lit

-je pense être le pourquoi ? Molly m'a dit qu'elle avait fait les courses ! Donc il n'y a pas de soucis ? fit Sherlock sur le seuil de la porte

-elle a oublié les pots de glace fit Sarah d'un ton implorant alors que Sherlock soupirer on en a vraiment besoin tu sais ! fit Sarah en insistant un peu

-et John ? fit Sherlock qui n'avait pas envie de faire les magasins pour ravitailler les filles en pot de glace

-il en a pris la semaine dernière mais il y en pas assez ! fit Sarah

-ha non ! 1k de glace sa suffit à vous deux je pense ! Je ne vais pas me taper les caisses des magasins pour ça ! Gémis Sherlock

-tu passeras par les caisses automatiques, je sais à quel point tu adore ça ! fit Sarah en rigolant

-pourquoi je dois acheter des pots tu peux me le dire ? S'il y a déjà 1 kg dans le congélateur ?

-c'est la soirée ciné ce soir ! Tu te souviens ? On en a besoin pour regarder les films qu'à acheter John

-ha oui fit sherlock d'un ton lasse, bon j'y passerai alors fit il d'une voix morne

-tu es chou, tu oubli pas d'en prendre au chocolat ! fit elle alors qu'il avait disparu dans le couloir

-heu…fit Sally qui avait suivis l'échange pour le moins étrange à ces yeux, qui était cette femme et comment se fait t'il qu'ils parlent de course ensemble ? Le détective vivait avec le Dr Watson non ? Vous êtes…..très proche l'un de l'autre ? fit Sally en regardant Sarah remplir une fiche et soulever ses pansement pour voir ses blessure

-oui on peut dire ça fit Sarah évasive

-vous vivez ensemble ? fit Sally d'une petite voix, il y allait en avoir des potins au Yard quand elle reviendrait travailler ! Elle était toute excité rien que de parler avec elle

- oui, fit-elle en remettant un pansement et en regardant un autre

-vraiment ? Je veux dire, vous êtes coloc ? Vous vivez avec lui ? fit Sally qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment une femme pouvait être aussi folle pour fréquenter le détective, enfin si elle le fréquentait bien, quoique ils vivaient ensemble !

-oui on vit ensemble fit Sarah qui rigoler dans sa tête, cette jeune femme devait comprendre tous de travers mais c'est vrai que pour une personne ne les connaissant pas, c'était trompeur

-vous sortez avec lui ? fit Sally d'une voix inquiète, Sarah s'y attendait et rigola

-non, bien sur que non, fit elle taisant son fou rire, je suis la petite ami de John fit elle en remettant le dernier pansement sous la grimace de Sally

-ha d'accord, vous m'avez fait peur ! Je me disais que personne ne pouvait être assez folle pour sortir avec un type pareil fit elle en souriant reprenant son magazine

-ho mais il a une petite amie, fit Sarah admirant la tête de Sally qui en lâcher son magazine

-je ne vous croie pas ! fit Sally qui s'était figé d'un coup sous le choc de la nouvelle

-et pourtant c'est la vérité ! fit Sarah en souriant, on habite tous ensemble si vous voulez savoir

-qui est ce ? fit Sally avide d'en apprendre plus sur cette courageuse mais un peu dingue nana qui partager la vie du détective

-ho vous vous êtes déjà croiser il y a…..1ans et demi maintenant je crois, fit Sarah en réfléchissant

-1ans et demi ? Je ne vois pas fit Sally qui cherchait dans sa mémoire quand elle avait vu le détective en compagnie d'une femme

-elle s'appel Molly Hooper, sa vous rappel quelque chose ? fit Sarah

-ha oui, l'affaire de la petite Lilo ? C'est ça, la nana qui lui servait de doublure pour entrer dans une entreprise ? fit Sally qui se souvenait vaguement d'une gamine retrouver sur une scène de crime vivante qu'on avait confié au détective

-c'est ça, bien, vos blessure vont très bien, vous pourrez même sortir demain c'est assez superficielle, votre supérieur devrait venir vous chercher il m'a téléphoné en disant qu'il chercher des agents pour vous placer sous protection policière.

-merci beaucoup, à vous et vos collègue pour m'avoir récupérer hier fit Sally consciente que si la clinique ne s'était pas ouverte elle serait peut être morte

-c'est tout naturel, la clinique ne fait pas les urgences mais si il y a danger nous avons des médecins ! bien je repasserai sur ce reposez vous !

-et…ce n'est pas…infernal de vivre avec lui fit Sally en souriant

-infernal ? Non, je vous assure que non, mais on ne s'ennuie pas avec lui. Fit Sarah avant de quitter la chambre laissant Sally encore surprise de la nouvelle. Sherlock Holmes avait une vie privé ! Une vie tout court !

De son coter Mycroft cherchait la solution pour échapper à Miranda ! Partout ou il allait elle était la fouinant par tout l'égueulant comme un gamin pour son rangement illogique selon elle. Il n'en pouvait plus et sentait pointer les symptômes d'une migraine.

-ha Mycroft fit Miranda qui rentrait dans le bureau d'un collègue absent ou Mycroft tentait de se cacher, cette femme lui avait collé des détecteurs partout ?, elle le retrouver quelque soit l'endroit. Je vous cherchais pour le dossier X512 sur les suivis des transactions de ce ministre polonais, il me faut les pièces 2 et 6 pour…..

-hep hep hep, je suis votre collaborateur, pas votre subordonné, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! Vous commencer un dossier vous le finissez ! fit Mycroft au bord du désespoir ou allez t'il se cacher cette fois ci ?

-nous devons travailler en équipe et vous vous cachez constamment ! J'ai besoin de vous Mycroft ! Cessez de faire des gamineries et bouger vos fesse de la ! fit elle d'un ton autoritaire en tirant sur la chaise à roulette du bureau, allez du nerf ! Levez vous et suivez-moi ! Votre collègue n'a pas à vous prêter son bureau ! fit-elle

-déjà d'une je fais ce que je veux ! De deux je travail ou je veux et comme je veux et de trois, mon collègue est en vacance ! fit Mycroft en avançant sa chaise

-levez vous ou je brule vos archives ! fit-elle

-vous n'oseriez pas ! fit-il en lui souriant ironiquement, merci mademoiselle ! La sortie est la ! fit il en lui montrant la porte à coter de lui

-à vous de voir fit elle en partant du bureau,

Mycroft se pencha pour voir si elle était bien partis et soupira de soulagement, elle n'allait pas lui faire croire une chose pareil ! En plus il n'aimait pas travailler sur trop de dossier à la fois ! Il en avait déjà 3 à charge elle n'en avait pas encore fait un seul ! Travail d'équipe mon œil ! se dit-il en fulminant tout seul, continuant de gérer ses dossiers. Anthéa apparu quelque minute plus tard à la porte du bureau

-ha patron vous êtes la ! fit elle un peu essouffler ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! fit-elle

-qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Anthéa fit Mycroft avec un grand sourire, il préférer rendre service à sa subordonné qu'a sa nouvelle collaboratrice.

-hé bien, vous avez une formation de pompier ? fit-elle inquiète

-non pourquoi ? fit Mycroft en chassant la dernière phrase de Miranda de sa tête

-ok alors de diplomate j'espère fit elle en regardant derrière elle

-ça oui j'ai fit il en levant la tête de ses dossiers

-Miranda à bruler 3 de vos dossiers en archive avec l'allume gaz de la cuisine de la salle de repos fit d'une traite avant de reprendre son souffle, Mycroft en perdit ses couleurs

-elle l'a fait ? Vraiment fait ? fit-il sous le choc cette femme était capable du pire !

-oui ! Venez parce que toute les archives vont y passer je le crains fit Anthéa

Mycroft abandonna ses dossiers et sortis en suivant Anthéa, il arriva dans son bureau, Miranda bruler les dossiers feuille par feuille dans la corbeille à papier à l'aide d'un allume gaz

-VOUS ETES MALADE ? fit Mycroft au bord de la crise de nerf cette fois ci il ne tiendrait plus ses nerf !

-je vous avez prévenu fit elle tranquillement en regardant les feuille bruler dans la corbeille

-et vous pensez que bruler mes dossier d'archive va me faire ramper à vos pied fit Mycroft en tentant de reprendre le peu de sang froid qu'il avait

-non mais vous vous êtes déplacer c'est déjà ça ! Anthéa est vraiment une femme très efficace et très convaincante ! fit Miranda

-comment cela ?fit Mycroft

-et bien, les dossiers d'archive son très important je ne suis pas assez folle pour risquer un renvoie, même si mes méthode son…..peu orthodoxe ! Ce n'est que du papier brouillon ! fit elle en montrant les feuilles

Mycroft se tourna vers Anthéa qui lui fit un regard désolé

-je suis désoler patron, mais le ministre m'a convoquer ce matin, je dois vous obéir tous les deux ! fit elle désoler de trahir son patron

-précisément ! Anthéa n'est plus votre propriété Mycroft vous allez devoir partager et travailler en équipe ! On apprend ça à la petite école non ? fit-elle en souriant

Mycroft fulmina et tourna les talons sans prévenir, sortant du bureau il rentra dans celui du ministre quelque couloir plus loin, il ne pouvait pas travailler dans de tel conditions, la porte était ouverte et le ministre était seul il en profita

-Monsieur le ministre ! fit Mycroft en colère !

-ha Mycroft je savais bien que je finirai par vous voir ici, alors elle vous plait votre nouvelle collaboratrice ? fit-il

-pas du tout, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer mais je risque d'être beaucoup moins productif si elle reste à mes coter ! Et donc de ne pas vous arranger tout vos dossiers à votre sauce si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! fit-il en pensant à toute les fois qu'il l'avait arrangé

-je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est une décision de très haut, mais vous allez finir par vous entendre c'est une femme un peu spécial mais charmante ! fit il

-je vois, fit Mycroft il tourna les talons et sortis, il aller devoir la supporter tout le monde s'en foutait complètement.

Il revint vers son bureau et pris une grande inspiration, ok il allait marcher dans la combine mais il allait lui en faire baver !

-bon très bien, montrez moi ce dossier Miranda ! Et nettoyez moi toute vos petite blague enfantine nous somme au gouvernement ici pas au bac au sable fit il à Miranda qui le regarda surpris, il voulait jouer à son jeu, elle aller gagner ! Anthéa se pris la tête dans les mains, si son patron jouer à ce jeu la, sa aller être l'enfer sur terre !

-bien nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer à travailler ! fit-elle satisfaite arrêtant son activité pyromane

-moi j'ai commencé depuis 7h du matin, j'ai 3 dossier en attente je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Mais d'après ce que vois, la machine à café fonctionne bien avec vous ! Pas de risque qu'elle tombe en panne ! fit il en voyant tout les gobelets de café éparpiller dans son bureau

-non en effet mais j'aime prendre mon temps pour rendre un travail irréprochable ! fit elle

-je suis capable de rendre un travail irréprochable et d'en faire plusieurs en même temps fit il

-très bien faite ! Moi je vais faire les boutiques vous m'appellerez quand vous aurez fini on gagnera du temps ! fit elle en montrant la sortie

-bon cessez vos enfantillage ! Que voulez sur se dossier ? fit il en l'ouvrant pour le lire

-bien on en vient enfin à l'essentiel ! fit Miranda en s'approchant de lui

-l'essentiel que vous auriez pu trouver depuis le temps que vous chercher à m'enquiquiner ! fit il agacer par sa démarche, et arrêter de marcher comme ça on n'est pas sur le podium de miss univers !

-c'est très flatteur merci ! fit elle faisant grogner Mycroft qui ne voulait pas lui faire de compliment depuis ce matin j'ai passé plus de temps à jouer à cache cache avec vous qu'a travailler ce n'est pas ma faute si le dossier prend du retard !

-non mais….quel toupet ! fit il choquer, vous venez vous foutez un bazar monstre dans mes dossiers et vous osez dire que c'est à cause de moi que vous ne pouvez pas travailler ! fit il en montrant les archive

-apparemment vos dossiers avaient besoin d'une remise en ordre ! Les annexe au dossier je vous prie Mycroft fit elle

-j'ai ma méthode de travail fit il en s'approchant de la dite armoire d'archive le dossier en main pour y sortir des annexe quand il se rendit compte que plus rien n'était ranger dans l'ordre alphabétique mais en numéro, il faillit péter un plomb et étouffa une plainte

-qu'avez-vous fait à mes archives ! fit-il scandaliser

-ho rien je les ai rangé dans l'ordre précis et normaliser des services de l'état. Apparemment vous l'aviez oublié fit Miranda avec quelque moulinet de la main

-je vous répète que….fit Mycroft rouge de colère

-je sais je sais ! Passons à autre chose voulez vous ? Ses annexe vous les trouver ? Non ? Et bien je vais chercher d'autre dossier je vous laisse 10 minutes ! fit elle en se levant pour aller en chercher d'autre

-alors la…..fit Mycroft outré qu'elle le prenne pour un larbin

-10 minutes Mycroft ! Sa devrait suffire vous savez lire et compter ?

-non mais pour qui vous me prenez ?! fit il mais elle ne l'écouter plus elle était déjà partis, il trouva ses annexe et en profita pour remettre une partie de ses dossier dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il s'installa à son bureau en enlevant le sac à main de femme accrocher à son siège à l'aide d'un stylo en le soulevant par la hanse il le déposa ensuite sur la fenêtre ouverte à coter de lui

-elle rentra les bras charger de dossier, Mycroft leva la tête et repartie dans sa lecture de dossiers, Miranda avait beaucoup de mal à porter tout ça, mais il n'était pas disposer à l'aider

-merci beaucoup quel gentleman ! fit Miranda en posant le tout sur son bureau juste sur les feuille qu'il était en train de lire et d'annoter, il eu juste le temps de retirer ses mains avant que la lourde pile s'Abbate sur la table

-bien tout en délicatesse et non respect du travail des autres bien sur fit Mycroft

-quel travail des autre, c'est notre travail nous somme une équipe ne l'oublier pas ! fit elle

Mycroft grogna entre ses dents et approcha son doit de la pile de dossier pour la faire tomber

-vous faite ça je vous enferme pour la nuit à reclasser tout ! fit elle et j'aurai l'appuie du ministre !

Mycroft tiqua, après tous elle en était bien capable, il abandonna et commença à trier les dossiers avec elle. Quand elle aperçut son sac à main sur la fenêtre ouverte, elle le prit et réprima un cri, il était plein de fiente de pigeon

-MYCROFT ! hurla-t-elle en montrant son sac

-ha oui fit il en tendant le doit vers son sac, c'est mon siège et il y a un nid d'hirondelle la dessus, elles ont fait leur choix je crois.

-vous vous fichez de moi ! fit-elle

-pouvons nous commencer à travailler voulez vous ? fit il alors que Miranda fulminer

-bien sur cher collègue fit elle pour se calmer elle l'aurait autrement

Lui bondirait presque de joie mais ce retint, il l'aurait à l'usure !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

De son coter Lestrade était passé à l'hôpital voir comment son second aller et surtout lui donner des nouvelle concernant sa mise sous protection policière.

-vous êtes sérieux inspecteur ?! fit Sally paniqué à l'annonce de son patron

-je suis désoler Sally, mais la moitié de nos effectif sont en grève et l'autre moitié est en vacance ! Nous tournons plus qu'au ralenti ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver une solution, une dernière solution que j'ai en tête ! Sa a déjà marcher il y a un an

-heu…..inspecteur, j'ai un psychopathe fou à mes trousses et vous vous n'êtes même pas capable de me mettre sous protection policière, la je trouve que sa craint franchement ! C'est quoi votre solution ? fit Sally qui avait perdu ses couleurs

-vous mettre sous la protection de Sherlock Holmes fit Lestrade en pensant à la petite Lilo il y a un an et demi déjà

-QUOI ! hurla Sally scandalisé, hors de question vous m'entendez ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas voir ce taré en face de moi 24h sur 24, inspecteur je vous en prie faite quelque chose mais pas ça ! fit elle suppliante, plutôt mourir que devoir habiter avec le taré de service !

Je n'ai pas le choix Donovan ! C'est ça ou le psychopathe tueur fit il les mains sur les hanches à cours de solution

-j'y crois pas ! Impossible ! Vous lui avait demandé au moins ? fit Sally se croyant dans un cauchemar

-non mais j'ai ma petite idée sur comment faire fit Lestrade en souriant

-on ne peut pas se voir en peinture, il ne va jamais vouloir me recevoir chez lui, c'est impossible

-moi je vous dis que non

-et puis, il n'est pas tout seul…..apparemment ils sont 4 dans leur appartement fit Sally en se souvenant de la conversation avec Sarah

-je sais ! fit Lestrade en admirant la surprise sur le visage de son second, je connais la 4ième personne et je compte sur elle pour que Sherlock accepte ! fit Lestrade d'un sourire mystérieux

-sa…..petite amie ? C'est ça fit Sally septique

-c'est ça, c'est incroyable le pouvoir que peut avoir une femme sur un homme parfois ! On a de bonne surprise fit il en rigolant sous le regard choquer de Sally ne vous en faite pas ils ont une chambre d'amie et ce n'est l'affaire que de quelque semaine !

-semaines ? fit-elle ayant peur d'avoir mal compris

-oui semaine Sally, vous n'avez pas le choix c'est un ordre, par contre, vous connaissant vous et votre commérage sur notre cher détective auprès du bureau, je vous demanderai de rester discrète sur sa vie privé et sur son couple ! Il va vous sauver la vie vous lui devez bien ça ! fit Lestrade soucieux de préserver l'intimité de l'étrange couple

-sa va dépendre de son caractère avec moi ! fit Sally croisant toujours les bras en boudant, déjà qu'elle devait se taper le taré et ses insultes, et en plus elle ne devait rien divulguer.

-bien, merci Sally, et soyez patiente, vous serez bientôt libre ! Je vous rappellerai à votre sortie d'hôpital pour vous escorter à votre lieu de rendez vous, ainsi vous serez sous sa protection à partir de ce moment. Bon courage Donovan. Fit Lestrade en partant

-c'est ça parlez pour vous fit elle boudeuse.

De son coter, Sherlock avait rejoint Molly à l'hôpital, passant par les portes coupe feu de derrière pour arriver plus vite à la morgue. Molly était en train de vérifier ses fiches par rapport aux cadavres devant elle quand 2 bras l'enlacèrent tendrement, elle sourit sentant des baisers brulant dans son cou et des mains baladeuses

-Sherlock ! fit elle en rigolant, se laissant faire

-il y a personne fit il avec un sourire carnassier

-il y a des morts sur ses tables fit elle en les montrant

-on s'en fout, ils sont morts ! fit il en caressant ses hanches sous sa blouse de travail

Le feu lui monta aux joue et dans tout le corps, mais sur son lieu de travail c'était tout bonnement impossible, elle risquait des soucis si jamais un de ces supérieur venait à la surprendre

-pas ici Sherlock ! fit elle en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser

-dommage, fit il en soupirant, il aimait bien la taquiner un peu

-tu as des expériences à mener ? fit-elle toujours dans ses bras à se faire câliner, il caresser son nez avec le sien et l'embrasser de temps en temps

-hum oui, mais je n'ai pas les clefs fit il

Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa blouse et ressortis les clefs

-tiens fait pas de bêtise, fit-elle

-ha oui au fait Sarah m'a demandé d'acheter de la glace pour ce soir, mis à part le chocolat ya d'autre parfum ? fit-il

-je ne sais pas prend ce que tu veux mais n'oublie pas le chocolat ! fit elle précipitamment

-pareil que Sarah des vrai goinfre de chocolat fit il en riant ce n'est pas bon pour le régime ça ! fit il

-tu sous entend qu'on a besoin de régime fit elle d'un coup

-non non fit il précipitamment pas du tout ! Tu es magnifique comme ça mais laissez moi en un peu ! fit il implorant

- je ne sais pas, sa va dépendre de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour moi ! fit elle

-ha ok c'est toi la gardienne du chocolat ? Et Sarah ?

-Sarah ? Elle n'est pas fan de chocolat ! Elle c'est plutôt la fraise, demande à John tu va voir !

-ok je vais acheter tous ça tout à l'heure

-n'oublie pas l'heure Sherlock les magasins ne t'attendrons pas, il y a des lois salarial dans ce pays

-ha tiens je ne savais pas ! fit-il ironiquement ! Avant de prendre la direction du labo

Molly repris son travail bientôt interrompu par l'arriver de l'inspecteur Lestrade qui attendit patiemment que la jeune femme est fini d'écrire quelque chose sur son rapport avant de se manifester

-ha Gabriel qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda Molly en lui faisant la bise un nouveau corps retrouver dans une décharge ? fit elle pensant à ce qu'il lui avait ramener la semaine dernière

-bonjour Molly, non pas de cadavre ! Est ce que votre homme est dans les parages ? fit-il

-oui au labo ! À ses expériences ! Il vient juste d'y aller ! fit-elle en continuant de travailler

-ok et bien voila, je dois placer le sergent Donovan sous protection policière sauf que je suis dans l'impossibilité de lui fournir des agents pour sa protection, donc je me disais, comme il y a 1ans et demi…..avec lilo fit il ne sachant comment le demander

-vous voulez qu'on la prenne chez nous ? fit molly qui comprenais ce que Lestrade demandait

-puisque Sherlock sera sur l'affaire, elle ne pourra pas être en meilleur sécurité, mais il va très mal le prendre je le crains fit l'inspecteur

-oui je comprends fit elle en pensant à la tête de Sherlock quand on va lui annoncer que sa pire ennemie Donovan va habiter avec eux de façon temporaire

-donc, je me demandais si…vous ne pourriez pas m'accompagner quand…..je vais lui demander ? fit-il hésitant dansant sur un pied

-pas de soucis, je vais juste terminer mon travail et je vous accompagne

L'inspecteur soupira de soulagement, Molly termina son inventaire avec l'aide de Lestrade et fini par prendre la direction du labo avec lui. Elle entra et trouva son Sherlock accroché à un microscope

-ha Gabriel qu'est ce qui vous amène fit Sherlock en redressant la tête pour embrasser molly qui déposa des dossiers dans un casier à coter de lui pour des collègues

-heu….et bien voila….c'est assez délicat ! fit Lestrade ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre

-bon écoute moi Sherlock, ne te fâche pas, mais on va héberger Sally Donovan chez nous pendant quelque temps fit elle en mettant les mains sur ses épaules

-QUOI ? S'étrangla Sherlock, c'est une blague j'espère ?! Molly ! fit Sherlock qui ne se voyait pas du tout vivre avec Sally

-non, en fait, nous avons un problème d'effectif et….fit Lestrade

-et je suis censé être la garderie de secours ?! fit Sherlock en se levant vers Lestrade mais molly se plaça entre les deux hommes

-vous allez être sur l'affaire Sherlock ! Je n'ai personne pour la protéger de lui vous le savez bien ! fit Lestrade agacer, Sherlock se leva son tabouret et molly se précipita entre les deux hommes

-non je ne le sais pas ! Je ne gère pas votre personnel ! Moi ! Je résous vos enquêtes ! Moi ! Et je me fais insulter toute la journée par le sergent Donovan ! C'est ça le remerciement pour vos enquête ? fit il alors que Molly l'empêcher d'aller plus loin vers l'inspecteur

-je suis désoler Sherlock mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Même si sa vous plairait qu'elle crève, elle reste un témoin capital de ce qui c'est passé ! Il y a eu un cadavre cette nuit la Sherlock ! Et personne ne sait ou il est ! Je pense que cette enquête peut valoir la compensation de prendre Sally avec vous ! fit-il alors que Sherlock fulminer de rage

-Sherlock s'il te plait ! Tu à besoin de témoin c'est important ! Ne t'inquiète elle est seul contre 4 donc elle se la fermera j'en suis sure ! fit Molly pour rassurer Sherlock entourant ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il jeter un regard meurtrier à Lestrade qui se sentis sauvé en quelque sorte par Molly

-je peux compter sur vous ? fit Lestrade s'attendant au pire

Sherlock inspira, toute cette histoire l'énerver profondément, il n'avait aucune envie que Sally Donovan vienne foutre son nez dans sa vie quotidienne, il baissa les yeux vers Molly qui lui fit un regard suppliant

-bon très bien ! Mais au moindre écart ! Je lui en fous plein la tronche et tant pis pour les conséquences ! fit Sherlock en pensant tout de suite à toute les insultes que lui balancerait Sally

-c'est normal je comprends fit l'inspecteur qui comprenais parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas que Sally mette les pieds dans leur vie de couple pour les asséner d'insulte et de remarque désobligeante il avait espérer être clair avec son second merci Sherlock fit l'inspecteur avant de sortir du labo laissant le couple toujours enlacé

-tu le savais avoue fit Sherlock avec une moue boudeuse

-non, il est venu tout à l'heure et m'a demander de l'accompagner

-on se demande bien pourquoi fit-il ironiquement

-aller fait pas la tête doudou, je te promets une soirée…. très chaude en compensation de ce qui va arriver dans les semaines à venir fit elle avec un sourire malicieux

-huuummm….ok mais ne m'appel pas doudou devant Sally pitié ! fit il alors qu'elle rigoler, et pas qu'une nuit j'espère !

-gourmant ! increvable ! fit elle alors qu'il l'embrasser dans le cou, pour la peine je vais t'appeler mon canard ! fit elle alors qu'il grognait de mécontentement non attend j'ai mieux poussin ! Ou alors chouchou !

-tu fais sa je te parle plus ! fit il avec une voix de gamin

-mais on a jamais eu besoin de parler pour sa fit elle alors qu'ils se regardaient avec sourire entendu

-tu es cruel et machiavélique toi parfois tu fais peur ! fit il en mesurant taux de persuasion de sa compagne

-je sais fit elle très fier d'elle

Une nouvelle journée commencer pour Mycroft, et Miranda ne le lâcher pas d'une semelle, elle défaisait tous ce qu'il faisait et il redéfaisait tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était une guerre sans fin et Anthéa s'arracher les cheveux à vouloir instaurer une trêve entre eux. Peine perdu aucun des camps ne voulait entendre raison, pourtant Anthéa ne détestait pas Miranda, c'était une femme efficace dans son travail, très rigoureuse, et affreusement pointilleuse, elle lui rappeler son patron, ils avaient les mêmes caractères, les mêmes façons d'être dans leur travail, ils devraient pourtant s'entendre ! Mais rien n'y faisait, la guerre étaient déclarer !

Ce matin commençait plutôt charger pour Mycroft, une accumulation de dossiers, et de réunion lui sauter dessus dès le début de la journée, Anthéa faisait le tour des couloirs et cela fini par mettre la puce à l'oreille de Mycroft qui apostropha sa collègue

-dite moi Anthéa vous chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? fit Mycroft déconcentré de la voir constamment roder dans le couloir passant la tête dans chaque bureau

-et bien oui ! Vous êtes tellement concentré que vous n'avez pas remarqué ? fit Anthéa surprise qu'un tel changement ne l'ai pas interpellé

-quoi donc ? Ils ont changé la couleur du self service au rez de chaussé ? fit Mycroft distrait se foutant bien de ce qui pouvait avoir changé dans ces bureau

-mais non ! fit Anthéa agacer vous avez vu Miranda aujourd'hui ? fit elle souriant de le voir se figer d'un seul coup, il releva la tête, ha mais oui, voila ce qui n'était pas normal aujourd'hui !

-non ! fit alors qu'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage et bien tan mieux ! Bon débarras ! fit en se frottant les mains

-elle est juste en retard ! fit-elle histoire de faire descendre son patron de son nuage

-très en retard à ce que je voie ! fit Mycroft jubilant peut être qu'elle est tombé gravement malade ?! Ou alors elle a eu un accident fit Mycroft le regard dans le vide avec un sourire niais qui fit soupirer anthéa

-patron ! Voyons ! Le gronda Anthéa gentiment avant de sourire

-chuuutt ! Je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire ! fit-il en joignant ses mains sur le bureau

-sa ne sers à rien de prier le bon dieu il ne vous rendra pas moins con malheureusement pour moi ! fit Miranda en entrant brusquement dans la pièce, lâchant son manteau sur le nez de Mycroft et rangeant son sac à main en lieu sur

Mycroft se défit du manteau haute couture bardé de parfum dernier cri du bout des doits avant de le laisser choir par terre comme une serpillère

-bien, maintenant que la grande prêtresse c'est décider à arrivé nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler ironisa Mycroft

-ne me dite pas que vous ne pouvez rien faire sans moi mon cher Mycroft ironisa Miranda à son tour

-bien sur que si ! fit répondit Mycroft agressivement

-bien ! On commence à progresser ! Parce que si vous m'appeler grande prêtresse je vous jure que vous aller pleurer au travail si je m'y mets vraiment ! bien le programme je vous prie fit elle la main tendu pendant que Mycroft chercher sur son bureau le dossier qu'il devait lui donner. Si vous rangiez mieux ! Combien de fois je vous le répète ? fit elle en soupirant alors que Mycroft grognait déjà, il était tellement submerger de travail qu'il ne savait plus exactement ou il avait posé ce dossier pour Miranda, il n'en avait franchement rien à faire mais ne pas le retrouver l'inquiéter quand même

Dépêchons ! Nous n'avons pas toute la journée et la maison de retraite de la rue d'a coter sera ravie de vous accueillir à la fin de la journée

-le voici si sa peut faire taire vos sarcasme ! fit il en tendant enfin le dossier

-merci bien ! Anthéa ! C'est très gentil à vous de venir nous dire bonjour mais vous avez certainement du travail en cours ? fit elle

-ho bien sur fit anthéa qui compris qu'elle était de trop, je vous laisse, donc à tout à l'heure ! fit elle à son patron en partant, Mycroft lui rendis son geste de la main

-cette jeune femme est attachée à vous comme une mère poule à son petit ! Franchement Mycroft vous avez passé l'âge d'une nourrice ! fit elle pour le faire tiquer il garda son calme, il commencer à avoir l'habitude d'encaisser

-mais bien sur vous avez raison, la place est désormais à prendre ! D'ailleurs dois-je vous appeler maman ? fit-il en levant la tête pour voir Miranda pincer les lèvres de mécontentement

-vous trouvez cela drôle peut être ? fit elle agacer par le comportement de son collègue

-non, et vous ? fit il en penchant la tête

-reprenons notre travail voulez vous ? fit elle d'un ton glacial

-vous vous êtes lever du mauvais pied on dirait ? fit Mycroft distraitement remarquant le ton froid et nerveux de sa collaboratrice

-je n'ai pas besoin que vous me fassiez la conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps cher collègue ! Cette journée s'annonce désastreuse en qualité de quantité de travail donc si nous pouvions nous y mettre je vous en serai reconnaissante !

-sa serai bien la première fois ! fit il en savourant les paroles inaudible qu'elle grogna dans son coin

L'heure du midi arriva, et Mycroft et Miranda s'accordèrent une petite pause en rangeant les dossiers terminer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les deux personne tournèrent la tête dans la même direction, une petite fille aux longs cheveux noir venait d'entrer avec fracas, jetant son cartable dans un coin elle couru vers Mycroft

-tonton Mycroft ! fit Lilo en courant et sautant au bras de Mycroft qui la porta jusqu'à sa hauteur

-ha voila mon petit microbe ! fit il avant de sortir un mouchoir parce que Lilo renifler ! Alors tu as terminé l'école ? fit-il

-oui ! J'ai fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici ! Papa et maman vont partir dans l'après midi pour les états unis ! fit elle il prépare leur bagage

-oui j'ai entendus parler de ce séjour et tu ne viens pas avec eux ? fit Mycroft surpris

-Ba maman voulais t'appeler mais tu ne réponds pas Mycroft ! fit lilo

-ha oui…..je suis beaucoup occuper ces temps ci fit il en se tournant vers la fenêtre ignorant superbement le regard curieux de Miranda encore dans la pièce

Lilo avait repérer Miranda et Mycroft l'avait fait descendre pour récupérer le cartable au milieu de la pièce quand Anthéa rentra dans le bureau pour parler à l'oreille de Mycroft concernant lilo et le répondeur qu'il n'écouter pas depuis un certain temps

-donc ils nous la laisse 3 jours ? fit Mycroft à Anthéa qui acquiesça

-il faudra passer chez elle vers 17h pour prendre ses affaire et qu'elle dise au revoir à ses parents, elle voulait vous voir ce midi.

Lilo s'approcha de Miranda

-est ce que tu es une sorcière ? fit elle en s'arrêtant devant elle levant la tête vers Miranda, pour lilo qui avait bientôt 6 ans et demi maintenant, cette femme habille en tailleur strict noir et blanc lui faisait un peur

-non, j'espère bien fit Miranda d'un ton un peu froid avant de reprendre une voix douce et toi qui est tu ?

-comment tu t'appel ? fit lilo qui n'avait pas perdu les bonnes habitudes des questions, mais sentant que Miranda n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants

-Miranda, répondit elle en essayant de moduler sa voix, et toi ? fit-elle en se penchant à la hauteur de l'enfant

-Lilo ! Est ce que tu es l'amoureuse de tonton Mycroft ? fit Lilo en montrant du doit Mycroft derrière elle

-ho non bien sur que non ! Surement pas ! Même pas pour tout l'or du monde ! fit-elle

-vous ne valeur même pas tous l'or du monde Miranda, sa serai une arnaque ! fit Mycroft qui suivait distraient la conversation d'une oreille écoutant Anthéa de l'autre

Lilo regarda alternativement Miranda et Mycroft et pensa tout haut

-tiens sa me rappel quelqu'un ! fit lilo en pensant à Sherlock et molly

-n'y compte même pas, fit Mycroft qui avait compris la même chose que lilo

-ok, est ce que je pourrais aller voir Sherlock ? Lilo

-bien sur poussin mais tu dois attendre que Anthéa est fini ses dossiers avant qu'elle t'accompagne, a tu manger ? fit Mycroft

-non, mais je peux prendre le bus toute seule je l'ai déjà fait ! fit lilo en sautillant sur elle-même

-lilo ! C'est dangereux !

-mais je suis une grande fille ! Il me faut juste que tu me passe 2 livre 50

-2 livre 50 ? fit Mycroft qui avait pris son porte monnaie dit donc est ce que les bonbons on augmenter ces temps ci ? fit il alors que lilo soupirer, on pouvait avoir Sherlock mais pas lui

-je veux un pain au chocolat avec mes bonbons ! fit-elle en baissant la tête

-ok tiens prend 3 livre sa devrait suffire fit il en donnant l'argent à lilo aller fille microbe ! fit il en ébouriffant les cheveu de la petite, et n'oublie pas ton cartable ! fit il en montrant le sac poser sur une chaise

La petite se sauva et le travail repris

-c'est votre nièce ? fit Miranda en jetant un œil curieux vers Mycroft

-on avait dit qu'on ne parlera pas de la pluie ni du beau temps il me semble ? fit Mycroft en reprenant un dossier le visage serein.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Pendant ce temps la, Lilo entra au 221 B Baker Street, et sauta dans les bras de madame Hudson qui fut contente de revoir son petit poussin.

-mamie Hudson ! fit lilo toute contente, est ce que Sherlock est la ? fit elle

-il va bientôt revenir, tu peux monter te cacher si tu veux, il ne devrait plus tarder. Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-non, mais je les ferai ce soir ! Je crois que Mycroft va aller chercher mes affaire chez papa et maman tout à l'heure.

-bien, sois sage fit elle alors que Lilo monter les étage en rigolant d'avance du cou qu'elle aller faire à Sherlock, chaque fois qu'elle venait ici avant lui, elle se cacher et lui sauter dessus pour lui faire peur. Défois sa marcher et Défois pas. Il suffisait de bien se cacher !

Quelque minute plus tard, Sherlock rentra avec Molly, ils passèrent discuter un peu avec madame Hudson, Molly resta un peu avec elle et Sherlock monta les marches.

Arriver en haut il posa son manteau sur le fauteuil de John et aperçu le cartable de lilo au pied du fauteuil, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, voyons voir ou était cacher le mini pouce ! se dit-il en se mettant en chasse restant le plus silencieux possible arpentant le salon dans une démarche d'agent secret.

Après avoir fouillé les endroits habituels il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le sèche linge en criant BOUH ! Un grand cri l'accompagna et Sherlock sut qu'il avait gagné !

-c'est pas juste ! fit lilo en sortant en arrière du sèche linge

-encore gagné ! fit Sherlock alors comment va le mini pouce ? fit il alors que lilo sortis du sèche linge se jeter à son cou, il la porta à sa hauteur

-bien ! Je reste 3 jours chez Mycroft ! Parce que papa et maman vont à l'état unis ! fit-elle

-c'est super ça ! Heureusement que ta maman ne ta pas mis chez nous, on va avoir un nouvel occupant d'ici…ce soir fit il en faisant une grimace

-vous acheter un nouvel animal ? fit lilo Satan il est cassé ? fit elle faisant rire Sherlock

-non, petit ourson va accueillir sous son toit, la truite ! fit-il en référence à l'histoire qu'il lui racontait le soir

-ha d'accord ! fit elle, et le macaque l'accompagne aussi ? fit-elle

-non bien sur que non, sinon petit ourson fout le feu à la maison ! fit Sherlock

-Sherlock ! Interdiction de mettre le feu à la maison ! fit molly qui les avait rejoins

-molly ! fit lilo Sherlock la laissa descendre par terre

La petite courue dans les bras de molly pour lui dire bonjour

-bien, Sarah et John ne vont plus tarder, on va préparer la chambre d'ami avec Sarah ! Interdiction de piéger la chambre Sherlock ! fit elle

-moi ! Comment je pourrai faire une chose pareille ?! fit-il faussement scandaliser !

-s'il te plait Sherlock ! Ne déclenche pas les hostilités, si tu veux qu'elle te laisse tranquille ne commence pas ! fit elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami qui se situer à coter de la cuisine. Sherlock soupira tandis que molly faisait un peu de rangement. Lilo s'installa sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit son cartable pour commencer ses devoirs, plus tôt elle aura fini mieux sa sera. Seulement au bout de quelque minute de travail elle se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment.

Sherlock passa à coter d'elle

-Ba qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit il en la voyant catastropher par ses devoirs

-c'est la chimie ! Je n'y comprends rien ! On a passé 1h à copier un cours dans un livre et à regarder des images mais j'ai rien compris à cette expérience en plus lundi prochain elle nous interroge dessus ! C'est sur que je vais avoir zéro ! fit elle en gémissant !

Ok ! On ne panique pas ! fit Sherlock la chimie c'est mon domaine ! Fait moi un peu de place et brule moi tes cahier ! fit il avant de se raviver devant la tête de molly qui était apparu à porte de la chambre d'ami heu…..je veux dire range moi tes cahier.

Lilo s'exécuta, à deux ils firent de la place et Sherlock ressortis tous son matos de chimie qu'il avait appris à soigneusement ranger depuis que molly était la. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'expérience décrite dans le livre de chimie de lilo et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce

-hop ranger fit il après avoir jeter le livre quelque part dans l'appartement, je vais te montrer autre chose que des images sur papier glacer ! Regarde attentivement tu vas comprendre fit il en démarrant l'expérience.

Lilo s'était assise à coter de lui et avait mise des lunettes en plastique sur ses yeux ainsi qu'un pair de gant rose qui trainer sur l'évier dix fois trop grand pour elle. Finalement ses devoirs prenaient une tournure amusante !

-bien, chère assistante fit Sherlock en levant son éprouvette, passe moi le produit vert la

-produit vert ! fit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille

-super, bécher ! fit il après avoir verser un peu de produit

-bécher ! fit elle en lui passant

Il transvasa sa solution dedans le posa sur le feu

-bien pipette maintenant

-ok pipette fit elle en lui donnant, il commença à mettre quelque goutte d'un produit dedans et Lilo disparu sous la table pendant l'opération, qui dura 3 secondes et demie

-c'est bon tu peux revenir la maison n'a pas exploser ! fit Sherlock

Lilo revint à la surface et enleva ses lunettes et ses gants

-et voila le travail fit Sherlock en lui montrant sa solution

-trop cool ! C'est beaucoup plus marrant que les cours de chimie de la maitresse ! Elle fait même pas d'expérience elle ! fit lilo en se plaignant de sa maitresse

-tsss ses prof, comment apprendre au gosse si on leur montre pas ? Bon ta pigé ?

-ouai ! C'est plus clair que dans le livre en tout cas ! J'ai le droit de le dire à la maitresse qu'on la refait à la maison ?

-heu…Molly ? Légalement on le droit de montrer à une gosse de 6ans une expérience contenant de l'acide ? fit-il à molly qui sortis de la pièce ou elle était

-non ! Sherlock, si tu ne veux pas avoir de soucis avec la maitresse

-ha si c'est que la maitresse ! fit il

-je peux dire que j'ai un tonton chimiste qui m'a montré ! fit-elle

-contente toi de réussir cette interrogation et sa sera déjà ça ! Je ne crois pas que tes parents serons content si il apprenait que Sherlock ta fait une démo de ces talent de chimiste ! Avec de l'acide en plus ! fit elle

-ok, je dirais rien, je dirais juste que je suis la plus intelligente de la classe parce que moi j'ai tout compris et pas eux parce que ce sont tous des idiots ! fit elle d'une traite

-elle passe trop de temps avec toi cette gosse fit John qui venait d'arriver sur le pallier de la porte

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! fit Sherlock innocemment pendant que lilo courait vers John et Sarah qui venait de rentrer.

-comment ça va le mini pouce ! fit John

- je ne suis pas petite je suis en pleine croissance ! fit Lilo qui tolérer juste que Sherlock l'appelle comme ça !

-bon les hommes on peut vous laisser la petite sans qu'il y ait d'incident nucléaire ou autre catastrophe naturelle ? fit Sarah qui avait rejoint molly sur le pallier de la chambre d'ami

-mais bien sur ! fit John je le surveille

-bien sur ! Je le surveille aussi fit Sherlock

-et moi ?! Fit lilo ! En agitant les bras se sentent un tout petit peu oublié

-tu les surveille ! fit molly le premier qui fait une bêtise une claque derrière la tête ! Enfin si tu y arrive fit molly

-ouai faudrait déjà qu'elle y arrive ! fit John d'un air goguenard en posant la main sur la tête de lilo pour marquer leur différence de taille, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un cri de douleur en se pliant en deux elle venait de le frapper aux tibias !

-fait gaffe ! Moi elle m'a eu avec un tisonnier et pas aux tibias ! fit Sherlock en se souvenant de la force de persuasion de lilo

-j'ai le droit de changer les règles ? fit lilo

-oui, une claque, un coup tu choisis ! fit Sarah

-ouai ! Fit lilo alors toi tu va faire mes devoir et toi tu va jouer avec moi fit lilo en attribuant les rôles aux deux hommes

-Lilo ! Pas de débordement de pouvoir ! fit molly

-c'est pas drôle ! Pour une fois que j'avais l'avantage ! fit lilo en soupirant

-il va falloir arrêter de singer Mycroft fit Sherlock

-alors celle la elle était savoureuse fit John qui rigoler, tu pourrais la répéter devant ton frère que je vois la tête qu'il va tirer ?

-bien sur ! J'en serai ravi ! fit Sherlock

Sarah aida Molly à finir la chambre pendant que les hommes aidait lilo dans ses devoirs, les mathématique n'était pas vraiment son fort, Sherlock pris le cahier de lilo pour lire le problème qu'avait écrit la maitresse, il le lu tout haut pour que lilo et John puisse l'entendre

-bien, alors, une baignoire se remplissant de 1 litre d'eau toute les 67 secondes, sachant que cette baignoire est troué à un endroit et qu'elle laisse échapper 7 litres d'eau toute les 2h, à qu'elle heure aurais-je rempli toute la baignoire, si en plus je bouche le trou avec la moitié de mon doit et que l'on commence à 9h du matin? Oua ! fit Sherlock en se rendant compte de la débilité des problèmes de math pour les enfants, John était resté bouche bé, se rappelant de mauvais souvenir d'école

-c'est pas possible ! fit John

-ça c'est ce que j'ai dit une fois en classe, avant que la maitresse me fasse copier 25 fois « rien n'est impossible » fit-elle

-Mycroft adorait ce genre de problème complètement fou quand il était élève ! fit Sherlock se souvenant de leur année d'école avec son frère

-ok, et toi ta mis quoi ? fit John en se penchant sur la feuille de calcul de lilo

-j'ai mis je prends la douche ! fit elle d'un air décider qui fit rire les deux hommes

-bien il n'y a qu'une seule solution au problème fit Sherlock en regardant John

-de toute façon madame Hudson a déjà une douche à coter fit John qui avait la même idée

-vous aller tenter l'expérience en vrai ? fit lilo qui regarder alternativement Sherlock et John

-va chercher la perceuse lilo on s'occupe de la baignoire ! fit il

-ok fit elle en descendant de sa chaise et en allant chercher une mallette contenant la perceuse pendant que les hommes descendait à l'étage d'en dessous dans la salle de bain de madame Hudson qui fut surprise de les voir débarquer avec la petite

-c'est juste une histoire de problème mathématique madame Hudson on en a pas pour longtemps ! fit John en rassurant madame Hudson qui monta les marche prévenir les filles en haut d'une prochaine bêtise de leur hommes

-les filles fit madame Hudson sur le pallier de la chambre, il faut que vous descendiez tous de suite, ils vont encore inventer quelque chose ! fit elle

-c'est pas vrai ! On ne va jamais réussir à préparer cette chambre ! fit molly agacer par les facéties des hommes

-fini la j'y vais fit Sarah en suivant madame Hudson ils vont m'entendre fit Sarah d'un air décider

Elle arriva dans la salle de bain et trouva, Sherlock en train de monter la perceuse et John et Lilo en train de remplir la baignoire

-on teste un problème mathématique de la petite ! fit Sherlock pour ce justifié

-non mais sa va pas tous les deux ?! Fit elle en montrant la perceuse, vous n'allez quand même pas faire un trou dedans ?! fit-elle

-écoute Sarah elle s'en sert jamais de cette baignoire et pi on le rebouchera ce trou c'est juste pour tester…fit John en tentant de calmer Sarah qui avait croisé les bras et taper du pied par terre

-bien, John essaye de trouver un compromis avec ta souris moi je branche cette perceuse ! Bouche-toi les oreilles lilo !

-c'est partie ! Fit lilo toute contente !

-Sherlock si tu perce cette baignoire je te perce la tête fit Sarah à Sherlock qui jouer déjà avec la cachette de la perceuse la faisant siffler par intermittence

- sa risque de faire plus d'éclaboussure que la baignoire ! fit il alors qu'elle fulminer dans son coin

Molly se présenta à la porte de la salle de bain et débrancha la prise et pris un regard noir et glacial

-vous sortez tous de la ! Et videz moi cette baignoire ou j'en noie un des deux ! Lilo cuisine ! fit elle, la petite fila entre les jambe de molly et les garçon rangèrent tous le matos de leur expérience avec lenteur et précaution, John sortis et Sherlock voulu le suivre mais molly mis une main sur son torse pour le retenir alors que Sarah sortait elle aussi, elle attendis que tous le monde soit sortis pour lancer un regard noir à Sherlock qui baissa la tête, il s'était laisser aller à faire des bêtise et sa aller chauffer pour lui, quoique. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas engueuler, la dernière fois, c'était pendant une enquête, il avait appris par la suite à ne jamais la contrarier, il avait de gros effort et molly en tenait compte, c'est pourquoi, pour cette bêtise la, elle ne voulait pas lui crier dessus, sa ne servait à rien.

-Sherlock ! Je t'en prie ! Je sais que ça va être dur dans les semaines à venir mais ne commence pas ! fit elle, je suis sure qu'il y a une formule de calcul pour son problème mathématique

-je sais, fit il mais…je m'ennuie, Sally amène une super enquête et Lestrade ne veut pas encore me donner les éléments, je ne peux pas travailler ! fit il, elle s'approcha de lui et mis ses mains autour de son cou

-tu sais quoi, tu auras plus de chance que John pour ça fit il en montrant la baignoire

-je sais, Sarah va lui passer un sacré savon ! C'est lui le Jimmy criquet du groupe ! La voix de la raison ! fit-il en l'embrassant elle caressa son nez avec le sien

-arrête de penser à ce qui va se passer dans les semaines à venir tu va t'empoisonner et je vais encore retrouver la tête de robert dans le frigo ! fit elle avec un sourire

-robert n'est plus disponible je l'ai trop démembré, mais il y a encore Lucien

-ne touche pas à Lucien ! Il doit servir à la deuxième année de médecine ! fit molly en l'embrassant dans le cou, il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui pour un câlin

-alors…..Simone ! Personne l'a réservé celle la ! Et elle est arrivé il y a 15 jours fit il se souvenant de la liste des morts de molly

-non, elle n'est plus en état ! fit-elle

-les pompe funèbre l'on réclamer ? fit Sherlock

-non, les dernières années l'on encercler de fils métalliques et l'on passé dans l'IRM, résultat, un corps carboniser et un IRM de 20 000 000 de livres en flamme

-hey ! Ils ont de la suite dans les idées les futurs nouveaux toubibs ! fit Sherlock en sifflant

-tu parle ! Sa n'arrange pas le service ! fit elle

-allez ! Je suis sur que ta déjà fait des trucs pareil quand tu étais interne !

-non, jamais de la vie fit elle j'étais trop sérieuse ! fit elle

-la bonne élève, sage et discipliner

-je suis toujours sage et discipliner

-c'est marrant sa doit pas être la même tigresse avec qui je dors la nuit fit il en rigolant avant de se prendre une tape sur l'épaule

-on ne dort pas la nuit tu le sais bien fit elle en rigolant aussi bon viens, laissons madame Hudson retrouver sa salle de bain, il y a un petit démon la haut qui doit attendre la solution de son problème de math ! fit elle alors qu'il monter les escaliers mains dans la main.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Dans son appartement, Sally préparer ses valises, enfin, valise n'était pas le mot, elle jetait pèle mêle des vêtements dans un simple sac de sport, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait, elle n'avait même pas envie de compter, Lestrade l'attendais dans son salon. Le lieu de rendez vous était un bar, on devait venir la chercher, elle en avait mal à l'estomac rien que de devoir être confronter à Sherlock, il était en position de force, et il avait tous les droits.

C'est vrai qu'elle le traiter assez durement, malgré tous ce qu'il faisait pour le service, mais après tous, il ne se privait pas de les railler aussi, elle avait peur de Molly aussi, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle, en faite Lestrade lui avait rappelé cette enquête dans une entreprise mais depuis 1 ans et demi bientôt elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, tellement de choses s'était passé, et elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent. Elle savait juste qu'il avait pris une de ces amies dans une planque pour ce faire passer pour des actionnaires et qu'une petite fille avait était retrouver vivante sur une scène de crime, en revanche elle se souvenait parfaitement de John Watson, qui avait passé le plus clair de cette enquête dans leur bureau à les aider à consolider des dossiers de preuve. Elle était contente de le revoir, c'était un type bien sympathique, quoique un peu loufoque pour avoir Sherlock comme ami.

Elle ferma la fermeture éclair de son sac de sport et souffla un bon coup, et maintenant ? Que se passait-il ? Qu'allait t'elle faire de ses journées constamment dans les pattes du taré de service et de sa petite amie, elle devait vraiment être toqué pour sortir avec un type pareil ! Ou alors c'était tout frais et elle allait assister à une rupture dans quelque jour ! Sa ne pouvait être que ça ! Personne ne pouvait supporter Sherlock Holmes !

Elle rejoignit son patron dans son salon qui l'attendais assis sur un fauteuil, il se leva à son arriver

-bien Donovan vous êtes prête ? fit Lestrade en réajustant sa veste

-oui fit elle à mi voix, elle aurait mieux voulu rester chez elle, savoir que Jim Moriarty était à ses trousse pour la faire disparaitre était une raison suffisante pour suivre son chef.

- bien alors allons-y ! Un taxi nous attend ! fit il en sortant le premier, Sally jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement et le referma à clef avant de suivre Lestrade.

De son coter, Mycroft et Miranda travailler dur sur un dossier apparemment très sensible, ils devaient décider du sort d'une centaines d'enfants et de leur familles en Afrique coincé entre 2 pays en pleine guerre, ayant des contacts avec les deux pays respectif ils cherchait une solution pour sortir ce peuple en famine de la sans risquer un incident diplomatique.

Au bout de quelque heure, ils s'accordèrent une pause de quelque minute chacun de leur coter, Mycroft était partis prendre un café en salle de pause ou il se détendit en discutant avec des collègues à lui. Miranda était partis elle aussi mais prendre un café dans un autre étage, dans le couloir elle croisa Anthéa et lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta volontiers, la jeune femme avait beau prendre constamment le partis de son cher patron, Miranda reconnaissait qu'elle restait une collaboratrice redoutablement efficace. Cherchant toujours à calmer le jeu entre eux.

Elles s'installèrent sur une table de leur salle de pause avec leur café, Miranda passa une main sur son visage, Anthéa trouva qu'en plus d'être fatigué elle était plutôt morose et déprimer, elle qui aimait railler son patron avec un sourire ironique l'avait laissé tranquille depuis le début de la journée, même lui trouver cela étrange, elle était comme cela depuis qu'elle était arrivé en retard le matin. Elle sortit de son sac à main une boite de cachet à moitié pleine et la jeta dans la poubelle à coter d'eux

-ça n'a pas marché ? fit Anthéa qui observer la boite au fond de la corbeille

-pardon ? fit Miranda surprise

-mon père était pharmacien, ce sont des gélules pour limiter les fausse couche en cas de fécondation in vitro, pour ceux qui présente un risque fit elle en reg ardant la poubelle

-oui, mais comme vous dite sa n'a pas marcher fit Miranda qui posa ses coude sur la table

-désoler fit elle, ça doit pas être facile non plus pour votre conjoint fit anthéa compatissante

-je suis seule fit Miranda en croisant le regard d'Anthéa

- seule ? fit-elle surprise

-oui, je sais bien, sa surprend tellement de monde, j'ai une carrière bien rempli, la vie que je voulais, mais personne dans ma vie et un désir d'enfant, j'ai eu tellement d'homme que je n'ai plus assez de doits pour compter et…..le temps me rattrape fit elle d'un air mélancolique

-mon père disait que dans la vie il faut essayer et encore réessayer et encore encore…..bref sa ne s'arrête jamais tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir fit Anthéa avec un sourire désoler

-oui, vous avez bien raison, heureusement que j'ai mon travail, même si votre grincheux de patron ne me rend pas la vie sympathique. Fit Miranda en se servant un café

-il est un peu….tendu, il n'aime pas que l'on….empiète sur son territoire fit anthéa

-toujours cette histoire de territoire ! Il n'aime pas le travail d'équipe à ce que je vois fit Miranda avec une grimaçe

-ho si, il l'a déjà fait avec brio, mais…..vous avez été imposé par des personnes qu'il déteste, et…..vous êtes une femme qui lui tient tête, et qui chamboule tout dans son département, vous avez presque le même âge je crois, donc…Sa le perturbe un peu, il a l'habitude de tyranniser les jeunes stagiaires trop zélé qui voudrait prendre la place du calife ! fit anthéa avec un sourire

-je vois, mais on continuera à se battre comme ça tant qu'il n'acceptera pas l'idée qu'il doit travailler avec moi et pas contre moi fit Miranda d'un air agacé

-c'est un Holmes ! Il est tenace et coriace ! Têtu comme une mule et ultra perfectionniste, mais tout de même meilleur caractère que son petit frère. Fit anthéa

-ha oui le fameux Sherlock Holmes ! J'en ai entendu parler fit Miranda pensive

-si vous saviez le nombre d'effectif qu'il peut mettre en place pour surveiller son cadet ! Il s'inquiète pour lui comme une mère poule à chaque instant fit anthéa en vérifiant quelque seconde son portable

-c'est plutôt rare venant de frère, encore une mère je comprendrais fit Miranda septique

-c'est particulier pour Mycroft, il tient à son frère comme à la prunelle de ses yeux fit anthéa qui répondait rapidement à un texto

-comme presque toute les frères et sœur fit Miranda qui trouver Mycroft un peu excessif

-il l'a élevé lui-même, et si vous connaissiez son frère, vous comprendriez qu'il s'inquiète tellement, enfin moins maintenant qu'il a trouvé une moitié qui vielle sur lui fit anthéa en rangeant son portable

-il est en couple ? Sa doit soulager le fardeau de ce pauvre Mycroft fit Miranda ironiquement

-un peu oui, mais il ne perd jamais ces bonnes habitude ! fit anthéa avec un sourire

-et si on y retourner ? fit Miranda en se levant d'un bon énergique, la pause n'a qu'assez duré ! Il doit déjà nous attendre en haut ! fit elle

De son coter depuis quelque heure déjà, Sally regarder le paysage dans le taxi assise à coter de son patron quelque peu nerveux, il était désoler de la situation, même pas capable de prendre en charge la sécurité de son second, obliger de la confier à Sherlock, heureusement qu'il avait appelé Mycroft et que celui-ci avait accepté de lui prêter un petit coup de main.

Arriver à destination, ils descendirent du taxi Sally regarda l'enseigne du bar restaurant qui lui faisait face pendant que Lestrade payer le taxi

-c'est ça le lieu de rendez vous ? fit elle dans une grimace septique

-oui, nous somme pas loin de Baker Street, entrer Sally je vous suis fit il en lui laissant le passage

Sally frissonna au nom de Baker Street et ouvrit la porte du restaurant. A l'intérieur, pas trop de monde, apparemment que des habitués, le serveur les installa à une table et Lestrade s'assit à coter de Sally sur une banquette, laissant celle d'en face vide

-bien, je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne le relais, je vous conseil pour les prochains jours de vous faire toute petite et de ne pas vous embringuer dans des dispute à n'en plus finir, vous connaissez Sherlock il est capable de vous larguer toute seule comme ça sans protection ! fit Lestrade sur un ton de reproche

-ça va j'ai compris ! fit Sally grincheuse, elle n'aimait pas être traité comme une ado

Il commanda un café pour son second et ne pris rien, attendant, jouant avec une cuillère

- vous n'avez vraiment pas trouvé mieux ? fit Sally en tournant la tête vers son patron qui lui lança un regard noir, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda les gens dehors, il commençait à faire nuit, tous commençait à s'illuminer dehors et les gens se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux. Elle aurait voulu être à la place de n'importe quel passant plutôt qu'elle en ce moment.

Sarah fini par arriver se faufilant parmi les tables et les gens, Lestrade se leva pour lui faire la bise, Sally était toujours surprise de voir que son patron était assez intime avec les connaissances de Sherlock apparemment, elle ne dit rien et se leva pour saluer Sarah qu'elle avait reconnu de l'hôpital

-bien je peux vous la laissez ? fit Lestrade en se levant

-oui c'est bon, elle ne devrait plus tarder et nous attendrons le signal de toute façon fit Sarah en déboutonnant son manteau

-très bien, bon et bien bon courage Sally, je passerai prendre de vos nouvelles, ne vous en faite pas, vous reviendrez travailler très vite avec nous fit Lestrade en disant au revoir à sa subordonner un peu abasourdis qui ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arriver

Sarah et Sally regardèrent Lestrade quitter le restaurant et Sarah fixa Sally dans les yeux

-bien, en attendant le signal on va faire un peu connaissance fit Sarah en se frottant les mains, il faisait frai dehors

-quel signal ? fit Sally

-et bien, Lestrade a demander à Mycroft de lui prêter quelque effectif pour nous surveiller durant votre séjour chez nous, il a très gentiment accepter avec la place qu'il occupe au gouvernement c'était plutôt facile, nous devons attendre le signal d'un de ces hommes avant de pouvoir quitter le restaurant.

-Mycroft…..c'est ? fit Sally qui tentait de s'en souvenir, elle avait déjà entendu Lestrade mentionner ce nom, mais elle n'était pas assez gradée pour avoir traité avec lui. Juste une subordonné, après tout elle n'était que lieutenant

-Mycroft Holmes ! fit Sarah

-quoi il y en a plusieurs ? fit Sally en ricanant sans le vouloir avant de se reprendre la main devant la bouche pardon fit elle c'est son père ? fit elle

-non son grand frère fit Sarah en regardant sa montre bon sang qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? fit Sarah pour elle-même

-on attend qui ? fit Sally

-Molly, elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle a accepter de faire quelque heures supplémentaires à son boulot le soir ou elle devait prendre ses congés ! Elle et Sherlock son vraiment des bêtes de travail ! Impossible de les arrêter fit Sarah avec un sourire

-donc vous, vous êtes la petite amie du Dr Watson c'est ça ? fit Sally qui essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça

-oui, appelez moi Sarah, ha voila Molly fit Sarah la tête tourné vers la vitre qui voyait molly traverser la route pour rejoindre le restaurant

-Sherlock n'est pas avec elle ? fit Sally inquiète de rencontrer molly et soulager de ne pas voir le taré tout de suite

- votre chef à du lui donner les éléments de l'enquête, il doit être en train de travailler fit Sarah se levant pour laisser une place sur la banquette à molly qui venait d'arriver prés d'eux

-salut tous le monde fit molly en enlevant son manteau et en posant son sac sur la banquette, on doit attendre le signal c'est ça ? fit elle en s'asseyant et en passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué

-oui, on a un peu de temps devant, tu commande ? fit Sarah en apostrophant un serveur de la main

-oui, j'en ai bien besoin, je n'ai pas eu de pause ! fit-molly en soupirant

-tu es cinglé ! fit Sarah ! Tu étais en vacance à 12h pile ! Ils n'allaient pas mourir sans toi ! fit Sarah exaspérer

-juste le temps fignoler la formation de la nouvelle qui prend ma place ! Je n'aimerai pas qu'elle fasse des bêtises, c'est assez dur à rattraper auprès de la direction après ! fit molly qui adressa un sourire poli à Sally qui se sentait décidément de trop entre ces deux la

-Greg vient juste de partir ! fit Sarah

-oui je sais, je l'ai croisé sur le trottoir, donc vous êtes Sally Donovan c'est ça ? fit Molly adressant enfin la parole à Sally qui se faisait toute petite sur sa banquette

-c'est ça, fit elle alors que Sarah commandait 3 café au serveur qui venait d'arriver puisque molly discuter

-Sherlock n'est pas avec toi ? fit Sarah, je croyais qu'il ne manquerait sa pour rien au monde justement fit elle ironique faisant raidir Sally sur sa chaise

-non, il est encore au labo je me suis arranger avec la nouvelle pour qu'elle le couvre jusqu'à ce soir, il devrait bientôt rentrer fit molly alors que le serveur revenait avec les cafés et les posa sur la table

-il va venir ici ? fit Sally inquiète, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment mais, elle redouter qu'il vienne la charrier en ce moment même. Elle n'était pas en position de force, elle était seule

-non, il va rentrer à Baker Street vous le verrai ce soir fit molly en buvant son café

-alors, comme ça vous êtes…..la petite amie de Sherlock ? fit Sally en tentent de reprendre contenance

-oui c'est ça, appelez moi molly, elle c'est Sarah fit elle en présentant sa voisine

-et moi Sally, je sais que…ça ne va pas être facile dans les jours à venir, mais…si vous avez une quelquonque influence sur votre…petit ami, s'il vous plait, est ce qu'il pourrait éviter de m'insulter à longueur de journée ? fit Sally attendant que le verdict tombe

-oui, sa serait faisable dans la mesure où de votre coter vous ne déclencher pas les hostilités ! fit Molly ironiquement, elle voulait bien être gentille et compréhensible par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle n'oublier pas qui elle était et ce qu'elle disait de son homme à tout le bureau du Yard derrière son dos malgré tous les services qu'il leur rendait. Si elle démarrer il n'y aurait pas que Sherlock pour suivre.

-bien fit Sarah pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère si…on faisait autre chose que de ce bagarrer en silence ! Après tous on va vivre ensemble dans le même appartement pendant plusieurs semaines…on pourrait, expliquer les règle de vie qu'est ce que tu en dis Molly ? fit Sarah en se tournant vers sa voisine

-à toi l'honneur fit molly

- très bien, tout d'abord, rassure-toi, fit-elle en oubliant le vouvoiement, on t'a préparé une chambre d'amie ! Bon elle est un peu petite mais je pense que sa suffira fit sarah

-merci, du moment que j'ai un lit pour dormir je ne suis pas difficile fit Sally avec un maigre sourire, autant rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des deux femmes

-ok tout d'abord c'est nous qui commandons fit molly sur le ton de la blague pour détendre un peu elle aussi l'atmosphère après tous tant qu'elle ne démarrer pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de se braquer

-oui, enfin presque fit Sarah en rigolant aussi

-je vois fit Sally en souriant en théorie ? fit elle

-oui voila en théorie fit molly en pensant à toute les fois ou Sherlock lui avait fait le petit regard de chien battu pour avoir ce qu'il voulait règle numéro Sherlock égal manipulateur, il saura toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut ! fit molly

-sa ne m'étonne pas fit Sally en posant ses coudes sur la table et sa tête entre ses mains

-et ce n'est pas parce que John parait sage qu'il l'est vraiment ! fit Sarah en levant le doit !

-oui ils ne sont pas les derniers pour inventer des bêtises ces deux la ! fit molly en pensant à la baignoire et à lilo, surtout si Lilo est dans les parages ! fit elle

-Lilo c'était la petite rescapé d'une scène de crime il y a…..1ans et demi maintenant ? fit Sally

-c'est ça ! Sherlock l'a hébergé comme vous, et depuis la petite ne le lâche plus ! fit-molly en souriant

-tu serais jalouse molly ? fit Sarah pour embêter un peu sa voisine

-moi ?! Non bien sur que non fit molly pas d'une fillette de 6ans

-elle a 6 ans maintenant ? fit Sally surprise

-oui le temps passe tellement vite ! fit Sarah

-si franchement tu as de la patience et un peu d'autorité ! Rejoins nous ! fit molly en rigolant

-c'est infernal de vivre avec lui ? fit Sally inquiète

-non, on s'ennuie pas, c'est tout fit molly

-ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout est réglé comme du papier à musique chez nous ! fit Sarah fier d'elle

-ho musique fit molly en levant les yeux au ciel

-ha oui ! fit Sarah, si tu entends un violon la nuit ! fit elle alors que Sally ouvrait grand les yeux non je te rassure tout de suite ! Il ne le fait pas tout le temps, et il ne joue pas trop fort, pour pas nous réveiller fit Sarah en voyant molly renifler tu ne peux pas empêcher un mélomane de jouer de son instrument molly c'est un crime ! fit Sarah

-pas quand on bosse le lendemain ! fit molly rageuse

-lui aussi il bosse fit Sarah

-oui mais lui c'est un increvable oiseau de nuit ! fit molly

-il bosse tout le temps ? fit Sally

-ne t'inquiète pas Sally ! On est tous en vacance, enfin sauf Sherlock, mais lui il bosse comme il veut, tu ne seras pas toute seule face au grand méchant loup fit elle en rigolant

-oui, il mange de la viande rouge mais pas à ce point la fit molly en rigolant enfin quand il mange !

-oui, le videur officiel du frigo s'appel John fit Sarah en pensant à l'appétie de goinfre de son homme

-je vois chacun à ses petite habitude fit Sally, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous gêner chacun

-non t'inquiète pas, bon à l'étage ou tu es tu risque d'avoir du mal à dormir, sauf si molly prend de bonne résolution mais elle n'arrive pas vraiment à les tenir fit Sarah en jetant un regard amusé vers molly qui fit semblant de bouder

-je n'y peux rien si il a une libido extrêmement élever avec la tomber du jour fit molly tandis que Sarah rigoler et Sally pouffer de rire

-Ba voyons! Parce que toi évidement tu es la pauvre victime qui subit ? fit Sarah

-oui voila, je subi le réveil le lendemain ! fit elle

-ne te débine pas, vous avez tous les deux un très gros appétie sexuel ! fit Sarah

Les filles continuèrent de rigoler sur leur homme mettant Sally à l'aise, elle commencer à se détendre, et à penser que ce séjour ne serai peut être pas un véritable enfer après tous. Au bout de quelque heure, le portable de Sarah se mit à sonner, elle répondit et fit un signe de tête à molly

-on peut y aller ! fit Sarah ! C'est le signal fit elle en préparant ses affaire

-et ben, ils en ont mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tout mon salaire allé passer dans la caisse du serveur ! fit molly en rassemblant aussi ses affaires. Sally fit de même enfilant son manteau.

Dans les bureaux du gouvernement, l'ambiance était tendue. Mycroft et Miranda n'était pas d'accord, sur la solution à apporter au groupe d'enfant perdu entre deux pays en guerre.

-il faut absolument permettre aux actions humanitaires de percer les lignes de front pour les atteindre ! Ils ont besoin de tous ! fit Miranda à Mycroft, ils n'étaient pas dans leur bureau mais dans une grande salle avec un écran comme au cinéma ou on pouvait voir 4 personne à l'écran, il était en visioconférence avec plusieurs personne importante !

-on ne peut pas laisser passer les actions humanitaires sachant qu'ils seront bloqués ensuite ! fit Mycroft

-on les ravitaillera par la voie des airs !fit Miranda, Mycroft il faut faire quelque chose !

-je sais bien ! C'est ce que nous faisons ! fit Mycroft agacé

-essayons de faire ! Vous voulez dire ! Pendant qu'on se dispute des mômes meurent de soif dans le désert ! fit Miranda en colère

-si nous forçons les lignes nous perdrons l'avantage diplomatique avec les autre pays ! fit un des hommes à l'écran

-tous à fait d'accord fit un autre

-je sais que vous avez raison cher collègue fit Mycroft en levant la mains pour calmer la discussion

-comment vous pouvez dire ça Mycroft ?! S'étrangla Miranda Il y a des bénévoles et médecins humanitaires qui attendent de pouvoir embarquer en direction de ses enfants, qu'est ce que nous attendons ? fit Miranda excéder ! Nous ne déclencherons pas une troisième guerre !

-Miranda ! Je vous en prie ! Lâchez ce téléphone fit il alors que Miranda prenez un téléphone fixe pour donner un ordre

- vos intérêts d'argent et de diplomatie comptent plus que les vies humaines ?! fit Miranda ! Nous servons à quoi dans ce service ! À se tacher les mains de sang ? fit elle en composant un numéros

-pas du tout ! Mais si nous perdons nos appuie diplomatique, ces enfant seront mort ! fit Mycroft en colère

-foutaise ! Ce ne sont pas des médecins humanitaire qui nous ferons perdre nos soutiens ! fit Miranda elle aussi en colère

-Mycroft faite quelque chose ! fit un de ces collègues à l'écran mais trop tard, Miranda avait donné l'ordre au convoi de partir, la visioconférence se termina à renfort de grand cri et de dispute alors qu'il quitter la salle

-vous avez signé l'arrêt de mort de ses enfant Miranda ! fit Mycroft complètement excéder et scandaliser par ce qui venait de se produire ! Au grand jamais il n'avait pris de décision sur un coup de tête pareil mettant des centaines de vie humaine en jeux !

-vous racontez n'importe quoi ! fit Miranda sur de son coup, les actions humanitaires sont sur place maintenant ! Et ces enfants ne manqueront de rien

Mycroft arrêta de marcher et coinça Miranda dans le couloir, son regard se fit noir et sa voix glacial, elle déglutit il pouvait vraiment être impressionnant quand il voulait

-pauvre idiote ! À cet instant même, les actions humanitaires percent la ligne de front, faisant croire au deux pays en guerre à une trahison de notre part, nous n'avons plus aucun soutiens diplomatique, ni de ces pays la, ni de leur allié respectif !

-et alors ? fit Miranda qui se demandait pourquoi Mycroft tenais tant à ses soutiens diplomatique de petit pays qui se faisait la guerre chaque année et qui n'apporter rien au gouvernement britannique

-et alors ? Les deux belligérants vont les encerclé ! Les prendre en otage ! Ainsi que les actions humanitaire avec, ils vont nous bloquer toutes les routes vers le ravitaillement ! Vous venez d'enfermer vivant des enfants et des bénévole ainsi que des médecins humanitaires dans un désert encercler de soldat qui nous prenne pour des traites, à votre avis que va-t-il leur arriver? Je vous laisse méditer sur l'arrêt de mort que vous venez de signer en tout connaissance de cause ! fit Mycroft en la relâchant et partant devant

Miranda tenta de reprendre contenance, elle ne pouvait pas avoir signé l'arrêt de mort de plusieurs centaines de personne comme ça !

-et qu'est ce que ces relation diplomatique aurait changé pour ses enfants ? fit Miranda

-et bien, ils n'étaient que des tache dans le paysage, nous aurions pu demander l'asile pour eux dans un des deux pays !

-sa n'aurai rien changé ! Se défendit Miranda ! Je continu de croire que j'ai pris la bonne décision ! Ce que vous dite n'arrivera peut être certainement pas ! fit elle

-vous essayer d'avoir des enfants et vous n'y arriver pas et c'est tant mieux ! Quand on voit ce que vous êtes capable de faire à des centaines d'en eux ! Bonne soirée Miranda ! fit il d'une voix glaciale coupant net Miranda !

Comment sait-il cela ?! Anthéa lui aurait dit ? Elle aurait du se méfier ! Des larmes coulées sur son visage ! L'insulte faisait mal ! Très mal. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ses problème personnel pour lui faire la moral sur une bêtise qu'elle aurait peut être fait, elle colla son dos contre le mur du couloir et se laissa glisser à terre prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Mycroft était déjà partis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

De leur coter les filles étaient rentré à Baker Street en toute sécurité, escorté discrètement par les hommes de Mycroft, opérationnel, efficace, Sarah avait tenté de les chercher sur le trajet mais peine perdu, Molly lui dit d'abandonner, ses types étaient plus discret que leur propre ombres.

Madame Hudson les accueilli chaleureusement ainsi que Sally et discuta un peu avec la futur nouvelle colocataire, celle qui ne paierais pas de loyer pour plaisanter. Puis Molly et Sarah la firent monter à l'étage, même si elle s'entendait apparemment bien avec les filles, elle avait une boule à l'estomac de se trouver dans l'antre du loup. Plusieurs semaine avec Sherlock, comment allait t'elle gérer cela ? Arriver à l'étage, Molly ouvrit une porte au fond du salon, Sally découvrit une petite chambre aménagé, il y avait un lit 2 places, une grande bibliothèque qui prenait la longueur du mur, et quelque meuble, la chambre ressemblait plus à un couloir. Mais sa lui suffisait. Elle posa son sac et s'assit sur le lit, assez confortable, c'était déjà ça ! pensa t'elle

-tu es juste à coter de la salle de bain, fit molly notre chambre est après, si tu veux il y a aussi une salle de bain à l'étage, celle de Sarah et John.

-merci fit simplement Sally, un peu épuiser par le stress et par la route en taxi

-et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sherlock, tu peux circuler librement dans la maison, et si il te charrie, dit le moi, tu verras qu'il ne recommencera pas de sitôt fit molly en rigolant

Sally souria, Sarah prépara le diner, et John vint manger avec eux, Sherlock n'était toujours pas rentré

-sa ne t'inquiète pas qu'il ne rentre pas à cet heure ci ? fit Sally

-ho, non, tu sais j'ai l'habitude, il crapahute partout, c'est un baroudeur, dès qu'il a une piste il la suit et oubli tous le reste fit molly en finissant son assiette

-oui même sa propre sécurité n'est ce pas ? fit John à molly lui rappelant de mauvais souvenir

-oui, mais bon il est comme ça, je vis au jour le jour c'est beaucoup mieux que de ce faire du mouron sans cesse fit elle

-jusqu'au jour ou tu le retrouveras sur ta table d'autopsie fit Sarah

-ne porte pas la poisse Sarah ! Je te signal que ton homme même réformer de l'armé ! Il prend les mêmes risques que lui ! fit molly

-c'est vrai ! Avec Sherlock on ne sait jamais sur quoi ou qui on va tomber ! fit John pensif

-vous êtes médecin légiste ? fit Sally curieuse d'en apprendre plus

-oui, sa vous surprend ? fit elle

-non, vous n'avez pas peur des yeux dans le micro onde au moins fit elle en rigolant pensant à la dernière fois ou ils avaient une perquisition chez lui

-ho si vous saviez tous ce que j'ai pu rencontrer ici, j'ai Défois l'impression de ne jamais quitter le boulot une fois à la maison ! fit molly

-parle pour toi, moi j'ai l'impression de ne jamais quitter le film d'horreur que je regardais quand j'ouvre le frigo ! fit Sarah

-tu exagère Sarah fit John, Roger ne squatte plus le frigo depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant

-Roger ? fit Sally surprise

-Sherlock emprunte des….morceaux d'être vivant, enfin mort, qui avait des noms, sur ma liste en tout cas, Roger était un septuagénaire qui a travailler à l'hôpital en tant qu'homme de ménage. Mort naturelle, Sherlock l'a emprunté avant les étudiants en médecine, il l'a démembré et a fait plusieurs expériences dessus, dont la coagulation de la salive après la mort

-d'où la tête dans le frigo fit John, mais il n'y a pas que ça, tu as pu découvrir les yeux, Défois on rencontre des mains des pieds, bref, il n'en a pas refais depuis longtemps donc tu ne trouveras rien de tout ça ici en ce moment! fit John

-ok….fit Sally mi dégouter mi horrifié, il est vraiment taré ! fit elle

-un peu oui fit molly et surtout très curieux, quand il ne comprend pas il cherche, il teste fit elle

-oui je vois ça fit Sally finissant son assiette

-tu as de la chance qu'on soit tous en vacance sinon tu te serais retrouver toute seule toute la journée avec Sherlock fit John

-quand il est la fit Sarah

-non quand il réfléchi tu veux dire fit molly en souriant faisant rire Sarah

-oui quand il a trouvé il y a plus personne au 221B Baker Streets

-ou tout simplement quand il n'y a pas d'affaire et qu'il s'ennuie fit John

-hoo oui, l'ennuie, fit Sarah on a oublié de t'en toucher 2 mots ! fit Sarah en regardant molly

-oui sa serai judicieux de la prévenir fit John en se levant pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier et ouvrit le frigo pour sortir le dessert : une tarte de madame Hudson

-pourquoi ?, fit Sally en regardant alternativement Sarah et molly,

-quand Sherlock s'ennuie, il ne fait pas bon de ce trouver dans les parages fit Sarah en se penchant vers Sally

-heu…..développe fit Sally inquiète à Sarah qui fit un signe à molly

-si Sherlock s'ennuie, c'est comme si son cerveau pourrissait, il fait n'importe quoi, et il est d'une humeur massacrante ! Entre autre toute les conneries qu'il peut faire : autopsier un chat errant sur cette table fit molly en tapotant sur la table, Sally fit une drôle de tête en regardant la dite table, ou bien tirer dans le mur….

-avec mon révolver ! fit John

-bref, on va te passer les détails ! Ça devient l'asile de fou la dedans si il s'ennuie, il dépéri fit Sarah, même si molly contribue à ce que l'appartement tienne encore debout ! fit elle

-vous me devez beaucoup humble colocataire !fit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur, à genoux devant moi ! fit elle faisant rire John

-dans tes rêves fit il en reprenant du gâteau

-c'est déjà ça ! fit molly faisant pouffer les filles alors que John lever un sourcil dans sa direction

-je me demande toujours lequel à déteins sur l'autre quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble tous les deux fit John en souriant

-nous deux en faite fit molly

-bien, si je résume, quand je crois être dans la 4ième dimension, je souffle un bon coup et me dit que c'est la réalité ? fit Sally

-c'est ça ! Ta pigé le truc fit John !

Satan le chat noir de molly monta sur la table faisant râler Sarah et molly

-aller descend Satan ! Tu n'a rien à faire sur la table ! fit molly en attrapant son chat

-un survivant d'une autopsie ? fit Sally en caressant le chat qui s'installer malgré les réticences de molly

-non, c'est mon chat ! Je l'avais avant Sherlock, mais il n'y touche pas rassure toi fit molly

-haaa Satan et Sherlock une grande histoire d'amour ça ! fit Sarah en rigolant

-vraiment ? fit Sally tu ne m'a pourtant pas démontré qu'il aimait les animaux fit elle

-mon chat est fou de Sherlock, il cherche toujours des câlins, et à lui monter dessus et Sherlock le fuit ! fit molly en rigolant quoique beaucoup moins maintenant !

-aller tu veux un scoop pour avoir de l'avance sur lui ? fit Sarah à Sally, il a peur des chats !

-quoi ?!fit Sally en rigolant il à peur des chats ?!

-il s'est habituer à Satan, tu ne lui feras pas peur avec lui fit John

-c'est parce qu'il en a peur qu'il les autopsie sur une table ? fit Sally ironique

- faut pas faire peur à Sherlock, sa peut être dangereux fit John sur un ton qui les fit toute rire

Madame Hudson monta à l'étage jusqu'à la cuisine

-coucou, fit-elle en toquant contre le mur, je voie que ça rigole bien ici, je peux prendre un petit café avec vous ? fit-elle

-bien sur, venez madame Hudson je vous en sers un fit Sarah en se levant pendant que madame Hudson se faisait une place parmi eux

-vous êtes bien installé ? fit madame Hudson à Sally qui acquieça, elles vous ont expliqué un peu comment on vit ici ? Vous verrez, il n'est pas si méchant ce grand garçon, et puis les filles sont la pour mettre de l'ordre fit elle

-merci fit Sally

-et bien il part bien mon gâteaux à ce que je vois fit madame Hudson en regardant John manger sa deuxième pars

-j'ai faim j'y peux rien, fit il la bouche pleine devant les filles qui rigoler, et puis il est super bon

-j'ai bien peur que si on ne prend pas tout de suite on en verra pas la couleur ! fit Sarah, aller c'est fini ta assez manger fit elle en arrachant le plat des mains de John

-hey ! fit tentent de retenir le plat peine perdu

-ventre sur patte ! fit Sarah,

-j'ai faim fit John indigné

-ta toujours faim, de jour comme de nuit ! Tu es capable de vider un frigo en 2 jours ! fit Sarah

-c'est normal, je suis un homme ! Vous les femmes vous manger que de la salade comme les lapins !

-hey qui tu traite de lapin la ? fit Sarah

-et Sherlock alors ? fit molly

-non mais lui c'est différent il ne mange pas ! Un frigo d'une semaine sa tiens un mois avec lui fit John

-il a jamais faim ? fit Sally septique

-une petite bouffe ce mec ! fit Sarah ! Très économique ! Il ne se ruine pas en nourriture !

-non c'est vrai fit madame Hudson jamais vu un garçon aussi maigre, il me fait peur Défois

-hey ! Il n'est pas squelettique, il est quand il est quand même muscler mon homme ! fit molly indigné

-il est racho ton homme ! fit John ! Séccos ! fit il en se couvrant la tête pour ne pas recevoir un coup de serviette de la part de molly

-Ba c'est sur que toi tu n'es pas pré d'être rachos ! On t'entend bien descendre les escaliers il y a pas de doute ! Tu mange bien ! fit molly

-hey ! fit John, je ne suis pas gros ! fit il faisant rire tous le monde

De son coter, Mycroft avait rejoint son bureau, il était très tard et tous le monde était rentré chez soi, pour manger, pour retrouver sa famille, il ne savait pas si Miranda était partis, il n'avait pas vérifier et n'en avait pas envie, il n'était pas très fier de lui non plus, il ouvrit un meuble de son bureau et sortis une bouteille de wiski et un verre, il se servit et ouvrit la porte fenêtre du balcon de son bureau pour s'assoir sur son hamac, regardant au loin les lumière de la ville et les bruit de la nuit, sirotant son verre. Malgré tous, la mission c'était bien passé, il avait réussi à rattraper le coup.

Anthéa faisait claquer ses talons dans les couloirs vide des bureaux du gouvernement, elle se diriger droit le bureau de son patron, quelque peu en colère, elle avait eu vent de ce qu'il avait dit à Miranda et elle ne le tolérer pas. Mycroft entendit ses talons de son balcon, qui d'autre ça pouvait être ? Elle entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers le balcon, elle avait l'habitude

-vous me servez un verre fit elle d'une voix sec

-la bouteille est la fit Mycroft en lui montrant la bouteille sur une petite table d'extérieur

Anthéa la pris et pris un verre dans le bureau, puis revint, elle s'asseya sur la marche de délimitation entre le bureau et le balcon

-j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ? fit anthéa faché

-non pas vraiment ! fit Mycroft pensif regardant la ville en dessous

-pourquoi vous lui avez dit ça ?! Fit anthéa, et ne me sortez pas le coup que vous étiez en colère ! bien sur ! Tout le monde l'était ! On a failli assister à un drame diplomatique ! fit elle mais vous n'aviez pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument, c'est mesquin et cruel ! Sa ne vous ressemble pas ! Mycroft ? fit-elle vous m'écoutez ?

-oui, je sais tout cela, j'ai été idiot ! Elle m'a cherché elle m'a trouvé ! fit il

-vous m'avez habitué à mieux patron ! fit-elle

-désoler ! fit il en buvant son verre

-ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! fit anthéa en colère

-ha non, je veux bien reconnaitre mes tors mais je ne vais pas la voir ! fit Mycroft

-taratata ! Vous allez vous excuser ! Vous n'y couperez pas ! Sinon je démissionne ! fit anthéa

-vous ne feriez jamais cela ! Vous aimez trop votre métier ! On travaille ensemble depuis 10ans fit Mycroft avec un sourire, il savait que c'était des menace en l'air

-j'aime mon métier car vous m'apprenez des valeurs essentielle ! Que j'admire, mais la elles sont perdu ses valeur ! fit elle déçu

-ok, j'irai la voir ! Mais ne vous attendez pas à un scénario digne des films américain ! fit-il grognon

-faite de votre mieux ! Vous êtes diplomate c'est votre métier ! fit anthéa concilliante

-elle est partie ? fit-il

-oui elle est rentrée chez elle

-nous somme donc encore une fois les seuls employés de ce bureau encore présent à cette heure ci ? fit Mycroft en faisant tourner son verre entre ses doits

-oui, comme toujours ! Les couloirs sont déserts ! fit anhtéa en soupirant et buvant son verre

-c'est mieux comme ça ! fit il simplement

-vous vivez et vous respirer votre travail ! Rentrer chez vous pour une fois ! tenta anthéa

-pourquoi faire ? fit Mycroft, on a une belle vue d'ici, et on boit un verre de whisky, on vient de finir une affaire compliquer avec brio malgré…quelque accrochage. Que faire de plus ? fit Mycroft en soupirant

-vous avez raison fit anthéa

-j'ai toujours raison ! fit Mycroft

-bien sur monsieur le tout puissant ! fit anthéa vous vous rendez compte que vous avez agi comme votre frère ? fit elle sur un ton de reproche

-c'est pour ça qu'on est frère, on a des point commun rétorqua Mycroft avec un sourire

-je vous croyais plus sage que ça fit anthéa

-je joue le rôle de sage Enver mon cadet parce que j'ai fait les mêmes bêtises bien avant lui fit en finissant son verre

-vous me promettait que vous irez la voir demain ? fit anthéa pleine d'espoir

-vu qu'elle travaille ici, et dans mon bureau de surcroit, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! fit Mycroft en grognant


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Au 221 B Baker Streets, le diner était déjà bien terminer, et les filles regardait un film, madame Hudson était partis se coucher, John ronfler à moitié dans le canapé, Sarah le secoua et lui fit signe d'aller se coucher, elle le suivit, Sally n'en pouvait plus et tanguais légèrement, elle se leva aussi

-tu reste la ? fit Sally à molly qui n'avait trop sommeil

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas je regarde la fin fit elle avec un sourire

-elle l'attend fit Sarah prés des marches en poussant John devant elle pour qu'il monte

-il va finir par arriver, il ne devrait tarder. Fit molly en regardant sa montre avec espoir

Sally était plutôt septique quand elle entendit une porte claquer, et des pas lourd dans l'escalier, elle vit molly qui pendant tous le film était un peu crisper, se détendre completement, elle la comprenait il était rentré sain et sauf, il apparu sur le pallier du salon et enleva son manteau doucement, apparemment très fatigué lui aussi

-tiens, vous êtes la vous ? fit il d'une voix sec, il était content d'être enfin chez lui, mais voir sally dans son salon le faisait pas se sentir completement chez soi

Il s'approcha de molly et l'embrassa, celle-ci passa ses mains autour de son cou et enfoui sa tête dedans fermant les yeux un instant

- alors du neuf ? fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement

-quelque maigres petits indices mais comme toujours Jim excelle dans le nettoyage des preuves derrières lui, sa va être compliqué fit il en caressant son nez avec le sien

Il grimaça un peu quand molly descendit ses mains sur ses avant bras, elle fronça les sourcils et releva ses manches

-c'est rien fit il alors qu'elle écarquiller les yeux

-vu la taille des hématomes ne me dit pas que tu t'es cogné contre une porte ! fit molly, Sally grimaça aussi, il avait les avant bras presque violet

-non, contre une armoire à glace, c'était le prix à payer pour quelque info, j'ai préférer prendre la fuite avant de rentrer dans une boite de puzzle ! fit il avec sourire désoler

-je t'ai déjà dit d'être prudent fit molly sur un ton de reproche

-je vais bien molly fit il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, je vais très bien, ce ne sont que des bleues fit il

-bon, Ba moi je vais….me coucher….fit Sally

Elle partit dans la chambre qui lui était réservé voyant que le couple ne l'écouter plus, trop occuper à se retrouver.

Elle ferma la porte et déballa ses affaires de son sac, enfila un tee shirt et se coucha, le lit était vraiment confortable, toute cette journée l'avait fatigué grandement, elle trouva le sommeil rapidement.

Sherlock et molly s'embrassèrent, et prirent la direction de leur chambre, une fois la porte fermer, molly déboutonna la chemise de Sherlock qui s'attaquer à son chemisier, elle était tellement soulager qu'il soit rentré, ils avaient beau vivre ensemble quand il se retrouver le soir ou dans la journée, c'était comme si il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, chacun ayant envie de l'autre avec la même fougue qu'au début.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et dégrafa son soutien gorge, embrassant ses seins, faisant glisser sa langue sur son ventre, elle passa ses doits dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre elle, il l'embrassa fougueusement, elle caressa son dos, puis pris son visage entre ses mains pour arrêter ses baisers fougueux

-hey, oublie pas qu'on a de la compagnie fit elle en rigolant

-m'en fiche ! Je suis chez moi, fit-il en embrassant son cou

-n'empêche qu'on a une invité ! fit molly qui avait du mal à résister aux assauts de tendresse de son détective préférer

-ya la salle de bain qui sépare fit il en grognant

-justement ça fait caisse de résonnance fit elle en l'embrassant

Sherlock soupira et se lova contre elle posant sa tête dans son cou

-ou alors…on ne fait pas de bruit fit elle d'un regard lubrique

-tu en serais capable ? fit-il en rigolant avant de se prendre une petite tape

Il reprit ses assauts de baiser et de caresse, mais comme pour l'un ou l'autre il était très difficile de ne pas émettre de son et de rester silencieux. Sherlock pria juste pour que Sally soit super crever au point de dormir comme un loir.

Quelque heure plus tard dans la nuit, Molly dormait dans les bras de Sherlock quand celui-ci se réveilla avec la faim au ventre, avec toute ces péripéties il n'avait pas mangé et avait très soif aussi, un bon jus de fruit bien frais lui ferai du bien. Et avec un peu de chance il garderait la bouteille avec lui pour demain. Il se leva tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller molly, au pris de plusieurs contorsions impressionnantes, il réussi et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le noir, pas besoin de lumière. Il arriva prés du frigo et fit un bon spectaculaire la main sur le cœur se retenant de crier, il venait de croiser John, qui lui aussi avait fait un bond en le distinguant dans le noir

-hey ! Chuchota Sherlock, tu es cinglé ! Tu m'as fait peur! Fit-il la main sur le cœur

-toi aussi tu m'as fait peur ! Tu fais quoi ? fit-John soupçonneux

-je veux un jus de fruit, et toi ? fit Sherlock qui distingué John avec un pot dans la main

-Ba….heuu….je lis un livre ! fit il faisant hausser un sourcil à Sherlock dans le noir

Celui-ci, alluma la petite lampe de la hôte, et découvris John avec un pot de Nutella

-ha ouai super ton livre fit Sherlock ironiquement

-bon sa va j'avais une faim pas possible ! Tu ne le dit pas à Sarah hein ? fit John

-ouai t'inquiète pas, et…passe moi ton livre, je pense que tu l'a déjà lu celui la fit il en tendant la main vers le pot de Nutella fit Sherlock

-hein ? Ha heu oui oui ! Tiens prend le ! fit John

-je te le rends demain ou du moins ce qu'il en restera, tu connais Molly fit il

-ouai, bon Ba….bonne nuit ! fit John en remontant

-c'est ça bonne nuit ! fit il en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre son jus de fruit pendant que John remonter les marches vers sa chambre, Sherlock secoua la tête en rigolant tout seul.

Le lendemain matin, Molly s'étira comme un petit chat, le réveil était difficile, mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, c'était les vacances ! Elle tenta de réveiller Sherlock mais peine perdu il dormait bien, elle s'installa confortablement sous la couette et le regarda dormir en caressant ses cheveux, il était tellement calme dans ces moment la, alors que dans ces enquêtes c'était une vrai pile électrique qui ne s'arrêter jamais.

Sally de son coter s'éveilla doucement, la première chose qu'elle vit était la grande bibliothèque en face du lit, il y en avait des bouquins la dedans, elle se leva et s'asseya sur le rebord du lit pour se frotter les yeux, elle avait plutôt bien dormis. Elle se leva pour entrouvrir la porte, et tendis l'oreille, elle entendait du bruit mais ne savez pas si elle devait sortir ou non de la chambre, elle avait perdu ses repères, n'étant pas chez elle, elle ne savait pas si tous le monde dormais ou si il y avait quelqu'un debout, sa pouvait tout aussi bien être madame Hudson chez elle, Satan le chat la vit du bout de la pièce et se leva pour avancer vers elle, il miaula fortement à son encontre, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait

-chuuuuttt le chat, sois sage chuchota t'elle en faisant de grand geste pour signifier au chat le silence

Le chat miaula de plus belle sans comprendre et Sally eu beau faire tout les gestes précipité des mains qu'elle pouvait, le chat continuer son concert de miaulement en avançant vers elle. Arriver devant la porte il ronronna et se frotta contre elle.

-je ne suis pas ta maitresse, n'attend pas de moi à manger, je ne suis pas chez moi fit elle au chat qui s'en moquer superbement, elle s'accroupit et le caressa, Satan se mis à faire des roulade autour des pied de Sally roucoulant de ses caresses

-tu es mignon le chat fit elle

Elle entendit distinctement un bruit de vaisselle tout prés dans la cuisine, quelqu'un était lever, c'était le signal qu'elle attendait. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus et sortis en silence rejoindre la cuisine.

John s'était lever de bon matin, c'était les vacances, Sarah était un peu plus longue à s'habiller que lui, donc il avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner, sachant que molly n'aller plus tarder, quand à Sherlock, il suivrait un jour ou l'autre.

Molly décida que la grasse mâtiné était terminer, elle avait entendu John et la vaisselle, elle secoua Sherlock qui grogna et se retourna mille fois sous la couette, mais peine perdu molly ne lâcherait pas le morceau, elle lui grimpa dessus, tira sur la couette, il fini par se réveiller et elle tira sur ses bras pour le lever mais il ne suivait pas

-allez debout ! fit elle implorante

-mais c'est les vacances ! fit-il en grognant

-John prépare le petit déj ! fit molly persuasive

-ok j'arrive, fit-il en se levant avec une lenteur spectaculaire

John vit arriver le couple dans la cuisine, presque en même temps que Sally

-ha l'appel du ventre marche toujours fit il en souriant, bonjour tous le monde ! Quelque grognement lui répondirent, après tous c'était le matin il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Sally pris place, première journée à Baker street, Sherlock ne l'avait pas embêté hier soir, mais il était fatiguer, il pouvait très bien se rattraper aujourd'hui et il ne s'en priva pas

-vous avez bien dormis Sally ? Pas de rencontre fortuite avec des yeux dans le micro onde ? fit-il ironiquement, j'espère que vous n'avez pas touché à la coc sous le lit, fit-il et à mes seringues sous le matelas !

-Sherlock ! Tu te tiens tranquille ! fit molly d'une voix autoritaire, Sally put constater qu'il avait la rancune tenace, il n'avait jamais digérer la perquisition de l'autre fois pour trafic de drogue.

-ne répond pas Sally sa va être encore pire fit molly qui voyait qu'elle mourrait d'envies de lui balancer une réplique cinglante, je veux un séjour calme et sans bagarre compris ? fit elle en les regardant tous les deux

-on verra fit Sherlock en jouant avec une cuillère

-et voila le petit déj fit John en servant tous le monde sous les yeux ahuris de Sally

-ho non John ! fit molly pendant que Sarah qui les avait rejoints pousser un gros soupir

-pourquoi on a des plats ? Des plats de cornflakes ! fit Sally

John avait donné à chacun un plat en verre rempli de céréale à ras bord, c'était gargantuesque et Sally penser à une blague

-mais il m'en manque plus qu'une ! C'est bientôt fini ! Je suis sure de l'avoir cette fois ci ! Et grâce à vous je fini les paquets plus vite ! fit John enthousiaste

Sally tourna un regard interrogateur envers Sarah qui soupira

-John collectionne les cartes offertes dans les paquets de céréale, et quand il veut arriver au bout de la collection et bien….on a ce petit rituel, j'espère que tu n'a pas prévu de manger ce midi ? fit elle

-ok, c'est….spécial fit elle en tirant sur sa cuillère à soupe enfoncer au milieu du plat presque jusqu'au bout du manche

-bon va y fit Sherlock pas très enchanté, passe moi le lait fit il en soupirant lui aussi il avait l'habitude des coup de folie de John après tous pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui. Il servi molly en lait versant la moitié de la bouteille dedans

-moi faut que sa monte jusqu'à la cuillère fit elle en tenant sa cuillère debout dans le plat regardant le lait monter entre les céréales

-moi c'est bon je les mange comme ça fit Sarah

-et vous ? fit Sherlock à Sally

-heu….on doit tout finir ? fit Sally en montrant son plat

-sa serai bien oui, mais bon faite votre maximum on mangera le reste plus tard fit Sherlock en soupirant, il allait finir par détester les céréales

-ok un peu de lait alors juste un fond fit elle

-bien, la prochaine fois je suis sur que je l'ai ! fit John en prenant sa cuillère bon appétit !

La tablé lui répondit en cœur pas trop enchanter de se manger un paquet de céréale entier par personne

Après le petit déjeuner, assez lourd qui s'est fini en compétition entre John et Sherlock pour celui qui finirait son plat le premier. Chacun se dirigea vers les chambres et les douches. Molly laissa la place à Sally en première et fit la vaisselle des plats, pendant que Sherlock récupérer de sa compétition débile qu'il avait perdue en se tenant le ventre

-il va me tuer un de ces quatre avec ces céréales ! fit Sherlock en gémissant sur sa chaise

-on ne meure pas d'une overdose de céréale ! fit molly en rigolant

-j'espère bien avec les kilos qu'on mange avec lui fit il en faisant la grimace ! Je ne veux plus jamais déjeuner ! fit-il

-ta mis trop de lait fit elle

-parle pour toi les tienne c'était de la bouillasse fit il

-ouai mais comme ça je les mange plus vite ! Mais moi j'adore ça ! Et toi tu ne digère pas ! fit-elle

Sarah avait fini de prendre sa douche et se préparer pendant que John prenait la sienne, elle sortit sa balance et monta dessus, se cachant les yeux avec ses mains, elle découvrit un œil et un grand sourire éclaira son visage, elle termina de se préparer pendant que John se sécher et s'habiller, il vit la balance et monta dessus pour tester

-tu sais quoi fit Sarah devant le miroir en train de se maquiller, j'ai perdu 2 kg ! fit-elle toute contente

John regarda la balance en grimaçant posant ses main sur son ventre

-Ba t'inquiète pas je les ai retrouvé ! fit il dépité en descendant de la balance pour sortir de la salle de bain sous le regard choquer de Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

**coucou tous le monde! d'abord je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews sa me fait plaisirs, surtout qu'elle était attendus cette suite lol je vois qu'il y en a beaucoup qui aime bien le couple explosif de Mycroft/Miranda, juste une précision pour bien vous la situer, yen a peut être qui ont déja fait le rapprochement, vous regarder le film le diable s'habille en prada! et Miranda est exactement la Miranda du film, j'ai juste changer le nom de famille lol je chercher à créer un personnage qui est le même age que mycroft environs lol (si ont peux vraiment lui donner un age lol) et qui soit exaspérante au possible lol vous avez pas fini de rigoler avec ces deux elle n'a aucune limite! bonne lecture **

**la petite élyon **

Chapitre 9

Mycroft s'éveilla le matin dans son fauteuil, dans son appartement, il avait fini par rentrer chez lui très tard dans la nuit après qu'anthéa ait insisté, heureusement aujourd'hui il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, quoique. Il entendit quelqu'un s'acharner sur la sonnette de l'entrée, il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué, il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il se leva, s'étira et alla répondre.

La première chose qu'il vit c'est Lilo lui sauter dessus comme un boulet de canon, et sa mère adoptive derrière visiblement très presser.

-désoler Mycroft mais je crois qu'anthéa est injoignable pour l'instant, on a préférer venir te l'apporter, on risque de rater l'avion. Sa va aller ? Tu as l'air fatiguer Fit la mère adoptive en posant un sac par terre

-hein ? Oui, tout va bien Nathalie, ne t'inquiète pas, semaine difficile comme toujours, Didier n'est pas avec toi ? fit il en accueillant lilo qui l'entourer de ses bras heureuse de le voir

-non, il enregistre nos bagage à l'aéroport, il y a tellement de monde, c'est plus pratique, donc voila je t'ai mis toute ses affaires, fit elle en lui ouvrant le sac pour faire l'inventaire, elle a de quoi ce vêtir pour une semaine, ses crayons et son calepin à dessin, le chat, tu as encore ce qu'il faut pour lui ?

-oui bien sur, il à son petit coin rien que pour lui fit Mycroft en prenant la cage des mains de Nathalie et en la déposant par terre dans le salon

Quelque une de ses poupée et pas toute fit elle en appuyant bien sa phrase en direction de lilo qui avait déjà allumé la télé, parfaitement à l'aise chez Mycroft, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y séjourner

-maman n'a pas voulu que je prenne mes 15 babies, pourtant elle rentrer toute entière dans mon sac fit elle à Mycroft

-dans ton sac oui sans les vêtements ! fit sa mère

-alors j'en ai pris que 2 continua lilo en zappant les chaines

-c'est très bien ! fit Mycroft d'un air soulager, la dernière fois mon appartement ressembler à une maison de poupée !

-il y a que chez toi ou mes Barbie ne risque pas de fondre dans le micro onde ! fit lilo

-Sherlock et ses manie impulsive fit la mère, en rigolant, il a eu de la chance que molly était de garde fit elle

-il l'a payé rassure toi, j'en ai eu des échos pendant 15 jours ! fit Mycroft avec un sourire

-Molly avait raison ! Il avait presque fondu toute ma collection de Barbie qui parle ! Celle avec le bouton dans le cou !

-mon frère cadet à quelque soucis avec le plastique recouvert de rose fluo qui débite les 3 même phrase sans arrêt pendant toute une journée, il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout fit Mycroft en regardant lilo déballer ses jouets

-il a presque le même âge mental que lilo en âge normal, je ne m'inquiète pas molly fait une parfaite maman de substitution ! fit elle bon mon poussin je vais te laisser je vais rejoindre papa à l'aéroport, fit elle en se penchant vers lilo pour l'embrasser, tu es sage, tu n'embête pas tonton Mycroft il a l'air fatiguer, et tu surveille Sherlock. Au revoir poussin

-au revoir maman ! fit lilo en embrassant sa mère qui partis à toute vitesse, Mycroft ouvrit la cage du chat et partis à la cuisine pour lui donner à manger, il revint et s'asseya dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise, Lilo le regarda de travers

-c'est vrai que tu es très fatiguer ! fit elle est ce que tu te fais très vieux ? fit elle

-dit donc lilo ! fit Mycroft à peine vexé

-tu devrais peut être arrêté ton régime, tu auras plus de force ! Maman elle dit qu'il faut manger du Nutella le matin sa donne des forces ! fit lilo

-tu es gentille mais je ne mangerais pas de Nutella le matin, sinon je ne pourrai même pas aller travailler ! fit il en pensant à l'horrible crise de foi qu'il aurait si il se lâcher sur un pauvre petit pot de Nutella.

-ok, je vais te faire un remède pour te remettre sur pied bouge pas fit elle en se levant et en courant à la cuisine, Mycroft la laissa jouer, aucun remède d'enfant ne viendra à bout de la fatigue accumulé de ses heure supplémentaire !

Elle revint quelque minute plus tard avec un bol et quelque chose dedans qui semblait être de l'eau mélangée

-qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Mycroft très septique

-c'est ma soupe magique ! fit elle en donnant le bol à Mycroft

-ta soupe magique s'appelle mes soupes en sachet jeune fille ! fit-il en prenant la cuillère pour la manger pour lui faire plaisirs

-chut sa marche quand même fit elle en rigolant

Mycroft commença à prendre une cuillère et s'arrêta à mi chemin pris d'un doute

-dit moi lilo ? Ce n'est pas encore une soupe à l'eau des toilette comme la dernière fois ? fit inquiet, elle n'était pas assez grande pour atteindre le lavabo de la cuisine et lui avait déjà fait le coup.

-mais non tu es bête fit elle en rigolant, Mycroft pris une cuillère de soupe rassurer, c'est l'eau des poissons ! fit lilo d'un coup faisant recracher Mycroft, mais c'est bon quand même, j'ai vérifié l'eau elle est bleue turquoise comme dans mon cahier à l'école ! fit lilo sure d'elle

Mycroft toussa un peu, si l'eau était bleue c'était à cause des produits chimiques qu'il mettait pour ses poissons, il s'était encore fait avoir avec la soupe surprise, cette gosse devait donner du fils à retordre avec ses parent adoptif.

-c'est pas bon ? fit lilo inquiète

-si si, c'est juste que….j'ai déjà déjeuné et la soupe le matin…! fit il en reposant le bol de soupe surprise sur la table basse

-maman elle te la pas dit mais cet après midi à 14h j'ai un spectacle de princesse avec l'école, regarde ma belle robe fit elle en la sortant de son sac

-ha oui, Anthéa m'en avait parlé voit tu ! Tu sais ce que je te propose, comme on ne va pas sortir beaucoup avant ton spectacle, met la tout de suite, comme sa si je suis très fatiguer, je ne risque pas d'oublier pourquoi tu es habiller comme ça ! fit il en se passant une main sur son visage fatigué

-tu veux faire de moi un post It géant ? fit lilo excité

-c'est ça ! Un post It rose à paillette ! Sa te va ? fit il

-cool ! fit-elle en enfilant sa robe ! Mais maman elle devait me faire une coiffure ! fit elle en chouinant comment on va faire ? fit lilo dans sa robe en tournant sur elle-même pour voir l'effet de la robe

-laisse moi réfléchir fit il en faisant tourner ses neurones à plein régime, hors de question de se lancer dans un atelier coiffure, la seule fois qu'il avait essayer c'était pour embêter son petit frère alors âgé de 4ans en lui faisant des couettes avec des élastique particulièrement pas adapter pour les cheveux mais pour un tout autre usage comme tenir la viande par exemple. Ok tu sais quoi ? Tonton Sherlock il a 1 nana à la maison qui serait ravis de coiffer tes beaux cheveux ! fit-il

-ouaiii ! fit-elle on va voir Sherlock ! Molly elle saura quoi faire !

-c'est ça, fit il, aller prépare quelque jouet, on va rendre visite à l'amoureux transit fit il avec un ricanement

-attention ! Si tu te moque de ton frère je te fais un niveau de méchanceté ! Et je le donne à la dame que j'ai vu dans le bureau…heu…Miranda elle s'appelait ? fit elle ravit de voir Mycroft se décomposer

-de toute façon tu ne la croiseras jamais ! fit-il en souriant

-je sais ou tu travail ! fit lilo avec sourire méchant

-je t'interdis de sortir toute seule lilo c'est dangereux à ton âge ! fit Mycroft reprenant son sérieux

-d'accord ! fit lilo en baissant la tête

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent un taxi et descendirent au 221 B Baker Street, Mycroft n'eu même pas le temps de sortir du taxi que Lilo était déjà partis en courant dans les escaliers après avoir embrassé madame Hudson sur le pas de la porte. Mycroft soupira, on ne pouvait pas arrêter un courant d'air pareil ! Il arriva jusqu'à la porte et fut accueilli par madame Hudson à bras ouvert

-ha monsieur Holmes fit elle, qu'elle joie de vous voir, la petite est déjà montée

-on ne peut pas la retenir fit il en souriant

-venez entrez il ne fait pas chaud dehors, vous avez l'air fatiguer ! fit elle

-beaucoup de travail fit il pour se justifier, mon frère est ici ?

-oui, il réfléchi il est sur une nouvelle enquête, nous avons une nouvelle colocataire à cause de ça d'ailleurs, une policière fit elle la main de travers en confidence

-je suis au courant, j'ai assuré la sécurité de la jeune femme de chez elle jusqu'ici, comment va-t-elle ? Mon frère a survécu ? fit Mycroft d'un air narquois, il savait très bien qu'il ne la supportait pas

-ho bien sur, heureusement que les femmes sont la pour tempérer le jeu, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serai arrivé si cette affaire était arrivé quand il n'y avait que John et Sherlock à Baker Streets

-en effet fit Mycroft en enlevant son manteau et son écharpe pour le donner à madame Hudson qui l'accrocha dans l'entrée.

Lilo qui avait gravit les marche arriva en haut de l'escalier légèrement essouffler, et tomba sur Sally, les deux filles restèrent un moment figer, Sally ne se souvenant pas qu'une petite fille vivait ici, et lilo fouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver un nom sur ce visage un peu familier

-tu es qui toi ? fit elle un peu méfiante

-quelqu'un fit elle d'un air méprisant, non mais sur quel ton elle lui parlait cette môme !

-elle est ou molly ? fit lilo sans faire attention au ton agressif de Sally

-partie faire des courses avec Sarah fit Sherlock qui arriva derrière Sally, vous pouvez bouger elle ne mors pas ! Même si je pense qu'elle a presque toute ses dents ! fit Sherlock d'un air narquois devant le regard noir que lui adressa Sally

Lilo se jeta dans les bras de Sherlock, ce jetant à son cou, et la mémoire de Sally revint

-c'est la gosse qu'on a retrouvé sur une scène de crime il y a un an et demi ? C'est ça, Lilo tu t'appel ? fit elle en la montrant du doit

-bien, mieux vaux tard que jamais, le poisson rouge à fait le tour de son bocal ! fit Sherlock ironique

-vous vous recycler en baby Sitter à temps partiel pour finir les fins de mois ? contra Sally les bras croisé

-c'est sur que vous n'avez pas la fibre maternelle vu sa réaction de la dernière fois qu'elle vous a vu il y a un an et demi fit Sherlock

-elle était traumatisé il me semble ? fit Sally

-ha oui qui ne le serait pas en vous regardant ! fit Sherlock

-hé ho ! Je suis la ! Fit lilo en se posant entre les deux adultes !

-mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue? On dirait une Barbie, tu n'es pas en plastique au dernière nouvelles, fit Sherlock qui avait remarqué la robe de lilo

-c'est parce que j'ai un spectacle avec l'école ! Et maman elle devait me faire une coiffure mais elle est partie, et Mycroft il ne veut pas m'en faire de coiffure

-ola, ne compte pas sur moi ! Je ne veux pas de soucis avec les autorités compétente moi fit Sherlock imaginant la mère adoptive de lilo lui courant après

-mais je sais bien fit lilo, je voulais voir molly ou Sarah pour savoir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose ! fit lilo

-elles vont revenir bientôt fit Sherlock

-mais sa sera trop tard ! Mon spectacle est à 14h ! fit-elle

-ce n'est pas dramatique lilo fit Mycroft qui venait de monter

-Mycroft ! Je me doutais bien que le têtard était pas venu seule ! fit Sherlock

-hey ! Je suis pas un têtard face de rat ! fit lilo pour se défendre, en lui décrochant un bon coup de coude dans le ventre ce qui fi rigoler Sally, elle ne manquer pas de toupet la gosse !

-attend un peu toi ! fit Sherlock en chopant lilo comme un sac à patate la soulevant du sol et la mettant sur son épaule

-pas de bêtise Sherlock, elle doit être entière pour son spectacle, fit Mycroft

-les dents sont ils obligatoire pour ton spectacle ? fit Sherlock en regardant lilo sur son épaule

-ouiiii fit elle en souriant de toutes ses dents

-bon je vais devoir trouver une autre forme de torture alors ! fit elle en l'emmenant voyons voir si cette Barbie géante rentrerait dans le micro onde !

-je vais le dire à molly si tu le fait ! fit lilo sur l'épaule à Sherlock

Mycroft se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et Sherlock le regarda surpris libérant la petite qui couru se cacher en rigolant

-tu sais, si il vende des lits en magasin c'est pour s'en servir ! fit il

-parle pour toi ! fit Mycroft

-je dors dans mon lit tous les soirs ! fit sherlock

-ouai, depuis que tu sors avec molly ! fit Mycroft ironique

-c'est une motivation suffisante je pense ! fit Sherlock en s'asseyant sur son sofa

Lilo arriva dans le salon avec un sac plastique rempli

-je peux faire de la peinture ? fit lilo qui montrait les pinceaux et tout son attirail qu'elle avait dans son sac

-sur la table de la cuisine ! Et tu ne dépasse pas ! fit Sherlock

- je ne dépasse jamais sur mes dessins ! fit-elle

-je parlais de la table ! fit Sherlock

-attend un peu toi, fit Mycroft en se levant, il faut lui mettre quelque chose sinon je ne donne pas cher de la robe dans 5 minute ! fit il

Sherlock se leva et chercha dans les tiroirs une grande serviette qui pourrai la couvrir, Mycroft chercha aussi et trouva un tablier de cuisine en plastique qu'il lui accrocha

-tiens ! Essaie de te tacher avec ça ! Tu verras c'est du solide ! fit il en accrochant les ficelles

-effectivement fit Sherlock

La petite commença sa peinture et laissa les grand tranquille, Mycroft ne pu s'empêcher de discuter un peu avec Sally, juste pour savoir si elle était encore vivante psychologiquement,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Au bout de 15 minutes pendant lequel Mycroft ne se priva pas de faire tiquer son frère pour la plus grande joie de Sally, Sherlock se leva et alla à la cuisine voir si lilo pouvait être de meilleur compagnie, celle-ci peignait sur de grande feuille de papier debout sur la chaise pour avoir un peu plus de recul, les feuilles était imbibé de peinture et les dessins….il avait beau les regarder sous tous les angles, sa ne ressembler à rien

-on ne vous apprend pas à dessiner à l'école ? fit Sherlock en prenant une chaise

-c'est méchant de dire ça ! Regarde j'ai dessiné l'appartement, avec molly, toi John, et tous le monde ! fit elle toute contente

-pourquoi tu me représente toujours en bleu ! J'ai fait quoi de mal ? fit Sherlock qui comptabilisé dans sa tête tous les dessins qu'elle lui avait donné depuis le niveau de méchanceté, il était toujours représenter en bleu

-parce que tu as les yeux bleu voila fit lilo pour ce défendre

-ouai mais que les yeux ! fit il en se regardant de la tête au pied faisant rire lilo

-John il est en rouge la regarde ! fit elle en montrant son dessin

- sa c'est John ?! fit Sherlock, ho bon sang fit il en retenant un rire pendant que lilo prenait une moue boudeuse

-tu es jaloux parce que tu ne dessine pas aussi bien que moi ! fit en croisant les bras

-ho oui je suis pétri de jalousie devant un talent aussi…hum….c'est qui la ? fit il en montrant un personnage dessiner en rose

-c'est molly ! fit elle

-ça c'est molly ?! S'étrangla t'il, ne lui montre pas ! Refais-la ! Tu va avoir des ennuie la ! fit il en ricanant rendant lilo encore plus en colère

-elle est très bien comme ça ! fit-elle en gardant son calme, se disant que c'est juste pour la taquiner

-et c'est quoi tout ces truc qui nous entourent ? fit il intrigué

-c'est l'appartement ! fit lilo comme si c'était une évidence

Sherlock regarda un instant le dessin comme figé de stupeur

-mais….on habiterait un appart comme celui la…..tu sais quoi ? On serait dans la merde ! fit-il

Lilo pris son pinceau le trempa dans la peinture bleue et en tartina le visage de Sherlock qui poussa un cri en faisant un bond en arrière

-tiens ! Voila ce qui arrive quand on est méchant ! Un beau taux de méchanceté plus vrai que nature fit elle en admirant le visage de Sherlock barbouillé de bleue

Sherlock grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et se leva vers la salle de bain pour tenter de se changer, Mycroft fini par laisser Sally tranquille, après tous Sherlock était une meilleur distraction, il décida de se lever pour aller voir comment cela se passer avec lilo, il la trouva en train de ranger ses pinceaux

-dit moi lilo, ou a filé mon frère ? fit il persuader qu'il était avec elle

-il est partis laver la peinture qu'il a sur le visage ! fit elle toute fière d'elle, il a osé dire que mes dessins était moche ! fit elle avec une moue boudeuse

-vraiment ? fit Mycroft en prenant un air faussement outré, comme c'est regrettable pour lui, tu lui as rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ? fit il curieux d'en apprendre plus

-bien sur ! Je l'ai tartiné de peinture ! fit-elle toute contente en lui montrant son pinceau rempli de bleu

-bien, on va attendre que molly rentre et ensuite tu va aller à ton spectacle ! fit Mycroft

-est ce que tu viendras me voir ? fit elle pleine d'espoir

-je suis désolé mon poussin mais je ne suis pas en congé toute la journée, madame Hudson a très envie de le voir par contre ! Elle a même rechargé son appareil photo fit il

-super on prendra plein de photo pour te les montrer après fit elle

-c'est ça fit il aller range moi tout ça fit il en voyant son frère sortir de la salle de bain au même moment

-j'ai suivis ton conseil au fait ! fit elle pendant que Sherlock s'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette et prenait une chaise pour s'assoir

-plait t'il ? fit Mycroft qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait

-tu m'as bien dit d'essayer de me tacher avec ça ? fit-elle en montrant le tablier qu'elle avait autour du coup

-heu… ? fit Mycroft en regardant Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas non plus

-et ben j'ai réussi regarde fit elle en arrachant le tablier, tadaaamm ! fit elle montrant une immense tache bleu sur sa robe blanche partant de son col jusqu'au nombril Mycroft ne put étouffer un cri d'effroi en même temps que son cadet devant la robe de spectacle pleine de peinture

-mais lilo ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu as un spectacle dans 1h ! s'écria Mycroft !

-comment a tu fais ça ? fit Sherlock encore ébahi de cette tache

Sally entra dans la pièce pour se servir un jus de fruit, et resta elle aussi bouche bé

-ha ouai ! Elle ne devait pas aller à un spectacle la ? fit elle devant les frères silencieux ! Hé ya encore quelqu'un ? fit elle en passant une main devant eux

-je crois qu'ils sont en état de choc ! fit lilo je n'ai pas fait exprès !

-bon pas…d'affolement fit Mycroft tentant de reprendre les choses en main, Sherlock tu as une solution ? fit-il en se tournant vers lui

-heu….on peut la laver ! fit Sherlock ! Sa peut aller vite ! fit il en regardant la machine à laver dans la cuisine

-une tache comme celle la ! fit Sally en rigolant sa partira pas comme ça ! Dommage qu'elle soit rose, on aurait pu la ravoir avec de l'eau de javel ! fit-elle pensive

-mais oui de l'eau de javel ! Sa va enlever la tache ! s'écria Sherlock !

-sa robe est rose ! fit Mycroft elle va avoir une grande tache blanche !

-lilo c'est obligé que tu sois en rose ? fit Sherlock

-heu…fit la petite en réfléchissant non pas vraiment !

-aller donne moi sa, on va la changer de couleur et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! fit Sherlock

-ok fit lilo en enlevant sa robe

-il va falloir beaucoup d'eau de javel fit Sally en regardant Sherlock sortir le bidon

-je mets tout le bidon sa devrait le faire fit il à son frère qui acquiescer sans vraiment savoir devant le regard choquer de Sally, quel carnage !

Molly et Sarah finirent par arriver quelque minute plus tard suivi de John qui partis s'allonger après avoir dit bonjour à Mycroft, les courses c'était décidément pas son truc quand les filles avait décider de le nommer homme paquet de la journée !

Lilo couru vers molly qui rangea les courses en disant bonjour à Mycroft, elle regarda Sally bizarrement, pourquoi les garçons faisaient des têtes bizarres ? Sally lui fit un signe de tête et l'entraina vers le salon pour lui raconter l'histoire de la robe, elle revint vers la cuisine

-Sherlock ! Ne me dit pas que tu as mis tous le bidon d'eau de javel ?! fit-elle choquer

-t'inquiète ! Je gère ! fit-il assis devant la machine à laver ! Elle va être immaculée ! fit-il

-elle peut l'être fit Sally ! avec un bidon de 2 litre ! fit-elle

-vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! fit-il

-toi je vais t'envoyer faire les courses au moins une fois ! fit molly en croisant les bras l'air mécontente devant son bidon vide, Sarah apparu dans la cuisine

-bonjour Mycroft ! Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Sarah

-Sherlock essaye de reteindre une robe rose en blanc avec 2 litre d'eau de javel ! fit Sally

-2 litre ! Tu as vidé tout le baril ? fit Sarah

-ouai ! Et pas qu'un peu ! fit Sherlock ! Cette tache va disparaitre en un rien de temps !

-je veux juste vous rappeler à tous au passage qu'on a plus de sèche linge ! fit John qui passa devant la porte de la cuisine en baillant

-QUOI ? fit Sherlock ! Mais sa séchera jamais tout seul ! fit il

- sa non, fit Mycroft en regardant sa montre

-c'est la catastrophe ! fit lilo en sautillant sur ses pied inquiète

-pas d'affolement lilo ! Les garçons vont trouver une solution, aller viens on va te trouver une belle coiffure à faire fit molly

- « les garçons vont trouver une solution » fit Sherlock en imitant la voix de molly ! Heureusement qu'on est la ! fit il

-Ba on voit le résultat ! fit molly faisant rire Sally

-c'est elle qui s'est mis de la peinture on lui a mis un tablier ! Pas vrai Mycroft ? fit Sherlock

-tout à fait vrai ! fit il

-c'est lui qui m'a dit d'essayer de me tacher avec ça ! fit lilo en montrant Mycroft d'un doit accusateur !

-hum, demain lilo on va t'apprendre le second degré fit Sarah aller viens, on va te coiffer ! fit elle pendant que molly et Sally rigoler, laissant Mycroft sur une chaise, Sherlock assis devant la machine à laver et John fouillant dans le frigo

-bon dit moi que sa va marcher ! fit Mycroft à son frère

-minute frangin ! Laisse la machine finir son tour ! fit-il

- comment comptes-tu la faire sécher ? fit John

-Ba avec un sèche cheveux et un fer à repasser sa va sécher tous seul ! fit Sherlock qui réfléchissait

-hors de question fit Mycroft tu serais capable de la faire cramer ! fit il pendant que son frère ouvrait la machine qui avait fini son cycle pour en retirer la robe

-magnifique ! Tu as vu comme c'est blanc ! fit Sherlock en montrant la robe à Mycroft et Watson

-sa peut avec tout ce que tu as mis comme eau de javel fit John en riant

-bon maintenant comment veut tu que je la sèche si tu ne veux pas utiliser le sèche cheveux ?

-trouve autre chose ! On a réussi à enlever la tache ce n'est pas pour risquer de cramer cette robe !

-elle est plus jolis en blanc je trouve ! fit John

-alors quoi ? Tu veux que je la mette dans le micro onde ?...hey ! fit Sherlock le doit en l'air

-n'y pense même pas ! fit Mycroft

-c'est ça ou lilo fait son spectacle avec une robe mouillé au risque d'attraper une pneumonie ! fit Sherlock

-sa risque rien on l'a déjà fait pour les chaussettes le jour ou la chaudière à lâcher fit John

-il reste 30 minutes Sherlock ! fit Mycroft

-c'est partis ! fit il en enfournant la robe au micro onde

Pendant ce temps les filles coiffer lilo, essayant de trouver une coiffure adéquate !

-ils sont aussi dingue l'un que l'autre fit Sally en regardant molly tresser les cheveux de lilo

-chez les Holmes la folie se transmet bien fit Sarah, mais curieusement ils trouvent toujours comment se sortir de la mélasse fit elle

-que serait la vie sans les péripéties de nos hommes je vous le demande ? fit molly avec amusement

-c'est vrai qu'on s'ennuierait à mourir ! fit Sarah !

-très peu pour moi fit Sally, même si c'est drôle je finirais dans un asile de fou si je devais gérer quelqu'un comme Sherlock ! fit elle

Molly fini la coiffure de lilo et retourna à la cuisine suivi des filles pour voir ou en était la robe

-alors ? fit elle, comment vous avez fait pour la sécher ? fit elle

-heu…..comment te dire cela sans que tu fâche ? Parce qu'on ne sait pas si a marcher fit John à coter de Sherlock, ils tentaient à eux deux de cacher le micro onde qui fini par sonner, coupant la conversation et faisant soupirer Mycroft toujours en retrait par mesure de prudence

Molly se pinça l'arrête du nez

-ne me dite pas que vous l'avez mis dans le micro onde ? fit molly en détachant chaque syllabe

-cool ils ont cuit ma robe ! fit lilo toute contente

- de pire en pire fit Sally à Sarah

-en matière de vie à 4 dans cet appartement j'ai vu pire ! fit Sarah à Sally

Sherlock se retourna pour sortir la robe du micro onde en la regardant sous toutes les coutures, elle n'avait rien ! Il la tendit à lilo

-et voila, une robe cuite ! bien cuite ! fit-il

-tu as de la chance cette fois ci fit molly allez enfile ta robe

-je vais l'accompagner à son spectacle, il se pourrai qu'elle reste avec vous pour la soirée, je ne sais pas qu'elle sera ma charge de travail et sa m'étonnerai qu'anthéa puisse la garder, on a une nouvelle collaboratrice qui aime le travail plus que nous ! fit il avec un mince sourire qui était plus une grimace qu'un sourire en pensant à Miranda

-une nouvelle collaboratrice ? Il va falloir que vous me racontiez sa Mycroft ! fit molly

-pour les potins me concernant veuillez vous reporter sur mon frère il s'en fera une joie j'en suis sur ! fit il vient lilo tu prends ton manteau on y va ! fit il

Lilo tourné sur elle-même dans sa nouvelle robe blanche

-elle me va beaucoup mieux comme ça ! fit lilo

-on ne m'écoute jamais quand je donne mon avis sur les fringue fit Sherlock

-vaut mieux pas ! Le micro onde ! Non mais franchement ! fit molly scandalisé

- sa a marcher ! fit Sherlock fier de lui

-laisse tomber fit John elle finira par s'en remettre fit il pendant que Sarah et molly raccompagner Mycroft et lilo à la porte. Madame Hudson mis son manteau et les suivis, elle devait assister au spectacle

-qu'elle est jolie ta robe ! fit madame Hudson, ou l'a tu acheter ? fit elle

- je ne l'ai pas acheté ! C'est Sherlock qui l'a fabriqué avec de l'eau de javel et un micro onde ! fit-elle

-seigneur ! fit madame Hudson

-on vous racontera les détails fit molly ! À ce soir ! fit elle en les laissant partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Mycroft laissa madame Hudson et Lilo sur le trottoir, non sans avoir souhaiter bon courage à Lilo pour son spectacle avant de rentrer dans une grosse voiture noire qui l'attendait devant Baker Street, il s'assieya sur le siège de la voiture et tourna la tête à coter de lui pour adresser la parole à Anthéa, il fut un sursaut spectaculaire en découvrant que ce n'était pas Anthéa mais Miranda qui pianoter avec un styler sur un agenda électronique

-vous en avait mis du temps pour venir, vous savez bien qu'on fait la chasse aux mamans poules qui quitte le bureau trop tôt pour leur rejeton, elle ne fait pas partis de votre famille il me semble ? Non ne dite rien, j'ai enquêté sur elle fit elle sans lever les yeux de son agenda électronique.

Mycroft réduisis ses yeux à deux fentes noire de colère et lui adressa la parole de la manière la plus glacial et basse possible

-je vous interdis d'enquêter sur cette petite fille ni sur aucun membre de ma famille est ce clair ? fit il d'un ton plein de menace, ou vous en paierez le prix fort, je peux vous l'affirmer je n'ai pas de limite fit il d'un ton menaçant

-j'ai remarqué oui, fit elle sans être le moins du monde impressionner, vous ne vous êtes pas priver de fouiller dans la mienne hier soir il me semble, balança t'elle d'un ton cinglant faisant référence à l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancé, vous êtes tous aussi malsain que moi, à utiliser votre commère d'assistante pour trouver de quoi me déstabiliser ! C'était très fort je l'avoue….

-anthéa n'a rien à voir la dedans, elle n'est même pas a u courant de la manière dont j'ai opérer, il s'agit d'une coïncidence si elle était déjà au courant fit il dans un grimace, il n'était pas vraiment fier de lui de s'être fait rabrouer comme un gosse de 8 ans par sa propre employé

-bien sur vous enquêter toujours seul dans l'ombre comme un justicier masqué ! J'ai d'ailleurs de bonne guerre vous en conviendrait, moi aussi jouer au justicière masquer et je dois dire que le héro de l'ombre n'est pas tout blanc du tout à ce que j'ai pu découvrir fit elle en hochant la tête de chaque coter

-que voulez vous dire ? fit Mycroft d'un ton irriter, il détester que l'on touche au sujet sensible qu'était la famille.

-et bien, pour commencer des parents morceler, un frère cadet toxicomane au passé assez tumultueux quelque zone d'ombre portant le nom d'Ana Vélasquez, elle sous les verrous vous le savez j'espère ? fit elle en penchant la tête pour observer son collègue dont les trait était crisper par la colère en dépit du calme qu'il voulait afficher

-je le sais bien, j'y ai particulièrement veillé ! fit Mycroft et mon frère n'est plus toxicomane

-bien sur, il vaut mieux toujours mieux se débarrasser de paquet encombrant tant qu'on peut encore s'en occuper fit elle votre frère entretien une relation je crois avec une jeune femme qui a elle-même eu une relation avec le plus grand psychopathe des anal du crime actuellement toujours rechercher, Jim Moriarty ! C'est assez spectaculaire comme vie de famille de votre coter je trouve fit Miranda ironoqiement

Mycroft se tourna complètement vers elle arrêtant d'admirer le paysage devant lui

-vous ne devriez pas vous attaquer à moi, je pourrai pousser mon enquête sur vous et m'assurer de vous détruire complètement si vous me chercher à ce petit jeux la ! Je vous le répète je n'ai aucune limite quand il s'agit de proche !

-bien à une seule condition, que vous en fassiez de même de votre coter fit elle que cela vous serve de leçon ! fit elle calmement nullement impressionner par son collègue

-je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une collègue qui a failli mettre en déroute tout un plan démocratique et mettant en jeux la vie d'une centaine de personne ! Il a fallu que je donne de ma personne pour rattraper un coup pareil je vous signal, ainsi que d'autre personne, vous nous devez des heures supplémentaire !

-très bien on va établir un tableau pour chacun ! Je vous ferais compter les mienne pour les heures perdu à chercher de précieuse pièce dans votre stupide manière de ranger parce que monsieur à des privilèges sur sa façon de travailler fit elle

-oui j'ai des privilèges et je les ai dument gagné, commencer par éviter de faire des bourdes, et vous pourrez commencer à prétendre vous plaindre de mes méthodes dans mon service à mes employé fit il faisant référence à anthéa que Miranda avait accaparer pour ses propre tache personnel

-ce n'est qu'une subordonné, très compétente je dois dire ! fit elle

-anthéa n'est pas une secrétaire de première main pour rédiger vos petits mots doux avec le ministre ou n'importe quel autre imbécile du genre ! C'est ma collaboratrice

-attention de ce que vous dite sur le ministre prévint t'elle

-je me fiche bien de ce qu'il pense, il ne m'aime pas et moi non plus, ce n'est pas d'hier, il est coutumier de mes gentillesse ! fit il

Miranda abandonna la partie baillant fortement, elle se tourna vers sa vitre pour regarder le paysage, ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux du gouvernement, et les disputes continuèrent de plus belle sur de simple broutille.

De son coter Sally à Baker Street s'ennuyer ferme, elle n'était pas sortis depuis que Lestrade l'avait confié à Sherlock, et même si les filles était en vacances et très sympas avec elle, elle aurait bien aimé sortir un peu. Elle arpentait l'appartement en marchant sans cesse, Sherlock lui observer quelque chose sur son microscope, John avait des choses à faire et les filles faisait un peu de rangement chez madame Hudson aider de lilo qui avait terminé son spectacle mais ne quitter plus sa belle robe blanche

, Sherlock se donna pour mission de ne pas craquer devant Sally faisant les cent pas. Il tint 20 minutes en tout, c'était pour avoir l'air d'avoir fait un effort aux yeux de molly, il releva le nez de son microscope agacé

-bon sang Sally ! Il n'y a que 2 fauteuils dans cette maison ! Faite votre choix mais asseyez vous ! fit il

-en quoi je vous gène ? fit-elle piquer par le détective

-vous m'agacer à tourner en rond comme ça ! Vous faite votre gym ou quoi ? fit il agaçé

-tous les matins je faisais un peu de jogging je vous signal ! Et la je ne peux pas sortir ! fit elle

- vous savez que Jim fait du sport lui aussi le matin…..la chasse au gros gibier ! fit il faisant apparaitre une grimace sur le visage de Sally

-bien sur narguez moi autant que vous le pouvez, vous au moins vous sortez ! fit elle dépité

-je ne suis pas pris pour cible par Jim moi ! fit-il en se désignant du doit, dommage qu'on a un abonnement d'électricité en cours, je vous aurai installé de quoi en produire si vous avez la bougeotte ! fit-il d'un air goguenard

-mais bien sur ! Et que dira molly si elle me voit enchainer à une machine à produire de l'électricité ? fit elle en souriant ironiquement, elle venait juste d'y penser, mais molly était le mot magique ! Il était complément dépendant d'elle affectivement elle en rigoler toute seule devant la tête du détective Qui avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait

-ne vous méprenez pas ! J'ai une mère encore en vie ! Molly ne la remplace pas ! fit-il irrité

-ho c'est chou l'amoureux transis qui se fait gouverner au doit et à l'œil par sa petite amie ! fit elle en rigolant

-aucunement, elle est mon garde fou, vous préféreriez peut être qu'elle ne dise rien ? Je vous ait bien vu vous réfugier derrière elle au moindre souci, alors on s'est fait une grande copine pour se défendre du méchant garçon qui vous embête dans la cour de récré ? fit-il retournant la situation à son avantage, faisant bouder Sally

-et pourquoi avoir caché à tous le monde que vous pouviez avoir une vie privé comme tous le monde ? fit elle tentent de trouver de quoi le déstabiliser, vous aviez peur d'avouer à tous le monde que vous pouvez avoir des sentiments ? Vous préférez être traité de taré et de psychopathe, vous avez honte de votre petite amie ou quoi ? Les gens normaux ne font pas ça ! fit-elle

Sherlock serra les dents, c'était des accusations futiles d'une idiotie record, mais ce qu'il trouvait incroyable c'est que malgré qu'elle connaisse son métier elle n'avait pas compris la raison de son silence en toute somme très logique !

-je vais éclairer vos lanterne poussiéreuse sombre imbécile ! fit il avez-vous seulement réfléchi ce que pourrait faire Jim si il venait à être au courant d'une telle information, si il venait à savoir, qu'il avait juste à la tuer ou a lui faire du mal pour m'anéantir complément ? fit il d'une voix froide

Sally se trouva bête un instant, elle n'y avait pas pensé, il avait plein d'ennemie, et molly risquer fortement sa vie à chaque minute qu'elle passer à vivre prés de lui, elle se rendait compte à quel point avoir une vie tout court dans ce genre de situation était quasi impossible voir extrêmement risquer pour l'autre personne

Molly avait terminé d'aider madame Hudson à ranger les quelque courses qu'elle avait fait, Lilo de retour de son spectacle regarder les dessins animé sur la petite télé de la cuisine de madame Hudson. Elle était monté voir comment aller son homme, et elle avait surpris la conversation entre Sally et Sherlock, elle comprenais Sally qui avait l'air d'un lion en cage et lui pardonnais ses paroles, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, personne ne le pouvait sans avoir déjà vécu ça, depuis qu'elle vivait à Baker Streets, elle vivait au jour le jour, elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, la seule ombre au tableau était cette menace permanente qui planait sur eux, leur empêchant de faire des projets ou de voir plus loin dans le futur sans savoir si l'un deux n'aller pas finir dans une boite en pin avant l'âge réglementaire. Elle décida de se montrer elle avait une petite idée pour apaiser les tensions

-salut vous deux ! fit elle en apparaissant d'un coup Sally baissa les yeux et Sherlock se détendit, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'ennuyer beaucoup Sally, j'ai une idée, on pourra aller faire du shopping entre fille avec Sarah qu'est ce que tu en pense ? fit elle

-je ne sais pas trop…fit elle ayant peur d'avoir mal compris ce que disait molly

Sherlock se tourna vers elle sur son siège

- tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? fit Sherlock, elle a Jim à ses trousse et toi tu veux la sortir ? fit il surprit

-ne t'inquiète pas je demanderais à Mycroft de nous prêter les gentil malabars qui nous on escorter le premier jour ! fit elle si toi tu es très casanier, le fait de rester enfermer peut faire sombrer dans la folie pour le commun des mortel Sherlock ! fit elle en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules

-molly…..c'est trop dangereux, ne prend pas de risque….ce n'est pas contre vous Sally, mais molly c'est comme si tu te baladais avec une cible sur la tête ! Et puis qu'est ce que je vais dire à Lestrade si elle se fait descendre ? fit il d'une voix inquiet pour elle, Sally comprenais, le plan de molly était assez dangereux

-de un, Mycroft à les meilleur garde du corps du pays, et de deux on va un peu changer le style de Sally, pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse ! Sa va le faire, je te promets qu'on sera très prudente ! fit elle pour le persuader, Sherlock savait qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas mais il avait peur que Sally attire toute les cible rouge des snipers de Jim sur elle et molly

-ok….soyez…très prudente, pas de folie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça molly fit il en souriant tristement, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvre et se détacha de lui, Sally était encore présente tout de même ! Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Mycroft et se tourna vers Sally

-allez hop toi tu viens avec moi, tu va faire connaissance avec mon fer à lisser ! fit elle il faut que tu change de tête ! fit elle enthousiaste

-ok, est ce que je dois me teinter les cheveux ? fit Sally inquiète

-huuuumm….je ne sais pas encore, viens on va chercher Sarah pour lui demander son avis fit elle en prenant Sally par le bras et en quittant la pièce, croisant John qui entrait dans le salon et qui vint s'assoir prés de lui

-elles vont sortir ? fit il après un petit moment de silence, Sherlock avait fermé les yeux et croiser ses main pour réfléchir, ou du moins faire mine de réfléchir, John l'avait remarqué, il était trop nerveux et pas assez calme pour être en train de réfléchir à un quelquonque mystère

-oui, elles ont l'air de vouloir tenter fit Sherlock inquiet

-Sherlock…Mycroft assurera leur sécurité comme personne ! fit John pour tenter de le rassurer, lui aussi ne se sentait pas à l'aise sachant que Sarah, molly et Sally pouvait être prise pour cible par Jim

-je sais, je sais tout cela, mais elles ne sont pas à l'abri d'un sniper John tu le sais aussi bien que moi fit il

-aller, ne pense pas à ça, fit John en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, nos nana sont assez grande pour se faire discrète, elles vont la déguiser ! Et tout ce passera bien, Jim la recherche toujours ? fit John en regardant l'ordi que Sherlock venait d'allumer à l'instant

-oui, il cherche, je me fais discret, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'enquête sur lui, sinon il fera automatiquement le rapprochement, il pense comme moi fit Sherlock

-ça peut être un atout, tu peux anticiper fit John

-il est imprévisible John fit Sherlock

-je sais, comme je sais que notre sécurité repose sur ta discrétion dans cette enquête, Sherlock tu vas y arriver, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le traque, et ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'on aura un peu d'avance sur lui, c'est possible on l'a déjà fait, il n'est pas infaillible ! fit John

-moi non plus John fit Sherlock d'un ton sombre

A son bureau, Mycroft fulminer, de toute façon cela faisait 4 jour qu'il fulminer comme ça, à force il allait carrément exploser, il supportait de moins en moins la présence de Miranda dans son bureau, elle fouiller partout, s'approprier le moindre espace vital, et chaque fois qu'il donnait son avis il en prenait pour son grade, il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé en enfance quand sa mère privilégier plus son petit frère que lui. Il se sentait abandonner. En plus elle ne lui pardonnait pas l'insulte de la fois dernière et il ne s'était même pas excuser, Anthéa tentait vainement depuis ce matin de le convaincre mais il ne s'en sentait pas le cœur.

-patron ! Tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusé elle continuera d'être pénible ! Tenta anthéa

-elle est déjà pénible, ils nous l'on livré comme ça ! On y peut rien ! fit Mycroft d'un air ironique

-j'ai entendu ! fit Miranda qui n'était pas loin

Mycroft grommela dans son coin et son portable vibra, il reconnu le numéro et un sourire illumina son visage, le premier depuis quelque jours pensa anthéa en voyant son patron décrocher

Les filles revinrent au salon quelque minute plus tard, Sally n'avait plus les cheveux boucler mais raide, et avait changé de style vestimentaire, pour un style beaucoup plus flashy avec des vêtements rose et des boucle d'oreille rose en plastique à ses oreille

-ha tiens, elle était la en faite la serpillère de la semaine dernière qu'on avait perdu ? fit Sherlock d'un air distrait à John qui pouffa de rire devant l'air faussement outré de Sally, elle le savait maintenant il plaisantait pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

Sherlock resta figé un instant sur son ordi, John le remarqua

-tu as une piste ? fit-il en se redressant un peu

- une petit oui, fit Sherlock en tournant son ordi vers John

-un trafic d'arme ? C'est relier à Jim tu crois ? fit John en regardant ce qui semblait être des transactions d'arme

-c'est fort probable, et je sais comment vérifier cela, il n'y a pas que vous les filles qui aller vous déguiser aujourd'hui fit Sherlock en se levant d'un bond

Molly le regarda inquiète, prendre son manteau et un sac

-tu feras attention Sherlock dit ? fit molly

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle entoura sa taille de ses bras posant sa joue contre son torse, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Sarah descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse avec son sac à main et son manteau

-bon c'est quand vous voulez les amoureux ! Les magasins ferment tôt ! fit Sarah tout excité à l'idée de faire du shopping entre fille

Molly lâcha Sherlock à contre cœur, et se prépara elle aussi, Sally regarda encore une fois dans son sac pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, les filles s'agiter comme des Fourmies et faisait sourire John qui les observer

-c'est pas une expédition au bout du monde les filles ! fit il amusé de les voir charger leur sac main, c'est qu'une sortie en magasin ! fit il en regardant Sherlock qui lui souria pour la forme, il devinait son colocataire mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à molly, mais avec Mycroft leur sécurité était assuré

-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je serai rentré avant la nuit, fit il en se détachant un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux soyez prudente vous 3 fit Sherlock je n'en ai pas pour longtemps fit il en posant un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres avant de la quitter et d'aller vers les escaliers

-tu viens John ? fit Sherlock

-tu as besoin de moi ? fit-il

-on fait souvent les boutiques ensemble John ? fit Sherlock d'un air ironique, non alors oui j'ai besoin de toi ! Aller viens ! fit il

-j'arrive fit John qui monter à l'étage chercher ses affaires et prévenir Sarah

Molly semblait déprimer et Sally le voyait elle posa une main sur son épaule

-il va être prudent j'en suis sur ! Après tous il s'en sort toujours non ? fit elle maladroitement ce qui fit sourire molly

-oui, et puis nous aussi on prend des risques allés en route ! Qu'est ce que fout Sarah ? fit molly en regardant vers l'escalier ou était monté John, qui fini par redescendre avec elle quelque seconde plus tard

-prête les filles ? fit Sarah

-prête firent elles

-elles enfilèrent leur blouson et descendirent dans la rue, une grosse voiture noire les attendait devant la porte, les hommes de Mycroft était déjà opérationnel


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

La grosse berline noire de Mycroft déposa les filles dans le centre ville de Londres, elles passèrent leur après midi à fouiner dans les magasins, tous sans exception, le but étant de ce changer les idées, Molly était inquiète sans le montrer pour Sherlock partis lui fouiner sur on ne sait quel indice, et Sally était tendu à l'idée, que malgré la protection rapprocher de Mycroft il leur arrive quelque chose. Sarah ne voulait pas y penser, après tous John avait toujours était le porte bonheur de Sherlock et son jiminy criquet,

-bien qu'est ce qu'on n'a pas encore visiter ? fit Sarah en regardant l'allée des magasins

-je veux tout faire dans la mesure du possible ! fit Sally d'un air presser

-ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas ta dernière sortie fit molly en rigolant comme si c'était le dernier jour shopping de la vie de Sally

-oui mais c'est la seule avant longtemps je pense fit Sally

-vraiment tout ? fit Sarah d'un air malicieux

-tout ce que tu veux fit Sally d'un sourire malicieux elle avait aussi remarqué un magasin qu'elles n'avaient pas fait

-qu'est ce que vous avez encore en tête vous deux ? fit molly qui ne comprenais pas

Sarah montra le magasin à la façade rose bonbon du doit, molly étouffa une exclamation pendant que Sally éclater de rire

-un sex shop ! ba voyons ! fit molly les mains sur les hanches amusé de voir Sally et Sarah partir dans un fou rire d'adolescente

-miss sainte nitouche ne veut pas mettre les pieds dans un sex shop ? Attention tu rougis déjà fit Sally pour la charrier un peu, Sarah pleurer de rire sous le regard faussement outré de molly qui rigoler aussi

-bien sur que oui j'en suis capable ! fit elle fièrement mais moi j'en ai pas besoin voila tout ! fit elle en relevant le menton

-houu sa en dit long sur sa performance au lit ! fit Sally d'un ton envieux

-tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point un plafond en plâtre ne suffit pas, on les entend quand même fit Sarah en soupirant

-attention Sally, Sherlock n'est pas disponible à la location, je ne le prête pas c'est LE MIEN ! fit elle

-garde le veinarde fit elle tu nous attends dehors donc, fit elle tu viens Sarah ? fit Sally en la prenant par le bras

-une minute les filles, je viens aussi ! fit molly

-je croyais que tu n'en avais pas besoin ? fit Sarah

-c'est vrai, mais je suis curieuse de nature fit molly

-c'est pas un musée fit Sally avant de se prendre une tape sur le bras

Les 3 filles entrèrent donc sans complexe dans le magasin, les vendeuses très sympas leur exposèrent leur produit tous plus délirant les un que les autre sous le fou rire contrôler des filles, elles ressortirent en rigolant accrocher toute les 3 bras dessus, bras dessous

-si les hommes de Mycroft lui raconte ce qu'on a fait il va s'en faire une jaunisse fit Sally en rigolant imaginant la tête de Mycroft Holmes, personnage qu'elle avait jugé trop guinder et coincer à son gout

-je me méfierais de Mycroft si j'étais toi fit molly en éclatant de rire

-oui il n'y a pas plus surprenant que lui fit Sarah il a la même étincelle de folie que son frère attention au dégât fit elle

-j'imagine, fit Sally, hey regarder la bas ! J'adore ce bar fit elle en leur montrant un petit bar brancher coincer entre deux magasin si on allait boire un verre et déballer ce qu'on acheter ? fit elle

-tous à fait d'accord fit molly en essuyant une larme de rire

la journée se termina, on pouvait voir au loin le soleil se coucher Mycroft travailler encore alors que les bureaux commençait à se vider de ses premiers fonctionnaires chanceux de finir dans les horaires ou il était encore possible de voir le jour, il lâcha son stylo et passa ses mains sur son visage fatiguer, il jeta un œil sur son portable, et ouvrit un message d'un de ses homme qui lui confirmer que les filles aller bien, aucun sniper en vue, il rangea son téléphone et regarda un peu dehors, le ciel avait pris une teinte rose, violet, il se leva, se servis un verre de wiski et ouvrit la porte fenêtre de son bureau pour aller sur son balcon, il s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda la circulation dense en dessous de lui.

Miranda entra dans le bureau et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne, elle s'avança un peu et vit la porte fenêtre ouverte et Mycroft de dos regardant la ville un verre à la main

-ainsi donc vous avez un balcon pour vous tout seul ? fit Miranda d'un ton ironique

-vous avez envahi tous mon espace vital laissez moi au moins mon balcon ! Ce n'est pas un lieu de travail ! fit Mycroft d'un ton cassant qui l'avait entendu arriver

-il y a des salles de pause vous savez ! fit elle

-des salles de pauses ? Ces boites sans fenêtre ni air ou l'on entasse des centaines de fumeur et ou la machine à café est toujours vide? fit il d'un air dégouter

-mon dieu, mais depuis qu'elle année n'est vous pas descendu en salle de repos ? fit Miranda forcer de constaté que sa vision des salles de repos était un peu périmé

-bon exempt les fumeurs sa revient au même ! Ils ont rajouté quelque meurtrière, d'accord, mais sa revient au même je vous dis

-soit, c'est votre vision des choses ! fit Miranda

-vous êtes en pause ? fit-il

-oui pourquoi sa vous dérange ? fit elle d'un ton agressif

-sa dépend de vous, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas enfermer dans un de ces cagibi que vous appelez salle de repos ? fit Mycroft clouant le bec pour une fois de Miranda qui préféra ne pas répondre, trop fatiguer pour continuer de se battre, elle soupira bruyamment

-on a quel âge pour se battre comme ça ? fit Miranda d'un coup

-moi je ne sais pas, mais vous je peux faire le calcul sa sera rapide fit il d'un ironique

Miranda se renfrogna dans son coin, apparemment il n'avait pas envie d'une trêve, il était impossible à vivre, et pourtant elle chercher sa compagnie, elle ne comprenait plus ce qui la pousser à faire ça, elle commencer à aimer leur dispute quotidienne, seul point possible de communication entre eux, mais elle était fatiguer de toujours hurler sur lui ou d'être sur ces garde à la moindre vanne qu'il allait lui lancer. Après tous il rester un personnage fascinant et plus intelligent que le reste de la gent masculine des bureaux et elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans l'agresser.

-et sinon, à pars votre droguer de frère et sa petite amie un peu spécial, vous avez de la famille autre que ça ? fit elle

- je vous ai prévenu sur mon frère Miranda fit Mycroft agacé

-je sais, mais je n'ai pas peur de vous, vous savez fit elle

-je le sais bien sinon vous ne seriez pas en train de me casser les pieds ! fit Mycroft d'un ton cassant

-ho très bien j'ai compris, on passer un bon moment, je voulais juste être gentille fit Miranda en colère

-non, rectification, JE passais un bon moment fit il en lui montrant son verre

Miranda en fut irritée, il ne s'arrêter donc jamais ? Elle se leva décidément de trop sur ce balcon et s'en alla

-vous êtes vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! fit Miranda en colère

-c'est ça bon débarra, à la prochaine ! fit Mycroft pas gêner le moins du monde qu'elle s'en aille, quand il entendit la porte de son bureau claquer, il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait rien contre une discutions amicale dans ses moment de solitude mais pas avec elle et surtout pas pour l'entendre dire des âneries sur son frère. Il ne le supportait pas, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'ils avaient enduré, elle n'était rien pour juger le chemin parcourus par son frère, il sentait déjà qu'anthéa allait lui faire la leçon, mais il n'irait pas s'excuser, d'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas encore excuser pour l'autre fois.

Anthéa de son coter chercher quelque chose dans un des bureaux de son collègue et croisa Miranda en colère dans les couloirs, elle sortit la tête de sa pièce

-Mycroft à encore fait des sienne ? fit anthéa qui avait l'habitude

-quel pauvre con fit Miranda avant de passer devant anthéa sans s'arrêter

Elle soupira, quand est ce que tous ceci aller s'arrêter ? Elle abandonna ses dossiers et partis à la recherche de son patron, elle le trouva sur son balcon

-anthéa, enfin quelqu'un de civilisé sur ce balcon fit il sans se retourner il reconnaissait les gens à leur pas

-patron ! fit elle en soupirant, qu'est ce que vous lui avait encore dit ? Je l'ai vu passer comme une furie ! fit anthéa en s'asseyant sur le hamac

-rien du tout, elle à juste…..insulter mon frère fit Mycroft en finissant son verre et en se tournant vers anthéa

-insulter ? fit elle d'un ton septique

-elle a enquêté sur moi anthéa, et depuis ce jour elle n'arrête pas de me narguer en disant que Sherlock et un droguer et que molly est une possible catin qui se tape tout les psychopathes de notre époque fit il d'un ton furax

-je vois, mais franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que tous ceci n'à qu'assez durer ? Vous vous rendez compte des journées de boulot qu'on se traine avec cette ambiance de travail ? fit anthéa fatigué

-ce n'est aucunement ma faute ! fit Mycroft outré

-je ne veux plus savoir à qui est la faute, je veux juste que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur une trêve, je me fiche de comment et quand, mais c'est urgent Mycroft ! Le service n'en peut plus de vos disputes et de vos sales tours entre vous !

-ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut se plaindre anthéa ! fit-il irrité de se faire rabrouer par sa collaboratrice

-Mycroft, je vous dis ça franchement parce que je vous connais bien, et je vous aie connu plus diplomate que ça ! Vous vous êtes laissé embarquer dans son jeu ! plus vous réagissait plus elle continuera ! c'est gamin vous auriez du vous en apercevoir non ? fit anthéa en soupirant lasse de tout ça

Mycroft rumina dans son coin il n'aimer pas qu'on le titille, et il avait l'habitude de répondre au quart de tour, il n'était pas homme à ce laisser faire et surtout pas par un brin de femme d'affaire implacable qui se croyait en terrain conquit.

De leur coter Sherlock et John étaient rentré à la maison sain et sauf, avec quelque bleu et éraflure mais entier, les filles se faisaient encore attendre et c'est madame hudson qui les rassura surtout Sherlock qu'elle aller bientôt arriver, elle venait de recevoir un appel de leur part.

John partis se changer et Sherlock entra dans la salle de bain, il enleva sa chemise et regarda ses nombreux bleu et petite éraflure un peu partout sur son torse, ils avaient filé quelqu'un et c'était fait prendre en embuscade mais heureusement il s'en sortait avec presque rien et de précieux indice pour l'enquête, il pris du coton et de l'alcool et désinfecta ses éraflures, c'est molly qui n'allait pas être contente de l'état dans lequel il rentrait.

Mycroft quitta quitta son bureau, il avait encore lilo à aller chercher chez son frère, il ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer la nuit dans son bureau. Garder lilo lui redonner quelque horaire et le sens de la journée, avec des heures bien précise pour manger et dormir. Arriver devant le 221 B Baker Street, il entendit son nom au loin, il se retourna et vit Molly, Sarah et Sally arriver au bout du trottoir, il les attendit et leur ouvrit la porte

-Mycroft ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! fit Sarah

-voyons Sarah ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit qu'on on veut réconforter quelqu'un fit molly en pouffant de rire, la il va rentrer chez lui déprimer ! fit elle

-je vous remercie les filles je pensais déjà à la corde, la tête dans le four…..bref

-en même temps c'est vrai que vous avez l'air très fatiguer fit Sally

-le travail ma chère, le travail, il fait la santé et peut la détruire aussi

-vous venez chercher la petite ? fit Sally

-bien que je m'inquiète souvent pour mon frère, il n'a plus l'âge que je sois avec lui 24h sur 24, donc en toute logique oui je viens bien récupérer lilo fit Mycroft d'un ton ironique faisant souffler Sally

Sherlock entendit la porte du bas s'ouvrir et se sentis soulager, il continua de désinfecter ses plaies pendant qu'il entendait les voix de madame Hudson, de lilo qui ne voulait plus lâcher la télévision, de Mycroft et des filles. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et molly entra, elle resta un moment derrière lui à regarder les nombreuses éraflures et bleu qu'il comptait sur son torse, Sherlock leva la tête face au miroir

-ne t'en fait pas ce ne sont que des blessures superficielle fit il en jetant les coton dans une corbeille

-tu dis toujours ça fit elle

-j'ai de la chance toujours de la chance fit Sherlock

Elle s'approcha derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête contre son dos

-tu m'as manqué fit molly

-en une après midi ? fit Sherlock sur un ton amusé

-ho que oui ! Si tu savais ce que les filles m'on forcer à visiter…non plus sérieusement, j'ai eu peur toute l'après midi fit elle en le regardant dans la glace

-et bien si sa peut te rassurer moi aussi fit Sherlock Mycroft vient récupérer lilo ?

-oui, fit molly tu devrais aller lui parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment mais il a une mine épouvantable, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! fit molly inquiète

-il est comme ça depuis qu'ils ont eu une nouvelle collaboratrice, j'ai vu anthéa elle est dans le même état que lui, un tyran en jupe courte fit Sherlock

-en tailleur strique tu veux dire ! On ne tolère pas de laisser aller au gouvernement Sherlock fit elle avec amusement

-oui c'est vrai, elle ne lui laisse aucun répit et ils se chamaillent comme de vrai enfant d'après anthéa, la pauvre elle, est au bord de la crise de nerf ! fit il

-tiens sa me rappel deux personne ça ! fit elle d'un ton innocent

-c'était différent tu le sais bien fit il

Lilo apparu à la porte de la salle de bain

-coucou ! Je m'en vais, moi aussi je peux te faire un gros câlin ? fit-elle séparant le couple

Lilo couru vers Sherlock et se jeta dans ses bras un peu brutalement

-ouche ! Je viens de me prendre un bulldozer en pleine face fit il dans les cheveux de la fillette

Mycroft apparu lui aussi à la porte de la salle de bain avec le manteau de lilo dans la main

-et bien belle collection de bleue ! Tu commence ? fit-il

-et toi tu commence une collection de cerne ! Attention si sa tombe plus bas que le nez sa peut faire bizarre ! fit il en se relevant

-très drôle ! fit Mycroft d'une voix fatiguer, aller viens lilo on y va

-on peut rester juste pour manger ? fit lilo en faisant un petit sourire charmeur, s'il te plagiait ! fit-elle en accentuant son sourire

-lilo il est déjà tard, soupira Mycroft

-vous avez mangé ? fit molly

-non pas encore mais moi sa n'a pas d'importance, j'ai ce qui faut dans le frigo lilo !

-mais mamie Hudson elle a des flamby ! Fit lilo en sautant sur place

-Reste manger frangin quelque minute de plus ici ne va pas te faire fondre bien au contraire fit il en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller chercher une chemise dans le sèche linge sous le regard meurtrier de son frère

Lilo s'installa à table, Mycroft s'assit prés d'elle mais ne mangea pas, Sherlock fit de même, il pianoter sur son ordinateur poser devant lui, molly et Sally se firent une salade, John dévaliser le frigo sous les soupirs de tous le monde

-aller c'est bon tu en a assez referme le frigo fit Sarah en faisant des gestes à John qui avait une pile de denrée dans les bras qui menacer de s'écrouler

-attend je cherche la mayonnaise fit il en tentant de tout tenir d'une seule main

-cherche pas c'est moi qui l'a fini fit molly

Sherlock tourna la tête vers molly d'un air surpris déconcentré de son ordi

-le pot était plein hier fit Sherlock se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce pot de mayonnaise au citron

-oui BA….j'en ai mangé un peu….avec….du pain bredouilla molly

-ok, pain plus mayo le pot y est passé ? fit Sherlock

-j'ai pas compris par quel force je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! fit molly d'un air innocent

-je comprends ce que c'est fit Mycroft d'un signe de la main

-mais c'est pour ça qu'une latte du lit est tombé cette nuit ! fit il avant de disparaitre sous la table frappé par molly qui avait attrapé une bouteille en plastique vide pour le frapper sur le crane sous les éclats de rire de toute la table

-Sherlock ! fit John, tu vas te faire tuer si tu parle de poids à une fille ! fit-il

-je sais mais j'adore ça quand elle s'énerve ! fit Sherlock toujours sous la table

-c'est ça reste la dessous, tu pers rien pour attendre ! fit elle

Lilo arriva au dessert et John qui était prés du frigo lança un flamby à lilo qui le rattrapa au vol

-tu as la technique maintenant fit Mycroft

-je ne compte plus le nombre de yaourt écrasé par terre que j'ai raté !

-tu n'en a pas laisser beaucoup tomber par terre fit Sarah en rigolant

-c'est l'instinct de survie des gourmant ! fit Sherlock ils apprennent vite !

-toi de toute façon ta même pas le droit de les manger mes flamby d'abord fit lilo en serrant le flamby contre elle c'est que pour moi ! Et mamie Hudson elle est au courant fit lilo

-sa sent le racket fréquent de flamby fit Sally à molly

-ha si tu savais ! Entre ça et les petits LU qu'il lui dévore avant qu'elle n'en voit la couleur

-ouai ! Tu es méchant avec mon gouter ! fit lilo je dois me battre tous les jours !

-je t'entraine pour les prochaines cours de récré ! On te volera ton gouter plus que je le fait déjà ! fit Sherlock et pis avant moi c'était toi Mycroft qui me les piquer mes 4 heure fit il à son frère qui souriait en ce rappelant comment il martyriser son petit frère en volant ses biscuit et en le laissant pleurer comme une madeleine

-c'est n'importe quoi ! fit lilo j'y suis à l'école et le premier qui a essayer de voler mon gouter je lui ai donné un grand coup de genoux entre les jambes et il a eu la même voix que toi quand je t'ai tapé avec le tisonnier l'année dernière fit elle fier d'elle sous les rire des autre et les grognements de Sherlock qui se rappeler de douloureux souvenir

-c'est bien lilo, de toute façon quand on sait mater un Sherlock, aucun môme de récré ne peux plus te faire peur dès à présent fit Mycroft en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère qui lui renvoya un regard noir

-vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas manger Mycroft ? fit John qui se faisait un sandwich gargantuesque

-non non merci, je n'ai pas faim en ce moment fit il d'un ton lasse

Sherlock avait repris ses activité sur son ordi, John engloutisse son sandwich avec difficulté dans sa bouche, et lilo prenait plaisir à démouler son flamby, elle retourna le pot de yaourt dans son assiette, tira sur la languette, attendit un instant et releva le petit pot, laissant le yaourt se démouler tout seul

-tadaaaam ! fit-elle toute fier, elle allait attraper sa cuillère quand Sherlock intéressé par le flamby détourna l'attention de lilo

-hey regarde ! Satan se tire avec ta Barbie ! fit Sherlock en montrant le chat à lilo qui tourna instinctivement la tête dans la direction du chat qui ouvrit grand les yeux ce demandant ce qu'on lui reprocher, pendant ce court instant, Sherlock se pencha vers l'assiette de lilo et goba son flamby avant de relever la tête tandis que lilo retourner son attention vers lui

-mais tu es toc toc ! fit lilo Satan il dit rien, il dort sur le canapé ! fit lilo qui ne comprenais décidément rien à Sherlock

Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette vide et ouvrit grand les yeux

-mais…..il est ou mon flamby ?! Fit lilo qui reposa son pot de yaourt à l'endroit même ou elle avait démoulé son flamby, recommandant le geste pour être sure

Sherlock leva les bras car sa bouche était tellement pleine qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre, Mycroft soupira, John aussi, Sally retenait un fou rire et Sarah chuchoter à molly que c'était cruel de faire ça à la petite. Madame Hudson passa devant la table pour déposer du linge propre et sec sur le sec linge en panne depuis quelque temps

-mamie Hudson ! Fit lilo en geignait

- que se passe-t-il mon chou ?

-Sherlock le démon a encore frapper fit Mycroft

-j'avais démoulé un flamby dans mon assiette et Ba Sherlock il l'a mangé ! fit-elle en chouinant

-Sherlock ! Si vous n'arrêter pas tout de suite ce petit manège je vous envoie la facture des flamby ! Et croyez moi elle va être longue et cher ! fit madame Hudson

-je peux encore le recracher si tu veux fit il en mimant le geste

-Sherlock fit molly

-beurk ! Ha non tu ne fais pas ça fit elle en le poussant parce qu'il se rapprocher de son assiette, j'en prends un autre, mais si tu le mange encore je te donne un coup de poing ! fit elle

-ho ! fit Sherlock outré, ma super copine qui me trahi ? fit Sherlock

-tu mange tout mes flamby et mes 4h ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! fit lilo

-la révolution est en marche fit Mycroft, c'est bien lilo défend toi ! fit il sous les rire des adultes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

La fin du repas arriva et l'heure de partir aussi, lilo eut beau rechigner Mycroft ne céda pas, elle enfila son manteau et embrassa tous le monde avant de monter en voiture avec Mycroft qui était vraiment très fatiguer, John débarrassa la table, empilant la vaisselle n'importe comment dans l'évier, quelqu'un s'en chargera le lendemain, il allait bien trouver un pigeon qui perdrait à la courte paille pour la faire pensa t'il, puis il rejoignit Sarah qui montait prendre sa douche.

Sally sortait de la douche et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle croisa molly et Sherlock en train de s'embrasser tendrement sur le pallier de leur chambre, elle préféra s'enfermer dans la sienne sans penser à ce qu'allait faire ces deux la cette nuit. Elle s'assit sur le lit et alluma la lampe, elle soupira il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, elle se leva pour aller fouiner dans la grande bibliothèque, elle trouva des livres scientifique, des polards et des romans à l'eau de rose, en somme le résumé de ce que pouvait lire Sherlock, molly, John et Sarah. Il y avait même une pile de magazines féminins poser négligemment à coter d'une ranger de bouquin bien aligner, il y avait aussi des boites de rangements, contenant plein de chose plus insolite les une que les autre, elle longea la bibliothèque vers la fenêtre, un petit pan de mur à coter était recouvert de photo, c'était Sarah qui avait du le faire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorer s'amuser avec les photo pour les accrocher ou les transformer, il y avait des photo des deux couples, des balades ou des noël ensemble, des délires et autre grimace, elle souria, Sherlock avait à peu de chose près une vie relativement normal, si on ne prenait pas en compte son métier.

De leur coter, molly et Sherlock s'embrasser avidement, il avait fermé la porte et l'avait entrainé dans leur chambre, il happa ses lèvres avec tendresse, elle déboutonna doucement sa chemise, passant ses mains douce sur son torse parsemer de bleu et d'égratignure, elle aurait presque pu se mettre à les compter tellement il y en avait depuis le début de cette enquête.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanche et l'attira contre lui, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, apparemment il se fichait bien qu'une pièce plus loin ils avaient une invité qui risquait de les entendre, ils se dévoraient des yeux l'un et l'autre, il l'attira dans le lit avec elle, elle se redressa à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta vers sa mâchoire et l'embrassa sur la bouche, et caressa son nez avec le sien, il ferma les yeux en soupirant sous ses baisers et ses caresse, il se redressa en position assise et la colla contre lui pour reprendre un peu le dessus, il retira le tee shirt qu'elle portait et dégrafa son soutien gorge, il l'embrassa partout et la fit basculer sous lui, elle poussa un petit cri surprise et se laissa dévorer de baiser brulant, le sourire au lèvre.

De son coter Mycroft pestait à mettre lilo au lit celle-ci faisant exprès de ne pas vouloir mettre son pyjama et de courir après son chat dans tout l'appartement, Mycroft soupira, cette gosse lui rappelait le temps ou Sherlock était aussi haut qu'elle et qu'il devait s'occuper de lui avec la même patience dont il faisait à présent preuve.

-Lilo soit gentille fit Mycroft, il fait nuit dehors, tous les enfants dorment, tous adulte dorment fit il en appuyant bien la dernière phrase, met ton pyjama et laisse ce chat tranquille en regardant d'un air désespérer lilo courir après le chat

-mais il ne veut pas venir dormir avec moi ! fit elle, d'habitude il dort avec moi dans mon lit, allez viens plume ! fit elle en courant une nouvelle fois dans les jambes de Mycroft, poursuivant le chat, Mycroft perdit patience et chopa lilo par le haut de son col la soulevant un peu du sol, l'arrêtant net dans sa course

-allez hop au lit et pas de discutions ! fit il en se dirigeant vers la chambre tenant lilo à bonne distance du sol par son col, celle-ci avait beau agiter les pieds elle ne toucher pas le sol

-si tu ne me lâche pas je le dirai à maman ! Menaça-t-elle

-elle est loin ta mère fit il en pensant au voyage au état unis des heureux parent absent

-je le dirai à mamie Hudson ! Et à sherlock ! Et même à la reine d'Angleterre s'il le faut elle te punira et te mettra dans un cachot tout noir et tout pourri ! fit-elle

Mycroft soupira en secouant la tête mais ou elle allait cherchait des trucs pareil cette gamine ?

-je la vois tous les jour la reine tu veux que je lui dise que tu n'est pas une gentille petite fille qui ne veut pas se coucher à l'heure comme tous le monde ? fit il pour retourner la situation à son avantage

-m'en fiche je veux mon chat ! fit elle en croisant les bras, toujours à quelque centimètre du sol

-ton chat est sous le canapé dans le salon, laisse le reprendre ses esprit et il viendra te voir cette nuit fit il

-si tu me donne pas mon chat je crie très fort ! fit elle

-j'aimerait bien voir sa ! fit Mycroft surpris de voir à quel point elle pouvait être tenace !

-ok, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hurla t'elle d'un cri strident caractéristique aux petites filles de son âge, vrillant les tympans de Mycroft qui la lâcha par terre pour se boucher les oreilles, une vrai machine à ultra son pour broyer les oreilles ! pensa t'il lilo en profita pour courir au salon chercher son chat

-LILO ! S'énerva Mycroft, décidément il se faisait vieux ! il était loin le temps ou il arriver à mater un petit mini pouce bouclé en à peine un quart d'heure

-pas la peine de crier tu va lui faire peur ! fit elle en revenant dans la chambre, broyant son chat contre sa poitrine, elle le posa sur le lit, le chat tendit le cou en avant et haleta un peu du fait qu'il avait était étouffer

-regarde il tousse, tu crois qu'il est malade ? fit lilo

-tu la étrangler ce chat ! fit Mycroft relevant la nature violente des enfants envers les animaux quand ils exigeaient quelque chose d'eux, allez en pyjama et au lit ! fit il à lilo qui avait ouvert son sac de vêtement

-je prends lequel ? Celui avec des nounours ou celui avec des grenouille ? fit elle alors que Mycroft se pincer l'arrête du nez, il arriver au bout de sa patience et surtout de sa force physique, il était épuiser et lilo surexcité pas vraiment prête à dormir, mais bon sang ils mettaient quoi dans le flamby les fabriquant ? pensa t'il

-n'importe lequel on s'en fiche, celui que tu veux ! fit Mycroft

-moi je préfère les grenouille mais ça fait pas pyjama de fille, alors que celui avec les nounours il a du rose et…..fit lilo en montrant les deux pyjamas à Mycroft

-lilo….ma puce, tonton Mycroft et épuiser, tonton Mycroft rêve de son lit depuis l'aube de cette journée, alors pitié, choisis en un et va te coucher lilo !

-tu travail demain ? fit elle

-l'après midi oui, mais j'aimerai me reposer enfin lilo

-est ce que c'est la méchante dame qui ta épuiser ? fit elle

-sa se pourrait bien maintenant au lit !

-je prends les grenouille fit elle fièrement, elle s'habilla et grimpa dans son lit, son chat était roulé en boule au bout elle l'attrapa par les pattes avant et le tira vers elle pour le mettre sous la couverture

-lilo, ce n'est pas une poupée ! fit il en voyant le chat paniquer tenter de sortir de sous la couverture

-mais il va attraper froid ! fit lilo

-il a un pelage, il ne peut pas attraper froid ! fit il bien tu es coucher ? Je ferme la lumière

-tu peux laisser la porte entrouverte ? fit-elle inquiète

-ok mais ne vient pas me réveiller au milieu de la nuit, il n'y a pas de sorcière sous ton lit !

-je sais bien c'est plume qui l'a dévoré ! fit elle fièrement

-ok si sa peut t'aider à dormir fit il en fermant légèrement la porte laissant du jour entrer bonne nuit lilo

-bonne nuit tonton Mycroft repose toi bien fit elle d'une voix mielleuse qui fit soupirer Mycroft sacré môme, son petit frère était pire que sa à son âge !

Il alla se coucher lui aussi et soupira d'aise quand il éteignit enfin sa lumière, il n'avait jamais autant rêvé d'un lit pendant une journée entière.

Le lendemain matin Lilo ouvrit les yeux, il y avait de la pénombre dans sa chambre, elle se releva en frottant ses petit yeux endormie, un léger bruit l'avait réveillé, elle regarda autour d'elle, son chat n'était plus la. Elle ne chercha pas plus la source du bruit et regarda le réveil, il était 6h du matin, elle se leva et marcha pied nu jusqu'à la cuisine, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre dans un placard pas trop haut, et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se servir du lait, il était tôt mais elle était réveiller et n'avait plus sommeil, pas la peine d'aller réveiller Mycroft pour ça, il devait dormir encore. Elle se dirigea vers le salon avec son verre de lait à la main pour aller le boire devant les dessins animé, elle passa dans un petit couloir devant la porte d'entrée, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était entrouverte, elle haussa les épaule, Mycroft était tellement fatiguer qu'il avait oublier de bien la refermer, elle la poussa avec le pied et se posa la question de savoir si son chat aurait pu sortir ou pas ? Elle continua sa route et se figea sur le seuil du salon.

Dans la pénombre, elle voyait une grande dame habillé en noir assise sur un fauteuil qui la regardait surprise de voir quelqu'un, Lilo quand à elle eu une horrible sensation de déjà vu, la porte entrouverte, une inconnu dans la maison…tout ceci lui rappeler un passé encore trop proche d'un an et demi à peine, d'un massacre alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte à un inconnu, terrifier et figer elle en laissa tomber son verre par terre qui se brisa en mille morceau, l'appartement était tellement silencieux que le bruit du verre sur le carrelage lui vrilla les tympans et la ramena sur terre

-n'ai pas peur fit la dame en noir, je ne te veux aucun mal fit elle en tendant une main vers lilo qui pris de panique n'écouta que son instinct et disparu en courant. Mycroft avait perçu le verre qui se brisait mais ne s'était pas vraiment réveiller, il venait juste d'enregistrer l'information comme quoi un verre venait de se casser, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lilo grimpas sur le lit complètement paniquer

-Lilo qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? grogna Mycroft encore à moitié endormie

-porte ouverte…..femme, il y a une femme dans le salon ! Mycroft ! hurla-t-elle tremblante de peur

Mycroft se redressa pour trouver une lilo en pleur et toute tremblante se blottir contre lui

-comment ça il y a quelqu'un dans le salon ? fit il ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien compris

-oui, une dame en noir, la porte était entrouverte…..je l'ai refermé, j'ai pris du lait et…..le verre….fit elle, en mélangeant tout les fait

-ok ok, tout va bien lilo, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, enfin j'espère fit il tu n'a pas avoir peur, ne t'inquiète pas fit en caressant ses cheveux, lilo sécha ses larme, Mycroft se leva et lilo se cramponna à sa jambe, se cachant derrière comme elle l'avait fait avec Sherlock il y a un an et demi, elle était tellement terrifier, que Mycroft pouvait sentir son pouls affoler contre sa jambe. Il arriva dans le salon et alluma la lumière, il reconnu Miranda assise sur un de ces fauteuil

-Miranda ! De si bon matin, comment êtes vous entré ? fit il

- les agents secrets comme les magiciens ne révèlent jamais leur petit secret

-bien, lilo tu peux me lâcher, tu as déjà vu cette dame il y a quelque jour, tu te souviens ? fit il avec douceur à lilo toujours accrocher à sa jambe comme si sa vie en dépendait, il jeta un œil dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, il y avait du lait par terre et des morceau de verre briser, il regarda lilo elle était pied nu tu ne t'ai pas blesser lilo ? fit il elle lui fit non de la tête

-je ne voulais pas lui faire peur fit Miranda alors que lilo lâcher doucement Mycroft encore sur ses gardes

-disons qu'entrer par effraction dans un appartement plongé dans la pénombre à 6h du matin peut sans conteste effrayer une enfant de 6ans même sans le vouloir ! fit-il d'un ton ironique

-avec tous ce que voie les enfants aujourd'hui à la télévision ils n'ont plus peur de grand-chose, elle est térrifier cette petite, que lui avait vous fait ? fit Miranda surprise de voir la fillette dans un tel état de stress et de panique

-pour votre information lilo a un passé qui pourrai vous faire frémir, ce genre de surprise quelque peu stupide n'est pas conseiller quand ce passé est encore trop présent fit il d'un ton menaçant

-et alors ? fit Miranda d'un ton dédaigneux, ce n'est pas elle que je veux voir, et ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a peur des cambrioleurs, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal non ? fit elle alors que lilo pas encourager par les parole de cette dame en noire, se cacha derrière Mycroft, seul piller derrière lequel s'abriter en toute sécurité

-cette enfant est traumatiser, je vous prirait de bien vouloir vous montrer plus poli avec elle fit Mycroft

-qu'est ce qu'elle a ? fit Miranda sans comprendre pourquoi Mycroft faisait tout un plat sur une enfant particulièrement trouillarde

-toute sa famille a été sauvagement assassiné il y a un an et demi par un intrus c'étant introduit dans leur maison lâcha t'il agacer par Miranda

-ha….fit elle prit au dépourvu, et…vous l'avez adopté ? fit Miranda curieuse

-non, ces parent adoptif sont de très bon amis à moi, je la garde pour un court séjour, par contre vous que faite vous ici ? fit il

-thomas pirkinson sa vous dit quelque chose ? fit elle

-bien sur c'est notre collègue langue de plomb qui s'occupe des affaire étrangère avec des pays plutôt délicat fit il en appuyant bien ces mots et en détachant lilo de sa jambe, il la porta dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé, la recouvrant d'un plaid qui trainer dessus, puis il s'assit lui aussi sur le canapé, lilo se rapprocha d'instinct de Mycroft encore apeuré par Miranda, elle se cala contre son flan et il passa une main par dessus son épaule pour la rassurer

-vous êtes en bon thermes avec lui ? fit-elle en regardant lilo et Mycroft

-non pas vraiment, disons que si je peux le faire tourner en bourrique sa peut me mettre en joie pour toute la journée fit il en souriant

-et bien il a décidé qu'aujourd'hui serai son tour, il vient de crypter votre ordinateur, celui ou il ya les deux fichiers que nous étions en train de commencer hier soir, et nous avons beau tout faire avec anthéa, nous n'arrivons pas à l'ouvrir fit elle en reniflant de mécontentement

-vraiment ? fit Mycroft connaissant les mauvaises blagues de son collègue

-il a changé le mot de passe, je suis venu par ce que ce que nous traitons est très important et de la plus haute urgence, si vous avait un code de secours ou n'importe quoi qui pourrai débloquer votre ordinateur je vous embarque tout de suite fit elle

-ho fit il en souriant ironiquement j'aimerai bien voir ça fit il

-ne faite pas l'enfant Mycroft fit elle d'un ton menaçant, avant de raviver en regardant lilo

-bien, je m'habille et je vous suis, lilo je te dépose chez Sherlock et…..commença-t-il en se levant

-non non non, pas de détour c'est très urgent ! fit Miranda en agitant les mains

-mais c'est une enfant de 6 ans je ne peux pas la laisser ici toute seule fit Mycroft en montrant lilo

-prenez la avec vous, on doit bien avoir….une crèche d'entreprise je crois…fit elle

-elle a 6ans fit Mycroft

-bon ok mais prenez la, on lui trouvera bien une occupation ! fit elle exaspérer je vous donne 10 minute ! fit elle en croisant les bras

-à l'inverse des femmes 10 minute sont largement suffisante fit il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

-peu ! fit Miranda en regardant ailleurs, elle avait du se lever tôt aujourd'hui comme tous les jours pour se pomponner et ne pas être en retard au travail

A Baker Street le soleil battait son plein, remplissant l'appartement de lumière, Molly se leva en sursaut dans son lit faisant bouger Sherlock qui dormait à coter, celui-ci grogna une parole inaudible et replongea dans les méandres du sommeil. Molly fouilla dans sa table de nuit et en sortis une plaquette de médicament qu'elle regarda attentivement, elle se mit à compter sur ses doit et ses yeux s'écarquillère, elle bondit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse, coiffant ses cheveux à la va vite et les attachant d'un chouchou qui trainer par la, Sherlock ouvrit difficilement ses yeux pour voir que molly s'apprêter à toute vitesse

-qu'est ce que…tu fais ? Tu es en vacance fit il encore barbouiller

-j'en ai pour 10 minute pas plus je reviens c'est très urgent fit elle en prenant son sac et ses clef elle se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment je t'expliquerai ! fit elle avant de disparaitre laissant Sherlock tout seul dans un lit trop grand, il passa sa main sur son visage et soupira il regarda le réveil 9h du matin, il s'étira de tout son long et se leva décident de nourrir Satan avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse la fête. Quelque minute après il vit John mettre son manteau et sortir lui aussi, décidément il y avait du mouvement dans cette maison ou il avait raté un épisode ? Il haussa les épaule et chercha une tasse pour se faire du café, la porte de la chambre d'amie était encore fermer, Sally dormait encore. Tant mieux même si elle était conciliante depuis qu'il l'héberger sous son toit, sa rester Sally et il n'aimait pas particulièrement sa compagnie.

Molly était dans une file d'attende de pharmacie et attendait en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, quand quelqu'un mis sa main sur son épaule, elle se retourna sur John qui attendait juste derrière elle

-salut molly alors comme ça on oublie sa pilule ? fit il d'un air goguenard ça peut avoir de sacré effet secondaire avec une libido comme celle de Sherlock !

-qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai oublié ma pilule ? fit elle piquer au vif et qu'est ce que tu fais la d'abord fit elle

-sirop pour la toux fit il j'ai eu mal à la gorge toute la nuit mais pas toi apparemment, c'est rare d'être aussi presser d'être à la pharmacie à 9h du matin ! fit il

-ok tu as gagné ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sur tout les toits fit elle

-depuis quand ? fit John

-depuis hier soir, seulement hier soir John, sinon je ne viendrais pas prendre la pilule du lendemain fit il

-ok alors pas de stress ? fit il, il est au courant ?

-non il vient de se réveiller fit elle bon qu'est ce qu'elle fiche cette grand-mère fit elle d'un air exaspérer devant une veille femme qui avait une ordonnance tellement grande que 2 sac était nécessaire pour emballer tous ces médicament

-relax molly tu as 72 heures, reste zen ! fit-il en la secouant gentiment par les épaules

-je suis ZEN ! C'est elle qui n'avance pas ! fit-elle

-c'est la première fois que tu oublie ? fit John

-oui, pourquoi sa t'est déjà arrivé tu veux me faire partager ton expérience ? fit elle d'un air ironique

-très drôle, je suis médecin ! fit John allez cour au comptoir elle a fini la vieille fit John en lâchant les épaule de molly qui se précipita pour son tour

Molly rentra avec sa pilule et John qui était passé à la boulangerie au passage faisant rager molly qui voulait rentrer pour gober sa pilule, il s'amuser comme un petit fou en prenant tout son temps et la regarder stresser comme une dingue

-John Watson c'est sur je vais te tuer ! fit elle en le regardant sortir doucement les clefs de l'appartement et ouvrir la porte

-faut prendre son temps dans la vie tu es en vacance molly fit il d'un air ironique

Elle grogna et s'engouffra le plus vite possible dans l'appartement sous les rire de John

Sherlock vit molly arriver à toute vitesse

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? fit il alors qu'elle cherchait un verre dans un placard

-j'ai oublié ma pilule hier soir, et je suis descendu à la pharmacie pour aller chercher une pilule du lendemain

-du lendemain ? fit Sherlock qui comprenais pas

-Ba oui fit elle comme si c'était évident pour lui

-heu…..tu en as une plaquette entière de pilule fit il, tu pouvais juste prendre celle pour le lendemain je ne pige pas

-la pilule du lendemain est différente des pilules que molly a sur ces plaquette fit John au passage, on la prend dans un rayon de 72h après avoir oublié sa pilule n'est ce pas ? fit il en charriant molly

-ho sa va toi ! Sinon je te fais avaler toute la bouteille de ton sirop pour la toux ! fit-elle

-mais pourquoi tu dois à tout prix la prendre ? fit il

Molly le regarda avec des yeux surpris, Sally qui venait de se lever et écouter la conversation fut elle aussi surprise

-si je la prends pas Sherlock 9 mois plus tard tu entendras ouiiinnn toute la nuit ok ? fit elle dans une belle imitation d'un bébé Sherlock poussa un cri d'effroi venant de comprendre

-tu….tu veux un jus de fruit pour faire passer le gout ? Une chaise pour t'assoir pour ne pas t'étouffer ? fit il soudainement paniquer

Molly rigola et Sally applaudis

-bravo on reconnait celui qui dormait au fond de la classe pendant les cours d'éducation sexuel fit elle en rigolant

-j'ai sécher la théorie mais je suis passé très vite à la pratique fit il

Molly avala enfin sa pilule et reposa le verre sur la table

-ouai enfin vous savez quoi, heureusement que la contraception existe n'est ce pas Sherlock ? Parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois encore prêt pour avoir des enfants ! Firent elle en explosant de rire en voyant Sally se prendre le cou et tirer la langue en louchant

Sherlock resta un moment les yeux dans le vague puis se reprit bien vite avant que quelquonque s'en aperçoive

-surement, fit il qu'est ce que sa serai si j'avais un petit mioche braillard dans les pattes ? fit il

-tu te débrouille bien avec lilo fit elle

-oui mais elle est plus âgé lilo et puis c'est différent ! fit il bon j'ai quelque piste à explorer les filles, je vous signal qu'on a vilain bébé Jim au trousse fis Sherlock en partant vers la chambre chercher son ordi

-ok moi je vais me sécher les cheveux, ils ont reboucler après le lissage d'hier c'est une touffe de noue fit elle en enlevant la serviette qu'elle avait sur la tête, molly mis la main sur sa bouche

-OUA ! En effet ! Bon courage fit elle

Molly souffla un peu, elle l'avait échappé belle pour une fois, non mais oublier sa pilule, qu'elle tête de moineau ! Surtout avec la vie sexuelle qu'ils avaient, sa ne pardonnais pas. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et remarqua une petite boite transparente contenant des chouquette ramener de la boulangerie par John, elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis ouvrit la boite, elle était vraiment tenté et sa sentait très bon, elle était une horrible gourmande et se maudissait déjà

Elle prit une chouquette et la leva à sa hauteur, puis avec sa main la fit parler

-« mange-moi ! » fit la chouquette

-quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu fit molly en rapprochant la chouquette de son oreille

-« mange-moi ! »

-vraiment ? Mais ce n'est pas bon pour le régime sa ! fit molly

-« ho aller c'est tellement bon, mange moi ! »

-ok fit elle en ouvrant la bouche elle mordit dans la chouquette et entendit un bruit d'appareil photo de type polaroid

Sherlock sortis de sa cachette la photo à la main

-haha ! Je te tiens ! fit il en lui tendant la photo tu viens de signer ton entré sur le mur de la honte ! fit il d'un ton théâtrale

-ha c'est bon brule moi ça ! fit elle

- tutu tutu tu n'y couperas pas fit il alors je la mets ou ? Prêt de celle de John et son pot de Nutella ou prés de celle de madame Hudson avec son herbe, ou non mieux à coter de celle de lilo avec le visage recouvert de feutre fit il en plaçant la photo sur le frigo prés d'autre photo

-à quoi sa sert tout ça ? fit Sally qui était revenu chercher une brosse à cheveux

-le frigo, fit molly enfin la façade, depuis que Mycroft lui a payé un polaroid pour noël il en a fait un mur de la honte mais je te signal que tu n'y figure pas sur le mur de la honte Sherlock c'est de la triche ! fit elle en regardant Sherlock accrocher la nouvelle photo avec des aimant sur le frigo à coter des autre

-mon jeu mes règles ! fit il en rangeant son précieux appareil photo je vais l'intituler la mort d'un régime fit il très inspiré faisant grogner molly

-t'avais pas des choses à faire toi ?

-j'y cour ma princesse fit il d'un ton théâtrale avant de quitter la pièce

-OUA fit Sally en le regardant surpris il est toujours comme ça ? fit elle

-juste quand il tient à sa vie fit elle en regardant le frigo avec dégout

-le mur de la honte fit Sally en s'approchant pour regarder les nombreuses photos, je dois reconnaitre que c'est marrant fit elle sous le regard noir de molly

De leur coter, Miranda et Mycroft était arrivé à leur bureaux, accompagner de lilo qui trouva vite un coin ou se faire oublier, anthéa fut soulager de les voir tous les deux

-ha enfin, thomas est revenu me narguer pour savoir si j'avais réussi à ouvrir votre ordinateur fit anthéa pencher sur l'ordinateur

-ne vous inquiétez pas anthéa, fit Mycroft j'ai un code de secours fit il en s'attablant à son bureau et en tournant le clavier vers lui, il tapa un code spécial et son ordinateur s'ouvrit mais Mycroft fit une drôle de tête et le referma tout de suite en tapant sur son clavier, il se leva en fulminant. Miranda ne comprenais pas

-mais….pourquoi l'avoir fermé ? fit elle

-il nous pompe nos donné ! fit il en hurlant presque, il le savait que j'avais le code ! Je viens de déclencher le transfert de toute les donné de mon disque dur ! fit il hargneux, restez ici j'ai un petit souci à régler fit il en se précipitant hors de son bureau

Anthéa compris tout de suite ou il voulait en venir, ayant l'habitude tandis que Miranda rester perplexe

-non non, patron ! Calmez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Allez vous êtes une personne civiliser ! Mycroft ! fit elle en le rattrapant dans le couloir

-IL VA M'ENTENDRE ! fit il en hurlant dans le couloir THOMAS ! fit-il en arrivant presque au bureau de son collègue

-Mycroft je vous en pris ! Vous savez ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois ! Restez calme tenta anthéa sans succès

Il entra dans le bureau de son collègue qui avait un air goguenard sur son visage

-Mycroft fit il un plaisir ! Tu t'es encore fait avoir comme un bleue n'est ce pas ? fit il avant que Mycroft ne l'empoigne par le costar, celui-ci n'en fut nullement surpris il était habituer, il fut soulever de son siège

-Thomas, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occuperai sérieusement de ton cas si jamais tu venais à refoutre le nez dans mes dossiers ! fit il d'un air menaçant

-c'est curieux ça sonnait presque comme une invitation fit thomas sur un air de provocation tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça j'espère ? fit il

-je le sais très bien mais sa ne te donne pas la priorité tu risque de tout foutre en l'air ! fit il alors que Miranda et anthéa restait sur le pas de la porte à regarder Mycroft qui tenait toujours son collègue par les pan de sa veste, l'ayant mis debout. Lilo s'était frayé un chemin entre les jambes d'anthéa et s'amuser de la situation

-casse lui la figure tonton Mycroft

-elle est mignonne fit thomas

-Lilo tu sors tout de suite ! fit Mycroft d'un ton sévère

-d'accord fit elle déçu, ce n'est pas juste, à chaque fois que ça devient drôle je n'ai pas le droit de regarder fit elle

-Lilo je ne le redirais pas deux fois ! fit-il plus insistant

-aller viens fit anthéa qui la fit sortir du bureau laissant Miranda

-j'ai priorité et droit de regard sur vos travaux respectif fit thomas en se détachant de Mycroft d'un geste sec, celui-ci le lâcha mais lui adressa un regard haineux

-si tu veux jouer au plus malin je sais à qui m'adresser pour casser ton système fit il

-Sherlock ? Ce cher petit frère qui a réussi à pirater mon ordi alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans très fort mais je doute qu'il y arrive cette fois

-Sherlock n'a plus 13 ans Thomas fit il

-soit fait comme il te convient, mais je recommencerais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurai même l'appuie de la hiérarchie la dessus, et tu ne pourras rien y faire, tu passeras le bonjour à ton petit frère Mycroft, vous n'êtes plus des enfants tous les deux, certes mais chaque jour qui passe je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pensé de vous deux fit thomas

Miranda releva la tête surprise, elle ne comprenait plus du tout de quoi il voulait parler mais apparemment Mycroft si il devint plus sombre et plus dangereux

-thomas fait attention à toi, te connaitre depuis la fac ne t'excuse pas de tout

-je sais, je me demandais souvent, si...elle aurait honte…..de ce que vous êtes devenu…tous les deux fit il avec un sourire mauvais quand on sait ce que j'aurai pu lui proposer…fit il

Miranda vit Mycroft perdre le peu de couleur qui lui rester et agrippa son collègue à la gorge en le plaquant au mur derrière lui, celui-ci fut un peu surpris mais ne pris pas peur, apparemment habituer à provoquer son collègue, anthéa qui était revenu tentait de le calmer

-non ! Mycroft ! Arrêtez ! Sa ne peut que vous portez préjudice ! Vous le savez ! Il n'attend que ça fasse elle en vain

Mycroft s'approcha du visage de son collègue et murmura

-ne parle jamais d'elle, fit il ou je te broie contre ce mur, à tel point que ta propre mère ne te reconnaitra pas ! fit il en le lâchant de dégout, thomas se massa la gorge et repris sa respiration alors que Mycroft quitter le bureau à grand pas

-au plaisir Mycroft ! fit-il vraiment c'est un plaisir de savoir que je peux compter sur ta nounou pour rester en vie !

-sa suffit pirkinson vous en avait assez fait pour la journée vous ne trouver pas ? fit anthéa agacer à son collègue

-je ne suis pas encore assez fatiguer pour toi chérie fit il

-ferme le pauvre type ! fit-elle en quittant la pièce d'un ton rageur

-et toi ? fit-il à Miranda

-mais je ne vous permets pas monsieur on ne se connait pas ! fit elle outré

-on peut mieux se connaitre si tu en as envie fit il

Miranda préféra quitter la pièce et rejoindre anthéa et Mycroft, apparemment ce mystérieux collègue venait de toucher un point sensible de Mycroft, mais elle ne savait pas lequel, elle entra dans le bureau et vit anthéa soupirer et Mycroft taper dans le mur le plus proche pour se défouler

-du calme patron ! fit elle

-il n'avait pas….il n'avait pas à parler d'elle fit il

-de qui ? fit Miranda

-laissez tomber Miranda fit anthéa, surtout laissez le ce calmer fit elle en voyant Mycroft sortir à l'air frais sur son balcon, vennez on va prendre l'air nous aussi fit elle en ouvrant le petit meuble prés de la porte pour prendre la bouteille de whisky avec elle. Patron pas de bêtise je prends la bouteille ! fit elle avant de fermer la porte

-est ce que sa touche sa vie personnelle ? fit Miranda

-oui, c'est un point délicat, désoler mais vous n'en saurai pas plus, une fois calmer il faudra l'accompagner avec l'ordinateur chez Sherlock pour qu'il nous débloque sa le plus vite possible fit anthéa qui déposa la bouteille de wisky dans un frigo de la salle de repos

-et si son frère n'y arrive pas ? fit-elle

-ce n'est pas un novice, il va y arriver ne vous inquiétez pas. Miranda, ne faite rien pour l'énerver surtout, et ne lui parler pas de ça, n'essayer pas de savoir, sa suffit pour aujourd'hui je crois

-il va avoir des problèmes….attraper un collègue par la gorge ! fit Miranda choquer

-ce ne serait pas la première fois fit anthéa en soupirant

De son coter, Sherlock n'était concentré sur son travail, l'incident de ce matin avec molly était encore graver dans sa mémoire et l'empêcher de penser à autre chose, sa le taraudais, et si….molly voulait des enfants ? Comment réagirait-il ? Était t'il prêt à assumer ? Il avait vu tellement d'histoire d'amour de ces anciens amis terminer en dispute sur ce sujet. En voulait t'il lui ? Il ne le savait pas, et puis qu'est ce que c'était que d'être père, en avait t'il seulement une idée ? Il réfléchissait la dessus depuis un moment, il n'avait aucun modèle sur quoi ce référer, il n'avait pas connu leur père, il était partis quand il était encore qu'un bébé, le seul modèle de référence paternel qu'il avait était son frère Mycroft qui l'avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il soupira, seul lui pourrait trouver des réponses à ses questions.

Un message sur son portable l'intrigua, quand on parle du loup il surgit, son frère était en route pour un problème d'ordinateur très bien, de quoi s'amuser un peu fit il en comptant les minutes, molly arriva derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue

-tu n'as pas avancé ? fit elle en regardant l'ordinateur

-pas envie fit il en savourant l'étreinte de sa compagne et son odeur rassurante

-sa va toi ? fit elle inquiète, son homme était un peu bizarre depuis quelque heure pour ne pas dire…absent, elle craignait que l'incident de ce matin lui ait fait plus peur qu'il ne voulait le dire

-oui oui, t'inquiète pas fit il

-tu as eu peur dit moi ? fit elle soudain

Sherlock ne préféra pas répondre de peur de dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter, il ouvrit la messagerie de son portable et lui montra

-Mycroft va arriver d'un moment à l'autre

-il a des soucis ? fit-elle

-son collègue à crypter son ordi, ce n'est pas la première fois fit il je vais le dépanner sa sera un jeu d'enfant, j'adore faire enrager thomas ! fit il

-qui est thomas ?

-un ancien camarade de fac de mon frère mais ils se détestent ! Ils travaillent au même endroit mais pas au même service ! Ils sont en compétition tous les deux depuis leur première rencontre ! Se pourrir la vie et leur activité favorite ! fit Sherlock

-et toi tu y contribue ? fit molly

-naturellement fit il en souriant, il regarda sa montre son frère ne devait plus tarder maintenant


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Mycroft fini par arriver 15 minutes après suivis de Miranda, lilo et Anthéa qui installèrent le matériel qu'ils avaient emmené

Lilo faisait visiter l'endroit à Miranda pour l'occuper et surtout parce qu'elle était contente qu'une adulte soit obliger de lui porter de l'attention, Miranda écouter tout ce que disait lilo avec un grand sérieux, elle était un peu mal à l'aise avec elle et ne savait pas comment réagir ni lui parler malgré tous elle fit tous les effort possible pour se montrer la plus amicale possible envers lilo, Anthéa se disputer à grand cri dans une langue étrangère au téléphone prés de la fenêtre à l'écart des autre pour ne pas gêner, molly et Sally s'était mise dans la préparation de cookie pré préparer à faire cuire au four et John était sortie avec Sarah dehors.

-sa va être du gâteau fit Sherlock en regardant un peu le système qu'avait installé thomas

-tu pense pouvoir l'empêcher de me pomper mes dossiers ? fit Mycroft

-oui si il l'a pas déjà fait fit Sherlock en s'installant devant l'ordinateur

Mycroft grogna quelque chose pour lui-même et Sherlock souria, apparemment thomas avait réussi à lui en subtiliser une partie, il fallait sauver ce qui rester, il se mit à la tache son frère le surveillant par-dessus son épaule.

Après une heure de modification intense sur l'ordinateur Sherlock étira ses bras devant lui satisfait, son frère s'était fait du café ce qui surpris le cadet peut habituer à voir son frère prendre du café à cette heure ci de la journée à la place de son thé habituel, Mycroft observa son frère aussi il y avait quelque chose d'étrange comme si quelque chose le perturbait depuis quelque temps. Sherlock se sentant observer brisa la glace

-ton système remarche, Thomas n'y foutra plus les pieds fit il en croisant les mains derrière la tête puis en hésitant parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de demander à son frère ce qui n'allait pas il continua : si tu me dis ce que tu as, je te dis ce que j'ai, c'est un deal raisonnable non ? fit il

Mycroft ne dit rien et bu son café fixant toujours son frère avec un regard sombre, le cadet était toujours aussi brillant pour savoir quand l'ainé se poser des questions sur lui

-en effet fit il en regardant sa tasse de café presque vide, toi d'abord fit il

-ho non pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? fit il en soupirant

-le plus jeune d'abord ! fit Mycroft en souriant ironiquement

-et si….c'est compliquer à expliquer ? Tenta Sherlock

-tu as proposé un marcher équitable Sherlock respectons le, qui te dit que pour moi sa ne sera pas difficile à expliquer ? fit Mycroft

-ok est ce que…tu te souviens….de notre père Mycroft ? fit Sherlock observant son frère boire le reste de son café dans un des fauteuils du salon

Celui-ci s'arrêta de boire immédiatement descendant doucement la tasse de sa bouche

-pourquoi tu me demande ça Sherlock ? fit Mycroft ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui poussait son frère à vouloir se souvenir de quelqu'un qui les avaient abandonnés il y a très longtemps

-juste…comme ça fit Sherlock en détournant le regard

-non non Sherlock tu ne demande pas ça pour rien comme si tu parlais du beau temps dehors fit il

-ok mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! fit Sherlock agaçé

-hum mes souvenirs deviennent flou avec l'âge Sherlock répondit Mycroft agacer que son cadet change toujours de sujet

-flou ? Mais, comment était t'il….je veux dire, comment il était…avec nous, est ce qu'il nous parlait est ce qu'il nous emmener faire des choses ? fit Sherlock

Mycroft regarda son frère inquiet, pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ? Dans quel but il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce qui tracassait son frère mais savait que si il s'acharner à savoir pourquoi il ne le saurait jamais

-tu n'étais qu'un bébé Sherlock et j'avais 7 ans, tu venais naitre que voulait tu qu'il fasse avec toi, ou moi ? fit Mycroft avec de la colère dans la voix mais pas diriger contre son frère

-je sais, mais avant, avant moi est ce que tu te souviens ? Avant…..avant qu'il parte fit Sherlock

- que veux-tu vraiment savoir Sherlock ?

-répond moi simplement parce que…je ne sais pas encore ce que je cherche répondit Sherlock en soupirant

-bien…notre père ne s'occuper pas de nous si c'est ce que tu veux savoir Sherlock et tu le sais

-je sais ce que mère et toi m'avait dit quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre

-et c'est la vérité, notre père n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, il en a eu parce que nous venons d'une bonne famille et qu'il faut des descendant pour transmettre le patrimoine familial voila tous, il a abandonné le domicile familial quand tu es né, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu

- est-il encore en vie ? fit Sherlock

-à ma connaissance oui, mais je ne sais pas ou il est fit Mycroft

-est ce que tu l'as revu un jour ? fit Sherlock

-je l'ai aperçu un jour oui, quand je faisais mes début au gouvernement, mais je ne lui aie pas parlé, je ne sais même pas si il m'a reconnu fit Mycroft

-en fait, on n'a rien en commun avec lui ? fit Sherlock

-non aucun souvenir aucune photo de famille comme on peut en voir dans les films, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir en me demandant ça Sherlock ? fit Mycroft

-je ne sais pas, je cherche à quoi sers un père ? mais même dans le dictionnaire je n'ai pas trouvé de définition fit il enfin à mi voix

-explique moi fit Mycroft d'un ton sérieux

Sherlock soupira bruyamment autant tout mettre à plat, avec tous les éléments en main il trouverait certainement une réponse lui.

Il lui expliqua comment molly avait oublié sa pilule et l'importance de la pilule du lendemain sinon elle risquait de tomber enceinte, les craintes qu'il avait ressenti, se sentait t'il capable d'assumer pareil chamboulement dans leur vie ? Et si jamais elle en voulait un jour et que lui n'était pas prêt ou tout simplement ne voulait pas, est ce que tous ce qu'il vivait jusqu'ici aller se terminer tout simplement ? À quoi servait un père ? Quel était son rôle, il n'avait aucun souvenir de son propre père il ne savait pas ce que faisait les pères avec leur enfant,

Mycroft fut surpris, son frère qui n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités se poser des questions de ce genre, molly l'avait bien influencé, cette relation qu'il avait avec elle depuis prés d'un an et demi maintenant l'avait radicalement changé et en bien il trouver, maintenant, il était vrai que ni lui ni son cadet n'avait eu d'enfance facile, ni de modèle de père. Le seul modèle masculin de Sherlock était son frère, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé, mais c'était son frère et pas son père la était la nuance.

Il regarda son frère, comment lui donner un exemple ? Pour lui expliquer simplement, tous simplement dissiper ses doutes et ses craintes sur quelque chose qui lui était inconnu et sur quoi il n'aurait certainement aucune définition auprès des autre

-tu n'as pas demandé…à John par exemple, ce qu'il faisait avec son père ? fit Mycroft

-non, je ne voulais pas lui en parler fit il en baissant les yeux

-je comprends fit Mycroft, et bien je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment t'aider avec sa mais il me semble que j'ai un souvenir très lointain, évidement il est peut être un peu erroné avec l'âge, c'était il y a si longtemps, mais je l'ai gravé dans ma mémoire fit Mycroft en réfléchissant

Sherlock releva la tête sur son frère intéressé

-qu'est ce que c'était ? fit Sherlock

-je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans, tu n'étais pas né Sherlock, notre mère était malade, elle était alité, et naturellement personne ne s'occuper de moi, j'étais un enfant sage et silencieux il suffisait de me poser quelque part et je ne bouger pas, ce jour la c'était prés de la fenêtre, je regard ait dehors et je pouvais voir le parc en face de la maison, il y avait d'autre enfant qui jouer au bord d'un bassin

-il y avait un bassin dans le parc ? fit Sherlock étonné

-oui, il est rempli de plante maintenant fit Mycroft

-ha je croyais que c'était fait exprès fit Sherlock se souvenant du parce de la rue en face de chez eux, leur nourrice les emmener souvent jouer la bas, enfin souvent lui, sa mère avaient engagé une nourrice car 2 enfant sa commencer à devenir beaucoup pour elle et puis il était un enfant plutôt turbulent, il se souvenait qu'il jouer au ballon ou se rouler dans l'herbe faisant hurler la nourrice de retrouver ses vêtement tout vert, qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans ce bassin ? Mycroft fit Sherlock

-quelque chose que j'envier quand j'était tout petit, ils avait tous des petits bateaux à voile ou à moteur et jouer avec dans l'eau, leur parents les accompagner, derrière moi, j'entendait notre père très en colère au téléphone, des soucis du à son travail certainement fit il, il avait raccrocher si fort que le téléphone avait glisser de son socle, et puis comme une lubie il s'est approcher de moi et a regarder par la fenêtre la ou je regarder, et il m'a dit sa te plairait qu'on fasse la même chose ?

J'étais tellement abasourdit que j'ai du ouvrir la bouche en grand parce que je l'ai vu rigoler, puis je me souviens lui avoir dit que je n'avais pas de bateau à voile, alors il m'a emmené en ville avec lui et nous en avons acheté un

-et vous l'avez essayé ? fit Sherlock captivé par le récit de son frère

-oui, j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir faire comme tous les autres enfants qui nous entourer, et notre père était prés de moi c'était tellement rare

-mais, tu ne l'a jamais refais ? Je veux dire vous auriez pu faire ça souvent fit Sherlock

-non, une fois rentré le bateau à été ranger et notre père est redevenu celui qu'il a toujours était distant et froid ne s'intéressant pas à moi

-donc, les pères emmène leur enfant s'amuser ? Conclu Sherlock

-c'est à peu prés sa Sherlock, à la différence du notre, il s'occupe de leurs enfants à peu prés comme le ferait une mère, comme le faisait la nourrice au début si tu préfère, ils jouent avec leur enfant, répondent à leur question, leur sers de modèle leur apprend à manger à parler, les aide dans leur devoir bref….fit Mycroft à bout d'exemple

-un peu comme tu as fait avec moi quoi ? fit Sherlock

-en effet, quand la nourrice est partie c'est moi qui a jouer ce rôle, fit Mycroft en soupirant, mais je ne suis pas ton père je suis ton grand frère

-et c'est quoi la différence alors ? fit Sherlock

-et bien, un grand frère….sa protège son petit frère, et sa partage ses jouets et ses jeux fit il

- on n'a pas vraiment eux l'occasion de jouer ensemble quand été petit fit Sherlock en souriant

-on a 7ans d'écart Sherlock, que veut tu qu'un enfant de sept ans fasse avec un bébé dans un berceau ? Que veut qu'un ado de 14 ans fasse comme jeux avec un enfant de 7ans ? Tu comprends on a….trop d'écart, et puis je devais t'éduquer et faire attention à toi, je n'avais pas le temps de jouer avec toi fit Mycroft

-je sais fit Sherlock en fait malgré qu'on soit frère on est seul chacun de notre coter fit il tristement, et toi donc ? Que se passe t'il ? fit Sherlock content de pouvoir rebondir faisant sursauter son frère se croyant sortis d'affaire

-tu ne lâche jamais le morceau n'est ce pas ? fit Mycroft en souriant

-un marché est un marché ! fit il tu es nerveux et fatiguer depuis que cette…femme travaille avec toi fit Sherlock

-Miranda Thompson fit Mycroft on est un peu en guerre tous les deux, comme deux chat se disputant un territoire fit Mycroft rien d'exceptionnel fit il en balayant l'air de ses mains

-oui je sais, anthéa c'est confié à moi l'autre jour, elle n'en peut plus de vos disputes, mais depuis que tu es venu j'ai pu voir autre chose, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec thomas ? fit Sherlock se doutant bien que le collègue de Mycroft qui avait l'habitude de cracher son venin sur son frère venait cette fois ci de l'atteindre

-j'ai failli le démolir dans son propre bureau fit Mycroft en soupirant d'agacement

-waouh, mais pourquoi ne l'a tu pas fais ? fit Sherlock excité

-je l'ai chopé à la gorge et menacer sa devrait suffir non ? fit Mycroft

-alors ça j'y crois pas, tu ne t'es pas battu depuis le jour ou je suis rentré au collège, tu a du casser la figure à tous ceux qui avait oser s'en prendre à moi ! fit Sherlock se rappelant de bon souvenir ou il allait souvent se réfugier derrière son grand frère avant de pouvoir se défendre tout seul, qu'est ce qui ta décider ? fit Sherlock excité de connaitre la raison, il aurai même voulu être la pour voir ça ! Il avait remarqué que lilo les avait accompagné il irait faire son interrogatoire plus tard auprès de la petite.

-il a osé parler d'elle….en des thermes humiliant fit Mycroft encore de colère

Sherlock devint sombre, il savait de quoi parler son frère

-qu'a-t-il dit ? Il l'a insulté ? fit Sherlock bouillonnant intérieurement

-non, il a fait des allusions qui ne m'on pas plu, sur ce qu'il lui avait proposé à l'époque, cet horrible marché que tu avais découvert fit Mycroft

-il est toujours à son bureau ? fit Sherlock avec une envie de massacre

-le massacrer ne servirait à rien à part nous attirer des ennuis ! fit Mycroft

-je sais mais sa me démange ! fit Sherlock Défois je me demande….ce qu'elle aurait pensé de tout ça, je veux dire, si elle avait pu me donner quelque conseil si elle avait était la aujourd'hui fit il avec tristesse

-je pense, qu'elle t'aurait mieux répondu que moi Sherlock, elle t'adorait elle t'aurait consolé et effacer tes craintes d'une seule parole, elle avait le don pour ça fit Mycroft, à la tristesse s'ajouter la douleur dans ses yeux, et c'est ce que Sherlock reconnu, comment n'a-t-il pas su tout de suite que c'était sur ce sujet que thomas l'avait atteint.

Mycroft fini par se lever, c'était un sujet très délicat et il savait que son frère n'insisterait pas

-bien fit il aide moi à ranger tous ça je retourne au bureau j'ai encore du travail et il n'est pas question que Miranda boivent plus de litre de thé fit il avec un sourire narquois en pensant à sa collègue qui devait boire du thé chez madame Hudson en attendant qu'il est fini

-la pause est terminer fit Sherlock qui se leva aussi pour aider son frère à tous démonter

La porte de l'entré s'ouvrit sur molly qui entra

-je peux vous aider les garçons ? proposa-t-elle

-sa sera pas de refus fit Mycroft qui débrancher l'écran de son ordinateur

Lilo entra dans la pièce

-on repart déjà ? fit lilo avec un sachet de bonbon à la main, Miranda à ses coter

-oui Sherlock à réussi l'ordinateur est opérationnel tous le monde sur le pont on lève l'ancre ! fit Mycroft qui avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie, travailler lui ferait oublier tous ça

John vint les aider à ranger l'ordinateur dans le coffre de la voiture et Miranda Mycroft et lilo repartirent en direction des bureaux du gouvernement

-bien, voila une bonne chose de faite ! fit Sherlock en s'étirant de tout son long


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Molly vint se placer derrière Sherlock et l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il étirer ses bras devant lui

-c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes tu sais ! fit il avec un sourire narquois à molly qui lui souria le plus innocemment du monde, il ne lui en voulait pas, ça l'arrangeait en fait, il avait déjà du mal à s'ouvrir à son frère mais aux autre c'était quasi impossible, même avec molly enfin pour l'instant

-c'est pas moi qui ait eu l'idée fit molly c'est Sally fit elle en se détachant de Sherlock pour montrer Sally du doit devant la porte du salon

-hey c'est toi qui a écouter ! fit Sally pour se défendre

-oui mais toi aussi tu es venu écouter fit molly

-ok ok stop les enfants ! Qui a tort qui a raison ? fit il avant de voir les 2 femmes s'accuser du doit respectivement et en même temps, ok j'abandonne fit il en soupirant

-on se demandait juste avec molly…commença Sally hésitante, elle ne savait pas comment il allait prendre ça, qui est « elle » ? Enfin cette femme dont vous parliez avec votre frère ? C'est….votre mère ? fit Sally trop curieuse

Sherlock la regarda un moment et Sally cru qu'il allait se mettre en colère d'être aussi curieux sur ce qui ne la regardait pas après tous mais il n'en fit rien, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de soda et 3 verres qu'il posa sur une petite table, molly se servit et Sally aussi encore un peu tremblante d'être encore en vie

-non il ne s'agit pas de notre mère fit Sherlock après avoir bu une gorgé de son verre, notre mère est encore en vie, bien en vie pour son âge d'ailleurs, non elle est…..pour moi et mon frère, enfin plus pour mon frère, un pan de notre histoire, à la fois triste et heureux, mon frère dirait c'était le bon temps…fit Sherlock

-tu sais ton frère m'a déjà parlé d'un pan de ta vie quand j'avais besoin d'explication pour Anna fit molly pour l'encourager à parler

-je sais, mais….est-ce une bonne idée de dévoilé une partie de la vie de mon frère quand celui-ci ne peut l'entendre ou du moins ne veut plus l'entendre ? Si il pouvait tous oublier il le ferait et pourtant il ne le veut pas, je sais que cela parait bizarre, sa lui fait tellement mal que Défois il préférait tous oublier pour être enfin tranquille, en paix avec lui-même. Fit Sherlock d'un ton pensif

-vous faite durer le suspens fit Sally avant de mettre la main sur sa bouche, autant que Miranda Sally avait le don de sortir des phrase qui pouvait la mettre dans l'embarras à la seconde ou elle les disait

-et bien comment expliquer ça ? fit Sherlock en levant les yeux en l'air cherchant le meilleur moyen de leur raconter ça

-commence par le début, qui est elle et comment vous l'avait rencontré ? fit molly en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil de Sherlock

-ok, mon frère avait 20 ans à l'époque, il faisait des études à la fac, moi j'en avais 13, j'étais au collège, elle s'appelait Roxanne, elle était dans la même classe que mon frère, enfin elle suivait les mêmes cours. Dans des amphithéâtres de 500 personnes difficiles de dire que c'est une classe fit Sherlock

-un amour de jeunesse ? fit molly

-si ce n'était que ça fit Sherlock en soupirant, mon frère est un peu comme moi, renfermer et solitaire, il avait quelque ami mais il n'a jamais fait la foire comme moi, moi j'avais dépasser toute les limite à 20 ans fit il sous les yeux étonné de Sally, mais pas de molly qui connaissait déjà cette partie la de l'histoire de Sherlock, les fête, les filles et le chantage d'Anna.

-Elle était différente, mon frère et elle se sont rapprocher, je ne pensait même pas qu'une fille pouvait s'intéresser à mon frère fit il en souriant il était si…..agressif, il ne perdait pas son temps…avec ce genre de chose et pourtant…ils étaient tous les deux complémentaire, elle était la douceur qui lui manquait, il lui apportait la protection l'amour, un équilibre, elle venait d'une famille brisé tout comme nous deux, mon frère a du m'élever tout seul à l'âge de 7ans, notre mère nous avait complètement oublié, elle vivait comme si nous n'existions pas, notre père avait fuit la maison, à raison d'une mère j'ai eu un frère, presque un père, c'est lui qui m'a appris à marcher, à parler…mais lui, qu'a-t-il eu ? Est ce qu'on c'est levé la nuit quand il avait 7ans et qu'il faisait des cauchemars ? Moi oui, c'était lui qui le faisait. Roxanne était ce qui manquait à mon frère.

-ton frère est tellement secret qu'il n'y parait pas fit molly

-je sais, mon frère est un maitre dans l'art de tout dissimuler, chez lui tout est lisse, tout est net, vous ne verrez rien dépasser, moi je l'ai vu plus bas que terre, je l'ai vu pleurer, et même abandonner la vie quand c'est arrivé fit Sherlock d'une voix douloureuse

-qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? fit Sally

-mon frère et Roxanne formait un couple parfait, elle m'adorait et me traiter comme son petit frère, j'étais son petit chou en sucre comme elle disait et moi je grognais dans mon coin, elle faisait office de maman de substitution envers moi et soulager les épaules de mon frère, elle me gâtait tout le temps et j'aimais bien leur rendre visite quand ils habitaient ensemble fit Sherlock

-combien de temps sont t'il rester ensemble ? fit molly

-10 ans, fit Sherlock, ils ont fait leur étude ensemble, ils ont emménager ensemble, Roxanne est devenu profiler et mon frère est rentré au service secret, la vie aurait pu continuer comme ça si…..elle n'était pas tomber malade fit Sherlock, une grave leucémie, elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux elle en avait peur, alors elle n'avait rien dit, mon frère c'est aperçu qu'elle décliner de jour en jour, il l'a forcer à aller consulter, c'était au prix de grand efforts elle était terrifier par les hôpitaux fit il et puis les médecins on dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver, à part de la chimiothérapie et autre traitements.

Elle a tout subis sans rien dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre, au contraire elle avait toujours le sourire elle était rayonnante, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de ses séances elle était au plus mal, elle a perdu tout ses cheveux, ses sourcils et elle maigri très vite, elle était si fragile, comme une poupée de verre, mon frère s'en ai occuper jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour….un matin, elle ne s'est pas réveiller fit Sherlock tristement, mon frère venait de perdre la femme de sa vie, la maladie la emporter en six mois à peine, c'était tellement foudroyant, mon frère avait 30 ans quand elle est décéder, ils venaient de se fiancer tous les deux et ils avaient plein de projet

-c'est triste fit Sally

-qu'est ce que thomas à dit sur…Roxanne pour faire sortir ton frère de ces gong ? fit molly

-ha oui, j'en avais presque oublié ce connard ! fit Sherlock avec amertume et bien à l'époque il convoiter Roxanne alors qu'elle sortait avec mon frère, il l'avait suivis plusieurs fois à la sortie de son travail, lui avait fait plusieurs avance, bien sur mon frère c'est charger de lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de ça, mais sa ne suffisait pas, il la harcelait, et puis quand elle est tombé malade, il lui a proposer un horrible marcher, pour sauver Roxanne il y avait une solution c'était de trouver un donneur de moelle osseuse qui soit compatible en somme quelqu'un de sa famille mais Roxanne n'avait plus de famille vivante, elle était donc condamné, et pourtant, Thomas lui a dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de lui obtenir un donneur compatible n'importe ou dans le monde, il avait des appuies puissant et thomas est issue d'une famille très riche. Il accepter de la sauver à condition qu'elle lui appartienne

-c'est pas possible ! s'écria Sally scandalisé

-ho si thomas est capable de tout, mais Roxanne n'a pas céder, et elle a bien fait, tout ceci n'était que du vent, il y avait une chance sur mille de trouver un donneur compatible, le génome de Roxane était terriblement rare, donc ce n'était qu'un prétexte abjecte pour ravir Roxanne à mon frère alors qu'elle était mourante ! fit il

-comment aurait était la vie de ton frère si…..elle était encore en vie ? fit molly

-il serait probablement marié avec 1 ou 2 enfants surement fit Sherlock avec un sourire triste

-je vois fit elle comment peut il travailler dans les mêmes bureaux que son pire ennemie ? fit molly

-et bien il se retiens juste de le tuer et veille à faire de chacun de ses jours un enfer ! C'est une compétition entre eux à celui qui aura la journée la plus pourrit ! C'est à ça que rime ce petit jeux malsain, à saboter le travail de l'un ou de l'autel, alors tu sais quand Anthéa parle des dispute entre Miranda et Mycroft c'est Disneyland par rapport à la guerre qu'il livre à thomas et sa haine et sans limite !

-il lui en veut c'est normal j'aurai fait pareil fit Sally d'un ton assurer

-Mycroft a du avoir du mal à s'en remettre fit molly songeuse

-oui, sa été terrible, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi, les rôles s'inverser c'était à moi le petit frère de remettre debout le grand frère, il n'avait plus gout à rien, il a fait une terrible dépression et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais perdre mon frère. Même si…on se dispute parfois…j'ai besoin de mon frère, j'ai besoin de l'affronter, il est le seul adversaire à ma taille, j'ai besoin de tous lui balancer, de savoir qu'il peut encaisser le choc, qu'il soit solide comme un roc, il est mon seul repère. Alors quand il s'est enfermer dans son chagrin j'ai été plongé dans un flou phénoménal, je rentrais à la fac cette année la et….j'ai fait la connaissance de certain amis, et le reste tu le connais fit Sherlock à molly

Molly souria tristement, enfin les pièces du puzzle s'assemblait, Mycroft lui avaient raconté la fin de l'histoire elle avait maintenant le début. Les frère Holmes était lié l'un à l'autre par un fil invisible le moindre incident qui perturberai l'un affecterait l'autre et entrainerait tout cet enchainement de péripétie qui leur ait arrivé, la débauche de Sherlock seul sans les repère de son frère tout à son chagrin tentant de remonter la pente car la vie continue malgré tout et Anna pour finir.

-vous avez encore des souvenirs d'elle ? Des photos ou des vidéos fit Sally se souvenant du mur parsemé de photo dans la chambre d'ami

-oui, c'est même moi qui ait récupérer toute trace de Roxanne fit il

-ton frère n'a aucune photo ? fit molly surpris

-il me les a confié, il ne voulait pas être tenté de les regarder, sa lui fait trop mal, il sait qu'elles sont quelque part en sécurité et que un jour si il en a besoin il peut toujours me les demander. Fit Sherlock

-je comprends fit molly

-moi pas, quand on a perdu quelqu'un on conserve ses souvenir prés de soi comme un trésor fit Sally, moi j'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelque année fit elle et chez moi j'ai plein de photo d'elle fit elle

-parce que vous avez peur de l'oublier fit Sherlock, Mycroft ne résonne pas comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de photo pour se rappeler, c'est graver en lui, il a préférer me les donner pour ne pas avoir à rouvrir de vielle blessure chaque fois que son regard croisera un souvenir, il les a enfouie quelque part dans sa tête fit Sherlock

-tu les as ici ? fit molly surprise, elle connaissait assez la maison depuis un an pourtant

-oui fit Sherlock en se levant, vous permettez ? fit Sherlock à Sally en entrant dans la chambre d'ami

Les deux femmes se regardèrent surprise et curieuse en souriant il ressortit après quelque minute avec une boite en cuir marron un peu poussiéreuse

-ou tu l'avais caché ? fit molly

-dans un endroit secret fit Sherlock plein de mystère en ouvrant la boite il sortit quelque photo envelopper dans un papier transparent et en tandis une à molly et une à Sally

-elle avait des cheveux frisé comme vous fit Sherlock à Sally mais elle n'était pas métisse fit il

Sally regarda la photo on pouvait voir une belle jeune femme un peu frêle avec de long cheveux d'un roux très sombre presque rouge onduler comme les sien mais beaucoup plus long qu'elle.

Molly regarda la sienne, la même jeune femme un peu plus vieille devant un immeuble

-tu peux dater ?fit molly en jetant un œil à celle de Sally

-et bien celle de Sally, Roxanne était encore étudiante à la fac fit Sherlock et la tienne, ils avaient terminé leur étude, j'en ai une autre fit il en la tendant aux deux femmes

-OUA ton frère jeune c'est….étrange ! fit molly en regardant un couple enlacer dans un appartement vide sur la photo

-ça casse le mite n'est ce pas ? fit Sherlock en souriant allez je vous offre une perle vous la regarder et vous l'oublier aussi sec fit Sherlock en tendant une photo à l'envers, molly s'en empara et la regarda avant de pouffer littéralement de rire

-fait voir fit Sally en prenant la photo avant d'éclater de rire je peux en faire une photocopie pour le bureau ?fit Sally en pleurant de rire, en version poster fit elle écrouler de rire

-même pas en rêve fit Sherlock

-tu étais trop chou fit molly quel âge avait tu ? Fis molly qui n'en pouvait plus de regarder Sherlock apparemment très jeune et très bouclé encore plus que maintenant

-13ans fit il en grognant

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en se repassant la photo que Sherlock intercepta avant de la ranger dans la boite

-j'ai pas que de bon souvenir fit Sherlock en fouillant encore dans la boite parmi les photos il en sortit une autre celle-ci c'est mon frère qui l'a prise, peut être 3 semaine avant qu'elle ne décède fit Sherlock

Molly regarda la photo et son rire se calma, on voyait Roxanne assise dans un fauteuil blanc, dessiner sur un grand calepin à dessin dans un appartement bien meublé, un foulard entourait sa tête, elle ne devait même pas avoir vu que Mycroft la photographier, elle était concentré sur son dessin on voyait son visage assez décharner de profil et molly remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de sourcil

-elle n'a pas été hospitalisé ? fit molly

-non quand on lui a dit que se serait indispensable vu son état de santé elle a préférer demander le droit de rentrer chez elle, elle est morte chez elle avec mon frère et c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne voulait surtout pas mourir seule dans une chambre d'hôpital froide, perfusé de partout avec des bip de machine, elle supportait des traitement tellement lourd, son cœur n'a pas supporter fit Sherlock avec tristesse, il repris la photo et la rangea avec les autre et referma précieusement la boite

-il y en a beaucoup fit molly en regardant la boite qui était pleine

-oui il y en a énormément, il y a aussi des vidéo, mon frère avait un caméscope il se leva et alla la ranger.

Le portable de Sherlock se mit à sonner et celui-ci tourna en rond pour le chercher avant d'apercevoir molly la main tendu vers lui avec le portable, il le prit au vol et répondit en s'éloignant

-toi et le rangement fit molly en soupirant une mère chatte en perdrait ses petits fit elle en regardant Sally pouffer de rire j'ai réussi à changer beaucoup de chose mais pas ça fit elle

-si il est né bordélique il le restera à vie ! fit Sally

Sherlock raccrocha et revint vers eux

-j'ai du nouveau sur l'enquête grâce à mon ami Sébastian, fit il je file à la banque il a un tuyaux sur des transaction boursière douteuse qui pourrait bien avoir quelque chose à avoir avec Jim et son trafic d'arme fit il en prenant son manteau, ne m'attendait pas pour manger fit il en embrassant molly et en partant à toute vitesse

-sois prudent fit elle alors que Sherlock bousculer John dans le couloir

-ou tu vas ? fit-il

-à la banque !

-quoi ya eu un crack boursier je dois sortir la pelle et le coffre fort ? fit il en plaisantant

-John on n'a pas de jardin pour enterrer tes économie ! fit Sherlock en ajustant son écharpe avant de tourner la poigner de la porte j'ai un indice pour traquer Jim grâce à Sébastian fit il

-besoin de moi ? fit John

-pas le moindre du monde je ne voudrais pas interrompre un génocide fit il en montrant du doit le paquet de chips que John était en train de dévorer en marchant

Sherlock sortis et referma la porte, John rejoigne les filles

-qui est Sébastian ? fit molly qui essayer de mettre un visage sur un nom qu'elle avait déjà entendus

-un pote de fac à Sherlock parait t'il, il est devenu trader dans une banque au quartier des affaires, on l'a rencontré lors de l'affaire avec les chinois fit il la bouche pleine

-je l'ai déjà vu ? fit-elle

-hum …..Fit John en cherchant dans sa mémoire non on l'a revu qu'une seule fois et vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble fit il bon je vais masquer la preuve et je reviens fit il en montrant aux filles son paquet de chips vide.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

De leur coter Mycroft, lilo et Miranda était de retour au bureau, le travail avait repris son cour et les dispute entre Mycroft et Miranda aussi, faisant soupirer bruyamment anthéa qui se demandait si elle ne devait pas en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, et qui amuser beaucoup lilo qui avait une sorte de distraction comptant les points discrètement.

-je vous le répète nous devons travailler ensemble ! fit Miranda

-on ne peut pas être tous les deux présent à cette réunion Miranda il est clair qu'avec ce genre de requin je suis la personne la plus qualifié et la plus apte à…..

-la plus apte et la plus qualifié ? Non mais je rêve ! Moi aussi j'ai les mêmes compétences que vous Mycroft ! Insinuez vous qu'une femme n'a pas sa place parmi cette réunion de….

-ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je les connais depuis plusieurs année… fit Mycroft impuissant face au cri d'indignation de sa collègue

il se disputer un dossier encore et toujours, le seul moyen pour Miranda d'être présente c'est de jouer le rôle de l'assistante qui fera un café mais ça il ne préférer ne pas lui dire. Si il l'envoyer à cette réunion, les personnes qui l'attendait aller la bouffer toute cru ! Il le savait même pour lui c'était difficile de négocier

-sa serai marrant qu'il joue leur place au poker ou aux échecs fit lilo à coter de Miranda qui se pincer l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux rêvant d'un cachet contre le mal de crane, elle releva la tête soudainement et baissa son regard vers lilo

-ha mais oui, tu n'es pas bête toi ! fit anthéa en se rattrapant juste après en voyant lilo croiser les bras de mécontentement mais non je rigole fit elle, on a un jeu d'échec dans la salle de repos fit elle je vais le chercher surveille les bien fit elle en partant, lilo leva le pouce

-compte sur moi ! Je compterai les morts fit elle en rigolant

Anthéa ferma la porte derrière elle et se rendis en salle de repos, si un jeu d'échec pouvait les départager elle aurait la paix, en plus les échecs était un jeu plutôt calme et silencieux

De son coter lilo frappa dans ses mains et se mis entre les deux adulte

-bon stop les enfants on arrête de se disputer anthéa est partis chercher un jeu d'échec ! Votre réunion va se jouer au plus malin d'entre vous ! fit lilo

-quoi ? fit Mycroft scandalisé lilo on ne peut pas jouer une réunion au échec ! C'est de la pure folie ! fit-il en pensant à la conséquence

-pourquoi vous avez peur de perdre et de vous retrouver à faire le café ? fit Miranda

-bien sur que non ! Je suis très bon aux échecs ! fit-il

- moi, aussi ! Je fis elle

- et ben j'espère que vous finirez la partie avant la réunion ! fit lilo en soupirant

Anthéa ramena le jeu d'échec et la partie commença, lilo qui pensait que sa serai plus drôle fut déçu, ils étaient tous les deux très silencieux et jouer avec une lenteur impressionnante pour lilo qui ne n'y comprenais pas grand-chose

-bon BA moi je vais voir si je peux me tirer le portrait avec une photocopieuse fit lilo en marchant vers la porte

-lilo tu ne joue pas avec le matériel fit Mycroft sans perdre le plateau de jeux du regard

-je peux jouer avec la déchiqueteuse à papier alors ? fit-elle

-non ! fit Mycroft

-le téléphone ? fit elle

- non plus fit-il

-bon Ba je vais me promener fit lilo mécontente en s'en allant du bureau

-anthéa vieillez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise voulez vous ? fit Mycroft jouant son pion

-hors de question, je dois déjà vous surveiller vous deux, elle connaît les locaux laisser la trouver une occupation toute seule Mycroft elle n'a pas 3ans fit anthéa consciente que lilo commencer sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Lilo justement faisait le tour des bâtiments avec son petit sac en laine en bandoulière, madame Hudson lui avait payé à noël et elle mettait tous son matériel de petite fille qu'elle promenait partout avec elle. Sherlock lui avait offert un appareil photo assez petit pour être caché partout même dans son tout petit sac, elle s'arrêta dans le bureau de quelque collègue à Mycroft qu'elle connaissait pour discuter un peu, depuis le temps presque tous le monde connaissait lilo, déjà tous le monde connaissait ses parents adoptif qui travailler dans un autre département que celui de Mycroft. Il avait donc l'habitude de voir la fillette vagabonder comme bon lui semblait dans les bureaux en attendant que les adultes qui la prenaient en charge soient terminés avec leur travail.

Elle prit des photos, fit des blague avec la photocopieuse, malgré les interdictions de Mycroft, détruisis quelque feuille de papier et de plastique dans la déchiqueteuse, se commanda presque toute les sucreries du distributeur de la salle de repos avec les pièces qu'elle avait piqué dans la veste de Mycroft, bu du café que lui servit un collègue avec une drôle de grimace

-désoler on n'a pas de chocolat chaud fit le collègue de Mycroft avec un petit rire devant la tête de lilo après avoir gouter sa tasse

-pouah ! Ce n'est pas bon ! fit-elle en repoussant sa tasse

-met plus de sucre je vais voir si je peux te trouver du lait fit il avec un clin d'œil

-ha oui merci sa sera mieux fit lilo elle rangea son appareil photo et sortie un mp3 cadeau de noël de John, si elle comptabiliser tous ce qu'elle avait il lui manquait plus qu'un portable et elle serai au top de la technologie, pour ça elle comptait bien sur, sur Mycroft qu'elle travailler au corps depuis noël dernier, mais elle avait peu d'espoir, il était aussi rationnel et raisonnable que sa mère adoptive, elle comptait alors sur sa botte de secours : Sherlock en espérant que molly ne sois pas aussi raisonnable que sa mère.

Au bout de 2h30 elle fini par aller voir lequel des deux avait finalement hérité de la place de préparateur de café elle se leva et rejoignis le bureau ou elle vit que anthéa qui remplisse des dossiers

-ils sont ou ? fit elle en rangeant son mp3 dans son sac

-en réunion fit anthéa écrivant

-qui a gagné ? fit lilo

-Miranda fit anthéa avec un sourire

-non ? fit lilo en rigolant à moitié et Mycroft ou est t'il ?

-deuxième étage dans sa la salle à coter de celle ou ce déroule la réunion, il prépare le café fit elle

-pas croyable je dois aller voir ça ! fit lilo je dois même aller immortaliser ça ! fit elle en montrant son petit appareil photo à anthéa

-ne fait surtout pas de bruit c'est une réunion très importante fit anthéa

-ok fit elle dit moi est ce que Miranda risque de rater cette réunion parce que c'est une femme ? fit lilo qui avait à moitie compris la discussion entre Miranda et Mycroft

-je ne sais pas lilo mais ce n'est pas à parce qu'elle est une femme, quand un homme d'affaire assez malhonnête doit négocier un contrat avec une femme il croit toujours que cela sera plus facile face à une femme, il croit qu'il peut lui faire peur, prendre le dessus tu comprends ? fit anthéa qui tenter de trouver une explication juste

-je vois, personne ne peut faire peur à tonton Mycroft, il est beaucoup trop impressionnant quand il se met en colère fit lilo mais je crois que Miranda peu faire très peur elle aussi fit elle d'un air songeuse

-je l'espère fit anthéa, ils sont venu en troupeau ils se sentent donc plus fort face à une femme seule. Soit discrète fit elle

-je te raconte tout dans les moindres détails fit lilo en partant

-j'y compte bien fit anthéa en voyant lilo sortir de la pièce

Lilo monta au deuxième étage et rejoignis une petite salle juste à coter d'une très grande fermer ou l'on pouvait entendre des gens parler, elle entra dedans, il y avait des table avec des gâteau, des cruche de café et une cafetière, un coin détente, Mycroft commencer à s'énerver sur le mode d'emploi de la cafetière qui ne voulait pas démarrer, lilo s'approcha de lui et appuya sur un bouton et la cafetière repartie toute seul, Mycroft leva un sourcil interrogateur face à lilo qui lui souria

-maman et mamie Hudson on la même ! fit elle

-merci beaucoup lilo fit Mycroft d'un air pincé et irrité, il était à deux doits de vraiment péter les plombs

-alors comme ça tu as perdu ? fit elle en le prenant en photo, Mycroft mis les mains sur l'objectif empêchant la photo d'être nette

-je n'ai pas perdu fit il agacé, je l'ai laissé gagné fit Mycroft

-ho vraiment ? fit lilo d'une voix on l'on sentait le sarcasme, elle effaça la photo de son appareil déçu

-bon d'accord elle m'a déconcentré ! fit Mycroft en colère

-déconcentré ? fit lilo qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a secoué ses cheveux comme dans la pub fructis et tu étais hypnotisé ? fit lilo en pouffant de rire

-dit donc toi qu'est ce que tu insinue ? fit Mycroft pris de cour par les propos de lilo, Sherlock avait une grande influence sur la répartie de cette gamine

-rien rien fit lilo c'est juste étrange qu'un grand joueur d'échec comme toi perde face à Miranda, elle était plus championne que toi alors ? fit elle

-tu sais que tu es doué pour semer la zizanie petite chipie fit Mycroft à lilo qui pouffa de rire

Soudain un micro situer dans la pièce se mit à parler et la voix de Miranda arriva jusqu'à eux

-dite moi Mycroft qu'est ce que vous faite avec ce café ? Vous le torifier vous-même ou quoi ? « El gringo » fit elle d'une voix mi autoritaire, mi amusé ce qui fit grincer Mycroft complètement outré

-elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle la fit Mycroft d'un air mauvais

-vous me préviendrait le jour ou vous conviendrait d'un cessez le feu, je veux rédiger moi-même l'armistice fit lilo

Mycroft se tourna vers elle surpris, elle savait tant de chose pour son si jeune âge

-quoi ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose que je sois la première de ma classe en histoire fit lilo

-évidement fit Mycroft fait moi pensé à te déposer chez Sherlock quand la réunion sera finie

-voyons voir, laisse moi deviner, trop de travail ! fit-elle

-je vais effectivement récolter les pots cassés fit il en regardant vers la pièce fermer ou se dérouler la réunion

-et si elle réussi ? fit lilo

-si elle réussi je crois en dieu ! fit Mycroft en ricanant

La porte s'ouvris et des hommes en costume et cravate sortirent en serrant la main de Miranda qui abordait un sourire triomphal, Mycroft en était bouche bé la cafetière à la main, elle s'avança vers lui et lui piqua la tasse de café fumante qu'il avait préparé

-et voila une bonne chose de faite fit elle fièrement, ha le café de la victoire fit elle en buvant la tasse et en se dirigeant dans la salle de réunion pour récupérer des feuilles, Mycroft était toujours figé sous le choc

-bon Ba c'est le moment de libérer un dimanche dans ton agenda pour aller te convertir ! fit lilo je rassemble mes affaires, anthéa attend que je lui raconte tout, finalement on s'amuse bien avec vous deux, vous êtes plus marrant qu'une série télé fit elle en partant dans l'autre direction

Mycroft rumina quelque chose dans sa barbe et tourna les talons, Miranda avait réussi, ils avaient donc un petit creux dans leur emploi du temps, et il voulait éviter Miranda et son air victorieux aussi vite que possible, 2 défaites cuisante c'était trop pour son propre égo, par contre aller enquiquiner son petit frère le détendrait un peu et lilo était la bonne excuse. Il passa dans son bureau devant anthéa qui se retint d'éclater de rire après que lilo lui ait tout dit

-sans commentaire fit il à sa collaboratrice qui essuyer des larmes au coin de l'œil

-j'ai encore rien dit fit elle

-je vous vois venir fit il en la menaçant du doit, elle a gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! fit il

-alors comme ça on est partis en croisade Mycroft ? Mais j'ai déjà une sacré longueur d'avance sur vous fit Miranda à la porte du bureau, son manteau à la main, ils avaient bien mérité une pause pour l'après midi.

-vous… ! fit il c'est la dernière fois que je joue mes dossiers au échec ! fit il en colère

-quelle mauvaise foi fit Miranda calmement mais surtout agacé par son collègue, vous avez eu la preuve que je peux très bien me débrouiller sans votre aide fit elle j'ai des compétences aussi fit elle

-très bien parlez en au ministre et foutez le camp du service sa nous fera des vacances ! fit Mycroft d'un ton mauvais allez viens lilo ne perdons pas de temps fit il en sortant de son bureau à grande enjamber

-mais… ! Fit lilo qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi autant de mauvaise foi

-j'ai dit viens ! fit il d'un ton pressant devant la mine boudeuse de lilo qui céda

Miranda soupira, elle n'avait rien dit de méchant, elle voulait juste qu'il reconnaisse ses compétence et arrête de la traité comme une moins que rien et ne lui fasse jamais confiance, anthéa posa une main compatissante sur son épaule

-ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai lutté 4 ans avant qu'il me fasse confiance, il m'a fait tomber folle au moins des milliers de fois, avant moi il a viré au moins 6 collaboratrice en 1 mois avant qu'on me contacte, il est comme ça, très exigeant et avec beaucoup de fierté, il est un peu blesser dans son amour propre, sa va passer, vous avez réussi avec brio aujourd'hui fit elle

-merci, vous êtes bien courageuse pour avoir un patron pareil fit elle

-je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde ! fit anthéa, avec le temps et l'expérience vous verrez qu'on peut vraiment s'en faire un ami fiable et toujours prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour vous

-oui, ou du moins tout le gouvernement fit elle avec sourire faisant allusion au détournement des techniques de surveillance par Mycroft

-ce qui se passe chez son frère cadet, reste entre les murs de Baker Streets, secret défense fit elle, venez je vous offre un vrai café de la victoire fit elle

-vous ne me détester pas finalement ? fit Miranda

-non, j'ai fini par m'y faire, vous avez la même tête de mule que lui fit elle vous êtes parfait pour vous crier dessus toute la journée et je soupçonne même qu'il adore ça !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Dans les bureau du Yard Lestrade s'accordait une pause café au calme dans son bureau, il avait fermer la porte pour ne pas être déranger par le bruit des téléphones des bureau alentour, il commençait à avoir mal au crane de répondre toute les deux minutes et d'entendre le bruit ambiant qui régnait, il pianoter sur un site internet de son ordinateur en dégustant son café, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son second, Sally Donovan, Molly l'avait appeler quelque minute auparavant et apparemment tout aller à merveille, à croire que Sally avait décider d'être raisonnable et de revoir son jugement sur Sherlock. D'ailleurs il avait contacté celui-ci pour lui demander ou en était l'enquête de son coter à lui, et il pu constater qu'il avancer lentement mais surement par rapport au service du yard qui piétiner un peu.

Sa petite pause fut bientôt interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il décrocha et tomba sur une petite secrétaire qui recevait les appels au yard

-une personne du bâtiment voudrait vous parler fit la secrétaire

-du bâtiment ? fit Lestrade surpris

-c'est un monsieur qui travaille dans le secteur du bâtiment, il a relevé le numéro du yard sur un cachet d'un chantier qu'il s'occupe

-ok passez le moi fit Lestrade plus que surpris, qu'est qu'un ouvrier ou un responsable du bâtiment venait appeler le yard ? Il espérait que les ouvrier n'est pas découvert un cadavre emmurer ou quelque chose dans le genre sur une de leur scène de crime classer ou en cour. La secrétaire raccrocha et lui passa la ligne

-bonjour monsieur, inspecteur Lestrade à l'appareil que puis-je faire pour vous ? fit Lestrade assez rapidement, il voulait reprendre sa pause au plus vite

-bonjour inspecteur, voila, mes hommes et moi on travail sur un chantier de démolirons sur Denver Street, la compagnie immobilière qui gère ce secteur nous a demander de démolirai un des immeuble de la rue en raison de son insalubrité et surtout de ce qui s'est passé dans cet immeuble il y a un an et demi je crois d'après ce qu'on m'a dit….fit l'homme tentant de résumer son affaire

-et il vous manque des autorisations parce qu'on a mis des sceller ? fit Lestrade conscient de la paperasse juridique que le yard imposer au travailleur du bâtiment quand il céder une scène de crime

-non monsieur, on à tout ce qu'il faut fit l'homme hésitant

-alors quoi ? fit Lestrade agacé vous avez trouvé un cadavre dans un mur ? fit il de manière ironique

-presque, disons qu'on a commencé la destruction et que dans un mur en plâtre on a trouvé des objets qui devaient appartenir au personne qui sont morte la dedans, et donc comme le stipule le cachet sur la porte, on doit vous appeler pour savoir ce qu'on en fait quoi fit l'homme

-vous pouvez me décrire ce que vous avez trouvé ? fit Lestrade

-BA des babioles d'enfant, des souvenirs, je pense qu'un môme a du trouver une cavité dans le mur en plâtre et a caché des objets c'était peut être une chambre d'enfant après tous on ne sait pas trop on vient de tout cassé, mais on a récupérer tous les objets intacte précisa l'homme on a fait attention on les a mis dans une boite

-ok très bien envoyez moi tout ça par colis dès que vous le pourrez au bureau de Scotland Yard fit Lestrade en soupirant

-attendez Denver Street c'est à deux pas de vos bureaux, je vais envoyer un de mes hommes vous apporter les objets fit l'homme

-très bien je vous remercie monsieur, veuillez marquer sur la boite, inspecteur Lestrade fit il

-sa sera fait monsieur, bonne journée monsieur fit l'homme avant de raccrocher

Lestrade repartis a sa pause tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire ou il avait eu une affaire sur Denver Streets. Au bout d'une demi heure, il reçu une boite en carton sur son bureau apporter par une secrétaire, dessus, l'ouvrier avait photocopié la feuille de cachet avec le numéro de l'affaire et l'avait scotché sur la boite, il releva le numéro et fit une recherche dans ses fichier informatique, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver l'affaire dans le dossier des affaire classer et résolu, l'affaire de la petite Lilo, 7 personnes assassiner dans un appartement une survivante.

Il souria il la voyait encore de temps en temps chez Sherlock cette petite fille, elle avait bien grandis depuis un an et demi, il ouvrit la petite boite et découvrit le contenu

Un yoyo en bois, une couronne de fleur tropical fanée et sécher, une poupée en tissus cousu main, un beau coquillage, des dessins, et une photographie de la taille d'une photo de classe représentant une famille, il reconnu tout de suite la petite lilo et sa famille au bord d'une plage, cette photo devait avoir été prise quand la famille vivait encore à Hawaï, il y avait le père et la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, la grande sœur qu'il avait retrouver morte d'une overdose, entourant la petite lilo seul survivante de la boucherie du squat dans lequel elle vivait, elle et sa sœur avec d'autre personne

Il n'avait jamais demandé à la fillette ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, pourquoi il avait quitté Hawaï elle et sa sœur, il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille, et personne n'avait entrepris de recherche dans son pays d'origine pour savoir si ces parents étaient encore en vie. Mycroft Holmes s'était charger de la fillette après la fin de l'enquête, peut être que lui avait trouvé quelque chose.

De leur coter Sally et molly étaient en pleine conversation, dans la cuisine, molly préparer un gâteau John était rentré de ses heure se consultation et passer un peu de temps avec Sarah dans le salon, Sherlock n'était pas encore rentré de son expédition, molly était inquiète mais essayer de ne pas y penser en s'investissant à fond dans la conversation chiffons avec Sally et dans la préparation de son gâteau, Sally était contente de pouvoir parler un peu avec une fille, et oublia un instant qu'elle était enfermer ici à cause d'un psychopathe qui voulait sa peau. Leur conversation devenait passionnante quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentis, madame Hudson alla ouvrir et Lilo monta les marche pour aller dire bonjour, elle se jeta sur John qui était avachis sur le sofa avec Sarah dans ses bras en train de regarder une série télé.

Mycroft suivis lilo de quelque minute, l'air visiblement contrarié même si il tentait de le cacher. John se leva pour faire du thé alors que lilo ne se priver pas d'expliquer à Sarah, molly et Sally pourquoi Mycroft était contrarié. Sherlock fini par arriver quelque seconde plus tard visiblement satisfait de lui-même et excité comme un môme de 8ans ce qui lui valu un regard surpris de molly qui s'était lever pour l'embrasser

-qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux ? fit molly en passant ses main autour de son cou

- certainement pas moi ne fis Mycroft d'un ton ironique

-j'ai une autre piste pour mon enquête, et j'ai un cadeau de Sébastian ! fit il tout excité

-Sébastian ? fit Mycroft qui connaissait ce nom le faux jeton à la tête de rat qui était en fac avec toi il y a longtemps ?

-oui, il est devenu trader maintenant fit Sherlock il vient de m'aider dans mon enquête, juste retour des choses par rapport au petit service qu'on lui a rendu une fois John et moi fit il en faisant un clin d'œil à John qui lui rendis

-ha oui, je m'en souviens sa impliquer des chinois il me semble fit Sarah un très…mauvais souvenir fit elle

-c'est quoi ta surprise ? fit molly

-Mycroft ! Tu es la pour longtemps ou le travail va te kidnapper dans quelque minute ? fit-il sous la surprise total de son frère

-hé bien, il semblerait que j'ai un petit creux dans mon emploi du temps

-un gros creux on a toute l'après midi et il est fâché parce que c'est grâce à Miranda qui l'a battu à plate couture au échec fit lilo

-ok tu me raconteras ça en détail lilo fit Sherlock j'ai des pas pour un circuit de course automobile pas loin d'ici fit il en agitant les billets

-on va voir un grand prix de formule 1 ? fit John excité

-mieux que sa on va conduire les voiture ! fit il et il y en a pour tout le monde ! fit il sous les cris de joie de tout le monde

-Sherlock fit Mycroft pour tenter de raisonner son cadet

-ho Mycroft tu ne va pas me dire que sa ne tenterai pas d'affronter ton petit frère dans une course de voiture ? fit Sherlock

-ho Mycroft tu ne va pas me dire que sa ne tenterai pas d'affronter ton petit frère dans une course de voiture ? fit Sherlock

-on a passé l'âge fit Mycroft agacé

-regardez moi ça ! fit Sherlock celui qui m'a appris à me garer au frein à main est devenu tellement vieux et impotent qu'il faut le ménager ne t'inquiète pas, lilo poussera le fauteuil roulant et on prendra ta vieille couverture à carreau pour pas que tu ne prennes froid dans les gradins fit il sous les rire de tout le monde

-ok tu l'aurais voulu frangin fit il en le montrant du doit je relève le défis

-super ! fit il sally vous avez votre permis ? fit il

-je peux venir ? fit elle surprise elle pensait qu'elle allait rester avec madame Hudson

-bien sur ! on a le gouvernement avec nous en personne pour assurer votre protection ! vous allez me montrer ce que vous valez derrière un volant ! fit il

-attention à vous tous c'est un fou furieux en voiture fit molly qui se rappeler une certaine sortie au centre commercial au volant d'une voiture de sport

-ne vous inquiétez pas molly je vais faire bouffer la poussière à ce petit morveux fit mycroft avec sourire sadique

-je t'attend au tournant petit vieux ! fit sherlock en souriant

-heu….fit sally

-ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne vont pas se battrent, ou du moins pas comme ça fit molly

-je peux venir ? fit lilo très interesser

-bien sur, on va demander à madame Hudson si elle veut venir aussi, mais vous resterait dans les gradins

-sa me va fit elle en descendant les escaliers pour aller prévenir madame Hudson

Après quelque heure de changement de tenu pour tout le monde toute la troupe montée dans des taxis direction le stand de courses

-j'ai hâte de pouvoir conduire ses bolides fit John dans la file d'attente en mettant ses main en forme de volant devant lui, Sherlock l'imitant aussi comme un môme de 8ans Sarah lui fit baisser ses main

-je vous venir les mec, allez pas vous retourner dans un coin du circuit on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! fit elle agacer par les mine de gamin tout excité de John et Sherlock, Mycroft rester calme et regarder les voitures passer devant eux devant un vacarme assourdissant ils attendaient leur tour pour piloter

Sally et molly arrivèrent les premières au guichet, Sherlock leur passa les places après les avoir fait passer de main en main à Mycroft et John

-bonjour fit le type du comptoir c'est pour piloter ?

Molly se retins de lui balancer non c'est pour acheter du pain ! Mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces

-oui, sa serai possible d'avoir une session pour nous tout seul ? fit elle

-oui sa serai vivement conseiller fit Sally derrière molly avec un regard suppliant au type du comptoir

-ha des shoumareur en herbe ? fit il d'un air compatissant

-oui fit molly dans un souffle, je voudrai éviter l'hécatombe des autre pilote

-ok vous êtes combien ?

-on est 6 fit molly en comptant mentalement

-ok j'ai une prochaine session pour 3 voiture uniquement, vous pouvez commencer par vous mettre par deux dans les voitures et après je vous referais une session avec 6 voitures, il y aura moins de monde

-ok sa me va ! fit molly

-quoi ? fit Sally tu es dingue tu veux qu'on monte avec ses malade ! fit elle

-ne te tracasse pas Sally il tienne trop à nous pour nous faire le moindre mal tu verras il y aura plus de compétition dans la session à 6 voiture ! fit molly en prenant les billets tendant par le type du comptoir

Elle se faufila dans la foule de la queue pour donner les billets à chacun et expliquer le plan

- bien les garçons ! Première session avec des Co pilote ! Faite vos équipe ! Deuxième session on aura chacun une voiture

-génial ! fit John Sarah je t'emmène faire un petit tour ? fit John avec un ton charmeur en avisant une belle voiture de course qui venait de se séparer de son pilote

-avec joie, mais tu roule prudemment fit elle en rigolant

Sherlock regarda molly avec un regard insistant plein de pitié

-ta de la chance je n'ai pas encore mangé fit elle avant de le voir sauter de joie

Sally se retrouva sans pilote mais il rester encore Mycroft qui se proposa gentiment ouvrant même la porte en parfait gentleman

- vous n'êtes pas un fou furieux du volant ? fit Sally qui regarder comment s'accrocher avec les harnais de sécurité

-vous avez mangé ? fit-il

-ok j'ai pigé ! fit-elle en resserrant les sangles du harnais

De son coter Sherlock regarder tout les boutons et molly se sangler elle aussi

-tu es sage Sherlock ! Si je me retrouve la tête en bas autre par que dans mon lit sa va barder pour toi ! fit elle

-c'est une proposition pour ce soir ? fit il soudain intéresser par molly qui fut soulager que ce genre de discussion lui fasse encore lever le nez de la voiture de course

-sa se pourrait fit elle d'une voix mystérieuse

De leur coter John ne savait pas qu'elle voiture prendre et à chaque fois qu'il mettait la main sur une portière et Sarah sur celle passager il en voyait une autre plus belle et courait vers elle, Sarah soupirer bruyamment

-John ! fit elle

-attend celle la est encore plus belle ! Non ! Attend l'autre la bas ! fit il en se dirigeant vers une énième voiture

-je crois que John à du mal à choisir une voiture fit Sally en pouffant de rire en voyant John courir après les voitures et Sarah lui courir après

-il faut dire que le choix est difficile fit Mycroft en regardant une autre voiture

-ne me dite pas que vous voulez changer ? fit Sally

- non bien sur que non, absolument pas, ma voiture n'est plus puissante que celle de mon frère fit il avec un sourire que Sally jugea de diabolique

-ok fit elle règlement de compte entre frangin sa promet d'être épique ! fit elle

-comme vous dite ! fit Mycroft

John, enfin Sarah fini par choisir une voiture, John n'arrivant pas à ce décider Sarah le fit pour lui en le forçant à prendre une voiture au hasard

-mais ! protesta-t-il

-non ! John tu rentre dans celle la et on en parle plus ! fit elle en s'installant sur le siège passager, John entra dedans et accrocha sa ceinture une voiture les dépassa à petite vitesse pour s'arrêter devant eux laissant le pilote sortir et rendre les clefs

-ouaa ! Celle la regarde ! fit il bouche bé

-TU BOUGE PAS ! fit Sarah à bout de nerf ! Celle la c'est notre voiture point barre !

- ok ok ! fit-il en mettant les clefs dans le contact

De leur coter lilo et madame Hudson avait trouvé une place de choix au plus prés de la piste prés des stands assise sur des petites chaises en plastique des pop corn et des boissons dans les mains elle attendait le départ

Un chef de piste vint à chaque voiture équipé les pilotes et Co pilotes de casques radios permettant de parler entre eux et entre les voitures qui courrait avec eux

-sa veut dire que je peux parler à John la dedans ? fit Sherlock au chef de piste le casque sur la tête

-on t'entend très bien la dedans Sherlock fit Mycroft de sa voiture qui était déjà équiper

Sherlock tourna la tête vers molly et celle-ci lui fit signe du pouce en l'air pour signifier qu'elle avait aussi entendu la voix de Mycroft dans son casque, les compteur était en route et les voiture vrombissante les empêcher de s'entendre sans ses casques.

Les voitures se roulèrent doucement jusqu'à la ligne de départ attendant le coup de drapeau

-tu vas pouvoir te réinscrire à l'auto école après ça petit frère ! fit Mycroft

-tu va pouvoir rendre ton permis grand frère tu va voir qu'un éclair rouge passer fit il

-et vous m'oublier pas je suis la aussi fit John

-t'inquiète pas John on va s'allier pour coincer Mycroft

-je vous entends bien les filles ! fit Mycroft

-c'est nous qu'il traite de fille fit Sherlock

- les garçons sa suffit on se concentre on va bientôt partir fit Sarah comment sa va les filles ?

-moi sa va je suis bien installer les siège son confortable fit molly

-je confirme les ceinture inspire confiance fit Sally

-je trouve que l'intérieur de voiture son un peu sale non ?

-faut dire qu'on n'est pas les seul aussi fit Sally

-les filles la radio sers pas à parler chiffon fit Sherlock agacer

-tai toi et regarde la route fit molly

-écoute ta copine tu risque de pas me voir te dépasser fit Mycroft

-bien sur que je te verrais pas me dépasser parce que tu y arriveras pas Mycroft fit Sherlock

-et bien dit donc le duel s'annonce d'enfer entre les frère Holmes fit John à Sarah mais c'est toute les filles qui lui répondirent en même temps il se mit à rigoler tout seul la communication allait été marrante


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Le drapeau à damier s'abaissa devant leur nez et les voitures partirent à vive allure, molly qui connaissait la vitesse de conduite de Sherlock s'était cramponner bien avant le drapeau, Sarah était surprise par la propulsion de la voiture, elle n'avait jamais vu John conduire aussi vite mais elle lui faisait confiance et rester plaquer dans son siège, quand à Sally elle était déjà verte de peur, le grand frère cacher bien son jeux, sous un masque de monsieur parfait qui ne fait jamais d'écart de conduite se cachait un fou furieux du volant, dès le départ Mycroft talonner son petit frère empêcher de dépasser par John qui avait réussi à se mettre au même niveau que Sherlock. Mycroft chercha un trou de sortie

-alors frangin ta du mal à suivre ? fit Sherlock

-attend un peu tu vas être surpris fit il en mettant au point son plan

-moi je dis rien je suis fit Sally

- ta pas trop le choix en même temps fit molly en rigolant

-dommage qu'on n'est pas le temps d'admirer le paysage fit Sarah

-mais quel paysage ? fit Sherlock qui continuer d'accélérer

-celui la fit Mycroft qui avait réussi à passer, profitant d'une chicane pour couper dans le décor, Sherlock fut surpris car c'était assez risquer de rouler dans l'herbe il risquer une tête à queue à tout moment mais son grand frère maitriser sa voiture et revint sur la route devant le nez de Sherlock en accélérant à fond propulsant derrière lui des motte d'herbe

-on se retrouve à l'arriver fit il en dépassant Sherlock et John de quelque bon mètre

-ho la vache ! Ta vu sa Sherlock ? fit John

-on a vu John fit molly Sherlock ? fit elle en tournant la tête vers lui

-attend il perd rien pour attendre lui fit il, en accélérant encore plaquant molly au siège

- je ne voudrais pas dire les filles mais j'ai choisis le meilleur pilote fit Sally toute fière, on va gagner haut la main

-ne dit surtout pas ça avant de voir la ligne d'arrivé fit Sarah

La voiture de John et de Sherlock réussirent à rejoindre celle de Mycroft, ils l'encerclaient des deux coter chacun tentant de passer, Sherlock essayant de faire une queue de poisson à son frère, si il arriver à le stopper avec une tête à queue il aura un sérieux avantage, le temps que Mycroft redémarre il aurait gagné haut la main. Il réussi à passer juste devant le nez de Mycroft mais celui-ci au lieu de faire une tête à queue en freinant pour l'éviter, fit un écart spectaculaire passant tout prés de John qui pris peur et fit lui-même une tête à queue se retrouvant dans l'herbe

-sa va aller John ? fit Mycroft tout de même consciencieux pour l'ami de son frère

-sa va ! Vous m'avez fichue une de ces trouilles ! fit John impressionné

-te réjouie pas frangin j'en ai pas fini avec toi fit Sherlock qui avait continué à accélérer

-vite redémarre John fit Sarah on va les perdre

-hey ! Pas si vite ! fit John qui tentait de remettre sa voiture dans le sens de la route

-sa va toujours molly ? fit Sherlock qui ne l'entendait plus

-ouai ouai je comptabilise vos âge mental à chacun pour l'instant même en additionnant tout vous n'atteignez même pas dix ! fit elle

-c'est bien ce que j'avais calculé aussi fit Sally

- nos comptes son bon fit molly

-tu vas voir je vais le rattraper en moins deux ! fit Sherlock

-tu es trop prévisible Sherlock fit son frère fier de lui en tête de la course

-tu vas être surpris ! fit-il

-même pas en rêve mon minot c'est moi qui ta élever je te connais par cœur ! fit Mycroft d'un air goguenard

La ligne d'arriver se fit sentir et Sherlock poussa sa voiture jusqu'au bout ils franchirent l'arriver presque en même temps à un millimètre prés mais Mycroft était quand même le premier.

-je crois que c'est tonton Mycroft qui a gagné fit lilo la bouche pleine de pop corn

-tu arrive à y voir quelque chose toi ? fit madame Hudson en mettant sa main en visière sur son front

-je crois tu as oublié tes lunette mamie Hudson fit lilo en la regardant faire

-je crois bien aussi fit madame Hudson allez viens on va les récupérer.

Les voitures s'immobilisèrent et lilo et madame Hudson descendirent prés des pistes pour les attendrais, apparemment, Mycroft était très fier de sa victoire et Sherlock ronchonner dans son coin, John était tout de même content d'avoir pu faire un tour dans ses fabuleuse voiture et les filles rigoler entre elle sur la performance de leur pilote ayant apprécié la course elle aussi

-aller arrête de bouder ! fit molly en rigolant ayant attrapé le bras de son homme, tu le bâteras la prochaine fois ! fit elle

-même pas en rêve fit Mycroft qui passa à coter d'eux faisant grogner Sherlock

-ha mais non il boudait plus ! fit molly alors que Mycroft s'éloigner mais Sherlock avait retrouvé un petit sourire qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? fit elle

-il à oublier pendant 1h les soucis qu'il avait fit il

-ho sa c'est très gentil de ta part Sherlock fit elle je vais le dire à tout le monde que tu prends soin de ton grand frère

-même pas vrai ! fit il pour se défendre

-comme tu veux. Bien tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétiez ! fit molly on rentre manger ! fit elle on a fait un gâteau avec Sally tout à l'heure

-la prochaine fois est ce que c'est moi qui pourra conduire fit lilo à Mycroft qui éclata de rire en même temps que John

-on verra ça dans quelque année d'accord ? fit John la décoiffant un peu la faisant rechigner alors qu'elle remettait ses cheveux en place.

Ils reprirent les taxis en direction de Baker Streets, tout le monde avait l'air joyeux, quand les taxis les déposèrent Mycroft fronça les sourcils, il y avait devant la porte Lestrade accompagner d'un greffier. Et Sherlock comme Mycroft ne voyait pas le rapport avec l'enquête en cours concernant Jim. Les filles aussi avaient remarqué Lestrade

-chef qu'est ce qui vous amène ? fit Sally surprise de voir son patron mais heureuse quand même de voir des têtes connu du nouveau sur l'enquête ? fit elle avec espoir

-malheureusement non Donovan, je suis désoler, ha bonjour Lilo, c'est bien que tu sois la, c'est même parfait ! fit il faisant s'inquiéter la petite

-il est arrivé quelque chose à mes parents ? fit elle d'une toute petite voix tremblante, Mycroft avait pensé à ça aussi mais il aurait était le premier prévenu

-tes parents ? non non ! ne t'inquiète pas, sa ne concerne pas tes parents viens on va rentrer sa sera mieux je crois fit il, que personne ne s'inquiète je n'ai pas de mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer fit lestrade conscient d'avoir cassé une bonne ambiance

-pourquoi un gréffier fit sherlock qui pour une fois sécher complement sur le pourquoi du comment de la venu de l'inspecteur

-entrons d'abord si vous le voulez bien fit il en faisant passer son collègue gréffier avant lui, celui-ci portait une caisse dans ses mains.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et le gréffier posa sa caisse sur la table du salon, chacun s'installa dans un fauteuil, molly s'installa pres de sherlock sur un bras de fauteuil, mycroft pris lilo sur ses genoux, lestrade et le gréffier prirent place dans le sofa et john, sarah et sally prirent une chaise, madame Hudson refusa gentiment la sienne préférant rester debout

-bien fit lestrade c'est encore mieux que vous soyez tous la ! fit il j'ai contacter votre assistante mycroft et elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas la de l'après midi j'en ai donc déduit que vous seriez peut être avec la petite chez sherlock

-bravo lestrade vous vous améliorer fit sherlock

-sherlock fit john pour lui dire de se taire

-bien, si j'ai un gréffier avec moi aujourdh'ui c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te remettre lilo et que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de le faire sans une signature fit il

-je dois signer un papier ? fit lilo surprise

-oui, même si tu es petite, ceci est à toi, donc tu dois signer un registre en précense de ce monsieur et tu pourra voir ce qu'il y a dans la caisse fit il alors que le gréffier poser sur la table basse une feuille devant lilo et un stylo

Mycroft la fit descendre de ses genoux et elle pris le stylo un peu hésitante, mycroft lui montra ou et comment faire, elle signa son prénom et le gréffier repris sa feuille et son stylo satisfait

-je peux partir maintenant ? fit le gréffier, visiblement agaçer et présser

-bien sur allez y, désoler de vous avoir fait traverser tout londres ! fit lestrade

-ce n'est rien fit il sans être vraiment désoler, c'est mon métier, bien messieur dame, jeune fille, au revoir

-au revoir monsieur fit lilo sous les mouvement de tête de tout le monde

Lilo observa la boite sous tout ses angles avant de l'ouvrir, lestrade se mit à la hauteur de la table basse

-c'est un cadeau ? fit elle en la secouan mycroft la regarder d'un air grave de même que sherlock, il avait deviner d'où sa pouvait provenir

-non, ce n'est pas un cadeau fit lestrade, ce matin des ouvrier était en train de détruire ton ancien appartement, tu te souviens, celui dans lequel tu vivait avec ta grande sœur ?

Lilo regarda lentement lestrade, elle semblait se rappeler des souvenir douloureux

-et donc en détruisant les mur, ils ont trouver des objet caché, et il me les ont remis, je pense que c'est à toi, il n'y avait pas d'autre enfant que toi, quand on est venu….le jour ou c'est arriver…fit lestrade cherchant ses mots.

Lilo fini par ouvrir la boite et à sortir les objet un à un, elle ne disait rien, mais semblait ému de retrouver des vieux jouet, elle les déposer sur la table comme des relique, elle trouva sa poupé en chiffon la regarda un moment et la serra fort dans ses bras, la poupé avait une sorte de collier en petit coquillage autour du cou, elle lui enleva et le mis à son poignet, puis elle tomba sur la photographie, tout le monde se pencha dessus pendant que lilo restait sous le choc

-c'est ta famille lilo ? fit molly

Lilo avait les yeux plein de larme et personne ne savait si elle allait fondre en larme ou si elle était très ému, elle serra la photo contre son cœur et la mis sur la table

-la…c'est mon vrai papa et ma vrai maman, la c'est ma grande sœur et la c'est moi, fit elle quand on habitait encore chez nous fit elle

-dit moi fit Lestrade que sont devenu tes parents ? fit il

-Lestrade s'il vous plait fit Mycroft

-vous avez fait des recherches ? fit Lestrade soudain intéressé par ce détail

-oui fut la seul réponse de Mycroft ce qui attira un regard curieux de Sherlock

-mon papa et ma maman son décéder, c'est pour ça qu'on est partis d'Hawaï, parce que ma sœur ne trouver pas de travail et qu'elle na pas pu payer la maison, donc on a été mis dehors, après on a trouvé des gens qui voulait bien nous faire passer en bateau fit elle

-et comment tes parent sont il décéder lilo fit Lestrade

-ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture, il allait au cinéma ce soir la et chez nous il pleut beaucoup pendant la saison des moussons et ils ne sont jamais rentré, leur voiture a quitté la route….fit elle en regardant toujours la photo sur la table

-je vois fit Lestrade, je comprends maintenant l'enchainement de tout ce qui c'est passé, comment ta sœur c'est retrouver la avec toi

-l'ile était trop petite, il n'y avait pas de travail pour elle, si elle avait réussi à en trouver elle serait encore vivante fit elle en laissant quelque larme couler sur sa joue

-ne remue pas de tel pensée lilo fit molly en l'entourant de ses bras à sa hauteur, c'est du passé maintenant on ne peut rien changer

-merci de m'avoir ramené mes affaires fit elle à Lestrade

-c'est un plaisirs, je préfère ça qu'elle finisse dans une benne à ordure fit il bien je vais vous laissez fit Lestrade j'ai encore du travail et la piste de votre ami Sébastian nous donne du fil à retordre fit il à Sherlock

-je sais sa ne sera pas facile fit il

-on avance sur des œufs fit Lestrade, bien bonne après midi tous le monde fit il en partant


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

La fin de l'après midi se déroula calmement, Mycroft et lilo était repartis, Sherlock et John se disputer une partie de cluedo que John avait tous fait pour éviter. Il craignait le pire, les filles rangeaient un peu et Sally se mit à soupirer devant la fenêtre en voyant le ciel s'assombrir

-c'est pas la peine de souffler comme un buffle il y a assez d'air dans cette pièce fit Sherlock sans quitter son jeu des yeux

-je m'ennuie fit elle

-je fais ce que je peux pour retrouver Jim fit Sherlock

-je vois ça ! fit-elle

-interdiction de citer Jim comme meurtrier pour le cluedo ! fit John

-sa pourrai marcher ! fit Sherlock

-on n'invente pas de personnage ! fit John !

- les garçons ! fit Sarah si vous vous battez pour le cluedo je vous fous d'office à la vaisselle pendant un mois !

-génial sa nous ferai des vacances ! fit molly

-ok ta gagné John fit Sherlock

-toi aussi ! fit John vient on va trouver une autre occupation fit il

-c'est ça partez en courant fit Sarah tous les même ! fit elle les mains sur les hanches

De leur coter, Mycroft et lilo était rentré, lilo c'était rué sur les dessin animé et sur son sac de jouet qu'elle avait contentieusement vidé sur le tapis devant la télé faisant grincer des dents Mycroft qui n'aimait pas le désordre, et au moment ou il allait lui demander de ranger ce qu'elle avait mis par terre, elle s'était remise debout et partait en courant vers son chat apparemment plus intéresser par lui que par ses jouets éparpillé par terre ou par la télé allumé. Elle changeait d'avis comme de chemise cette enfant pensa Mycroft, comme tout les enfants d'ailleurs, impossible de les tenir plus de 10 minute sur une activité !

L'heure du repas arriva et lilo se mit à table, Mycroft la servis et lilo inspecta scrupuleusement son assiette, des poissons pané, elle eu un doute

-est ce que c'est les même que maman ? fit elle la fourchette en l'air hésitante

-bien sur que oui fit il d'un ton persuasive

-ta de quoi le prouver ? fit elle suspicieuse

Mycroft soupira et se retourna pour prendre la boite en carton qui les contenait pour lui montrer la marque

-satisfaite ? fit-il

-oui c'est bon fit elle en commençant enfin à manger

Mycroft rangea discrètement la boite qui n'était en faite qu'un leur, en effet, il ne prévoyait jamais en grande quantité les poissons pané de lilo ne sachant jamais quand est ce qu'elle venait et puis il ne ce souvenais jamais de la marque. Il avait demandé à sa mère adoptive de lui prêter une boite vide et sa marchait à coup sur. Il se demandait réellement si tous les poissons pané avait le même gout quelque soit la marque, ou bien si c'était un caprice de la petite, ou bien elle le savait et exécuter ce petit rituel pour se rassurer inconsciemment.

-dit Mycroft ? fit lilo en levant sa fourchette

-oui ? fit il en se servant lui-même pour commencer à manger

- pourquoi t'en mange jamais toi des poissons pané ? fit-elle

Mycroft en resta coi, il fallait toujours qu'il se prépare au question surprenante de lilo et faire bien attention à ce qu'il répondait au risque de faire prendre de mauvaise habitude à lilo

-et bien….parce que…c'est réserver aux enfants, moi je ne suis plus un enfant et donc je n'en mange plus. C'est pour avoir des forces et bien grandir ! fit il en récitant une pub qu'il avait entendu justement sur les poissons panés

-ha d'accord fit elle satisfaite de la réponse, elle mangea à nouveau et fronça les sourcils, mais…sur la boite….il y a aussi un papa et une maman ! Donc les adultes on le droit d'en manger ! fit elle victorieuse alors que Mycroft en relâcher sa fourchette, elle était forte ! Très forte, il fallait ruser ! vite ! Trouver quoi répondre !

-et bien….c'est parce que….c'est réserver QUE aux papas et aux mamans, moi je n'ai pas d'enfant et donc je ne peux pas en manger ! fit il, très content de sa réponse, il commencer à passer maitre dans l'art de répondre du tac au tac aux enfants, même si il avait un peu perdu la main depuis le temps que sherlock n'avait plus son âge !

-OUA ! Et qu'est ce qui se passe si t'en mange alors que ta pas le droit ? fit lilo avec des yeux rond mettant au défis Mycroft de le faire

-j'en frissonne déjà ! Je n'ose pas imaginer le châtiment fit il en chuchotant et en mettant sa main sur le coter de sa joue, les yeux de lilo s'agrandirent

-quoi ? Tu veux dire que des agents secret débarquerai par le plafond pour t'en empêché ?! fit elle tellement crédule à son âge, Mycroft sauta sur l'occasion

-ils viendraient à la seconde ou j'aurai piqué ces pauvres poisson avec le bout de ma fourchette ! fit il alors que lilo retenait un cri de stupeur il en rigola intérieures, comme si lui l'homme du gouvernement allait voir débarquer certain de ses collègues par le plafond avec des fils et des combinaisons noire, pour l'empêcher de manger du poisson pané !

-alors je dois faire attention que tu ne les touche surtout pas ! fit elle en ramenant son assiette vers elle

-bien sur ! Mais le meilleur moyen c'est encore de les manger ! fit-il en lui montrant ses poissons du bout de sa fourchette

Lilo finissa son assiette et en redemanda même, parfait il ne ce voyait pas finir les reste de la boite qui en contenait toujours trop le jour ou lilo serait partis, les poissons pané c'était sans lui ! Et puis quoi encore ? de la vache qui rit aussi ? pensa t'il la petite en demanda justement, il lui en passa une après l'avoir ouvert pour éviter à lilo de l'écraser entre ses doits chose qui répugner toujours Mycroft, qui avait des souvenir pas très bon d'un petit sherlock dévorant une minuscule vache qui rit et s'en mettant partout !

-dis Mycroft ? Est ce qu'ils sont déjà pané et carré les poissons dans l'océan ? fit elle en regardant l'aquarium à coter d'elle

-non bien sur que non fit Mycroft

-alors comment ils font pour les pané ? fit elle en penchant la tête sur le coter pour appuyer sa question

-et bien, il les pèche et il les mette dans une machine spécial et il ressorte tout carré ! fit il en simplifiant au possible, il ne voulait pas se taper une porte ouverte d'usine de poisson pané juste pour répondre à lilo

-mais pourquoi il sorte carrer ? Sa sers à quoi ? fit elle

-c'est plus pratique pour les rentrer dans la boite ! fit il, content de trouver plus rapidement une réponse

-oui mais regarde, tes poissons à toi ils sont plus petit que mes carré de poisson, comment ils font ? Est ce qu'il les agrandisse ? fit lilo

Le diagnostique de débile mental fit soudain irruption dans le cerveau de Mycroft avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait que 6ans et qu'a cet âge on avait un résonnement logique des plus étrange

-non, c'est juste qu'il pêche des poissons plus gros ! Tu crois que tu serais contente si tu mangeais des tous petits poissons pannés ? fit-il

-ha non j'aurai trop faim après fit lilo comprenant

-et bien voila il pèche de gros poisson et sa fait de gros carré fit il

-est ce qu'on peut pané une baleine ? fit-elle soudain les yeux brillant d'excitation sous le regard désespérer de Mycroft

-tu as assez mangé je crois ! Pas besoin de pané une baleine ! fit Mycroft amusé par les idées de lilo s'imaginant un poisson pané géant, stupide Mycroft tu as mieux à penser en ce moment se dit il

Une fois fini, lilo sortie de table pour regarder une émission qu'elle aimait beaucoup à cette heure de la journée, il avait bien fait de pendre l'abonnement Disney Channel, en plus de Gulli, même si quand elle était la il avait le choix entre dessin animé pour les petits qui le mettait dans le bain dès le matin avec leur bruitage et leur gag débile qui la faisait rire au éclat avec son bol de lait, et la soirée avec des téléfilm réserver à son âge, des histoire de cours de récré qui achever son mal de crane dans des phrase stupide pour un garçon ou un rouge à lèvre. Le genre de téléfilm qui se passait dans un collège toujours à l'état unis, servant à faire entrer doucement mais trop précieusement les enfants dans l'adolescence selon lui.

Lilo était plonger dans son épisode et Mycroft en profita pour se servir à lui et à elle une bonne glace à la vanille et au chocolat, après tous il l'avait mérité ! dit il à sa voix intérieur qui hurler au régime ! La publicité marqua une pause dans l'épisode et lilo râla couper dans l'action, Mycroft ricaner silencieusement, enfin une pause ! Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de savoir si Pricillia la fille blonde à la mini jupe aussi rose que son cartable allait enfin mettre le mot d'amour qu'elle avait écrit dans le casier du garçon dont elle s'était entichée. Lilo tourna la tête vers lui

-dit Mycroft ? fit elle

-oui ? fit Mycroft avec la cuillère en l'air savourant sa glace en toute impunité

-je me disais, par rapport à ce que tu disais sur les poissons pané….fit elle

-on ne pane pas non plus les cachalots ! fit-il pour la devancer

-mais non ! Je me demandais pourquoi ta pas d'enfant ? fit elle le prenant de cours

Il s'était figé, il n'aimait pas parler de ça, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à lilo, mais c'était décidément trop dur, il fallait trouver autre chose pour détourner l'attention de cette petite curieuse

-et bien, parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion fit il en éludant le sujet priant pour la publicité sois plus rapide et que la série débile revienne

-est ce que tu as déjà était marié ? fit elle

-est ce que tu as posé cette question à Sherlock aussi ? fit il

-non, mais lui sa se voyait ! fit elle

-ok, et bien non fit il

-même pas une fois ? Pourtant toi tu es plus normal que Sherlock ! Ta pas trouver de copine à l'école ? fit lilo innocemment sans se rendre compte ni même imaginer ce que ces propos pouvait faire

-je…écoute lilo si tu me raconter un peu l'épisode la je comprends plus rien fit il en montrant la télévision ou l'épisode avait repris

-ok alors la c'est la fille qui…..commença t'elle avant de s'arrêter, Mycroft ? Est ce qu'il t'est arrivé un truc très grave ? fit elle soudain inquiète

-pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Mycroft surpris qu'elle est deviné un problème dans ses propos, décidément Sherlock l'avait bien entrainé

-parce….quand les gens ne veulent pas parler de quelque chose de grave, ou qu'ils veulent oublier, il change de sujet ! Je fais pareil à l'école quand mes copines me demandent pourquoi mes parents y sont blancs alors que je suis métisse. Je ne veux pas leur raconter ce qui s'est passé fit elle-même si après…il se moque de moi

-qu'est ce qu'il te dise quand il se moque de toi lilo fit Mycroft soudain plus intéresser par ce que pourrait subir lilo dans la cour de récréation

-Thibault il a dit un jour à tous le monde que mes parents il avait du me jeter dans une poubelle et que c'est pour ça qu'on m'avait trouvé ! Alors on s'est bagarré, même qu'après il saignait au visage, je l'ai griffé avec mes ongles ! fit elle fier d'elle

Mycroft soupira tristement, il savait qu'elle risquait les brimades, les autres enfants n'était pas préparer à ce qu'elle avait subi, les enfants pouvait être très méchant entre eux.

-je ne te félicite pas mais c'est bien de ne pas se laisser faire fit il, il est stupide ce garçon ! Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, mais peut être qu'il a dit ça parce que ne connaissant pas ton passé, il a cherché une solution rationnelle à cette énigme.

-je sais, mais il l'a dit sur un ton méchant ! Et les autre on rigolé ! Est ce que Sherlock se bagarrer beaucoup quand il avait 6ans ? fit lilo

-ha fit Mycroft en souriant, tu serais surprise ma chère lilo

-raconte moi comment était Sherlock quand il avait mon âge fit lilo en se rapprochant de Mycroft

-tu promets de ne pas te moquer de lui ? fit Mycroft

-promis ! J'ai déjà subis ! fit elle

-bien, Sherlock était un enfant assez turbulent, à 6ans il courait partout sans cesse ! Il jouait au pirate ! Il monter aux arbres et se cacher partout, je passais mon temps à le chercher sous les canapés, dans les armoires, sous le lit, et parfois même, dans les poubelles de l'immeuble

-dans les poubelles ! fit-elle scandalisée

-il se cachait ou il pouvait le pauvre, je suis très bon à cache cache ! fit il

-il jouait tout seul ? Il n'avait pas de copain ? fit lilo est ce qu'il jouer au billes ? fit lilo avide de tout savoir sur Sherlock dans les moindres détails

-ha ma pauvre lilo, Sherlock était un enfant timide, très timide, presque maladif, il aimait jouer tout seul, ou Défois m'enquiquiner, mais il ne savait pas aller vers les autres, il avait peur, alors quand il voyait des enfants de son âge dans le parc ou même à l'école, il se cacher pour pas qu'on le trouve.

-et on ne le trouvait pas ! Il le laisser tranquille ? fit lilo

-non pas vraiment, les autres enfant n'on pas compris pourquoi il se cacher alors Défois l'un deux le cherchait et le pourchasser, je me souviens une fois, il avait une petite sacoche de bille, de très belle bille, il y tenait beaucoup, un jour alors qu'il se croyait à l'abri des regard dans un parc, il jouer tout seul avec ses billes, et plusieurs garçon un peu plus grand que lui sont venu pour lui piquer toute ses billes ! Il n'en avait plus une seule ! fit-il

-ho le pauvre ! fit lilo compatissante ils sont méchant il leur a cassé la figure ? fit elle

-non, il est partis en courant, je l'ai retrouver bien plus tard, sur une balançoire, quand tout le monde était partis, égratigner de partout, il pleurer toute les larme de son corps, et à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait des misère, il s'éloigner de plus en plus des autre, il ne voulait même plus aller à l'école

-est ce qu'il a retrouvé ses billes ? fit lilo

-oui, j'y ai veillé bien sur, tu sais quand il était petit Sherlock se cacher toujours derrière mes jambes quand il y avait du monde, c'était à moi de le protéger du mieux que je pouvais

-et sa maman elle faisait rien ? fit lilo surprise

-non, notre maman à perdu gout à la vie quand notre papa est partie, elle ne s'occuper pas de nous, Sherlock à eu une nounou qui venait quelque heure pour me délester un peu quand j'avais 7ans, car alors ce n'était qu'un bébé dans un berceau, mais après elle est partis, alors j'ai du me débrouiller tout seul avec lui

-comme ma grande sœur quand mes parent son mort c'est elle qui jouer à maman pour de vrai ! fit lilo

-c'est ça fit Mycroft c'est à l'ainé de prendre soin de son cadet quand il arrive quelque chose

-pourquoi il est parti ton papa ? Il vous aimait plus ? fit elle Mycroft resta quelque seconde silencieux, ce rappelant très bien le jour ou son père était partis pour ne jamais revenir

-je ne sais pas trop lilo, il ne voulait pas d'enfant mais ma maman si, alors au bout de 2 il a craqué et il est partis. Fit-il

-est ce que tu sais ou il est ? Tu vas le voir Défois ? fit lilo

-non lilo, je ne sais pas ou il est, regarde ton épisode est fini ! fit Mycroft soulager

-c'est pas grave ! Tu m'a raconté une histoire plus intéressante que l'épisode, et puis dimanche il le repasserons, il repasse toujours tous les épisodes de la semaine dimanche. Fit-elle

-bien, alors au lit maintenant ! fit Mycroft qui se leva

Lilo se leva, alla prendre sa douche, se brossa les dents et mis son pyjamas, puis monta sur son lit avant que Mycroft ferme la lumière elle lui posa une dernière question

-mais est ce que tu as déjà eu une copine toi ? fit elle

-tu ne lâche jamais le morceau pas vrai ? fit Mycroft amusé de sa détermination

-je veux savoir ! fit-elle

-ok, alors oui j'en ai déjà eu une fit Mycroft, j'ai même failli me marier fit il sous les yeux rond de lilo allez au lit maintenant

-attend ! Elle est où maintenant ta copine ! pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié ? fit-elle très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle

-elle est partis fit Mycroft en fermant la lumière

-elle est partis ou ? fit lilo dans le noir bien décider à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire

-au ciel fit Mycroft

-ha….fit lilo sous le choc pendant que Mycroft fermer à la porte à demi

-bonne nuit lilo

-bonne nuit Mycroft fit tristement lilo, elle était triste pour lui, elle attrapa sa poupée de chiffons enfin retrouver et s'enroula dans les draps avec.

De leur coter, a Baker Streets, les filles avait décidé de commander chinois, aucune envie de cuisiner pendant que les garçons cherchait un film intéressant à la télévision, Sherlock et John s'était mis d'accord sur un bon film d'horreur qui venait de sortir du cinéma pour la télévision avec des effets spéciaux très impressionnant, ce qui ne ravissait pas trop les filles mais bon c'était le tour des garçons alors pour leur faire plaisirs elles ne dirent rien.

Sally avait passé la commande du chinois et John s'était empresser de lui piquer le téléphone pour demander de rajouter autant de sauce différente que possible et de repasser le combiner à Sally sous son regard mi outré mi interrogateur.

-te tracassent pas ils vont encore jouer les gamins fit Sarah à Sally qui était resté figé avec son téléphone à la main

Le livreur arriva au bout d'une demi heure et le micro onde réchauffa les plats, Sherlock sortis des plateaux télé et John s'amusa à aligner les petite sauce piquante devant lui sur la table basse

-cette fois ci Sherlock tu n'y couperas pas ! fit il en les rangeant par ordre de puissance

-ho non fit Sherlock ! Mais tu étais bien parti la dernière fois ! avant de finir aux toilettes fit-il en rigolant

-ouai mais cette fois c'est ton tour ! fit John d'un ton plein de menace

-ha d'accord je comprends maintenant fit Sally en les voyant faire

-bien j'ai le chronomètre John fit molly, la porte des toilette est ouverte Sherlock, bonne partie moi je mange un peu avant le film ! fit elle

-les paris son ouvert pendant la pub ! fit Sarah

La soirée se déroula entre les cris de terreur des filles qui se cachait derrière leur homme respectif, de Sally qui rigoler à tu tête, apparemment les films d'horreur avait sur elle l'effet inverse

-c'est pas une comédie Sally fit Sherlock alors que la télé montrait une blonde qui se faisait décapité

-je sais mais j'adore toujours cette logique de : on est plus que 4 alors séparons nous ! fit Sally d'un ton joyeux, non ! Quand on est plus que 4 et qu'il y a déjà 8 mort on se met dans la cuisine dos à dos avec chacun une arme et on attend ! fit elle sous le rire de John

-c'est vrai ! Ta pas tord fit Sherlock

-ils vont tous mourir et la maison sera remise en vente et 10 ans plus tard un autre groupe de jeune viendra se faire trucider de la même façon fit John qui regarder la scène

-ha mais raconte pas la fin ! fit molly

-ta déjà pas vu le début ! Sa fait 1h que tu te cache derrière Sherlock fit Sally

-tu reste prés de moi cette nuit hein ? fit elle à Sherlock qui pris un regard de sérial killer

-ya des couteaux dans la table de nuit ? fit il

-il dit ça pour me faire peur fit molly en ricanant à John et Sally

- je ne pense pas fit Sarah pour la faire flipper

La publicité fut l'occasion pour les garçons de tester les sauce piquante, Sherlock les tenta toute et resta quand même plus longtemps assis que John la dernière fois

-vas dans la salle de bain Sherlock ! Tu es rouge comme une pivoine ! C'est débile comme jeux ! Je me vois bien appeler mes collègues en pleine nuit parce que mon homme joue avec des sauces piquantes ! Ils vont me demander si ta pas un grain ! fit molly amusé

-t'inquiète fit John ! J'ai fini à l'hôpital pour plus con que ça ! fit-il

-oui bon BA les soldats en tienne déjà une couche sa on le savait déjà fit Sarah !

-hey ! fit John outré

-oui c'est une catégorie hors concours ! Ce n'est pas mesurable ! fit Sally

-demander à Mycroft je suis sur qu'il pourra trouver des pointures dans ce domaine dans son propre département ! fit Sherlock en pensant aux frasques des collègues de Mycroft au boulot. On se marre bien au service secret.

Le film terminé, tous le monde abandonna les restes du repas sur la table et partis se coucher, Sally s'écroula sur son lit, John ronflait déjà, Sherlock et molly était partis se coucher. Ou du moins se que penser Sally, même si elle dormait bien la plupart du temps, il lui arriva de les entendre, et il ne faisait pas que dormir.

Si au tout début de son séjour sa lui arracher une grimace, c'était quand même le taré qui s'envoyé en l'air avec sa copine à juste deux pas d'elle, même les voir s'embrasser l'aurai dégouter, au bout de plusieurs semaine elle ne voyait plus la situation de la même manière, déjà elle ne le voyait plus comme un taré, elle se trouver bête elle et ses collègue surtout avec Anderson de l'appeler comme ça, bon il était différent mais il réaliser un travail extraordinaire pour la police, et il n'hésiter pas à mettre sa vie en jeux alors que la plupart de ses collègue elle la première passer ses 35h dans un bureau et très peu sur le terrain. Rechigner sur la moindre minute supplémentaire, l'heure c'est l'heure ! Alors que lui pouvait rester des nuits entières sans dormir sur une affaire. Sa ne déranger pas molly apparemment, il s'accommoder très bien de leur vie, elle avait souvent cherché la petite bête ou les disputes mais même John lui avait avoué qu'il ne lai avait jamais vu se disputer ! Elle comprenait maintenant que son chef Lestrade soi le seul d'entre tous à ne pas se moquer de lui, il le connaissait un peu mieux, ils avaient insulté sans savoir, ils se permettaient de juger sans savoir. Sherlock les avait souvent traité d'imbécile et elle pensait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas tord.

Le lendemain matin au bureau, Mycroft et Miranda avait refait une petite partie d'échec pour se disputer une réunion avant l'arrivé d'anthéa qui avait commencé plus tard et avait décidé de faire les boutiques de Londres avec lilo pour la sortir un peu, le tourisme n'étant pas l'activité préférer de Mycroft, anthéa avait peur que lilo ne se tape la tête contre les murs d'ennui avant l'arriver des parents. Lilo déambuler dans les boutique toute ravie des étoiles dans les yeux de pouvoir faire la grande et de s'acheter des vêtement avec sa grande copine anthéa qui prenait un plaisir partager à l'habiller en petite princesse dans les plus belle marque de Londres !

En revenant au bureau elles furent surprises de trouver Miranda avec une autre tenu, et Mycroft jubilant se frottant les mains, Anthéa en lâcha ses sacs de vetement

-qu'est ce que…. ? fit-elle en regardant Miranda qui tentait de garder son calme

-j'ai perdu au échec fit Miranda d'une voix lasse

-et ? fit Mycroft pour l'inciter à continuer

-j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de changer les règle du jeu, j'ai imposé un gage fit elle

-ha…d'accord fit anthéa d'une petite voix encore sous le choc de la tenu de Miranda et vous n'allez certainement pas aller en réunion…comme ça si ? fit anthéa qui tentait de regarder son chef pour vois si la raison revenait en lui

-bien sur que si elle va y aller comme ça ! fit Mycroft d'une voix triomphante

-ce n'est pas parce que vous m'humiliez que je m'abaisserais devant vous fit elle avec un petit sourire après tous ce n'est pas sorcier !

-heu patron ! Je peux vous parlez deux petite seconde fit elle en prenant son patron par la manche et en le tirant de quelque mètre en arrière pour parler à voix basse

-Mycroft vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Fit anthéa

-comment cela ! Vous auriez préférer que je perde avec une règle pareil ! S'étrangla Mycroft

-bon écoutez moi ! Vous savez très bien qu'il y a plus d'homme que de femme dans le service ! Vous ne pouvez pas…..pour la décence je veux dire, la laissez animer la réunion…dans cette tenu ! fit anthéa

-ne vous tracassez pas anthéa, elle fera une excélétente animatrice et je suis sure que toute la gente masculine l'écoutera avec passion ! fit Mycroft avec un sourire

-oui vous le premier à ce que je voix ! fit elle d'une voix ironique

-moi ! Je suis juste content d'avoir gagné ! fit il

-on se demande bien pourquoi ! Vous ne pouviez pas choisir un déguisement….un peu moins je ne sais pas moi….fit anthéa qui ne comprenais pas le gage de son patron pourtant si posé et respectueux de la condition de la femme

-est ce que tu es déguiser en lapine de magazine ? fit lilo qui cherchait ou elle avait déjà vu ce déguisement

-ho mon dieu fit anthéa en cachant les yeux de lilo

-trop tard ma chère fit Miranda

-ha sayé je sais ou j'ai vu ça ! fit lilo en se dégageant d'anthéa

-lilo ! Je t'en prie ! Tu es encore trop jeune ! fit-elle

-le copain à ma sœur en avait des magasine comme ça ! Elle est déguiser en serveuse lapine playboy ! fit elle fier d'elle

-seigneur fit anthéa qui déplorer la vie de lilo quand sa sœur était vivante

-ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de lecture que tu dois avoir lilo fit Mycroft à coter d'anthéa qui fulminer

-vous non plus ce n'est pas conseiller Mycroft ! fit-elle

-oui mais lui il est majeur fit elle

-la il marque un point ! fit Miranda

-j'en ai lu quand j'étais jeune ! fit Mycroft en souriant !

-et vous sa ne vous fait rien ?! Fit anthéa à Miranda sidéré de voir Miranda aussi calme

-je prends ça pour un jeu ! Mais ma vengeance sera terrible vous verrez fit elle en partant dans l'autre direction vers la salle de réunion en se déhanchant de droite à gauche exprès.

Anthéa donna une claque derrière la tête à Mycroft qui la regarder partir au dessus de son épaule avec un air ébahi, le même qu'aurai probablement tout les hommes du service

-vous êtes ignoble ! fit-elle

-ha je sais je m'améliore de jour en jour ! fit Mycroft, elle est plutôt bien conserver pour une femme de son âge fit Mycroft

-je vous souhaite ardemment de perdre ! fit anthéa aller viens lilo ! Je crois que oncle Mycroft perd un peu les pédale ces temps ci ! fit elle

-les adultes sont des être parfois très étrange fit lilo en suivant anthéa hors du bureau


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Du coter de Baker Streets, personne ne s'était levé tôt, même Sally fut dans les dernières. Molly supplia Sherlock d'aller chercher du pain, et comme toujours, c'était assez compliquer de le convaincre

-allez ! Soit gentil mon chou, juste une fois ! fit molly en joignant les mains, devant un Sherlock baillant les cheveux en bataille

-NON ! La dernière fois je me suis littéralement fait agresser par une vieille dame ! fit-il outré

-mais tu lui avais piqué sa place, sa ne se fait pas Sherlock, quand on rentre dans une boulangerie on fait la queue, on ne pousse pas tous le monde jusqu'à la caisse ! fit molly

-j'ai pas envies d'attendre ! fit il en grognant

-allez sois mignon, pour moi fit elle implorante

-NON ! fit il catégorique

-qu'est ce qu'il a encore le petit garçon ? Il a peur de la boulangère ? fit Sally avec une petite voix, en ricanant

-bon passe moi le porte monnaie je vais le chercher ton pain ! fit Sherlock piqué au vif de si bon matin, molly lui lança le porte monnaie alors qu'il s'habiller,

-tu prends une baguette à l'ancienne Sherlock ! fit-elle

-ouai ouai ! T'inquiète, je reviens dans 5 minutes ! Et je ferai même péter la cagnote à bonbon fit il en direction de Sally et vous en aurez pas ! Ha ! fit il en ouvrant la porte, sur ce bon déjeuner !

-mais quel gamin celui la ! fit Sally secouant la tête en le voyant partir

-merci ! fit molly avec un ouf de soulagement en direction de Sally

-Ba tu vois, tu arrive presque à te fondre dans le quotidien avec Sherlock fit Sarah !

-oui je vois ça, il faut que je fête ma victoire ! Mes collègue n'en reviendrons pas quand ils sauront que je suis encore vivante et lui aussi fit elle toute en joie s'asseyant pour déjeuner

-en parlant de collègue, à pars Lestrade l'autre jour, personne n'est venu prendre de tes nouvelles ? fit molly, sympas les collègues !

-je sais ! J'espérais qu'Anderson le ferai mais je pense qu'il n'osera pas vu que c'est chez Sherlock ici ! fit Sally

-je pense aussi que c'est ce qui rebute tes collègues fit Sarah d'un air pensif

-et ce n'est pas plus mal fit John qui arrivait dans le salon, imagine si tout le yard débouler à Baker Street ! fit il d'un air horrifié

-oui il ne faudrait pas une journée avant que Sherlock devienne fou fit Sally en riant

-oui il y a ça, mais il y a aussi que Jim Moriarty connait les habitude de Sherlock et que trop de membre du yard qui font la queue à Baker Streets pour prendre le thé alors qu'il cherche justement à en liquider un en particulier…je vous laisse faire le calcul ! fit John en prenant une tasse de café

-je n'y avais pas pensé fit Sally doucement

Sherlock revint quelque minute après, molly regarda même sa montre, sa devenait inquiétant le temps qu'il mettait pour aller chercher du pain alors que la boulangerie n'était pas si loin, il déposa la baguette de pain sur la table de la cuisine, victorieux et s'en alla dans le salon avec un sac de bonbon

-Sherlock ! Je t'avais dit une baguette à l'ancienne ! fit molly en regardant ce qu'il avait ramené

-Ba oui c'est ça fit il alors qu'il se levait pour voir ou était le problème

-tu es sur que tu as bien écouté? fit molly en croisant les bras

-Ba oui, tu m'as dit d'aller chercher une baguette à l'ancienne, donc j'ai fait le tour de la ville pour trouver une vieille boulangère à qui demander et…..ha fit il pris d'un doute devant la tête de molly, c'est….c'est une marque de pain c'est ça, rien à voir avec l'âge de la boulangère ? fit il tout penaud

-non en effet ! Rien à voir! fit-elle partager entre rire ou pleurer

-ha…je comprends mieux maintenant, ha ouai fit il comme si la lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit, une baguette à l'ancienne….fit il plus à lui-même qu'a molly, je vais y retourner, je pense que sa sera mieux fit il et pis les bonbons sont meilleur en bas de chez nous ! fit il en reprenant la baguette et son manteau

-alors la, chapeau ! fit Sally il a vraiment cru que…. ? fit elle rigolant, Sarah aussi était partis dans un fou rire

- sa fait parti des nombreuses gaffes que peut créer un sociopathe fit John sur un ton médical

-ha je l'aime mon mec on s'ennuie jamais fit elle en explosant de rire enfin

De leur coter, Miranda et Mycroft continuer leur petit jeux, Miranda avait fait sensation dans sa tenu de lapin playboy et avait décidé d'en tirer partis à la réunion, elle était certaine que tous le monde l'avait écouté avec attention. La partie suivante ce fut Mycroft qui perdit, à son plus grand malheur, Lilo le vit revenir habiller en clown blanc avec un maquillage des plus psy adélique

-comment tu me trouve ? fit Mycroft en se penchant vers lilo qui se cacha instantanément derrière la jupe d'anthéa qui lever les yeux au ciel assez amusé du résultat

-tu me fais peur fit lilo qui se cachait

-tu ne me reconnais pas ? fit Mycroft amusé par lilo

-c'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit habiller en blanc, maquiller comme un joker et chaussant du 72 ! fit lilo toujours cacher

-c'est la seul chose que je trouve bien dans ce costume ! fit Mycroft amusé en levant le pied pour montrer ses immenses chaussures

-vous êtes ravissant fit Miranda qui venait d'arriver en joignant les mains devant elle, il vous manque que les ballons ! fit elle

-ha non ! J'ai déjà le costume ! Je vous en prie ! Pas les ballons ! Implora Mycroft dont le ridicule venait d'atteindre un pic, il sentait que ses collègues n'allait pas oublier sont déguisement de sitôt

-ha si sa fait partie du contrat ! Je vais vous en chercher ! fit elle toute excité sous les grognements de Mycroft

-bien ! Bonne réunion alors chef ! fit elle tu ne veux vraiment pas faire une photo avec tonton Mycroft en clown lilo ? fit elle en essayant de détacher lilo de sa jupe

-laissez tomber fit Mycroft soulager, elle va faire des cauchemars ! fit il en quittant le bureau

-c'est déjà fait fit lilo faisant rire anthéa

Les minutes passèrent et Sherlock débarqua au bureau ce qui surpris grandement anthéa, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du cadet de faire une visite de complaisance

-vous êtes perdu ? fit-elle ironiquement à Sherlock qui fut surpris de voir anthéa assise au bureau de Mycroft remplissant de la paperasse

-il y a eu un remaniement gouvernemental ? Mon frère fait le ménage et vous prenez sa place ? fit-il

-presque fit elle, votre frère est au deuxième étage, vous ne pourrez pas le rater ! fit elle, va y avant de tomber sur Miranda !

-ok merci anthéa ! Salut lilo ! Tu t'ennuie pas trop ? fit il à lilo qui manger des bonbons dans un coin du bureau jouant à un jeu vidéo sur console

-sa va ! On ne s'ennuie pas tant que ça dans les administrations ! Tu vas voir ! fit-elle d'un ton malicieux

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et pris la direction du deuxième étage, il avait ramené sa baguette à l'ancienne à molly, sans se tromper et était repartie voir son frère, il devait lui parler sur son enquête qui semblait rejoindre ses services ! Sa ne serait pas la première fois que son frère est un œil à fourrer dans son enquête !

Il arriva au deuxième étage et tenta de retrouver son frère parmi les hommes en costar cravate qu'il croiser dans ce couloir, tous semblait avoir une tête amusé, est ce que c'était de lui qu'on ce foutait ? Il devait surement halluciner, il repéra quelqu'un prés de la fenêtre, déguiser en clown blanc, quand il se retourna Sherlock cru faire un arrêt cardiaque, c'était son frère ça ? En plus il avait des ballons accrochés autour du poignet qui le rendait encore plus pathétique ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

-tu as fait un mauvais calcul et de tu es de corvée à la crèche d'entreprise c'est ça ? fit sherlock en éclatant de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter

-sherlock ! sherlock ! répéta son frère qui ne pouvait arrêter le fou rire de son cadet ce n'est qu'un mauvais gage rien de plus

-attend je te prends en photo fit Sherlock en sortant son portable

-tu prends une seule photo et ton smartphone va apprendre a voler de 6 étages ! fit mycroft d'une voix menaçante

-tu es moins impréssionant en clown tu sais ! fit il en rigolant prenant quand même la photo, je suis sur que mère serait ravis de t'avoir sur une carte de vœux ou d'anniversaire fit il en regardant le résultat, oui je crois que je vais le faire ! fit il cachant son portable pour éviter à son frère qu'il lui prenne au vol.

-va au diable cracha t'il

-attention tu vas perdre tes ballons fit il en évitant la main de son frère de peu ou était accrocher des ballon gonflé à l'hélium

-tu vas aller en reunion comme ça ? fit Sherlock étonné

-je suis obliger c'est la mon gage fit il pourquoi est tu venu ? Certainement pas pour avoir une idée de carte de vœux pour mère fit il en fulminant

-non, quoique cette année, ma carte sera fait avec amour ! fit il d'un ton ironique je viendrais même au repas pour voir la tête de mère ! fit il

-bien, si il n'y a que ça pour te faire venir fit il les yeux au ciel, mais encore ?

-oui, je voulais te parler de mon enquête, mais je crois que je vais gentiment attendre que tu enlève ce costume ridicule parce que je ne vais pas réussir à me concentrer ! fit Sherlock

-très bien la réunion dure 3 quart d'heure trouve toi une occupation d'ici la ! fit Mycroft entre ses dents

-parfait je vais pouvoir embêter lilo ! fit il en se frottant les mains

Molly pu recevoir quelque heure plus tard sur son portable, la photo de Mycroft en clown, tous le monde la vit faire une drôle de tête avant d'exploser de rire passant le portable à John qui le passa à Sarah et ainsi de suite, un bon fou rire envahi Baker street pendant quelque minutes.

-l'ainé est encore plus fou que le cadet fit Sally au bord des larmes

-Anthéa doit s'amuser tous les jours à supporter deux acolyte pareil ! fit John, cette Miranda à du répondant ! C'est parfait pour Mycroft !

-ho tu crois qu'il pourrait finir ensemble ? fit molly

-je crois que Mycroft se suicidera avant ça ! fit Sarah en rigolant

-on verra bien fit Sally en clignant de l'œil, après tous vous deux c'était impensable aussi fit elle à molly

-c'est vrai ! Sa serai vraiment amusant si Mycroft trouvait quelqu'un fit elle

-je leur souhaite bien du courage en tout cas fit John

Quand Mycroft repris une tenu descente Sherlock le rejoignis dans son bureau, Mycroft se posa contre son bureau et Sherlock s'assieya nonchalamment sur une chaise

-bien, en quoi ton enquête relis mes service cher frère ? fit il sachant pertinemment que Sherlock ne venait pas parler de son enquête pour le plaisirs

-je traque Jim sur ce trafic d'armes depuis quelque semaine et je me suis aperçu de quelque chose de plus gros que le trafic d'arme cherche à couvrir. Fit-il

-quoi donc ? Un complot contre le gouvernent ? fit Mycroft je serai le premier au courant

-tu le sauras Mycroft, mais sa sera trop tard, tout sera enclencher, j'ai l'impression qu'il a une cible mais je ne sais pas qui, ni quoi fit Sherlock en réfléchissant

-explique toi fit Mycroft soudain inquiet

-et bien voila, si Jim veut se charger en arme lourde c'est pour protéger un convoi, mais pas n'importe lequel, un convoi de bombonne de gaz !

-de bombonne de gaz ? Tu veux que je vérifie qui manipule des poisons en bombonne et qui se serai fait cambrioler ? fit Mycroft qui tentait de trier les pièces du puzzle

-non sa ne servirait à rien, Jim ne cambriole pas, il se sert directement auprès de ses complices, je les ai filé, mis sur écoute, je n'ai pu retenir qu'un seul mot ! Baskerville !

-Baskerville ? Le centre de recherche ou toi et John être entré il y a quelque mois ? fit Mycroft se soutenant d'un texto désagréable de la part de la sécurité intérieur sur le vol de sa carte d'accès

-des bombonnes de gaz plus Baskerville, je pense au brouillard hallucinogène que l'on a rencontré la bas lors de notre enquête avec John, il est très puissant, inodore et incolore

-à condition de le mélanger à un vrai brouillard, sinon n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte qu'il y a des particules dans l'air

-pas sur, je ne sais pas qui est visé, ni ce qu'il veut en faire mais sa ne me plait pas du tout, Jim aurai un contact parmi vous, j'ai repérer un numéro de ligne d'ici en volant des portables

-impossible de retrouver qui c'est, si la personne veut rester anonyme elle utilisera n'importe quelle ligne d'ici, il lui suffira de changer à chaque fois pour brouiller les pistes !

-je sais, sa peut être la femme de ménage, ou quelqu'un d'ici ! fit Sherlock en regardant son frère

-tu pense à thomas ! fit il je ne pense pas qu'il le fera

-il est capable de tout ! Il t'a pompé tes donné informatique souviens toi, méfie toi de lui, je le sens mal ce coup la Mycroft fit Sherlock inquiet

-il fait toujours ça, me bousiller mes dossiers fit il avec hargne

-je sais, mais cette fois c'est différent, pourquoi avoir mis en place un tel virus informatique qui demande des semaines voire des mois de programmation pour pomper tes donnée juste pour t'enquiquiner ? Sa ne tiens pas la route Mycroft ! fit Sherlock

-j'enquêterai sur thomas si tu le désire, mais ne t'approche pas trop de lui et reste centré sur Jim, fait attention à toi fit il

-je sais, thomas est pour toi fit Sherlock qui connaissait bien l'esprit de vengeance de son frère, mais ne prend pas ça trop à cœur Mycroft fit Sherlock, sa ne la ramènera pas ! fit il avant de se lever et de sortir

-et la policière ? fit Mycroft, elle est tiré d'affaire ?

-pas encore, tant que Jim sévit, elle sera sur sa liste des personnes à éliminer

- alors, sers-toi en comme appât fit Mycroft d'un ton détacher

-et pourquoi faire ? Je ne veux pas Jim en lui-même, je veux ce qu'il fait, il n'est que le chef, son réseau est une toile, même sans lui, elle continuera de fonctionner.

-on a affaire à un drôle de bonhomme fit Mycroft pensif

Sherlock retourna à Baker Street et fut surpris de trouver l'appartement vide, il posa son regard sur le salon cherchant une trace de vie humaine en posant son manteau sur la patère pas loin, quand un bruit le fit sursauter, un bruissement d'aile, on aurait dit qu'un pigeons était dans l'appartement, il avança et trouva, John accroupis derrière les sofas, une poile à la main

-mais…qu'est ce que tu fous la derrière ? fit il et ou son les filles ? fit Sherlock

- elle est en haut mais shhhttt ne fait pas de bruit ! fit-il

-qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Sherlock en bougeant la tête vers la source du bruit qui avait recommencé

-une poule ! fit John concentré

-une poule ? fit Sherlock scandalisé mais ou est ce que tu as eu ça ? fit Sherlock

-un client ma payé en nature, je pensais que sa serai plus facile si je la tuais moi-même mais elle est coriace ! fit John faisant tourner sa poile dans la main

Sherlock éclata de rire, les filles descendirent doucement les marches restant à l'entrée du salon n'osant pas entrer

-vous avez tous peur d'une poule ? Constata Sherlock John passe moi ton révolver on va en finir elle est ou ? fit il d'un ton amusé

-ha non pauvre bête ! fit molly

-tu veux manger ce soir oui ou non ? fit John elle est dans la salle de bain fit il a Sherlock qui armer le révolver

-faite vos adieux, John prépare le four ! fit Sherlock d'un ton joyeux

-ne cri pas victoire aussi vite Sherlock, j'ai essayé et crois moi tu vas avoir des surprises ! fit il

-ne perce pas la tuyauterie avec ton arme fit molly

-la seule chose que je vais percer c'est ce volatile en plume ! fit il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain

Quelque minutes après, et quelque coup de feu plus tard, Sherlock sortie en courant se cacher derrière John accroupis derrière le sofa, des marque de griffure sur la joue

-rappel moi un truc John ? fit Sherlock le cœur battant sous les rire des filles toujours agglutiné à l'entré du salon

-tout ce que tu veux fit John toujours en faction

- les poules sa n'a pas dents ? fit Sherlock incertain

-je sais ce que tu pense mais non sa n'a pas de temps ! C'est une véritable teigne cette poule !

-mais elle est enragé ! fit Sherlock elle m'a sauté dessus !

-tu propose quoi ? fit John

-plan B la sélection naturelle par les prédateurs ! fit Sherlock sous le regard surpris de John

-explique toi fit John

-Satan vient voir Sherlock fit il au chat de molly, ce chat est un arme de guerre à lui tout seule, il a les griffe comme elle a des serres, et il a des dent qu'elle n'a pas ! fit il en prenant le chat sous les aisselle, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain et jetant le chat dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

-c'est de la triche d'utiliser mon chat fit molly

-il faut savoir utiliser les outils qu'on a disposition ! fit Sherlock en tenant la porte sous les cris de bagarre dans la salle de bain

-tu crois qu'il va la plumer pour nous ? fit John en se relevant

-il fait ce qu'il veut mais il aura droit à un morceau ! fit Sherlock en tendant l'oreille, le bruit avait cessé, il ouvrit doucement la porte, et c'est le chat tout ébouffirer qui sortie dans un feulement de terreur, courant comme un dératé dans le salon pour ce cacher, Sherlock referma la porte aussi sec, quelque plume voleter derrière le chat

-ok si même le chat a peur on est mal fit Sarah

-meuh non, fit Sherlock j'ai un plan C fit il

-ya 27 lettre dans l'alphabet on va y passer la journée ? fit Sally amusé

-allez y si sa vous chante ! fit Sherlock

-non merci alors votre plan C ? fit elle

-mon chalumo ! fit il

-ha non ! fit molly, tu va détruire la salle de bain ! fit molly scandalisé

-je ferai attention promis, ho les cœurs les amis, ce soir c'est poulet grillé ! fit-il en allant chercher le chalumo

-quel massacre ! fit Sarah, on pourrait juste attendre qu'elle meure de peur cette pauvre bête elle doit être traumatisé !

-pour l'instant je la trouve pas traumatisé fit John, c'est plutôt nous et le chat ! Tu veux attendre qu'on meurt de peur ? fit-il

-c'est partis fit Sherlock qui avait allumé son chalumeau et entrer dans la salle de bain, mais au bout de quelque seconde il renonça et ressortis penaud

-on a qu'a l'adopter proposa molly

-j'ai supporté Satan je ne supporterai pas une poule folle ! demande l'avis de ton chat je suis sur qu'il est d'accord avec moi ! fit Sherlock

-ok ta un plan D ? fit John

-le micro onde, si on arrive à la choper fit Sherlock

-ta de l'espoir ! fit John

-il le faut, sinon c'est la mort au rat ! fit Sherlock

-on pourra plus la manger après fit John

-bon on y va à deux on va bien finir par l'avoir ! fit Sherlock d'un ton décider

John suivis Sherlock dans la salle de bain, après quelque minute de cri et de battement d'aile, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et la poule sortie en voletant partout dans le salon, elle fini par passer par la fenêtre ouverte et tomber 1 étage plus bas sur le trottoir

-elle s'est envolée ? fit Sherlock

-Sherlock les poules ne volent pas ! fit molly

-elle a des ailes et des plumes ! fit Sherlock

-tu croise beaucoup de poule qui vole dans le ciel de Londres ? fit John d'un air goguenard

-et si on aller voir, elle va s'échapper fit Sherlock qui descendit les marches John sur ses talons

Les filles se mirent à la fenêtre et les garçons arrivèrent sur le trottoir, la poule gisait par terre

-elle vit toujours tu crois fit Sherlock à John qui se pencha sur l'animal

-elle bouge ! fit il avant d'attraper sa poile qu'il avait emporté et de lui taper sur la tête assez violement

-alors ? fit Sally de la fenêtre

-je crois qu'elle est morte la fit Sherlock

-affirmatif elle est morte ! fit John

-et ben, et dire que sa partait à la chasse il y a quelque million d'année, j'ai du mal à le croire fit Sarah aux filles

-à table ! fit molly

Quelque minute plus tard, tous le monde était attablé pour manger du poulet, même le chat en avait dans une petite assiette, Sally n'avait jamais vu les hommes se jeter aussi hardiment sur du poulet, le mangeant à la main comme des animaux

-on voit bien qu'ils ont dent contre ce pauvre animal ! fit Sally à Sarah qui s'évertuer à manger sa cuisse de poulet avec des couverts

-il le fallait bien, même le chat s'en donne à cœur joie fit Sarah en regardant le chat par terre dévorer sa gamelle

-cet idiot de volatil nous a donné du fil à retordre fit John je suis bien content de le manger !

- moi, aussi fis Sherlock en croquant à pleine dent dans son poulet

-je ne verrai plus le poulet comme avant maintenant fit molly


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Dans les bureaux du gouvernement, Mycroft avait réussi à crocheter la serrure du bureau de son collègue, partis on ne sait ou, il s'était installer à son bureau, et avait tenté de rentrer dans son ordinateur, mais peine perdu, il était bien protéger. Il décida de fouiller un peu les tiroirs et les dossiers, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal. Il ressortit sans un bruit et marcha dans le couloir en direction de son bureau. Il vit passer une secrétaire se tenant le ventre, encore des arrêts maladie qui allait arriver d'ici quelque jours pensa t'il, quand il rentra dans son bureau, il trouva Miranda avec une drôle mine, elle avait le teint presque verdâtre

-si jamais vous couvrez quelque chose c'est le moment de le dire, je n'ai pas envie que lilo ou moi ne l'attrapions fit Mycroft en prenant un dossier devant elle pour le traiter,

Elle mit quelque minute avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait pris un dossier, et ne répondit pas à sa question, il l'a trouvé bizarre, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui en balancer plein la figure, se réjouissant de pouvoir le rendre malade justement. Mais à la place elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, ce qu'elle failli faire si Mycroft ne l'avait pas récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise.

-c'est bon lâchez moi je ne suis pas mourante ! Cracha-t-elle à Mycroft qui l'avait retenu

-quel dommage ! fit Mycroft ironique vous avez recommencé une FIV ? fit il en regardant vers son sac à main ou des médicaments dépasser

-sa ne vous regarde pas ! fit en attrapant son sac et en lui mettant un coup au passage

- toujours aussi charmante ! fit-il en l'aidant à se relever

-n'est ce pas ? fit elle en colère

-un amour je dirais, bien, quand vous aurez terminé votre malaise je vous toucherez bien un mot sur….commença t'il mais son regard fut attiré par le couloir ou il vit qu'anthéa était adosser au mur apparemment très pâle

-Miranda, je vais vous demander de répondre très précisément à ma question, fit-il en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil à sa collaboratrice dans le couloir

-qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit Miranda qui tordait le coup pour comprendre

-avez-vous remarqué que la moitié du personnel semble malade, y compris vous ? Ou avez mangé ce midi ? fit-il

-n'en faite pas un flan Mycroft ! Ceci ne vous regarde pas ! fit-elle

-justement si ! fit Mycroft, vous avez manqué de vous évanouir, j'ai croisé une secrétaire malade, et anthéa ne se sent pas bien ! fit il

-un virus qui circule rien de plus ! Je ne vais pas vous apprendre les saisons Mycroft ! fit-elle en refaisant son chignon et en buvant un peu d'eau pour se sentir mieux

Anthéa fini par rentrer dans le bureau encore très pale mais tenant debout, elle prit une chaise sous le regard de Mycroft

-tout va bien patron, il semblerait que les repas de la cafétéria n'était pas très bon fit elle

-vous aviez besoin de lui dire ? fit Miranda

-je fais ce que je veux ! Vous n'avait pas donné de consigne à ce sujet non ? fit anthéa piqué au vif

-dite donc qu'est ce que….fit Miranda avant d'être coupé

-stop ! Les filles stop ! Calmez-vous ! Qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans fit Mycroft qui après avoir fait taire les deux femmes entendait des disputes dans les bureaux avoisinant, il sortit dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passer suivis de Miranda qui semblait reprendre ses esprits

-on dirait que tout le monde se dispute pour rien fit elle

-comme vous deux il y a quelque seconde, il y avait un repas spécial à la cafétéria ?

-non, comme d'habitude, ha si le prix avait nettement baissé, il faisait le repas à moitié prix ce midi seulement, il y avait beaucoup de monde fit anthéa

-précisément fit Mycroft qui commencer à comprendre, je vais passer un coup de fil, vous vous éloignez le plus possible de la cafétéria et de la salle de repos fit il

-mais ? fit Miranda

-faite ce que je dis, je vous expliquerais fit il en sortant son portable

-calmez vous Miranda, je crois que nous avons était intoxiquer fit anthéa

-intoxiquer ? fit elle par la nourriture ?

-ou par autre chose fit Mycroft, pourquoi une promo juste aujourd'hui sur le repas ? Pour attirer le plus de monde possible, mais personne ne reste assez longtemps pour en subir les complications, ils mangent trop vite fit il plus pour lui-même, alors que les filles se regarder sans comprendre

Sherlock enfin repus de son volatil de l'enfer, sentis son portable sonner dans sa poche, et s'avança prés de la fenêtre pour répondre au numéro de son frère

-Sherlock ne raccroche pas ! fit-il

-je n'en avais pas l'intention, sinon je n'aurai pas décroché fit il si tu savais ce qu'on a fait cet après midi….commença t'il

-désoler petit frère mais j'ai plus sérieux, tu te rappel quand tu m'as dit que je serai le premier à le savoir si il devait y avoir un attentat au gouvernement ? fit il

-quoi déjà ? fit Sherlock, c'est insensé, il n'a pas encore passé commande fit sherlock

-je crois qu'il vient de tester un échantillon, viens ici tout de suite fit il et amène John j'ai besoin d'un médecin !

-ok je te rejoins dans quelque minute fit il en raccrochant John passa derrière lui avec des chips

-du nouveau ? fit il en finissant le paquet avant de le broyer dans sa main

-oui, j'ai besoin de toi, Mycroft à besoin de toi, Jim à utiliser le gaz hallucinogène de Baskerville dans les bureaux du gouvernement fit il

-mon dieu ! Il y a des morts ? fit John soudain inquiet

-je ne sais pas, mais tu viens avec moi, Mycroft a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin

-je te suis ! fit-il

-vous partez les garçons ? fit molly

-oui on va rejoindre Mycroft il a besoin de nous fit sherlock

-nous on va au cinéma fit Sally déguiser et prête pour sortir

-le blond Trache vraiment avec votre peau ! fit Sherlock avant de sortir

-je sais, mais il y a des métisse qui se teigne en blonde ! fit Sally sa existe !

-sa s'appelle une grosse menteuse ça fit Sherlock des escaliers

-il n'a pas tout à fait tort fit molly

-je ne relisserai pas mes cheveux cette perruque est parfaite ! fit elle, je change de tête !

Sherlock et John dévalèrent les escaliers jusque dans la rue, ils montèrent dans un taxi direction les bureaux du gouvernement, arriver dans les couloirs, Sherlock croisa quelque personne nauséeuse, John voulu s'arrêter mais Sherlock le tira par la manche

-non ! Personne n'est encore au courant, sa ne sers à rien de créer un mouvement de panique, viens, on va d'abord rejoindre mon frère

-tu crois que lui aussi a été intoxiqué ? fit John inquiet en regardant quelque personne

-je ne crois pas, il était plutôt normal au téléphone fit Sherlock qui sentait son sang se glacer, qu'est que Jim avait encore inventé ?

Sherlock entra dans le bureau de son frère, celui-ci attendait en regardant par la fenêtre, anthéa reprenais quelque couleur et se sentait mieux, Miranda quand à elle, avait encore un teint verdâtre, Mycroft se retourna quand il entendit son frère

-Sherlock ! Tu arrive juste à temps, les effets ne sont pas les même selon les personnes apparemment, fit Mycroft en montrant Miranda et anthéa, John les ausculta rapidement pendant que Sherlock discuter plus loin avec son frère

-tu n'as pas été empoisonné toi ? fit Sherlock

-non, je ne vais jamais en salle de repos, une chance fit il j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être le seul épargner,

-tu as une idée de comment il a pu faire entrer le gaz ici ? fit Sherlock

-les bouche d'aération je pense, c'est comme ça que sa marche je crois ? fit Mycroft, toute les personne présente en salle de repos et dans la cafétéria le midi on toute été atteinte

-ce n'est pas par la bouche d'aération Mycroft fit John en revenant, c'est bel et bien une intoxication alimentaire, tous on été contaminer par de la nourriture fit John le gaz à intoxiquer toute forme d'aliment

-mais il n'y a pas de nourriture en salle de repos ? fit Sherlock

-il y a des distributeurs de café c'est tout fit Mycroft

-le gaz de Baskerville provoque des hallucinations, hors elles n'ont rien vu fit John

-ce pourrait t'il qu'il teste plusieurs produit ? Fit Sherlock le gaz rend nerveux, agressif, et provoque des malaise

-il ne leur manque que les hallucinations fit John, mais la plupart du temps, les gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'il hallucine sa peut être quelque chose d'infime, qui n'attire pas l'attention des autre, ils ne sont pas obliger de voir des éléphants rose et girafe bleue. Fit John

-bien les filles vous allez me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé entre le moment ou vous avez fini de manger et le celui ou vous avez rejoins ce bureau, n'omettait aucuns détails, même les personnes que vous avez vu, le décor n'importe quoi, je compte sur toi Mycroft pour déceler la moindre chose bizarre fit Sherlock en prenant une chaise, John et Mycroft en firent de même

-bon je vais commencer fit Miranda, j'ai traité les dossiers 12 et 14, je suis descendu en salle de repos quelque instant pour me faire un café, je ne pensais pas manger ce midi, j'ai croisé quelque collègues qui me parlait de ce tarif spécial à la cafétéria et du monde qu'il y aurait, je me suis dit que j'avais besoin de changer un peu d'air, que sa me ferait du bien de voir un peu de monde fit elle

-avez-vous croisé ou parler à des gens ? fit Sherlock

-bien sur, tous nos collègue était la fit elle

-faite moi la liste fit Sherlock, je veux que vous soyez la plus précise possible fit Sherlock

Miranda se souvenait bien à qui elle avait parlé, elle fit la liste exact des gens avec qui elle avait parlé, Mycroft les nota sur un calepin et sembla absorber quelque instant par certain nom, Sherlock le vit froncer les sourcils mais il ne dit rien

-qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? fit Sherlock

-j'ai mangé, j'ai pris mon traitement et je suis remonté aussitôt, c'est après quelque minute de travail que je me suis sentis mal fit elle

-vous avez un traitement ? fit John intéressé

-oui, mais sa ne vous regarde pas ! fit Miranda qui lorgnais sur son sac

-justement si, le gaz que vous avez respiré ou absorber par la nourriture a pu interagir avec votre traitement, et c'est peut être justement pour ça que vous récupéré moins vite que votre collègue anthéa fit elle

-j'ai un traitement contre les fausses couches, je fais des FIV sa vous va ? fit elle hargneuse

-parfaitement, vous avez la boite ? fit John, je dois vérifier fit il

-très bien la voici fit elle en prenant de son sac la boite qui dépasser

-bien, à vous anthéa, je veux tous savoir ! Sauf la couleur de votre petite culotte fit il en plaisantant, il connaissait anthéa depuis aussi longtemps que Mycroft, il l'avait vu pleurer plus d'une fois dans ces début quand Mycroft lui en faisait baver.

-je ne crois pas que votre petite amie approuve si je vous révèle ce genre de chose fit elle pour plaisanter, ils s'adressèrent un clin d'œil entendu

Anthéa raconta sa journée dans le moindre détail, n'omettant personne, jusqu'à un prénom qui fit sursauter Mycroft alors qu'il écrivait, si ce sursaut était léger même John s'aperçu qu'il venait de trouver une faille

-Nathaniel ? Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous dite anthéa ? fit Mycroft

-tu as une piste ? fit Sherlock en se tournant vers Mycroft

-je ne sais pas, peut être est ce la fatigue et le stress qui joue sur votre mémoire anthéa

-pourquoi dite vous cela ? fit elle surprise de voir son patron douter d'elle

-Nathaniel et un agent de terrain, il est mort i jours, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir vu anthéa

Mais…..je l'ai vu de mes propre yeux…fit anthéa choquer et je ne suis pas la seule fit elle

-dite moi…heu…Miranda c'est ça ? fit John regardant toujours la boite de médicament, vous avez votre ordonnance sur vous ? fit il

-bien sur, je m'en sépare jamais, vu que je n'ai jamais le temps de rentrer chez moi, je ne prends pratiquement jamais de jour de repos fit elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en retirer son ordonnance

-il y a un problème John ? fit Sherlock en voyant son ami comparer la boite de médicament et l'ordonnance

-oui, un gros, je suis désoler Miranda mais il va falloir vous hospitaliser fit John

-QUOI ? fit Miranda scandalisé

-ho juste pour une journée ne vous inquiétez pas, pour….un lavage d'estomac fit il

-précisez John fit Mycroft

-nous somme bien en présence du gaz de Baskerville, les hallucinations sont sous nos yeux et elles sont tellement banales et dangereuses que nous ne les remarquons pas fit John

-je t'en pris, fit Sherlock, pour une fois fit il avec le sourire, son ami tenait une piste, et lui avait commencé à deviner ce qui se tramait

-anthéa a vu un mort, et en était persuader, Miranda a repris la consommation d'un médicament arrêter depuis 1 mois maintenant, votre ordonnance et vos médicament son périmé. Fit il en les lui montrant

-il n'y a pas que cette étourderie fit Mycroft en regardant sa liste, les noms des collègues que vous m'avez cité sont tous en congé cette semaine, ils ne sont pas présent dans l'entreprise

-mais…c'est impossible ? fit Miranda

-ne vous tracassez pas fit Sherlock, ce gaz est fait pour ça, il altère la réalité

Vous avez fait une fausse couche ? fit John

- oui le mois dernier fit-elle

-et vous ne prenez donc pratiquement pas de jour de congé continua Sherlock, alors quand êtes vous passez à la clinique pour refaire une FIV ? fit Sherlock

-on ne refait pas une FIV comme ça fit John, il y a un délai à attendre, c'est bien le gaz Sherlock, il semblerait qu'il en ait utilisé un petit échantillon sur le personnel, maux de ventre, agressivité, et hallucination, en petite dose pour voir ce que sa pouvait donner, mélanger en plus à la nourriture…

-mais pourquoi faire un test ? Nous serons sur nos garde si jamais il lance une autre offensive fit Mycroft c'est stupide, il connait les effets de ce gaz

-ou alors c'est une mise en garde, combien êtes-vous à ne pas avoir respiré ou inhaler ce gaz ? fit Sherlock

-très peu, même mon collègue Harry qui ne descente jamais en salle de pause, est touché fit il

-et comment c'est possible ? fit John

-il semblerait qu'il a mangé des croissants, offert par le service d'étage, qui monte souvent des collations pour tous le monde fit Mycroft as-tu une piste Sherlock ?

-j'ai peur d'avoir un mobile fit il

-je t'écoute, fit Mycroft

-ce n'est pas un empoisonnement de masse, sinon, il aura lancé le maximum de gaz et les effets aurait était pire, il cherche une cible, fit Sherlock, il cherche à empoisonner quelqu'un en particulier, il a pensé que noyer dans la masse sa ne se verrait pas, est ce que thomas est touché ? fit il

-non, je ne sais pas ou il était au moment des fait, j'étais moi-même dans son bureau, je n'ai strictement rien trouvé, il est rusé ce renard fit Mycroft

-en faisant un repas spécial ce midi, il a pensé a attiré beaucoup de monde, et surtout la personne qu'il cherchait à viser fit John commençant à comprendre, mais l'effet du gaz peuvent être dévastateur, il n'y a pas eu de mauvais délire fit il

-non, je crois que la personne qui a balancer le gaz a du ce rendre compte au dernier moment que la victime qu'il visait n'était pas la, il a donc tout simplement arrêté de déverser du gaz, et comme les gens de bureau sont toujours très presser et mange rapidement, le repas n'a pas duré, et le gaz n'a pas eu le temps de bien faire effet.

-c'est ce que je pensais fit Mycroft, ils mangent trop vite, donc sa ne prend pas assez fit Mycroft qui peut avoir intérêt à être visé par Jim Moriarty ? fit Mycroft et pourquoi de cette manière ?

-tu n'en a aucune idée ? fit Sherlock

-beaucoup de personne Mycroft, vous le savez, mais tout ceci est secret décence fit Miranda

-je te ferais une liste des personne qui on échappé à ce gaz pour ton enquête, mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus fit il en se levant, Miranda vous allez suivre le Dr Watson à l'hôpital et chacun va prendre son après midi d'accord ? fit il à anthéa qui avait déjà repris un dossier, elle le lâcha sur le bureau en soupirant

-je vais très bien Mycroft ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital fit Miranda boudeuse

-vous êtes toute verte fit Mycroft, et je suis sur que vous avez encore des nausées, je tiens à ce que mon bureau reste intact fit il

-si vous croyez que je vais suivre un seul de vos ordres…fit Miranda

-ordre du médecin fit John d'un ton autoritaire lavage d'estomac avant que ces médoc périmé ne vous déclenche quelque chose de plus grave ! Allez ! fit-il en la forçant à se lever

-bien, je te contact si on a du nouveau, et lilo ? fit Sherlock

-elle est à l'école, fit-il, elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe ici, j'irai la chercher et nous rentrerons immédiatement. Fit Mycroft

Sherlock approuva d'un signe de tête et suivis John qui avait du mal à faire sortir Miranda qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'hôpital, Sherlock soupira

-je te plain mon frère fit il en regardant Miranda se débattre de la poigne de John

-bienvenue dans mon monde fit Mycroft d'un air ironique.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Sherlock et John déposèrent Miranda en consultation à St barts et retournèrent à Baker Streets, les filles étaient rentré depuis longtemps de leur séance de cinéma et jacassait ardemment sur le film et surtout sur l'acteur qui était apparemment mignon. Une fois les hommes rentré elles se bousculèrent presque pour avoir les détails croustillant de l'enquête en cours. John leur raconta l'essentiel et surtout la galère qu'il a eue à faire entrer Miranda dans leur taxi

-cette femme est une teigne ! fit Sally

-elle est surtout très fier et très hautaine fit John, je plains ton frère Sherlock fit il

-ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille fit Sherlock d'une voix préoccuper que molly remarqua tout de suite

-qu'est ce qui cloche ? fit molly en s'asseyant sur la bras du fauteuil ou s'était installer Sherlock

-John tu te souviens des hallucinations de notre client à Baskerville ? fit-il

-oui, il croyait voir un gros chien, un traumatisme d'enfance fit John

-précisément, plus on a été touché dans son passé, plus le gaz est dangereux pour la personne qui l'inhale John, quand nous étions tous dans cette fosse a Baskerville avec Lestrade, l'hallucination que j'ai eu était Jim fit il Jim Moriarty ! Pourtant il n'était pas la !

-ou veux-tu en venir ? fit John

-à votre avis les filles, si mon frère avait inhalé ce gaz en même temps que les autre, et si il devait en inhaler une grosse quantité, quel serai son hallucination ? fit Sherlock allez y réfléchissez fit il aux filles qui commencer à cogiter.

-tu crois qu'il….qu'il verrait de nouveau…Roxanne ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? Fit molly

-je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais je pense que c'est mon frère qui est visé fit Sherlock d'un ton songeur

-pourquoi ton frère serai visé ? fit John

-John réfléchi, Mycroft doit avoir des tas de secret gouvernementaux qui doivent intéresser Jim au plus haut point fit Sarah

-oui mais il n'est pas le seul, ya même des gens plus haut placé que lui ! fit John qui est Roxanne ?

-Sally et Sarah lui racontèrent brièvement qui était Roxanne pendant que Sherlock cogitait un maximum sur son frère, comment et pourquoi lui en voudrait ont ? Molly avait glissé dans ses bras et poser sa tête dans son cou, elle aussi réfléchissait à la question, à quoi cela pouvait servir à Jim que Mycroft ait des hallucinations

-il pourrait lui soutirer des informations sous la forme d'une hallucination, ou bien le rendre fou dit Sherlock à sa question muette

-il est conscient qu'elle est….décéder ? fit molly si il la voit en chair et en os imaginons, si elle lui parle, il saura tout de suite faire la différence fit molly

-je sais, mais….mon frère ne s'est pas complètement remis de son deuil, bien sur qu'il aura conscience qu'il est train d'halluciner, sauf qu'il ne voudra pas le croire. Fit Sherlock

-il voudra rester dans son rêve éveiller, c'est une réaction normal des gens qui ont perdu un être très proche surtout si ils ont assisté leur dernier instant fit John

-Mycroft est trop….terre à terre pour ça non ? fit Sarah

-mon frère est un exilent dissimulateur, il ne montre rien d'autre qu'une surface lisse, mais à l'intérieur il est aussi humain que tout le monde, j'ai ramassé mon frère plus bas que terre le jour de la mort de Roxanne, si jamais…..une espèce de fantôme réapparait….je ne sais pas comment il réagira, si je conserve toute trace de Roxanne ici, ce n'est pas pour rien fit Sherlock

- on n'est pas sur que ton frère sois visé fit Sally, cela pourrait être un plus gros poisson, ou bien c'est un filet que lance Jim et ton frère en fait partie fit elle

-sa se pourrait en effet fit Sherlock, Mycroft m'a dit que son ami Harry était atteins, le gaz en plus d'être respirer à l'air de contaminer les aliments, c'est certain qu'on a voulu à tout prix empoisonner des gens de l'importance de Mycroft et de son collègue Harry, par contre thomas n'a pas été touché

-et ce thomas il est important dans la hiérarchie ? fit John

-autant que mon frère, Harry l'est même plus, je nage en plein brouillard fit il en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, molly se colla un peu plus à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant de se calmer, Sherlock sortis son portable et envoya un texto à Mycroft, il pensait même à offrir un portable à lilo

« Si tu as le moindre doute sur la réalité Mycroft fit toi à lilo » lui envoya t'il Mycroft qui attendait dans sa berline noire devant l'école primaire, reçu le message et haussa un sourcil, il savait évidement à quoi penser son frère, il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il rangea son portable au moment ou lilo entrer dans la voiture son cartable sur le dos

-tu es encore en congé l'après midi ? Décidément vous travailler super vite depuis que Miranda est la ! fit elle il faut l'engager à long terme ! fit elle Mycroft grogna quelque chose comme il manquerait plus que ça et la voiture démarra

-je peux jouer avec ton portable ? fit lilo

Mycroft plongea la main dans sa poche et sortis son portable qu'elle passa à lilo

-pas de bêtise avec, la dernière fois tu m'as mis un jeu de Barbie qui a mis une semaine à s'arrêter ! J'avais la musique en fond fit il

-il était mal installé ! fit lilo mais je sais que cette fois ci il marchera bien fit elle en pianotant dessus

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, il avait toujours du mal avec la technologie, il se débrouiller comme il pouvait, et lilo qui avait presque 7ans s'en servait tellement facilement que sa en devenait agaçant, il discuta un peu avec son chauffeur tandis que lilo était concentré sur le jeu du portable de Mycroft, elle avait choisis un bon vieux tétris. La voiture s'arrêta et ils descendirent, une fois dans le salon, lilo lâcha son cartable sur une chaise et suivis Mycroft pour prendre un gouter

Mycroft le lui servit et pris son téléphone fixe pour appeler l'hôpital, lilo compris que Miranda y était depuis le début de l'après midi pour intoxication alimentaire, si maintenant il en venait au main pensa t'elle, elle mangeait un gâteau d'une main et d'une autre continuer à jouer sur le portable de Mycroft, mais n'étant pas douer avec une seule main, elle appuya sur de mauvaise touche, elle chercha d'abord à revenir au menu principal et tomba sur la messagerie, elle vit que le dernier message était de Sherlock, un sourire illumina son visage et elle ouvrit le message, très curieuse de savoir ce que Sherlock pouvait bien dire à son frère.

Elle ne comprit pas le message ni pourquoi elle était concerner mais elle semblait préoccupé à présent, Mycroft s'en aperçu quand il raccrocha et vit qu'elle ne jouer plus avec le portable

-si tu as de mauvaise note à l'école ce n'est pas moi qui te blâmerai tu sais, tes parent rentre dans une semaine ! fit il persuader que la fillette était plongé dans un problème d'écolier

-non non c'est bon ! Je n'ai pas de mauvaise note ! fit-elle en finissant son verre de lait

-alors qu'est ce qui te fiche une mine pareil fit il en lui piquant un gâteau au passage

-je…je me suis disputé avec une copine fit elle

Mycroft ricana, il envier les problèmes des enfants, lui maintenant devenu grand. Il quitta le salon pour aller dans son bureau, il avait encore du travail malgré cet arrêt forcer, lilo le suivis du regard et observa longtemps la porte du bureau rester entrouverte, depuis qu'elle était monté dans la voiture elle trouver Mycroft bien pâle, mais depuis que Miranda était la, il était toujours fatiguer, et puis il y avait ce texto bizarre de Sherlock.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait mais elle avait envie d'en parler à Sherlock, seulement comment le faire sans attirer l'attention, si elle utiliser le téléphone fixe, soit il l'entendrait, sois il le verrait, les lignes téléphonique du salon et de son bureau était lié, un petit bouton rouge clignoterai, si elle utiliser son portable rester sur la table à quelque centimètre d'elle il l'entendrait parler et surtout il le verrait aussi dans son historique d'appel, elle était coincer.

Depuis quelque minute, Mycroft ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, il avait mal au crane, et il lui semblait avoir des éco de voix et de sonnerie de téléphone dans la tête. Un effet secondaire à ses trop longue heure passé au bureau, il passa une main fatigué sur son visage et vit son reflet dans l'écran noir de son ordinateur éteins, il était pale. L'après midi avancer rapidement et L'heure du repas aller approcher et il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas acheté de pain. Il revint dans le salon en attrapant une veste et en fouillant pour trouver de la monnaie

-est ce que ça va ? fit lilo en voyant Mycroft se masser les tempes soudainement

-oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, des acouphènes rien de plus ne fit il

-c'est quoi des acouphènes ? fit elle en penchant la tête

-c'est quand on entend des voix ou des son que l'on a entendu toute la journée et qu'on n'arrive pas à enlever de sa tête fit il

-j'ai compris, comme quand on a une chanson débile dans la tête fit elle

- oui c'est ça, sauf que moi c'est des bruits de téléphone et de conversation je vais chercher du pain et quelque emplettes, tu viens avec moi ? fit il à lilo qui avait lâché le téléphone depuis quelque minute

-huuummm fit elle le doit sur la bouche les yeux en l'air, soit elle rester ici à regarder les dessins animé, soit elle l'accompagner et aurai droit à de la monnaie pour acheter des bonbons à la boulangerie. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle décida de le suivre.

Mycroft accompagner de lilo marcher en centre ville, lilo aimait bien ces rare fois ou elle sortait avec lui, Mycroft n'étant pas quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de faire les boutiques. Il entra dans un supermarché pour acheter quelque emplettes, céda à une barquette de glace au chocolat sous les jérémiades de lilo et arriva à la caisse, il leur rester du pain à acheter et la queue semblait interminable, parfois Mycroft rêver de se servir de son statut d'homme d'état pour passer devant tout le monde, mais il y avait des limite au pouvoir tout de même. La boulangerie était à quelque pas du supermarché et Mycroft ne cessait de regarder sa montre, la caissière tomba sur une boite de conserve ou le code avait décidé de ne pas passer. Et lilo s'amuser comme elle pouvait en regardant les chemins gom et les jouets proposer au début de la caisse.

-on a de la glace au chocolat, hors de question de te prendre des chewing gom firent Mycroft

-pourquoi ? fit lilo qui trouver certaine boite jolie

- les bonbons sont meilleur à la boulangerie tiens, et beaucoup moins cher que ces déchet toxique industriel fit il en regardant encore sa montre

-ça va être encore long ? fit lilo qui dansait sur un pied et compter les gens devant elle

-je n'en sais rien fit Mycroft en soupirant, tiens j'ai une idée, je te donne de la monnaie et tu vas à la boulangerie chercher du pain fit il en lui déposant une pièce dans sa main, tu fais attention au voiture fit il

- ok fit-elle la main encore ouverte, ce qui fit soupirer Mycroft qui déposa 2 pièces de plus

-pas trop de bonbon on a déjà de la glace je te rappel fit il

-ok je reviens vite fit elle toute contente

Elle sortie du magasin en passant sous les barrières d'une caisse fermé, elle marcher sur le trottoir tout en réfléchissant, elle se doutait bien que si Mycroft devait passer au supermarché à cette heure ci de l'après midi, les caisses serai blinder de monde et qu'il l'enverrait chercher le pain. Elle avait parié et avait gagné, pour une fois elle allait se priver de bonbon. Elle entra dans la boulangerie et commanda du pain. Puis elle ressortit, Mycroft n'était pas prés d'en finir avec la caissière, elle marcha un peu plus loin de la boulangerie et entra dans une cabine téléphonique, introduisit la monnaie dedans et composa le numéro de Sherlock

Sherlock était dans le sofa, Molly dans ses bras, ils somnoler plus qu'il ne regarder la télévision, c'était plutôt Sarah et Sally qui la regarder, John écrivait sur son ordinateur pas loin. Le portable de Sherlock se mit à sonner et il le trouva dans sa poche, il vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher et fronça les sourcils, il décrocha néanmoins

-Sherlock Holmes ? fit il

-Sherlock c'est Lilo ! Je suis dans une cabine téléphonique fit elle

-qu'est ce que tu fous dans une cabine téléphonique lilo ? fit Sherlock inquiet ou est Mycroft ? fit il

-rassure toi Sherlock, il attend à la caisse du magasin, lui dit pas il ne sait pas que je téléphone, j'ai lu ton message sur son portable

-tu fouille le portable de mon frère toi ? fit Sherlock amusé

-non ! J'ai juste fait une mauvaise manipulation en jouant à un jeu dessus.

-alors pourquoi tu appel ? fit Sherlock soudain inquiet

-parce que justement, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Mycroft, il est tout pale fit elle

-c'est normal qu'il soit pale il doit être fatigué fit Sherlock

-il n'était pas pale quand on la vu à son bureau fit John de son siège

-mon frère travaille énormément il devient pale quand il est au bout du rouleau fit Sherlock

-oui mais Défois il va bien et après on dirait qu'il a mal à la tête et quand je lui ai demandé il m'a dit qu'il entendait des….acou….des acouphène articula lilo des bruit de son bureau fit elle

-ok fit Sherlock un peu tendus, après tous sa peut lui arriver fit il à Sarah et Sally qui le regarder à présent bien lilo, tiens moi au courant de l'évolution fit il pour l'instant je pense que ce ne sont que des coïncidences fit il

-mais comment je fais ? Si j'appel sur le téléphone fixe il le saura, si j'appel sur le portable il le saura aussi fit lilo

-maligne comme un singe ma petite lilo tu as de quoi écrire ? fit il

-j'ai un stylo mais pas de papier, j'écris sur ma main dit elle

-ok je vais te donner un numéro caché, Mycroft ne pourra jamais le retracer fit il tu m'appel à ce numéro quand tu seras toute seul si jamais et seulement si tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange

-quel genre de chose ? fit lilo je n'ai pas compris ton texto à ton frère fit elle

-tu observe bien oncle Mycroft, mais sans te faire repérer mon petit soldat, c'est une mission de la plus haute importance, si jamais tu pense qu'il a des hallucinations, tu me téléphone ok ? fit il

-oui mon capitaine fit elle

-super, maintenant va le rejoindre il va s'inquiété, et achète des bonbons lilo avec le reste de la monnaie, on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimace, Mycroft à un œil de lynx fit Sherlock

-d'accord fit elle au revoir Sherlock

-au revoir lilo bon courage fit il avant de raccrocher

Lilo raccrocha et sortie de la cabine, elle repassa par la boulangerie afin de choisir des bonbons, il ne rester plus grand choix avec la monnaie qu'il rester mais elle ressortit quand même avec un petit sac, elle couru vers le supermarché et retrouva Mycroft qui sortait juste à temps.

-et ben alors tu en as mis du temps fit il

-elle avait plus mes bonbon préférer, j'ai du choisir entre des pourri et des tout pourri fit elle en prenant une moue boudeuse devant son petit sac marron de bonbon

-ha la la fit il en levant les yeux au ciel, jamais content ces enfants fit il va viens prend un sac on rentre fit il en lui tendant un sac plastique

De son coter Sherlock avait rangé son portable

- comment sais-tu quelle doit acheter des bonbons ? fit molly dans les bras de Sherlock

-Mycroft a du l'mener faire des course, mon frère profite toujours d'un manque de pain pour acheter autre chose autour, à cet heure ci les caisses son blindé, il a du l'envoyer chercher le pain, et comme elle voulait me contacter sans se faire repérer elle a utilisé la monnaie des bonbons pour la cabine téléphonique

-ingénieuse cette enfant fit Sally

-elle est très maline fit Sarah, elle passe aussi beaucoup trop de temps avec les Holmes qu'avec les enfants de son âge je trouve fit Sarah

-elle en voit à l'école des môme fit Sherlock, tu ne vas pas nous priver de notre copine de jeux préféré ? fit Sherlock, ma Barbie géante ! fit il avec un sourire

-vous l'aimez bien cette gosse fit Sally en souriant

-il faut dire que depuis cette enquête je m'y suis attaché fit il après tous molly et moi on lui doit beaucoup fit il

-c'est vrai ça fit molly et je trouve qu'elle a eu de la chance que l'assistante social n'est finalement eu jamais le temps de venir la récupérer, cela à permis à Mycroft de lui trouver une famille d'accueil convenable

-et de remplir notre quotidien de drôle d'aventure fit John elle fait presque partie de la famille maintenant

-de toute façon, on forme tous en quelque sorte une grande famille fit Sarah

-après ce qu'elle a vécu c'est normal, elle est en sécurité fit Sally

-ça oui fit molly, je plain le premier qui aura le malheur de toucher un seul cheveu de lilo, il aura un détective enragé et très dangereux à sa poursuite fit elle en embrassant Sherlock

-tu oublie un homme du gouvernement possédant le feu vert des armes nucléaire fit Sherlock en parlant de Mycroft

-et un ex soldat qui sait toujours tuer j'ai encore mon arme de service fit John

-sans compter des parents travaillant au service secret du gouvernement fit Sarah, moi je pense qu'il a intérêt à courir vite, très vite ! fit Sarah en rigolant


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

La soirée ce passa calmement du coter de Mycroft, il était rentré à la maison, et Lilo avait le droit de manger devant la télévision, ce qu'elle apprécier tout particulièrement, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec ces parents, sous ses airs sévère, Mycroft lui cédait finalement beaucoup de chose, il fallait dire qu'en tant normal, lui et Sherlock ne voyait pas autant Lilo, même si ces parents était souvent absent. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger la fillette.

Mycroft reçu un appel des dit parent, il prirent des nouvelles de leur fille, lui conseilla de ne pas manger trop de bonbons devant les dessins animés même si la maman se doutait qu'avec mycroft le mal était déjà fait. Ils informèrent enfin mycroft que leur mission durerait plus longtemps que prévu et qu'il allait la garder une semaine de plus, il dut faire signe de silence à Lilo qui sauter de joie sur le canapé puis raccrocha.

-ouai encore une semaine ! fit Lilo

-on va réduire l'apport en sucre jeune fille, ou je risque d'avoir des ennuis fit il en lui prenant le sachet de bonbon des mains

-hey ! ta pas le droit de les manger ! tu es au régime fit elle d'un sourire ironique qui fit grincer mycroft

-c'est ce qu'on verra ! fini d'abord ton assiette et je verrai ce que je peux faire des otages fit il en secouant le sachet de bonbon

Lilo qui s'était mise debout sur le canapé se laissa tomber assise et repris son assiette pour finir les reste qu'elle ne voulait plus. Mycroft satisfait emmena les bonbons à la cuisine, il déposa le sachet sur une table et ouvrit la porte du frigo pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Les accouphènes persister encore dancanaperoreilles quand il était dans une pièce relativement silencieuse, mais il semblait tendre l'oreille, comme si, à travers ces millier de son de téléphone et de conversation dans sa tête, il essayer de faire un tri. En effet, il semblait entendre un rire cristallin, qui plus il tendait l'oreille et se concentrer desssus, plus semblait plus proche à son oreille. Il se frotta les yeux et arrêta pour rejoindre lilo, s'acharner sur des accouphène, c'est les prolonger et il souhaiter ardement dormir en paix cette nuit.

Au 221B Baker Street, il n'y avait plus personne, même madame Hudson avait suivis ses colocataires jusqu'au cinéma, elle avait était dure à convaincre, mais sarah et molly avait plus d'un argument dans leur sac. John crouler sous les pop corn, sherlock demandait des détails ahurissant sur les composants d'une boisson à une vendeuse hystérique qui se contenait de lui arracher les yeux et les filles se concerter sur les films à voir devant le comtoir d'accueil faisant soupirer le vendeur qui ne comprenais pas que les gens ne choississent pas leur film avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

Une fois le film choisis, les couples choisssissèrent des places tranquille, tandis que sally et madame Hudson cherchait une place ou elle pourrait voir le film tranquillement sans voir leur amis s'embrasser constement. Et elle avait bien raison car sherlock autant que john se fichait completement du film pourvu qu'il fasse noir et qu'on les laisse tranquille avec leur moitié.

Quelque minute plus tard, le film était commençer, sally s'ennuyer déjà, le film avait du mal à démarrer pour être interressant, elle promena son regard dans la salle, john avait passé un bras autour des épaule de sarah qui laisser reposer sa tête contre son épaule tout en mangeant des pop corn, semblant elle aussi trouver le film bien chiant, molly et sherlock quand à eux ne le regarder pas, il s'embrasser tendrement ce qui fit sourire sally quand elle rencontra le regard de madame Hudson qui les regarder aussi. Puis le film commença à devenir interressant et sally se plongea dedans.

Chez Mycroft l'ambiance était calme, lilo dormait, il s'en était assuré, apparament la journée avait était dur pour elle aussi, elle dormait comme un loir, il referma doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller, passa par le salon pour éteindre ce qui était rester allumé ou en vieille, ranger un peu le désordre de l'enfant, ses jouets et ses déssin éparpiller un peu partout. Ses accouphène avait disparu, mais il entendait toujours de temps à autre un rire cristallin qui semblait lui rappeler quelque chose, il se concentra de toute ses forces pour ne pas se le rappeler, il savait ce que c'était mais ne voulait surtout pas brancher son esprit la dessus. Il mis les assièttes dans le lave vaisselle et le programa pour la nuit, puis partis se coucher lui aussi, il était épuiser et ne sentait pas d'humeur à trainer devant la télévision.

Une fois couché il s'endormie comme une pierre. Les heure défiler, lilo se réveilla au milieu de la nuit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, ou de lait elle ouvrit la porte du frigo pour se servir. Mycroft quand à lui n'arriver pas à se défaire de ce rire cristallin dans sa tête, sa le hantait, il était à demi endormie.

Lilo aller refermer la porte du frigo quand elle eu un petit sursaut, Mycroft était à deux pas d'elle, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il semblait absent

-Mycroft ? fit elle tonton mycroft ! tu es réveiller ou tu dors? fit elle en passant une main devant lui mais il ne réagisser pas, c'est comme si il regarder dans sa direction, une personne se trouvant exactement ou elle était mais plus grande qu'elle. La première chose qui venait à l'esprit de lilo était le somnambulisme, elle se souvenait très bien que sa maitresse en avait parlé à l'école, les gens marchait en dormant. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu mycroft somnambule et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormait chez lui.

-Roxanne ? fit mycroft

-pourquoi tu m'appel Roxanne fit lilo mais mycroft ne semblait pas l'entendre

il fit demi tour et partis se recoucher, Lilo frissonna, qu'est ce qui arriver donc à mycroft ? elle songeait à utiliser le téléphone pour appeler sherlock mais il était tout de même 3h du matin et elle n'osait pas le faire, elle danser d'un pied sur l'autre ne pouvant plus bouger son verre à la main, était ce une réaction normal ? fallait t'il s'inquiéter ? devait t'elle appeler sherlock au milieu de la nuit ? elle avait peur, la voix de mycroft était différente de celle qu'elle connaissait, il semblait triste, si triste, qu'elle avait envie de pleurer et d'appeler sa maman pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle repris tout de même ses esprits, bu son verre de lait bien frais et décida qu'elle appelerai sherlock demain matin. Elle repartis se coucher en ayant hate d'être au petit matin pour questionner Mycroft.

Au 221B Baker Street, la séance de cinéma était terminer, et ils étaient tous rentrer. John et sarah était partis se coucher, sally avait décider de regarder la télévision encore tard le soir, elle n'avait pas sommeil et la fin du film en queu de poisson l'avait frustré. Quand à sherlock et molly, il ne fallait pas leur demander il n'avait rien suivis du film trop occupé à s'embrasser. Sherlock ferma la porte de leur chambre, et molly passa ses mains autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, il carressa ses hanche relevant son chemisier avant de l'enlever complement. Passa ses main doucement dans son dos pour dégraffer son soutien gorge toute en l'embrassant. Molly lui enleva son tee shirt et passa ses mains sur ses habdos. Elle soupira de bient être et se laissa transporter jusqu'au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Lilo fut tiré de son lit assez tôt, Mycroft semblait présser, pourtant lilo connaissait par cœur ses horaires, et il aujourd'hui elle était sure qu'il commençer plus tard. Elle le vit ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre

-aller debout lilo dépeche toi, j'ai préparer ton petit déjeuner fit il

-elle bailla et descendit du lit sans chercher à comprendre, elle devait être fatigué.

Elle pris son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et vit son cartable sur la table prêt comme d'habitude, elle fronça les sourcil et se retourna, derrière elle sur le mur il y avait un calendrier, elle plissa ses yeux encore endormie et se rassura sur sa mémoire, c'était bien celle de mycroft qui flancher

-Mycroft ! je crois que tu t'es trompé ! Fit elle en pouffant de rire

-sur quoi ? fit mycroft qui pour une fois ce matin était au top de sa forme et était sur de n'avoir rien oublié, tout es ok, tu as ton petit déjeuner, ton cartable et ton gouter est prêt, et on a 20minutes d'avance que demander de plus jeune fille ! Fit il fierement

-une consultation auprès de john ! Fit elle lui faisant hausser un sourcil on est samedi ! J'ai pas d'école ! Fit elle en lui montrant le calendrier du doit

mycroft se décomposa en voyant la date du jour se qui fit rire lilo

-tu dois vraiment être très fatigué en ce moment fit elle

-désoler lilo j'était persuader d'être hier alors qu'on est demain, aujourd'hui en faite

-ok va te recoucher fit elle

-hors de question contrairement à toi je travail le samedi ! Fit il

-ouai mais la ta deux heure d'avance ! Fit elle en regardant la pendule ! Ta pété un record ! Jamais tu n'arrivera en retard ! Fit elle en rigolant dans son bol de céréale, il la décoiffa au passage de mauvaise foi

-tu te fait vieux fit elle en chantant

-attention ce que tu dit au vieux toi ! Fit il d'un air faussement menaçant

-ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude ! Papa une fois m'a emener à l'école un mercredi ! Et ma laisser devant la porte de l'école fermer avant de faire demi tour 20 minutes plus tard ! Alors tu n'arrive pas encore à la cheville de papa ! Fit elle

-jespère bien fit mycroft en pensant à tous ses collègues ayant des enfants qui devait certainement faire ces bourdes très souvent en raison de la fatigue accumulé à leur travail tu sais quoi ? Je vais te déposer chez sherlock ce matin, sa t'évitera de subir le bureau

-ouai ! Super ! Parce que le samedi c'est vraiment chiant chez vous ! Fit elle

-lilo surveille ton language !

-mais c'est vrai ! On dirait une vieille bibliothèque silencieuse, tout le monde est mort ! Fit elle en pouffant de rire

-c'est la fin de la semaine fit il enfin pour certain bien alors prend ton temps pour finir tes céréale on pars pour baker street dans 30 minutes fit il en regardant sa montre

-ok fit elle en finissant son bol, au fait mycroft ?

-oui ?

-c'est qui Roxanne ? Fit elle d'une voix timide en voyant le regard de mycroft changer

-hum...qui t'a parler de ça ? Fit il d'un ton incertain seul son frère était au courant.

-cette nuit tu t'es levé et tu as appeler Roxanne fit elle

-cette nuit je dormait ! Fit il tu as du faire un rêve fit il

-ok mais sa te dit quelque chose ! Fit elle en voyant que mycroft était bizarre

-Roxanne est un prénom très répandu, tu en as peut être une dans ta classe fit mycroft avec un sourire

-sa non ! Fit lilo la cuillère en l'air bien décider à lui tenir tête

-et bien dans ton école ! Tu l'aura croiser dans la cour de récréation fit mycroft en tentant de s'en sortir comme il pouvait

-et j'en aurai réver ? fit lilo sa cuillère en l'air

-c'est ça fit il je ne connais pas de roxanne fit mycroft avant de quitter la pièce

il avait beau être formel et utiliser son ton professionnel du type sur de lui, elle était persuader du contraire, elle n'était pas sure, mais Roxanne devait surement avoir un lien avec l'histoire que mycroft lui avait raconter un soir, cette « copine » monté au ciel. Elle avait vraiment hate de voir sherlock.

À Baker Street personne n'était levé, sauf peut être sally qui se préparer un chocolat chaud en cuisine, superviser par le chat de molly Satan qui après un bon agile s'était hisser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, regardant Sally faire son chocolat. le portable de sherlock sonna sur la table de nuit, il grogna en ouvrant un œil et tenta de l'attraper en tendant le bras, peine perdu molly l'avait prise pour une peluche, sa main n'était qu'a quelque centimètre du portable qui sonnait, maugréans il tenta de bouger un peu pour l'attraper faisant gémir molly dans son sommeil qui ne parraissait nullement déranger par la sonnerie

-molly fit sherlock s'il te plait fit sherlock qui continuer de tendre le bras elle bougea un peu et pu l'attraper pour décrocher en baillant

-sherlock je te réveille ? Fit mycroft avec un sourire, la seule réponse de sherlock fut le bruit de son baillement alors qu'il tenter de parler

-ok je passe dans 30 minutes pour te déposer lilo, sa lui évitera le bureau le samedi, alors lève toi et habille toi fit il d'un ton autoritaire. Sherlock grogna un oui les yeux fermer encore ensomeiller et raccrocha, molly se redressa et embrassa son homme de bon matin qui lui rendit un baiser plus enflamer avant de la faire basculer sous lui.

Quelque minute plus tard une mini tornade accompagner de son sac à dos fit irruption dans la cuisine ou sally déguster son chocolat chaud en carressant le chat sur la table

-bonjour ! Tu es encore la toi ? Fit elle avec un sourire

-bonjour ! Et oui, jusqu'à ce que sherlock coince celui qui me recherche fit sally tu veux un chocolat ? fit elle un peu à l'aise avec la petite

-non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuner ! Il est ou sherlock je dois lui parler d'un truc super urgent ! Fit elle en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre

-hum...salle de bain je crois à ce que j'entend fit elle en tendant l'oreille

-salut lilo fit molly en arrivant dans la cuisine, la petite se jeta à son cou et molly la souleva dans ses bras hey c'est vrai que tu pèse ton poid maintenant fit elle

-oui mais sherlock il arrive encore a me porter sur ses épaules fit elle joyeusement

-oui mais sherlock c'est un homme il plus de force ! Fit molly en faisant redescendre lilo par terre

-john il le fait pas !il dit qu'il est rouillé fit lilo en rigolant

-avec les blessure de guerre qu'il a en effet il est rouillé

-je ne suis pas encore impotant fit john qui arrivait dans la cuisine pour saluer lilo tout c'est bien passé hier soir ? Fit il

-il faut que je parle à sherlock fit lilo en reprenant son air inquiet

-j'arrive que ce passe t'il fit sherlock qui finissait de se sécher les cheveux vigoureusement avec une serviette

-c'est qui Roxanne ? Fit lilo plongeant d'un seul coup la cuisine dans le silence

-qui t'a parlé de Roxanne ? Fit sherlock

-Mycroft m'a dit une fois qu'il avait eu une copine quand il était jeune mais qu'elle était monté au ciel fit elle mais il m'a pas dit son prénom

-il t'a raconter ça ? Fit sherlock surpris que son frère accepte de lui révéler une partie douloureuse de sa vie

-c'est parce que j'ai posé beaucoup de question fit elle en baissant les yeux, mais tu m'a dit de te signaler tous ce qui peut être bizarre chez mycroft et cette nuit il s'est passé un truc vraiment très bizarre fit elle

-très bien assis toi et raconte nous fit john en la hissant sur une chaise de la cuisine

-voila cette nuit je me suis levé pour aller boire du lait et j'ai vu mycroft qui ce tenait droit devant moi, c'était comme si il me regarder mais comme si j'était plus grande que ça, comme si j'était une grande personne en faite, et il m'a appeler Roxanne mais quand je l'ai appeler il n'a pas répondu et il partie se recoucher je crois pas qu'il voyait vraiment, il devait réver et se matin quand je lui en ai parlé il s'en souvenait plus fit lilo qui repris enfin son souffle à la fin de son récit pendant que sherlock demeurer songeur

-somnambulisme ? Fit john avec la fatigue et le stress que ton frère accumule sa serai plausible fit il

-mon frère n'est pas somnambule fit sherlock

-sa peut arriver à n'importe quel moment fit john il suffit d'un pic de stress...

-pas en ce moment même fit sherlock, mon frère a connu plus de pic de stress qu'il ne subit en ce moment.

-alors il a absorber du gaz que les victime avait sur eux fit sally, sur leur vetement

-sa se pourrai fit john

-ou bien jim a trouver le moyen de l'empoisonner fit sherlock

-quoi en versant le gaz chez lui ? Lilo aurai était touché elle aussi fit molly

-il était déjà bizarre quand il est venu me chercher à l'école, il était tout pale

-plus les acouphène dont tu m'as parlé hier au téléphone fit sherlock oui sa pourrait être un reste de gaz trainant dans les vetement d'anthéa et miranda, il faudrait qu'on sache si elle aussi on eu des événement bizarre une fois rentré chez elle fit il

-pour anthéa c'est facile on a son numéro fit john mais miranda ! Pitié ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir kidnaper cette furie ! Fit john

-rassure toi john pour miranda il y a l'hopital, elle a du en sortir que ce matin pour aller travailler. Fit sherlock

-ok je me charge des toubib toi d'anthéa fit john

-c'est moi ou les rôles sont inversé la ? Fit sally en faisant pouffer de rire lilo

-elle a raison c'est moi qui donne les ordre fit sherlcok outré

-et ben trop tard c'est moi qui l'a fait ! Fit john

-c'est moi le detective consultant fit sherlock

-sherlock ! Fit molly en soupirant

-qu'est ce qui se passe la dedans ? Fit sarah qui venait d'arriver en cuisine

au bureau du gouvernement miranda était effectivement de retour pour le plus grand malheur de mycroft qui pensait avoir quelque vacance. Il remplisser des dossiers neveusement en grognant

-on s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Fit miranda d'une voix doucereuse

-votre après midi vomitif d'hier c'est bien passé ? Fit mycroft sur le même ton la faisant virer au rouge de colère il avait toujours la réplique mordante

-c'est bien ce que je penser, du mauvais pied avec de mauvaise pensées pour travailler ensemble encore une fois fit miranda en soupirant

-on ne peut qu'avoir de mauvaise pensée à vos côter miranda

-je pense ne pas avoir encore vider toute la totalité de mon estomac fit elle en mimant le geste de vomir au dessus de son bureau sous l'oeil noir de mycroft qui s'empressa de ramener ses dossiers à lui

-un trêve pour la journée sa serai possible ? Fit anthéa qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau se tenant les tempes, les deux bélligérent se toisèrent toujours du regard allez soyez sympas pour une fois implora anthéa

-navré mais c'est au dessus de mes forces fit mycroft

-parfait un instant j'ai cru que j'allais m'ennuiyer fit miranda sous les soupir d'anthéa

-si vous vous ennuyer ici decendez en cafétariat aller chasser le dragon les hallucination vous allez si bien

-vous avez raison halluciner de découper son collaborateur c'est jouissif

-je ne vous retiens pas ! Fit il bon trip

-vous ne pourriez pas essayer de dialoguer un peu au lieu de vous insulter ? Fit anthéa agaçer par leur comportement gamin

-quand on vient à rêver de découper en petit morceau son collaborateur en ce demandant si tous les morceaux vont renter dans la valise qu'on a choisis c'est qu'a un moment le dialogue a été rompu fit mycroft d'une voix ironique

-bon ok, je vous laisse à vos tentative de meurtre chacun et je vais chercher de l'aspirine. Et j'emporte la clé de la boite à pharmacie de l'étage juste au cas ou fit elle en partant

-au cas ou ? Fit mycroft

-au cas ou il nous viendrait à l'esprit d'empoisonner l'autre avec des médicament fit miranda

-l'empoisonnement c'est l'affaire de femme mesquine et agaçante comme vous, moi je préfére la tronceuneuse !

-la je ne préfère même plus vous suivre c'est vous qui halluciner fit elle en battant de la main en l'air reprenant un dossier pour s'en occuper, mycroft sourit satisfait d'avoir enfin le silence

anthéa revint avec ses cachets d'aspirine dans le bureau, en soulevant quelque dossier elle apperçu un calendrier qu'elle souleva

-tiens voilà une bonne raison de faire la paix tous les deux fit elle joyeusement c'est la journée de la femme ! Fit anthéa sous le regard décomposer de mycroft

-merveilleux ! Fit mycroft ironiquement

-c'est parfait vous allez pouvoir vous prosterner à mes pieds et ramper sur le tapis

-même pas dans l'un de vos trip, il faudrait plus qu'une ligne de coc pour me faire faire une chose pareil fit mycroft d'un ton agressif

-s'il vous plait patron c'est la journée de la femme dite quelque de gentil à Miranda fit anthéa

-hum laisser moi un peu de temps fit il en réfléchissant ha oui, j'ai calculer d'après votre age et votre type d'alimentation il vous reste aproximativement une trentaine d'année à vivre bien sur si vous n'êtes pas rattraper par l'ostéoporose ou bien un cancer ou je ne sais qu'elle merveille de la nature c'est chouette non ? Je compte les jours avec impatience fit il

-touchant fit miranda c'est votre maximum ? Fit elle

-patron ! Fit elle

-je suis à fond la ! Si je continue je vais avoir de l'urticaire ! Fit mycroft en se frottant le bras

-laissez tomber anthéa, c'est lh'eure de la pause, je vais risquer de descendre en salle de repos chasser le dragon histoire de réduire encore mon potentiel de survie , sa va vous faire plaisir je crois vous venez ? Fit elle à anthéa

-c'est merveilleux fit mycroft ha si seulement vous pouviez vous briser le cou dans les escalier fit il d'un ton reveur

-je prend l'ascenceur fit signala miranda qui enfiler une veste avant de partir

-que les corde lache ! 10 étages en chute libre ça c'est de la purée ! Fit il toujours le regard en l'air faisant invariablement sourire anthéa qui se maudissait déjà de sourire au mauvaise blague de son patron.

Les deux femme arrivèrent en salle de repos, les fenetre était ouverte par mesure de précaution, elles prirent un café et s'installèrent à une petite table

-il est exaspérant parfois fit anthéa avec un sourire désoler

-vous n'avez pas à vous justifier pour lui c'est un grand garçon fit miranda en sirotant son café

-oui mais il aurai pu faire un effort fit anthéa en soupirant

-pour qu'il soit comme tous ses messieur à genoux par terre parce que c'est la journée de la femme ? Pitié ! Vous savez pourquoi j'aime autant travailler dans ce nouveau service malgré l'affront qu'on m'a fait ?

-parce que vous y trouver du plaisir à vous battre avec mycroft sans arret ? Fit anthéa surprise

-bien sur ! C'est l'esprit de compettition et j'adore ça fit elle

-d'ailleur que vous ai t'il arriver dans votre ancien service sans être indiscrete? fit anthéa

-ho, ça, et bien mon service était identique à celui de mycroft, j'occuper la même fonction que lui, j'était chef avec des subordonné qui avait tellement peur de moi qu'ils auraient était capable de se jeter derrière un bureau pour me laisser le passage

-à ce point la ? Fit anthéa

-vous commencer à me connaître non ? Fit miranda en clignant des yeux

-oui en effet fit anthéa

-je suis d'un nature dominante, j'aime les rapports de force, mais dans mon ancien service il n'y avait personne à mon niveau j'était la chef, et puis le ministre à décider de relier nos deux service. Et comme je suis une femme c'est naturellement mon service qui a fusionné avec le sien et non l'inverse

-ha c'est pour ça que vous avez démarrer les hostilités dès le début, franchement votre petit jeux commence à dégénérer fit anthéa, la dernière partie d'échec par exemple à beaucoup fait parler le service, d'ailleur il ne parle que de ça fit elle

-avouez tout de même que c'était une idée grandiose ce gage fit miranda

-vous aviez l'air maline déguiser en lapin playboy fit miranda tout les homme on du vous siffler à votre passage, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête ce jour la fit anthéa en grinçant des dents contre son patron

-mais au contraire il a bien fait c'était le but du jeux, je me suis bien amusé,

-amusé ? Mais il vous a humiler fit anthéa

-c'est la que vous ne comprenez pas le sens du jeux, justement la règle était de ne pas se sentir humilier, savoir passer outre et puis j'ai beau avoir la quarantaine, j'ai beau vouloir faire un enfant sans l'aide de personne, j'aime toujours savoir que je plais au homme, dans une tenu sexy.

-alors la vous êtes encore plus cinglé que lui ! Fit anthéa

-et c'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas que mon service est fusionné avec le sien. J'ai besoin d'être en competition avec quelqu'un de mon gabari qui ne lachera pas le morceau même si il m'exaspère au plus haut point.

-dite si vous continuer comme ça je vais finir par penser qu'il vous plaît fit anthéa avec un clin d'oeil miranda lui rendit un sourire crispé ce n'est pas un homme facile fit elle

-non pour sur, je dirait même qu'il a beaucoup de secret et de face caché fit miranda

-vous ne devriez tenter de regarder de l'autre côter du miroir fit anthéa

-vous le connaissez si bien fit miranda

-je travaille avec lui depuis 10ans j'ai appris beaucoup à ces côter, je suis plus une amie qu'une collaboratrice maintenant fit elle

-je vois, vous savez on parle encore beaucoup de l'altercation entre mycroft et thomas, quand il l'a pris à la gorge, j'ai était sincèrement surprise, je le prenais pour celui qui combat plus avec les mot qu'avec les mains. Sans aucune limite

-thomas connait les limites, ils se cotoie depuis très très longtemps, il sait certaine chose qui peut le faire sortir de ses gong fit anthéa

-qui est cette femme dont tous le monde parle ? Fit miranda,

-je vous ai dit qu'il ne faut pas fouiner de l'autre côter du miroir

-je sais que vous n'avez rien dit pour mes fausse couches quand vous l'avez su, il l'a déduit aussi simplement que vous l'avez fait quand vous avez vu mes médicaments fit miranda

-je ne peux pas trahir mon patron fit anthéa, c'est trop grave pour un simple fait insinifiant ou bien une annecdote du passé. Fit elle

-elle comptait beaucoup pour lui ? Fit miranda

-elle est décéder, et si jamais elle avait survécu, il serai actuellement marié avec des enfants fit anthéa c'est ce que le frère cadet m'a appris

-je vois, sa explique beaucoup de chose fit miranda, bien il serai temps de remonter, on a terminer de chasser le dragon fit elle en rigolant

-ce gaz n'est pas pres de revenir de sitot fit anthéa tout est surveiller dans la cafétariat et en salle de repos

-sait on jamais ce qui ce trame encore contre notre gouvernement fit miranda

de son côter mycroft n'avait pas pris de pause et avait continuer d'écrire sur ses dossiers, la journée de la femme il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il s'arrêta quelque seconde relevant ses yeux de son dossier, il croisa son reflet dans l'écran de son ordinateur en veille, la date du jour rebondissait au quatre coin de l'écran, quand soudain celui ci se remis en marche, mais à la place de son fond d'écran habituellement neutre, une vidéo apparu sur toute la surface de l'écran il y voyait Roxanne qui riait de son rire cristallin son callepin de déssin à la main, un foulard rouge sur la tête pour cacher sa maladie, il se précipita sur son clavier mais la vidéo disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, il en avait des sueur froide, après avoir fouiller longtemps dans son ordinateur, il ne trouva aucune trace de cette vidéo. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle ici, pas de photo et encore moins de vidéo. Sois il halluciner soit on lui jouer une très mauvaise farce. Le nom de thomas résonner dans sa mémoire. Comme le fait qu'il ait relié leur 2 ordinateur la fois dernière, ce pourrait t'il qu'il lui fasse croire à des hallucination ? Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup serrant les poing, il ne fallait pas céder au passé, s'abrutir de travail et ne pas y penser, surtout pas y penser.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 **

Lilo était devant le fenetre du 221B Baker Street, elle enleva son manteau, elle devait sortir mais la pluie c'était mise à tomber, John aussi enlever sa veste

-et alors c'est déjà fini ? Fit sherlock depuis le sofa qui utiliser l'ordi de john

-il pleut au cas ou tu ne l'aurai pas remarquer fit john, impossible d'aller au parc sous ce temps, met des déssin animé lilo on verra plus tard si le temps sera plus clément fit john en allant à la cuisine se servir un thé

lilo resta devant la fenetre pensive et un peu triste sherlock qui la regarder lança un regard à john pour savoir ce qui la rendait si abattu, john haussa les épaules et pris la direction des escalier en appelant sarah. Sherlock décida de se lever et de se poster à côter de lilo

-tes parents te manque ? Ils vont bientôt rentrer tu sais, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelque jour fit sherlock pensant que depuis 2 semaine balotter entre mycroft, le bureau, baker street et l'école elle devait certainement s'ennuier de ses parent

-non, c'est pas grave ça, je m'amuse bien avec vous tous, je repense encore à mycroft cette nuit, il avait l'air tellement triste quand il l'a appeler, je sais pas qui c'était mais j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit la fit lilo

-il ne faut pas être triste pour mycroft tu sais, il n'aimerai pas ça, sa ne concerne que lui, fit sherlock en s'abaissant à sa hauteur

-c'était qui Roxanne sherlock ? Raconte moi fit lilo implorante

-je crois que trop de personne sont au courant désormais fit sherlock

-mais je veux savoir, fit lilo je crois que c'était sa fiançé c'est ça ? Fit elle

-oui c'est ça, fit sherlock lui aussi pensif

-pourquoi elle est décéder ? Fit lilo

-elle était très malade lilo fit il elle avait un cancer

-sa a du être compliquer de le dire à ton frère qu'elle était morte fit lilo

-je ne lui ai pas dit il l'a constaté par lui même fit sherlock les yeux dans le vague

-comment ? Fit lilo

-je ne devrait pas te parler de ça lilo tu es encore une petite fille, tu n'as pas à t'encombrer la tête de chose comme ça, john va encore me taper sur les doit si tu ne dors pas fit sherlock

-ma sœur et mes amis on été assassiner sherlock, je suis rester avec eux pendant 3 jour cacher sous le canapé, à les regarder sans bouger, et pourtant je dors très bien sherlock, parce que maintenant je suis en sécurité, je sais que tu vieille sur moi, que mes parent aussi et vous tous aussi. Fit lilo et j'ai 6ans fit elle

sherlock la regarda un moment, il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois ou il l'avait découvert sous ce canapé, des premier jour passé avec ces parent adoptif qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle voit un thérapeuthe, elle ne dormait pas de la nuit chez eux pourtant elle dormait très bien chez sherlock ou mycroft, le thérapeuthe leur avait assuré que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il allait lui donner des médicament et des anxiolitique, parce qu'elle était traumatiser, c'est lui qui était traumatiser en voyant le nombre de médicament qu'elle avait à prendre. Un jour qu'elle était chez lui il avait tous jeté dans les toilette, et lui avait dit qu'il serai toujours la pour la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, que mycroft aussi, partout ou elle allait chacun d'eux serait la pour la protéger. Juste après ça, elle n'avait plus besoin de médicament et les parent adoptif avait compris l'importance de ne pas couper les lien avec sherlock et mycrof.

-elle n'est pas morte à l'hopital, elle est morte dans son lit, en dormant. Fit sherlock d'un coup

-c'est lui qui l'a accompagner pour la dernière fois fit lilo

-oui répondit simplement sherlock regarde il s'est arreter de pleuvoir je t'accompagne ?

-tu veux venir avec nous ? Fit lilo en le regardant droit dans les yeux et ton enquête ?

-je piétine en ce moment j'ai besoin de prendre l'air aller viens prend ton manteau on y va fit il John tu viens la pluie c'est arrêter fit sherlock en bas de l'escalier

-j'arrive fit john

-autorisation de sauter dans les flaque le sèche linge est réparer depuis hier fit sherlock

-ouai ! fit lilo en sautant en l'air

-j'ai pas passé l'après midi entière dessus pour qu'il ne serve pas fit john

lilo et sherlock était au parc, sherlock semblait avoir régrésser de plusieurs année et s'amuser avec lilo, John avait pris d'assaut un banc pas trop mouillé, il ne sentait pas la force de courir après lilo comme le faisait sherlock, il n'avait plus l'age, molly les avait rejoint quelque minute plus tard et discuta sur le banc avec john,

sherlock lui armé d'un ballon au pied dribbler empechant à chaque fois lilo de lui prendre la balle, la petite se déchaina comme jamais pour lui reprendre son ballon mais il était trop rapide et s'en amuser lui faisant croire qu'elle pourrai l'avoir avant de lui filer entre les pattes

-c'est bien sherlock crève la, mycroft sera content qu'elle dorme comme un loir ce soir fit john à sherlock qui courait encore balle au pied

-il s'améliore avec les enfants je trouve fit john distraiment à molly

-avec une petite fille tu veux dire et merci john je prend encore la pillule fit elle d'un ton goguenard

-tu lui a vraiment foutu la frousse l'autre fois fit john, je l'avais jamais vu aussi pale fit il en ricanant avant de se raviver pardon ce n'est pas drôle, c'est que sally en rigole encore fit il

-je sais fit molly

-si tu devait choisir entre...commença t'il

-écoute john sa fait que 1ans qu'on est ensemble, alors pour les enfants fiche nous un peut la paix fit elle un peu abrutment

-molly...

-sa fait 1ans ! J'aimerai encore vivre un peu si tu le permet

-c'est pas impossible molly, regarde le avec lilo fit il en montrant les deux compère du doit

-john...c'est...c'est compliquer ok on en reparla un jour peut être

-sa ne vous séparera pas molly fit john

sherlock fini tout de même par faire exprès de lacher la balle et lilo pu courir après son ballon, essouflé il fini par s'assoir lui aussi sur le banc, mettant fin à la conversation, lilo trouva des filles plus loin qui jouer à la corde à sauter et alla à leur rencontre.

-alors il a bien fait joujoux le grand garçon fit molly pour se moquer de sherlock qui venait de s'assoir et changer un peu de conversation

-sure ! Sa défoule sa fait du bien ! Fit sherlock

-bien sur disputer un match de foot avec une gosse de 6ans tu pourrai t'en prendre au personne de ton niveau fit john qui avait décider lui aussi d'abonner ce sujet

-tu veux tenter un match contre moi john ? Fit il

-j'aime pas le foot fit il mais si tu me demande de te plaquer au rudby je te fait pas de cadeau fit john

-ok ok les garçon on se calme ya une enquête en cours et sally serai contente si pouvait la terminer en un seul morceau fit molly

-tu veux dire que tu serai contente fit sherlock

-sally aussi, elle a une vie à côter je te signal fit molly

-elle est pas malheureuse, sa aurai pu être pire on s'insulte pas ! Fit sherlock

-la je dois dire qu'il marque un point fit john

après quelque heure de jeux, sherlock du arracher littérallement lilo à sa balançoise sous ses protestation pour rentrer, la petite rechigner encore alors qu'il la portait comme un sac sous le bras, elle avait beau s'agiter dans tout les sens, se tenir au corde de la balançoire rien n'y fit.

-tu peux pas m'arracher de ma balançoire comme on arrache un enfant à sa mère fit elle

-la balançoire n'est pas ta mère allez en route

-mais tu vas causer des désordre dans mon developpement psycologique et après je serai une adulte névroser qui se drogue et qui boit et...fit lilo en énumérant avec ses doits sherlock se figea, c'est dingue ce que les enfant peuvent inventer pour avoir le dernier mot

-et si je brule ta balançoire de quel névrose psycologique sera tu atteind ? Fit sherlock

-c'est pas juste ! Fit lilo alors que sherlock reprenait son chemin vers le banc son paquet sous le bras

-j'ai capturer le monstre on peut y aller fit sherlock a john qui se leva de son banc en même temps que molly qui fit redescendre lilo par terre

une vieille dame qui donnait à manger à des pigeons à côter d'eux les regarder avec un sourire au lèvre et leur lança à sherlock avant de partir

-elle est vraiment très mignone votre petite fille fit elle

-heu ce n'est pas...commença sherlock mais lilo le poussa hors du parc l'empechant de continuer

-merci madame, allez viens papa faut qu'on rentre fit elle

-comment tu m'as appeler fit sherlock choqué quelque mètre plus loin sur le trottoir

-mais j'ai faim et je suis fatigué ! J'ai pas envie que vous discutier avec la vieille dame pour avoir le dernier mot ! Allez viens mamie hudson elle a dit qu'elle avait une machine pour faire des pains au chocolat tout chaud ! Fit lilo qui pris la tête du cortège sous le regard surpris de sherlock

molly pris le bras de sherlock et se colla à lui leur mains s'entrelacère pendant que john avec lilo arriver depuis un bout de temps à passage piéton lui expliquer à quoi servait le bouton sous le feux rouge

-je te sens mélancolique fit sherlock en voyant molly soupirer

-moi ? Non c'est juste que pour un samedi il ne fait pas très beau fit elle

-et la dame ? Fit sherlock

-quoi la dame ? Fit molly voulant bien savoir comment il prenait sa

-ba fit il en faisant un geste de la main

-le fait qu'elle t'est pris pour le père de lilo ? Vous avez tout les deux des cheveux noir elle a cru c'est tout

-ouai mais lilo a la peau plus foncé que nous deux fit elle

-quand tu voix un couple avec une petite fille au parc tu te pose pas toute ses question la fit molly

-tu dois avoir raison fit sherlock les yeux dans le vague

molly l'oberva à la dérober après le coup de la pillule, voilà qu'une vieille dame pensait que lilo était leur fille, elle voyait bien que sa le travailler, elle savait pourquoi, il avait peur que leur couple s'arrête pour une histoire d'enfant. Son couple était inespérer et elle savait que si elle avait à choisir entre avoir des enfants et son couple actuel c'est sherlock qu'elle choisirait. Et puis après tous ils n'étaient pas encore prêt pour avoir des enfants, ils arriver tout juste à s'accomoder de leur vie assez bizarre pour l'instant. Elle avait encore tout son temps. Elle n'était pas si vieille.

De son côter mycroft finissait comme il pouvait sa journée de travail, il ne sentait pas bien et avait d'autre hallucinations, il savait qu'il devait en parler à son frère mais il n'avait aucune envie de méler son cadet à cette histoire. Cela n'avait peut être rien à voir avec son affaire après tous. Il était épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, le quota de travail ayant atteint des sommets et dans un environement plus que houleux avec miranda. Il termina son dossier et décida d'aller sur son balcon pour respirer un peu, il ouvrit la porte fenetre et le vent frais lui faisait du bien, à croire que l'air malsain de son bureau devait être la cause de ses maux. Il observa la ville un moment, pas grand monde avec ce temps pluvieux et orageux, il tourna la tête sur le côter et vit les fenetre du couloir juxtaposant son bureau, il voyait aussi que quelqu'un avait le front appuyer contre la vitre et pleurer, il la reconnu aisément, miranda, qu'est ce qui pouvait la faire pleurer par une journée pareil ? Il avait beaucoup de travail certe mais il n'y avait aucun soucis particulier en ce moment.

Il décida de quitter son balcon et son bureau pour aller la voir, sa curiosité malsaine envers elle allait le distraire un moment.

Miranda était assise dos à la fenetre, elle s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche, elle avait craquer, en pleine réunion, on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce service et qu'elle aurai du disparaître quand le sien avait été supprimer. La fatigue et les soin d'hopitaux mis à bout elle avait craquer. Elle vit mycroft au bout du couloir qui venait vers elle, elle se tourna dans l'autre sens, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, il devait déjà être au courant et venait se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça

-vous bouder ? Fit mycroft qui s'assit par terre à côter d'elle

miranda ne répondit pas et regarder dans l'autre sens du couloir, elle renifler encore et s'essuyer les yeux

-vous me faite penser à lilo mais vous n'avez pas son age fit mycroft qu'est ce qui vous fait pleurer ? Fit il vous avez encore rater une FIV ?

-comme si vous le saviez pas ? Vous n'en manquer pas une ! Fit elle en colère

-je ne suis pas dieu je ne peut pas savoir ce qui vous arrive continuellement, j'ai mes propre soucis aussi fit mycrot irrité

-bien alors qu'est ce que vous foutez la ? Fit elle

-je vous ais vu de mon bureau ! Fit mycroft

-parce que vous m'espionner en plus ? Fit miranda

-j'ai encore le droit d'aller sur mon balcon pour admirer la vue, tans pis si vous la bouchiez, maintenant qu'est ce qui vous fait pleurer ? Fit il

-vous êtes tétu fit elle laissez moi tranquille vous avez bien un dossier à finir

-non j'ai terminer mon boulot et j'aime pas qu'on ne me réponde pas ! Fit il

-demander à vos collègues il seront certainement heureux de vous le dire ! Fit elle surtout ce thomas ! Fit elle

-qu'est ce que ce fouille merde vous as dit ? Fit mycroft d'un ton menaçant qui surpris miranda

-heu...he bien ils m'a gentiment humillié devant nos collègue en pleine réunion, il a reussi à convaincre la salle que j'était une irresponsable, il a ressortis le dossier sur les enfant dans ce conflit en guerre...et...elle se tu pour s'essuyer les yeux, elle ne dit plus rien après et fixa un tableau accrocher au mur d'en face.

-je vais m'expliquer avec thomas une bonne fois pour toute fit mycroft

-non sa n'en vaut pas peine fit miranda, je suis vraiment nulle, j'aurai du me défendre et je n'ai rien fait, maintenant j'ai perdu l'avantage. Fit elle

-ne vous en faite pas, croyez en mon expérience on se remet vite fit il

-vous croyez ? Fit elle en tournant enfin la tête vers lui, elle pensait qu'il allait se foutre d'elle en rajouter une couche mais il avait l'air de vouloir la réconforter, il lui adressa un maigre sourire qui l'a fit sourire aussi.

-j'en suis sure fit il

la porte du couloir s'ouvrit et thomas fit son apparition l'air goguenard il s'approcha d'eux

-mon pauvre mycroft, ton poste se réduit de jour en jour, tu dois faire la garderie pour une pleurnicharde irrésponsable qui bouche le service, j'ai convaincue le ministre de revoir son cas avec minutie, vous pouvez commençer vos carton dès maintenant mademoiselle thomsons fit il hilare,

Mycroft se leva d'un bond et lui asséna une droite qui fit tomber thomas à la renverse, mycroft s'approcha de lui et le souleva de terre par les pan de sa veste de costume

-écoute moi bien petit con, ma patience à des limites ! Je ne te permet pas de foutre la merde dans mon service ni de parler sur ce ton à ma collaboratrice, quand au ministre je vais lui parler et crois moi c'est toi qui devra avoir à s'en faire pour ton matricule fit il d'une voix menaçante à quelque centimètre du visage encore surpris de son collègue qui saignait du nez

-tu es vraiment tomber bien ba mycroft attaquer un collègue sa va te couter cher et ta petite anthéa sera pas la pour réparer les dégats

-les dégats c'est toi qui va les subir mon attaque est légitime

-bien sur, une demoiselle en détresse, tu couche avec maintenant ? Pourtant tous le service se plait à bavarder sur vos dispute ! Fit thomas

-mycroft fit miranda qui s'était relever

-laissez retourner tranquillement au bureau je reviens dans quelque minute fit il tenant toujours thomas par les pan de sa veste, toi tu viens avec moi on va régler sa entre homme fit il en l'entrainant plus loin avec lui.

Lilo déguster un délicieux et copieux gouter au 221 B baker street, ils était rentré à temps la pluie s'était remise à tomber de plus belle, lilo regarder dehors finissant son pain au chocolat et son chocolat chaud. Les adultes était assis sur la table de la cuisine visiblement aussi fatigué qu'elle.

-pourquoi tu es fatigué ? Fit lilo à sherlock qui tenait sa tête par la force de sa main

-parce que je suis vieux fit il faisant sourire john

-tu vas bientôt mourir alors ? Fit lilo en rigolant

-si je vais bientôt mourir, alors mycroft l'est déjà depuis un certain temps fit il d'un ton ironique

-est ce que j'hériterai de ton labo et de toute tes affaires ? fit lilo les yeux avide qui fit rire tout le monde

-non mais regarde moi ça elle serai prête à m'achever ! Fit sherlock outré

-tu semble au bord du gouffre fit elle

-je n'ai pas le même age que toi ni la même vitalité vois tu fit il

-molly ? Fit lilo en se tournant vers molly qui déguster un café

-oui ma puce ? Fit elle

-est ce que je serai aussi fatigué quand j'aurai votre age à tous ? Fit elle

-bien sur que tu seras fatigué fit john en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise

-d'ici la que tu es un travail épuisant, tu seras sur les rotules toute les semaines, épuiser, rouillé fit sally en se penchant vers elle

-sherlock ! J'ai pas envie de grandir ! fit elle soudain

-je suis peut être chimiste mais pas merlin l'enchanteur ! Fit il tu n'y échappera pas fit il

-je veux pas finir tout rouillé comme sherlock fit elle paniqué

-merci pour le rouillé ! Fit sherlock sous les éclats de rire de toute la table, le rouillé va crever en silence dans un coin fit il en se levant faussement véxé pour aller sur l'ordinateur de john

-dit molly, est ce que mon papa il sera un jour un papy ? Fit elle

-bien sur Fit elle si jamais tu as des enfants un jour ton papa et ta maman seront des papi et mamie pour tes enfants, ils seront alors leur petit enfants

-je serai une mamie un jour ? Comme mamie hudson ? Fit elle

-oui, quand tes enfants auront des enfants tu sera leur mamie et ainsi de suite fit sally qui sourier devant les interrogations de la filliète

-mais si mon papa il devient un papi, qui c'est qui va être mon papa ? Fit elle d'un air triste qui fit fondre, molly et sally

-ton père restera toujours ton père lilo fit john en levant le doit

-hey sherlock quand je serai une mamie toi tu sera quoi ? Fit elle en pouffant de rire devant un sherlock d'abord surpris puis grave

-moi...quand tu seras une mamie...je serai sur répondeur fit il d'un air sombre

-ba ça changera pas d'habitude, mycroft dit toujours que tu es sur répondeur constement quand il veut te joindre fit lilo qui n'avait pas compris la métaphore faisant rire john

-il veut dire que, quand tu seras une vieille dame comme madame hudson, et ben sherlock, il sera au ciel si tu veux tenta de lui expliquer sally

-ha d'accord fit lilo mais c'est dans longtemps tout ça ? Fit elle inquiète

-ho que oui c'est dans très très longtemps fit sherlock sous les ricanement de john

madame hudson monta les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, suivis de mycroft

-prépare toi lilo, mycroft est venu te chercher fit madame hudson, mycroft se tenait derrière elle

-tu as oublié ton parapluie ?! Fit lilo scandalisé en voyant mycroft tremper de la tête au pied les cheveux avec,

sherlock fut lui aussi stupéfait, et le reste de l'équipe aussi, mycroft qui ne se séparait jamais de son parapluie, ne semblait pas l'avoir sur lui. C'était à peine croyable, mais sherlock remarqua un autre détail que john remarqua aussitôt

-vous êtes blésser ? fit john d'un air inquiet

-non, ce n'est rien dr watson fit il en appuyant sur le dr, juste, une égratignure fit il en montrant sa main qu'il contracta douloureusement, ses phalanges était égratigner et bleuté, comme si il avait tapé dans un mur avec

-ou est allé ton poing ? fit sherlock avec un sourire mais inquiet tout de même pour l'étrange comportement de son frère

-sur la figure de thomas fit mycroft avec un sourire triste et dans un mur pour changer fit il d'un ton songeur

-tu vas avoir des soucis avec ton travail ? fit lilo inquiète

-non, rassure toi, c'est lui qui va en avoir fit mycroft en se penchant vers lilo qui préparer son manteau

-mycroft ? Je peux te parler ? Fit sherlock à qui l'attitude de son frère rappeler de douloureux souvenir à une certaine periode

-non sherlock, je n'ai pas le temps, aller tu prend ton sac ?fit il d'un voix douce à lilo

-on a couru dans le parc, sherlock il a joué au foot avec moi et après il était fatigué comme un papi mais quand je serai une mamie il sera sur répondeur pour de vrai tu vois ? Fit lilo à mycroft qui ne trouva aucun sens à cette phrase n'ayant pas assister à l'après midi récréatif

-tu t'est bien amusé ? Fit mycroft

-ho sa oui alors ! Fit lilo c'était super ! Fit elle

-bien c'est le principal fit il en bouclant la fermeture éclair du manteau de lilo et en se redressant péniblement, on y va fit il visiblement présser de quitter l'endroit

-mycroft tu m'en dois une fit sherlock qui ne voulait pas lacher le morceau

-je vais bien fit il prend plutot soin de toi ! Fit il avant de prendre la direction des escalier pendant que lilo faisait un bisous à tous le monde, arriver à sherlock, celui ci la retin par le pan de son manteau

-surveille le de près lilo, chuchota sherlock

-tu peux compter sur moi fit elle en chuchotant, au revoir fit elle avant qu'il ne la lache

-bien que je résume fit john une fois mycroft sortie, ton frère n'a pas de parapluie, trempé jusqu'au os, la main en bouilli parce qu'il a frappé sur un type et dans un mur...je crois rêver ou ce n'est pas mycroft ?

-il repars à pied fit sally qui regarder par la fenetre mycroft mettre la capuche de lilo

-il va appeler un taxi fit sherlock qui vint pres d'elle vérifier

-votre frère ne va pas fort je me trompe ? Fit sally

-pas du tout même, ce n'est absolument pas dans ses habitudes fit sherlock inquiet, il est venu à pied jusqu'ici fit sherlock

-QUOI ? Tu en ai sur ? Fit molly

-sa fait quand même une sacré trote fit sarah

-sa fait bien une quinzaine de kilomètre fit john

-ses chaussures le prouve, et ses vetements trempé. Si mon frère marche autant c'est qu'il a besoin de souffler et de se calmer.

-pour réfléchir tenta molly

-non juste pour se calmer fit sherlock, thomas a encore du le pousser à bout mais sa ne lui ressemble pas ! Fit il mon frère est bien connu pour son sang froid à toute épreuve fit il en prenant son téléphone pour écrire un texto

-tu écrit à qui ? Fit molly

-anthéa, je veux en savoir plus mais je n'obtiendrait rien de mon frère c'est une tête de mule fit sherlock

-tiens c'est marrant sa me rappel quelqu'un fit john ironique

-ils sont bien de la même famille fit sally en souriant


	25. Chapter 25

chapitre 25

Mycroft appela un taxi quelque mètre plus loin après avoir marché un peu, il ne pouvait pas faire subir une pleuie torrentiel à la petite lilo, une fois au sec, lilo enleva sa capuche difficilement à cause des cordons noué sous son manton

-pourquoi tu es à pied ? Fit lilo après c'être débarasser de son manteau

-la voiture est en panne fit mycroft

-pourquoi tu ment ? Fit lilo en penchant la tête sur le côter

-parce que c'est necessaire fit mycroft qui préféra regarder le paysage

-on a le droit de mentir quand sa devient necessaire ? Fit lilo

-avec certaine conddition oui fit mycroft en regardant par la fenetre, parler à lilo lui changer les idées, lilo voyait bien que sa n'allait pas fort, elle préféra changer de sujet

-tu sais quoi ? Tout à l'heure quand on est partie du parc, sherlock il m'a porté dans ses bras pour que je quitte la balançoire parce que moi je voulait pas et il y a une vieille dame qui donner à manger à des pigeon et ba elle a cru que sherlock c'était mon papa, tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait, fit elle en pouffant de rire, c'était rigolo.

Mycrot eut un maigre sourire face au récit de lilo, décidement le destin en voulait à son cadet pour lui faire passer un message claire. Lilo fut contente d'avoir pu faire sourire mycroft, elle continua à lui raconter sa journée.

la voiture les laissa à destination, mycroft ouvrit la porte de son appartement et lilo couru dans la chambre changer ses vetement mouiller. Mycroft quand à lui se servit un verre d'alcool qu'il but en regardant la pluie dehors. Lilo revint dans le salon avec les cheveux mouiller et une brosse à cheveux, essayant de les déméler.

-pourquoi tu reste dans tes vetement mouillé ? Fit elle la brosse à cheveux en suspens

-je réfléchissait fit mycroft en finissant son verre d'alcool

-tu peut m'aider ? Fit elle en lui tendant la brosse à cheveux, ces cheveux était presque déméler il ne restait qu'un noeux récalcitrant qu'elle n'arriver pas à enlever

mycroft pris la brosse et se baissa à sa hauteur pour l'aider, une fois le nœud enlever il lui rendi sa brosse à cheveux et elle se tourna vers lui

-est ce que je peux te faire un gros calin ? Fit elle en voyant l'ai mélancolique de mycroft

-bien sur fit il

lilo l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort, puis elle fit un bisous sur la joue

-maman elle dit que les calin sa soigne tous fit elle

-elle a raison fit mycroft avec un maifre sourire

-c'est vrai tu es gueris ? Fit elle

-oui, ma puce je suis guéris fit mycroft même si rien ne pouvait le guerir en ce moment

-d'accord alors maintenant tu vas prendre ta douche et changer tes vetement mouillé fit elle sur un ton autoritaire de petite fée du logis qui fit sourire mycroft aller aller sinon je le dit à ta maman à toi qui va te gronder et te punir fit elle le doit en l'air

-tu es mignone fit mycroft en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de se relever et de prendre la direction de la salle de bain, une bonne douche ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique

-hey ! je viens juste de bien les coiffer fit elle faussement en colère

une fois sortie de la douche, mycroft décida de commander des pizza, pour s'économiser le fait de cuisiner qui ne lui disait rien et pour faire plaisirs à lilo qui sauter de joie sur le canapé

lilo alluma la télévision pendant que mycroft faisait réchauffer leur commande au four dans la cuisine, lilo tomba sur une série américaine pour les adolescents, elle voulu zaper quand un mot dans une conversation attira sa curiosité

-dit mycroft ? Fit elle alors qu'il amener les pizza

-oui ?

-c'est quoi un cosmopolitan ? Fit elle en montrant la série à la télévision qui montrait une fête d'adolescent ou l'alcool couler à flot mycroft hésita un moment,

-he bien, tu vois dans les conte de fée il y a toujours une potion magique que la princesse boit, elle s'endor pendant très longtemps et un prince charmant vient l'embrasser ? Fit il et bien pour le cosmopolitan, tu n'est pas une princesse mais une étudiante, le fait de le boire te fera dormir entre 24 et 48h et un prince qui n'est pas charmant ne t'aura pas qu'embrasser et tu te réveillera dans une chambre d'étudiant sordide avec une sale réputation quand tu reviendra en cour le lendemain matin fit il en découpant sa pizza et celle de lilo

-ok, j'ai compris fit lilo qui se boucha les oreille connaissant les dérive de sa sœur quand elle était encore en vie, il lui arriver de boire de l'alcool et quand elle rentrait de l'école, elle trouver sa sœur toute nu endormie dans le lit avec un ou deux homme qui eux aussi était tout nu.

-bien, je suis content que ça soit rentrer dans ton esprit fit mycroft fier de son cou, lilo comprenais beaucoup plus de chose que son age ne le laisser souspsonner et c'est toujours des points en plus pour l'avenir.

-c'est du vécu ? Fit lilo avec un sourire espiègle, mycroft eut un rire bref

-oui, demande à sherlock il était passé pro en la matière à une certaine époque

-donc toi aussi ta jouer au méchant garçon quand tu était jeune ? Fit lilo en reportant son attention sur la série pour adolescents

-comme tous les jeunes de mon époque, comme toi bientôt quand tu auras cet age la fit mycroft

-c'est une maladie ? Fit lilo

-ho oui, ça s'appelle l'adolescence fit mycroft

-on a pas de vaccin ? Fit elle

-non pas encore, mais tu verra sa ne dure pas longtemps fit il juste le temps de finir tes études fit mycroft avec un sourire nostalgique

-ha après on peut plus le faire ? Fit lilo

-c'est ça ! Tiens prend ta pizza et change moi cette chaine, tu n'as pas encore l'age fit il

lilo changea de chaine et tomba sur un bétisier téléviser, elle le laissa rigolant des chutes qu'elle voyit à la télévision, contente de voir mycroft sourire à nouveau devant un présentateur dont le décors lui tomber sur la tête.

-dis mycroft, pourquoi tu t'es battu ? fit lilo qui était décidément trop curieuse

-parce qu'un collègue à moi à manquer de respect à une collègue fit en mangeant

-comment ? Fit elle

-il l'a humillier et insulter fit mycroft

-QUOI ? On a insulter anthéa? fit lilo pas contente

-non rassure toi ce n'était pas anthéa fit mycroft

-alors qui ? Fit lilo qui chercher qu'elle autre collègue aurait pu être victime, Miranda ? Fit lilo je croyait que tu l'aimais pas ? Fit elle tu es finalement tomber amoureux d'elle ? Fit lilo avec un petit sourire en voyant mycroft s'étrangler dans son verre d'eau

-comment tu sais que c'est miranda ? Fit il en toussant

-ba j'applique les méthode de ton petit frère fit lilo en penchant la tête sur le côter et sa marche visiblement, alors raconte, comment tu es tomber amoureux ? Fit elle

-premièrement je ne suis pas...tomber amoureux et deuxièmement, elle s'est fait insulter par mon pire enemi fit il en guise d'excuse

-ouai c'est ça, l'excuse du j'avais envie de taper sur celui que j'aime pas ! Tu men trop mal tonton mycroft ! Je suis déçu fit elle

-ha vraiment ? Fit mycroft piqué au vif

-oui au moins avec sherlock et molly il y avait un peu de difficulter fit elle en pouffant de rire

-je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle c'est clair ? Fit il en détachant chaque syllabe encore choquer, on a encore le droit de prendre le parti d'une collègue fit il

-une collègue que t'aime pas ? Fit lilo vous vous battez constement fit elle

-ok vu les apparence on se bat c'est sur mais sa met du piment dans le quotidien fit il avec un sourire

-ha c'est sur, ta presque réussi à faire craquer anthéa et elle aime pas les plats épicé c'est elle qui me la dit ! fit lilo en rigolant

-petite coquine va, je n'en dirait pas plus maintenant au lit ! Ta vu l'heure ? Fit mycroft

-encore un peu ! fit elle on est dimanche demain !

-pas de nuit blanche, au lit jeune fille ! Moi je suis épuiser ! Fit il en se levant pour tous ranger

-c'est pas juste ! Demain je saute sur ton lit à 6h du matin ! Fit elle en croisant les bras

-et bien je ne me réveillerai même pas fit il en prenant les carton à pizza

-c'est ce qu'on verra ! Fit elle d'un air malicieux l'aidant à débarrasser

de leur côter, sherlock avait proposer un chinois pour tous le monde, ils était donc tous réuni au restaurant chinois pas loin de Baker Street, sous haute surveillance bien sur, sally courait encore un danger, celle ci soupira bruyement justement en voyant la discrete sécurité qui ne la lacher pas

-vous croyez que c'est encore necessaire ? Fit sally en regardant tous le monde, elle était encore déguiser et sa commencer à l'agaçer

-je ne tenterai pas le diable sally, on ne sait jamais fit molly

-oui jim est imprévisible fit john

-oui mais quand même on a eu aucun signe qu'il me pourchasser fit sally

-si tu sors sans protection, on l'aura notre signe, sa sera un point rouge sur ton front avant que ta tête explose fit sherlock

-merci on mange fit sarah mécontente

-merci j'avais remarquer fit sherlock sans comprendre

-tu parlera de morceau de cervelle exploser après le dinner sherlock fit john

-john merci des détails fit molly

-bon appéti fit sally dans ce brouhaha de quipropos

la nuit se passa mal pour Mycroft, si lilo dormait comme un loir, lui par contre commençer à s'inquiété sérieusement de sa santé, il venait de se réveiller dans la cuisine, le carrelage froid sous ses pied nu le fit grimaçer, il devenait somnambule, mais le pire c'est qu'il l'avait réver, il suivait quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait absolument pas s'en souvenir. Il bu un verre d'eau et repris la direction de son lit. Depuis l'empoisonnement au gaz de la moitié du bureau, il semblait être atteind d'hallucination alors que tous ceux qui avait respirer le gaz s'en était remis parfaitement, même miranda qui avait du faire un tour à l'hopital.

Si le gaz était présent chez lui, il aurait remarquer que lilo n'allait pas bien non plus, il trouver aussi que l'air de son bureau était malsain, il s'y sentait très mal, et anthéa et miranda lui avait déjà dit se sentir mal dans son bureau. Grosse coincidence, surtout que ces maux passer une fois sortie sur son balcon à l'air libre ou bien dans une autre pièce. Sherlock avait donc raison, on était bien en train de l'empoisonner, et de jouer sur son psychysme, et le nom, de thomas résonner dans son esprit, lui seul était au courant de sa seul faiblesse. Il reussi à retrouver le sommeil et s'endormie.

Le lendemain matin, lilo ouvrit les yeux vers neuf heure, elle n'oublia pas sa promesse et se précipita dans la chambre de mycroft, elle grimpa sur le lit avec un sourire diabolique au lèvre et pris le lit pour un trampoline en lui criant sans s'arrêter

-debout ! Debout ! Debout ! Allez debout ! Fit elle en sautant de toute ses forces sur le lit, Mycroft attrapa son oreiller et enroula sa tête dedans avant de lui tourner le dos en grognant, la petite lilo s'amusa à le prendre comme obstacle à sauter pardessus lui

-tu vas tomber lilo fit mycroft d'une voix ensomeiller alors qu'elle sauter encore par dessus lui

-je suis champione de corde à sauter à l'école, c'est moi qui a gagner le concour de la maitresse fit elle

mycroft pris son coussin et visa lilo qui ne s'y attendant pas tomba à plat ventre sur le lit, mycroft la recouvrit de la couverture jusqu'à la tête et la bloqua, il l'entendait rechigner sous la couette pendant qu'il la maintener

-hey ! laisse moi sortir ! Il fait tout noir ! C'est pas juste ! Je vais le dire à maman ! fit elle je vais le dire à mamie hudson ! je vais le dire à ta mère et à sherlock ! fit elle en se débattant pendant que mycroft bailler bruyement

-haaa ho il n'est que 9h je vais me recoucher alors, lilo doit dormir encore fit il d'un ton ironique en se recouchant sur son lit mais maintenant encore la couette

-MYCROFFFFTT ! hurla lilo

mycroft fini par lacher la couette et lilo surgit les cheveux ébourriffer très en colère

-tu es méchant!fit elle alors qu'il faisait semblant de ronfler, elle se leva et alla dans la penderie de mycroft, elle trouva dans un carton une trompette utiliser pour les match de foot, elle monta sur le lit à proximité de l'oreille de mycroft et appuya sur le bouton, un son tonitruant rempli la chambre, faisant faire un bon spectaculaire à mycroft dont la trompette était tout pres de son oreille, lilo partis dans un fou rire monumental, elle se rouler sur le lit en se tenant les cotes, pendant que mycroft se masser l'oreille en la regardant d'un air mécontant

-c'est trop marrant fit elle entre deux rire, le bond que ta fait fit elle en pleurant de rire

-sale gosse va fit mycroft vérifiant tout de même si n'était pas sourd

-on est à égalité maintenant fit elle en apuyant encore sur la trompette, mycroft lui pris des main et la jeta dans le carton de sa penderie, il ignorer qu'il y avait encore du gaz la dedans, il allait songer à la jeter, on était jamais trop prudent la preuve. Il passa une mains sur son visage pendant que lilo descendait du lit pour aller déjeuner.

Au 221B Baker Sreet Sherlock pianoter sur l'ordinateur de john il avait une piste sur le trafic de jim, le gaz de baskerville avait été déplacer. Molly prenait sa douche, john et sarah avait emener sally au grand marché à quelque rue de baker street. Grace au déguisement, sally pouvait changer très facilement de tête et pouvait sortir autant qu'elle le pouvait sans attirer les sousons, mycroft avait laisser 2 hommes en faction qui les suivait constement pres à intervenir en cas de soucis.

Molly sortie de la salle de bain avec juste sa serviette autour de la poitrine, les cheveux mouiller, elle semblait chercher sa brosse à cheveux, sherlock qui tapper depuis un moment, le bruit des touches emplissant la pièce, leva le nez vers elle et s'arrêta de taper instentanément. Molly lui adressa un sourire coquin, elle arriver encore à le détourner de son travail rien qu'avec une serviette.

-sa fait 2 minute que ta le doit appuyer sur la lettre R fit elle en regardant son ordinateur, sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil à son écran et s'empréssa d'éffacer la ligne de R, pendant que molly pouffait de rire

-non mais c'était juste que je pensait qu'elle marchait plus..la touche en faite fit il dans une piteuse tentative pour se justifier

-c'est cela oui fit molly

-mais peut être que...tu pourrai m'aider à réparer mon ordinateur fit il

-c'est pas ton ordi c'est celui de john fit molly

-ok alors j'ai pas besoin de m'en faire pour cet ordi, fit il en se levant, dit moi, la serviette elle peut tomber ? Fit il avec un regard affamé sur le corps de molly caché sous la serviette

-hum, elle peut éventuellement tomber oui fit elle en marchant en arrière vers la chambre, il la suivait comme un toutou, puis n'y tenant plus la pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser

lilo pris son petit déjeuner et jouer avec le portable de mycroft, elle jouait à se prendre en foto, à prendre son chat, et à filmer les poissons de l'aquarium de mycroft. Celui ci avait fini de s'habiller et se préparer du café

-arrête un peu je ne vais plus avoir de batterie fit il à lilo qui fit un zoom sur un poisson

-c'est rigolo, je pourrai en avoir un à noel ? Fit elle d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir

-dans quelque année seulement jeune fille, tu es trop jeune pour avoir un portable fit il en se servant une tasse de café

-c'est pas juste fit elle en bougonant

la sonnette de l'appartement retentis ce qui fit fronçer les sourcil de mycroft, il était dans un appartement résidenciel avec un interphone en bas, seul un voisin pouvait sonner chez lui, ce qui n'arriver pratiquement jamais

-c'est qui ? Fit lilo qui avait relever la tête filman toujours

-reste la je vais voir fit il

il sortis de la cuisine pour ouvrir la porte sur deux homme en costume noir

-monsieur Mycroft Holmes ? Fit l'un des deux hommes

-oui c'est moi même fit mycroft,

-on vous embarque fit l'autre en aspergeant un produit d'un bombe sur mycroft qui s'écroula insconcient sur le sol

lilo avait filmer la scène à travers l'aquarium, elle eu un petit cri et s'accroupis derrière le meuble de l'aquarium quand l'un des homme releva la tête, ils l'avaient entendu

-sebastian, ya quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement fit un des hommes

-embarque le je vais faire le tour fit il à son collègue qui trainer mycroft inconsient par les bras

lilo était paniquer, elle était coincé derrière un meuble, mycroft venait de se faire enlever et elle ne savait pas quel sort allait lui réserver l'homme qui faisait le tour de l'appartement, elle pria pour qu'il croit à un animal, elle se redressa pour voir ce que faisait l'homme, il avait dans les mains ses dessin qui était sur la table basse du salon, elle savait, il venait de comprendre qu'il y avait un enfant ici elle s'accroupis encore une fois, comment appeler de l'aide, elle avait le portable de mycroft dans les mains mais elle n'aurai jamais le temps d'appeler. Elle regarda l'écran, la vidéo qu'elle avait faite des deux hommes venait de se terminer, elle eu une idée, elle l'envoya à sur le portable de sherlock, ses mains tremblait tellement qu'elle du s'y prendre à deux fois pour l'envoyer. L'homme se rapprocher d'elle, il ne fallait pas rester ici, elle attrapa une fourchette sur la table derrière elle et se redressa pour la jeter dans le salon vers le canapé. L'homme suivis le bruit et pensa un instant qu'elle était caché sous le canapé, coup de chance pour lilo qui se redressa et couru vers le couloir direction sa chambre, elle eu juste le temps de claquer la porte qu'elle entendit un coup feu pres du mur. Une fois la porte fermer elle se précipita vers la fenetre et l'ouvris, mais la referma aussitôt, elle était beaucoup trop haut, elle allait se tuer si elle faisait ça. Elle entendit les pas rapide de l'homme et se cacha à plat ventre sous son lit, elle regarda le portable la vidéo était presque envoyer, l'homme ouvrit la porte doucement, elle vit les botte noir de type rangers de l'homme avançer doucement vers le coter du lit. Le portable émi un bref petit son indiquant que la vidéo venait d'etre envoyer.

L'homme se baissa et saisi lilo par une jambe et la traina pour la sortir de sous le lit, elle hula de terreur quand elle vit un fusil d'assaut braquer sur elle, mais l'autre homme entra dans la pièce

-sebastian ! Le boss a dit pas de mort ! Pas de trace ! Fit l'homme

-elle a tous vu ! Fit il

-c'est une gosse emène la qu'on en parle plus

lilo tenta de se débattre de griffer de mordre mais rien ny fit, l'homme était plus fort qu'elle, il l'attacha et la jeta à l'arrière d'une voiture la ou mycroft était déjà, inconsient

-mycroft ! réveille toi ! Fit elle à mycroft toujours inconsient

-ton ami va dormir pendant un petit bout de temps fillette fit l'homme qui l'avait sauvé du fusil d'assaut de son collègue, tu reste sage et tu ne crie pas, et peut etre que tu verra ton prochain anniversaire compris ? Fit l'homme à lilo qui acquiça silencieusement, la voiture se mit en route et quitta la résidence dans le plus grand silence

sur le marché John, sarah et sally venait eux aussi de se faire enlever par une camionnette blanche alors qu'il rentrait sur baker street, la camionnette s'était arrêter sur le trottoir, une porte coulissant et trois hommes les attrapèrent avant de refermer la porte. Molly, qui était descendu chercher du pain vite fait, se fit elle aussi enlever par deux hommes qui la trainèrent de force dans le coffre d'une voiture.

Au gouvernement anthéa chercher à joindre son patron, il ne répondait pas, ni sur le fixe, ni sur le portable. Un fait incroyable, si quelque chose qualifier bien mycroft c'est qu'il était joingnable 24h sur 24, et puis si il était occupé lilo aurai répondu. Elle trouva cela bizarre, Miranda entra dans le bureau et déposa des dossiers

-il ne répond pas ? Fit miranda surprise

-c'est très bizarre, mycroft est toujours joignable 24h sur 24 fit anthéa

-il est humain sa peut lui arriver fit miranda

-je vais chez lui, j'ai un drole de préssentiment fit anthéa

-bien, allez y si sa peut vous rassurer, j'ai presque terminer mes dossiers, je serai peut être partis quand vous reviendrait fit elle à anthéa qui quitta le bureau,

elle pris sa voiture et se rendit chez mycroft, elle sonna à l'interphonne mais personne ne répondit, elle sonna chez des voisin mais bizarrement personne ne lui répondit non plus. Tous un immeuble absent c'est trop louche et l'interphonne marchait très bien puisqu'il faisait du bruit quand elle pressait une touche. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et trouva le pass de l'immeuble que lui avait préter un jour mycroft. Elle monta jusqu'à son appartement.

Molly de son côter était toujours enfermer dans le coffre de la voiture qui roulait assez vite, elle était balloter dans tous les sens. Elle mis la mains dans la poche de son jeans et trouva son portable, elle appela sherlock qui décrocha imédiatement

-molly tu t'es perdu entre ici et la boulangerie ? Fit sherlock qui pianoter encore sur l'ordi de john

-sherlock ! Je viens de me faire enlever ! Fit elle paniqué

-QUOI ? Fit il en se levant

-je suis enfermer dans le coffre d'une voiture ! Fit elle je crois qu'on a quitté la ville je sens des route de campagne fit elle et une grosse odeur acre de produit chimique fit elle sherlock tu m'entend ? Fit elle mais le portable coupa, sherlock tenta de la rappeler mais sa marcher pas, il reçu une vidéo sur son portable de la part de son frère, la vidéo de lilo. Il la visionna et pali, son frère venait de se faire enlever, lilo probablement aussi, et molly venait de l'appeler d'un coffre de voiture, son portable sonna une nouvelle fois, anthéa, il décrocha

-j'arrive ne bouger surtout pas, et ne toucher à rien fit il avant de raccrocher, sur une anthéa surprise

elle monta les marche jusqu'à l'appartement de mycroft et compris, la porte était entrouverte, elle la poussa doucement et vit l'appartement sans dessus dessous, ils s'était fait enlever. Elle attendit sherlock sur le pas de la porte, celui ci arriva rapidement quelque minute plus tard

-ils se sont fait enlever fit anthéa paniqué en le voyant monter les marches

-je sais ! Lilo a filmé la scène et me la envoyer sur mon portable, fit il en entrant dans l'appartement il le fouilla de fond en comble

-qu'est ce que tu cherche ? Fit elle

-des traces de sang, apparament il ne sont pas blésser, molly vient de se faire enlever aussi et je n'arrive pas à joindre john, il est partis avec sarah et sally

-je pense qu'il a du leur arriver la même chose sherlock fit anthéa d'une voix grave,

-jim moriarty fit sherlock, j'ai une piste depuis ce matin, les transaction on bouger

-il se tenait dans l'ombre, il a besoin d'eux

-il traquer sally ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de mon frère ?! Et des autre fit sherlock qui jeta un objet dans la pièce rageusement

-sherlock ! Calme toi ! Fit elle en mettant ses mains sur ses épaule, concentre toi, ne te laisse pas envahir par tes sentiment, réfléchi ! C'est ce que tu fait de mieux ! on a aucun indice sur ou il vont ? Fit elle

-j'ai une vidéo de lilo, deux homme déguiser en homme de main du gouvernement, molly m'a dit qu'elle sentait une route de campagne et des produits chimiques. Fit sherlock qui faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, essayant d'oublier que jim venait de faire enlever les personne qu'il avait de plus cher

-bien méttons tout à plat, je prévient miranda

-pas besoin de tout le gouvernement, fit il en fouillant les pièce de l'appartement

-qu'est ce qu'on cherche? Fit elle

-il y a des trace de boue de rangers par la, jusque dans la chambre de lilo, fit il en ressortant de la chambre avec le portable de mycroft

-ou a tu trovuer cela ? Fit elle

-sous le lit, elle devait etre caché, il y a aussi un impact de balle pres de la porte, trouve moi l'ordinateur de mycroft je vais regarder si je ne trouve pas d'autre indice fit il, tiens prend ça fitil en lui lançant le portable de mycroft, branche le et regarde si tu peux extraire la vidéo qu'il y a dedans on la verra mieux sur un écran fit il

-sa marche fit elle en attrapant le portable au vol

sherlock continua d'examiner la pièce, il se sentait affreusement mal, jim avait frappé à l'endroit précis, il fallait qu'il trouve l'endroit ou ils étaient retenu, il appelerai lestrade le moment venu. Trop de monde allait brouiller son jugement, il avait même déjà du mal à se concentrer en sachant que molly était quelque part dans un coffre de voiture, que lilo devait etre térrifier quelque part avec mycroft, que sally qui était sous sa protection s'était fait enlever avec ses amis john et sarah. Il ne pouvait pas être plus mal.

-sherlock vient voir, j'ai reussi à extraire la vidéo fit elle du bureau de mycroft, sherlock la rejoignis

-voyons voir ça, fit sherlock qui se pencha sur l'ordi pour regarder la vidéo

-heureusement qu'elle a eu l'idée de les filmer fit anthéa alors dit moi qu'est ce que tu vois ? Fit elle

-les deux hommes on des taches sur leur costume regarde ! On dirait de la poudre de couleur, fait un zoom fit il, anthéa zooma la vidéo au maximum

-qu'est ce que c'est ? De la peinture ? Fit elle

-des pigment en poudre plus exactement, regarde leur chaussures. Sa vient d'une usine qui fabrique des pigment en poudre

-i usines comme ça autour de londres fit anthéa en ouvrant une page internet pour trouver une carte et lui montrer

-ils ont tous été enlever en même temps fit sherlock, ils converge donc vers un même point, dit moi mycroft a toujours main mise sur les caméra de surveillance de londre ?

-bien sur, comment croit tu qu'il te surveille ? Fit anthéa avec un sourire

-trouve moi la plus proche de chez lui, celle de la rue baker street pres de la boulangerie et celle du grand marché pres de chez nous

anthéa pianota un instant dans les fichier de son patron

-vous êtes relié en reseau avec le bureau ? Fit sherlock

-oui, ça donne l'impression à mycroft de ne jamais quitter le bureau fit elle

-je veux bien le croire fit sherlock

elle fini par trouver les bande des caméra, la voiture noire qui a enlever mycroft et lilo, la voiture grise et ses deux homme qui a enlever molly, et la camionnette blanche qui a enlever john sarah et sally

-bien, combien on a de possibilité avec les usines ?

-si il vont à la campagne ils y en a deux hors du centre ville,

-relève moi les plaque d'immatriculation des voiture, voit si tu peu suivre leur trace jusqu'au péage de sortie de ville fit sherlock on va les retrouver dit il

-oui je lai ai, ils sont passé à quelque minute d'intervalle chacun fit elle maintenant reste à savoir laquel des deux usines ils vont prendre, tu es sure qu'il y vont d'ailleur ?

-sur et certain, il faut avoir séjourner dans l'une d'elle pour etre autant taché, les pigment sont des particule volante dans l'air et s'impreigne dans leur vetement et leur cheveux, même leur chaussures. Et quoi de mieux qu'une usine désafecté pour cacher des personne enlever ?

-justement sherlock, ces deux usine ne sont pas désaffecter, elle sont en activité ! Fit anthéa et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune information sur eux

-comment ça ? Tu es bien le gouvernement toi aussi ? Vous ne pouvez rien avoir sur une simple usine au nord de la ville ?

-on a juste le nécessaire, que c'est une usine de pigmentation, et fabrication de pigment de couleur en poudre en activité depuis 10ans, et qui marche très bien elle employe 600 ouvrier. C'est tout ce qu'on a, tant q'un secteur ne représente aucun risque nous n'avons que des information usuel.

-je vois, il me reste encore une carte à jouer fit sherlock

-laquel ?

-l'inspecteur lestrade

-le yard aurai plus d'info ?

-ils ont des info sur toute les usine du coin, surtout les usine chimique en cas de greve à débordement ou bien de problème chimique, il seront les premier sur les lieux à mener l'enquete fit il en prenant son portable

-Lestrade ? J'ai besoin de vous fit sherlock


	26. Chapter 26

chapitre 26

pendant ce temps, les voitures étaient arrivé à destination, Mycroft avait quelque peu repris conscience et avait tenter de rassurer lilo qui voulait tenter le tout pour le tout c'est dire s'échapper, la voiture s'arreta devant une usine qui cracher de la fumée opaque, l'un des homme fit sortir mycroft qui avait les mains ligoter, lilo elle tenta de se débattre et de crier, c'est donc sebastien qui la sortie violement de la voiture, la tenant par la nuque, le sol était boueux et l'odeur acre, les deux hommes les trainèrent à l'intérieur, une immense usine fait de taule de machine indéfinisable et de tuyaux crachant de la vapeur, ils montèrent un escalier en métal, arriver à l'étage un couloir donnant sur plusieur pièce, des vestiaire peut etre il n'en savait rien. L'un des homme ouvrit une des pièces et poussa myscroft dedans, il s'appreter à la refermer quand mycroft demanda

-attendez qu'allez vous faire de la petite ? Fit il

-met la avec lui sebastian fit l'un des hommes

-non, impossible, elle ne fait partie du plan, fit il

-Mycroft ! Fit lilo qui tenter de se raccrocher à lui mais sebastian l'en empecha

-ferme la porte je me charge de la petite fit il

-Mycroft ! Fit lilo

-ne lui faite pas de mal ! C'est qu'une gosse bon sang ! S'énerva mycroft

-t'inquiète pas on va lui trouver un endroit charmant en attendant le boss, on y touchera pas, sa fait pas partie de nos plan, le boss décidera ce qu'il fera d'elle

-je veux parler à votre boss fit il

-il n'est pas encore la

-très bien alors dite à jim moriarty que la petite n'a rien avoir dans tout ça fit mycroft laisser la partir

-tu rigole ! C'est une enfant mais elle parle, on verra bien ce que monsieur moriarty décidera, mais te fait pas d'illusion, il y a très peu de témoin encore vie avec le boss fit il avant de refermer la porte en métal sur mycroft qui fut plonger dans le noir,

on lui avait décrocher ses liens il se mit à marcher à taton dans le noir pour découvrir un peu sa célule, comment avait t'il pu être aussi vulnérable ? Ces hommes étaient très bien préparer, moriarty avait laisser croire à sherlock qu'il traquer sally donovan hors il les surveiller de très pres justement, pour mettre son plan à l'action mais quel plan ? Il palissait rien qu'a le savoir, il le savait travaillant au gouvernement il était une pièce de choix en qualiter de secret défence. Quel sort lui réserver t'on ? Mais surtout qu'allait t'il advenir de lilo ? Est ce que sherlock était déjà sur leur trace ? Il n'en savait rien.

À force de tatonner il déduisit qu'il était probablement dans un vestiaire, il avait buté dans ce qui semblait etre des bancs en bois et avait toucher des casier en métal, il voyait un peu de lumière filtrer sous la porte. Il y avait une toute petite fenetre allonger bien au dessus de sa porter, avec un banc en dessous peut etre...il tira un des banc et monta dessus pour atteindre la fenetre, impossible de l'ouvrir, il avait une vu de toute lusine et de la ville au loin. Sa bonne connaissance de la géographie lui indiqua qu'il avait quitté londres au nord de la ville et qu'il avait atteind la zone industriel de shark, une campagne sans habitation, peuplé seulement d'usine chimique classé CVO2 loin de la ville, manipulant des produit toxique.

Lilo fut conduit par sebastiant Moran dans la salle de contrôle, il la ligota à une chaise et s'assieya à un ordinateur, lilo était tellement insuportable qu'il la baillona avec un torchon pour éviter de l'entendre crier et déverser des insultes

-tu es tenace comme gosse mais profite en, quand le boss sera la tu n'auras plus beaucoup de temps à vivre fit il maintenant ferme la ! Fit il avant de soulever sa chaise et de la poser dans un coin.

-sebastian soi plus cool avec cette gosse fit l'autre homme

-qu'est ce que j'en ai à cirer moi ? J'attend juste que le patron donne le feu vert et je lui plombe la cervelle ! Fit sebastiant avant de pianoter sur un ordinateur, c'est bientôt l'heure pour le gaz ? Fit il à son collègue

-bientot les autre ne son pas encore la fit il

-à quoi serve les autre ? Fit il ya que celui qu'on vient de mettre au frais qui interresse le boss non ? Fit il

-réfléchi pas sebastiant, sa pourrait t'apporter des soucis

-parle pour toi ! Fit il tu veux jouer à la dinette avec elle avant que je la liquide ? Fit sebastiant

-arrête un peu ! Tu la fait pleurer regarde fit l'homme qui montra lilo qui pleurer bailloner sur sa chaise

-sa changera rien à son sort fit il

-je vais voir ou en sont les autre fit son collègue en sortant

la voiture qui retenais molly fini par s'arrêter, elle avait tout tenté pour reprendre le contact avec sherlock mais rien à faire, elle n'avait pas de réseau, elle devait avoir quitté la ville, elle sentis la voiture s'arrêter et les passager descendre, elle rangea son portable et se prépara à se défendre contre ses agrésseurs. Deux hommes ouvrire le coffre de la voiture et molly bondit sur eux en les bousculant violement, l'un des deux tomba et l'autre tituba, une fois sur ses jambes molly se mit à courir, mais un des hommes la rattrapa assez vite. L'autre homme l'attrapa lui aussi et il la portèrent à deux pour la faire entrer dans le batiment, impossible de s'en détacher ils étaient trop fort. Un homme les attendaient à l'intérieur et leur indiqua l'escalier avec à l'étage ce qui leur servaient de céllule. Elle passa devant la petite salle de contrôle ou Moran regarder son ordinateur une sucette à la bouche, derrière lui elle reconnu lilo ligoter et bailloner, qui ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle la reconnu, molly lui fit un signe de tête et les deux homme l'emenèrent vers sa céllule.

Mycroft avait entendu du bruit et des conversation, il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de molly mais il n'en était pas sur, serait t'il possible qu'ils ait tous était capturé ? Il tenta de s'approcher de la porte à taton pour voir si il pouvait voir quelque chose à travers les rainure de la porte mais au moment ou il se cala pres de la porte pour tenter d'apperçevoir quelque chose un des homme qui transporter molly frappa violement la porte avec un objet en métal ce qui le fit reculer instentanément dans le noir.

La fourgonnette qui avait capturer sally, sarah et john arriva elle aussi, et 4 hommes firent sortirent les prisonnier un à un, john regarda autour de lui et leva le nez en l'air pour regarder les fumées s'échapper des cheminers de l'usine, il chercher ou il avait était téléscopé, mais un des hommes le poussa en avant manquant de le faire trébucher.

Arriver à l'étage, un des homme empoigna sally et l'arracha du petit groupe, par la peur les 3 compère s'était sérrer en rang. Elle hurla, protesta, se débatti même, sarah s'accrocha à sally pour ne pas la laisser partir, john s'interposa entre eux pour prendre le coup qu'allait asséner un des homme à sarah parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lacher sa copine. Il tomba à terre et fut relever bien vite, par deux des hommes, john et sarah furent jeter en céllule et sally qui se débatter toujours en criant fut emener plus loin. Moran observer la scène du couloir, il s'était arraché à son ordi pour s'accouder à la chambranle de la porte histoire d'avoir meilleur vue sur le spectacle. Des bruit de voiture se firent entendre dans la cour. Moran jeta son baton de sucette dans la poubelle à côter de lui et se pencha vers lilo qui pris peur

-le boss est arrivé et tout tes petit amis aussi...que la fête commence fit il toi tu reste sagement ici je ne t'oublirait pas ne t'en fait pas fit il avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte.

Jim moriarty venait d'arriver, il sortis de la mercedes noire qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il ajusta son costume froisser dans la voiture, regarda les cheminées fumante et souris avant de se rendre à l'intérieurs suivis par un de ses snipers. Il claqua des doit à moran qui s'était montré à l'étage, celui ci marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la cellule de mycroft et actionna une petite poulie relier à des tuyaux, Mycroft rester attentif au bruit qui l'entourer, il avait entendu le grinçement d'une poulie et le pchit d'un gaz qui se répand. Il venait de comprendre, il chercha à taton d'ou provenais la fuite, il pouvait certainement boucher le tuyau avec sa veste, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, dans quelque seconde il serait intoxiquer et verrait des hallucinations.

Satisfait jim entra dans une pièce au rez de chaussée, ligoter sur une chaise, sally avait mis à pars des autre, apparament exprès pour lui, sally sentait sa fin venir, elle avait souvent vu en photo sur les base de donnée à scotland yard, l'enemi numéro 1, il allait en finir personnellement avec pour l'avoir surpris dans cette rame de métro.

-bien, mademoiselle Sally Donovan c'est cela ? Fit il à sally qui ne répondit pas et bien, pour quelqu'un qui place tous ces espoir en la personne de sherlock holmes, on peut dire que c'est un raté n'est ce pas ? Fit il d'une voix doucereuse

-il va certainement arriver tenta sally avant de faire rire jim et les quelque homme qui se trouver dans la pièce avec elle

-ma pauvre petite demoiselle en detresse, ça il fallait y penser avant de l'insulter, il me semble qu'il n'est pas très aimé dans votre service, le taré c'est ça ? fit jim avec une petite grimace comique hum pas bon, surtout quand il était le seul à pouvoir vous sauver la vie, domage ma chère. Fit il maintenant on va passer à quelque petite questions

-qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Fit elle

-connaitre l'empleur des dégats, voyez vous, un flic c'est une véritable piplette, et j'ai une sainte horreur...des gens qui parle trop fit il en devenant mençant, sally se ratatina sur sa chaise elle était perdu.

Lilo était rester toute seule dans la salle de contrôle, transis par la peur cela faisait 10 minute qu'elle ne bougeait pas, entendant les cri de molly et de sally, tout le monde venait d'être capturer, elle ne savait même pas si mycroft était encore en vie. Et pria pour que sherlock arrive vite, il allait venir, elle en était persuader, elle avait filmer les deux hommes et lui avait envoyer la vidéo. Il allait remonter la trace jusqu'à eux c'était certain.

De son côter mycroft avait trouver le tuyau qui dégager du gaz, ce fameux gaz découvert à Baskerville, il enleva sa veste et tenta de boucher le trou avec il tortilla la manche de sa veste pour la rentrer dans le trou, il sentait l'effluve du gaz sur ses mains, il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête cette fuite, il allait avoir des hallucinations.

-fait attention c'est peut etre dangeureux fit une voix derrière lui qui lui confirma que c'était malheureusement trop tard, il se fit violence pour l'ignorer, il aurait donner tout l'or du monde pour l'entendre encore une fois, mais pas dans ces condditions.

-tu pourrai au moin me répondre quand je te parle fit la voix, pendant que mycroft avait presque réussi dans la pénombre à boucher cette fichue fuite, même si il ne pouvait pas empecher le gaz de sortir completement il pouvait retarder les effets le temps que sherlock arrive, si jamais il arrive un jour

-je suis vraiment désoler roxanne mais à mon plus grand malheur, tu n'est pas réel fit en tournant la tête vers ce qui semblait être un fantome de roxanne créer par son esprit.

-alors la tu me vexe mycroft, dire que j'ai fait tout le voyage jusqu'ici pour que tu ne me croivent pas ! Fit Roxanne avec une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras

mycroft souris, tous ce qu'il voyait ne faisait partie que de ses souvenirs, Roxanne avait encore de beau cheveux et parraisser en pleine santé, oui ce n'était que ces souvenir que ce gaz faisait ressortir

-tu semble en pleine forme depuis la dernière fois fit mycroft en se laissant glisser au sol le dos contre le mur

-je pète la forme fit elle, pourquoi la dernière fois je n'était pas bien ? Fit elle

-hum...dison que la dernière fois tu...tu es décéder fit il avec difficulter

-ha...oui en effet, tu t'es réveiller tout seul mon chéri ? Fit elle en se posant à côter de lui

-ça fait 12ans que je me réveille seul roxanne fit il

-je suis désoler mon chéri...on a raté beaucoup de chose je crois fit elle

-tu n'y es pour rien, tu était malade et tu es partie, ce sont des chose qui arrive

-tu as vieilli mycroft fit roxanne en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-toi tu n'a pas changer fit il en tendant la main vers roxanne mais sa main traversa la personne, elle était transparente, tu n'a en rien changer, et tu ne changera jamais, tu es un souvenir imortelle, qui restera toujours ainsi fit il en baissant la main

cela faisait mal à mycroft de revoir roxanne, il savait qu'elle n'était pas vivante et que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, rien de plus, il avait tout fait pour archiver tout ce qui se reporter à elle dans un coin de sa mémoire, ne pas l'oublier mais ne pas y penser pour ne pas ce faire de mal, sherlock n'avait pas voulu détruire tout ça, lui aussi lui était très attacher.

-je commence à comprendre pourquoi il m'ont mis dans le noir fit il d'un air distrait détaillant son ancienne compagne

-même si ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment c'est toujour bon de ce revoir, tu n'a pas vraiment chercher à le faire ces dernière année fit roxanne sur un ton de reproche

-jy ai pensé figure toi, j'ai même essayer de te rejoindre mais quelqu'un ma arracher les clef du paradi ma roxanne

-qui ça ? Qui a osé ? Fit elle soudainement en colère

-tu n'es qu'une hallucination manipuler par ces gens, tu n'aurai jamais souhaiter ma mort roxanne fit mycroft sur le même ton

-ne parle pas comme ça fit roxanne d'un ton triste, je suis si seul la haut et tu me manque tellement fit elle est ce mal de souhaiter que tu vienne me rejoindre ?, au moins que tu pense à moi un petit peu fit elle

-tu me manque aussi, chaque jour, c'est sherlock qui m'a ramener sur la terre ferme fit il

-sherlock...mon petit chou en sucre fit elle en rigolant, 12ans se sont écouler tu dit ? Fit elle effarer

-oui, 12ans fit il songeur

-sherlock est un homme maintenant ?

-oui, c'est un homme à présent, je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre, il a souffert aussi, de ta perte roxanne tu nous a tous manquer

-et dit moi, qu'est t'il devenu aujourd'hui ? a t'il une femme des enfants ? Fit elle

-je ne te dirait rien roxanne pardonne moi

-pourquoi ? Fit elle insistante ! Je ne serai pas la éternellement !

-je sais fit mycroft

-je ne suis la que par ce gaz fit elle après, tu ne me reverra plus !

-je sais, mais je ne donnerai aucune information à jim moriarty fit mycroft

-qui est cet homme ? Fit roxanne

-le pire de tout les criminel que cette terre est porté, il est celui qui ta fait apparaître, qui a sondé mon histoire avec l'aide d'un de nos cher collègue pour enfin trouver ma faille.

De son côter, Lestrade avait rejoint sherlock avec une équipe de choc, une de leur collègue venait de se faire enlever avec les amis de sherlock en prime, lestrade s'était sentis palir au téléphone, rien n'arrêter ce jim moriarty. Sherlock avait bien annalyser tous les indices que lui avait laissé lilo et regarder avec anthéa et lestrade sur une carte en 3D ou ils pouvaient avoir été emener. Il y avait deux choix possible, il ne fallait pas se tromper, les deux entreprise étand chacune à un bout de la ville ?

-il suffit de téléphonner à ses deux entreprise fit lestrade

-bien sur et vous leur dirait quoi ? Salut ! Vous pouvez passer jim faut que je lui parle fit sherlock sur un ton théatrale qui fit soupirer anthéa

-c'est un malin, il doit s'etre mis d'accord avec l'entreprise dans lequel il les garde pour qu'elle reste toujours en activité pour ne pas attirer l'attention fit anthéa qui sondait la carte sur son ordinateur

-on a qu'a envoyer des équipe sur les 2 usines fit lestrade la première qui trouve rejoin l'aute fit il à sherlock qui réfléchissait

-non, séparé c'est pas la peine, vous serez tous tué avant d'avoir pu crier au secour, non il a du choisir l'usine suffisament grande pour enfermer ses prisonnier dans des céllules, et pas trop dangeureuse pour utiliser son gaz fit sherlock pensif

-ha je crois savoir laquelle c'est fit anthéa

-tu en ai sure ? Fit sherlock qui regarder par dessus l'épaule d'anthéa

-il n'y a que celle ci qui rentre exactement dans tes critères fit elle

-qu'est ce qu'on fait on fonce ? Fit lestrade qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus d'une minute, savoir que sa collègue était en danger le rendait nerveux

-bon ok, allez y, mais pas comme un troupeau d'éléphant, je viens avec vous, laissez moi entrer et suivez moi le plus discretement possible fit sherlock alors que lestrade aquieçer et donner des ordre a ses subordonné derrière lui qui attendaient de passer à l'action.

Sherlock rester concentrer mais avait beaucoup de mal, anthéa le ramener plusieur fois à la réaliter, le forçant à réfléchir sans cesse pour ne pas s'arrêter, pour ne pas penser que sa chère molly était prisonnière la bas et que sa le rendait malade, que john et sarah y était aussi, et surtout qu'il avait échoué dans la protection de sally donovan, malgré tout ce qu'il avait calculer, elle avait ravalé sa fierté et s'était joint à eux pour devenir finalement une bonne copine, plus question de se faire la guerre, sally avait apparament muri. Et son frère qui était la cible principal de cette attaque, c'était très osé de la part de jim de s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme son frère. Il pensa aussi à la pauvre lilo qui devait être morte de trouille, et espérer qu'il vienne la chercher, lui qui lui avait promis que quoi qu'il arrive lui et mycroft serait toujours la pour la proteger, cette dernière pensé lui mis la gniak et le regonfla à block. Il était prêt à suivre lestrade et à embrocher le salaud qui avait tenté de faire du mal à sa moitié et à lilo, de s'en prendre à son frère et à ses amis, sa allait barder ! Anthéa lui jeta un bref regard pour voir si il était prêt, et il se mirent en route.

De son côter mycroft avait rejoint la porte résolu à l'enfoncer pour tenter de l'ouvrir, après plusieur coup de pied et coup d'épaule il fit une petite pause appuyer contre

-ne fait pas ça tu vas te blesser fit roxanne qui s'était rapprocher de lui il y a un moyen plus simple de sortir fit elle

-ha oui lequel ? Fit mycroft étonné qu'une hallucination vieuille l'aider

-tu n'as qu'a me donner le code, seulement le code et tout ceci sera fini fit elle

-quel code ? Fit mycroft

-tu sais de quoi je parle fit elle

mycroft pali, c'était donc pour ça qu'on le faisait halluciner, il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait trahir son pays grace une hallucination représentant sa défunte fiancé, il passa la main sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareil

-je suis désolé roxanne mais c'est hors de question fit il en reprenant le martelage de la porte

-tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu ne le donne pas, je vais disparaître fit elle tu ne veux pas que je disparaisse au moins ? Fit elle anxieuse

-Roxanne, sa fait 12ans que tu es décéder, tu as disparu il y a douze ans, tu n'es pas réel ! Fit il épuisé

-tu n'es pas heureu de me revoir ? Fit elle, attend j'ai une meilleur idée fit elle ferme les yeux ! fit elle exité

-Roxanne soupira mycroft, je suis dans le noir fit il

-et voilà ! Fit roxanne en agitant les mains, le décord devant mycroft changea, il ne faisait plus noire et il n'était plus enfermer dans le vestiaire, ils étaient dans leur ancien appartement, baigné de lumière au première heure du matin, il en resta muet d'horreur

-qu'est ce que tu en dit mon chéri ?

-qu' ils ont augmenter la dose de gaz

-On mieux ici pour que tu me donne ce code, si tu me le donne, je pense qu'il me laisseron partir, et on pourra rejoindre notre appartement, revivre tout ce qu'on a raté qu'est ce que tu en dit ? Fit roxanne en s'installant dans un de ses fauteuil favoris de l'époque. Pour mycroft le jeux des souvenir devenait dangeureux. Il perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités, le gaz avait était augmenter, modifiant sa vision des chose et la réalité dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à rester les pied sur terre, elle semblait si réel, et elle lui avait terriblement manquer, petit à petit, il semblait oublié les conséquence de ses actes.

De leur côter, john et sarah attendait dans un vestiaire eux aussi, faiblement éclairer, john avait tenté d'enfoncer la porte, sarah regarder si elle pouvait ouvrir une fenetre mais rien n'y fit

-tu crois qu'il l'on emener ou ? Fit sarah inquiète

-voir jim c'est sur, mais qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire ? Il fait vite sortir d'ici, sherlock et lestrade doit déjà être sur notre piste, j'ai vu lilo au passage pres du petit bureau ligoter à une chaise, sa veut dire que mycroft est ici lui aussi

-ho mon dieu, alors sherlock avait raison, c'était bien son frère qu'il voulait fit sarah

-alors pourquoi nous avoir capturer nous aussi ? Fit john

-pour destabiliser sherlock dans ses recherche

-alors tu crois que molly est ici aussi ? Fit elle

-je pense que oui fit john en tendant l'oreille dit moi tu n'entend pas des coup de feu ? Fit il

-non pas du tout c'est même le calme plat ! Mais par contre sa sent bizarre fit elle en regardant autour d'elle on dirait un produit chimique john ? John ?! Fit elle

john s'était figé les yeux grand ouvert, il s'était collé au mur derrière lui et laisser glisser jusqu'au sol prostré, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait provoquer ça chez son amant, les souvenir de guerre, les cauchemards et les feux d'artifice qui lui rappeler les balle de fusil. Elle venait de comprendre, le fameux gaz de baskerville, elle se pencha vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras, elle lui parler pour le faire revenir à la réaliter mais il semblait regarder vers un monde qui n'exister pas ou plus.

-il est malade ce petit ? Fit une dame dans le dos de sarah qui se retourna aussi sec, son cœur rata un battement, cette voix, cette voix ne devait pas être en vie c'était impossible

-maman ? Fit sarah figé de stupeur

de son côter molly aussi était enfermer, après avoir tapé longuement contre la porte sans succès, elle avait fini par sentir ce gaz elle aussi et parler avec son père défunt. Cela lui faisait plaisir mais lui faisait peur aussi, ces hallucination était forcément manipuler par quelqu'un pour parler comme si ces personne était encore en vie, elle décida de ne rien révéler à son père de la relation entre elle et sherlock. On les surveiller s'était sure, et ces personne chère était des marionette dont jim moriarty tirait les ficelles.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

sherlock et l'équipe de Lestrade était arriver à l'usine, après avoir fait le tour discretement sans se faire remarquer, les hommes de lestrade purent reconnaître les voitures qui avait servis à l'enlévement. Anthéa de son côter avait appeler quelque force d'élite du gouvernement afin d'épauler les hommes du Yard, jim moriarty n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Elle avait contacter Miranda ne voulant pas semer la panique dans tout les service, celle ci avait bien compris la mission et avait recruter des homme de confiance pour cette affaire qui les avait rejoint quelque minute après la découverte des véhicules.

-bien maintenant que l'on est tous au complet vous suivez les ordre de sherlock fit lestrade qui organiser ses propre homme en équipe, je ne veux pas voir un seul d'entre vous désobéir, il en va plus de votre vie que de votre poste fit lestrade d'une voix mençante, il ne voulait pas passer pour une bande d'imbecille à côter de la section d'assaut qui venait de les rejoindre se plançant docilement sous les ordre d'anthéa. De vrai professionnel que jalousait leur voisin du Yard.

-bien, vous entrerez les premier avec moi je veux des petite équipe de 5, Lestrade vous rester pres de moi fit sherlock qui lisait le plan déssiner à la hate par un des homme de lestrade qui avait fait le tour du batiment pour repérer les entrées.

-c'est ça ouai et c'est nous qui se faisont tirer comme des lapin les premier ? Fit un des homme mécontant dans le groupe de lestrade

-les forces d 'élite ne seront pas derrière vous mais autour de vous, ils sont la pour assurer votre protection en cas de débordement et vous allez vite être déborder, jim moriarty n'ést pas un criminel habituel fit anthéa agaçer à l'homme qui se tapis dans le groupe parmis ses collègue un peu honteux sous les soupir de lestrade qui était agaçé lui aussi par ses poltron de collègue plus habituer à faire 35h dans un bureau qu'a passer à l'action.

-bien tous le monde est prêt ? Demanda sherlock, allons y ne perdons pas de temps fit il en se mettant en marche

-je vous suit fit lestrade qui était de loin le plus motivé de son groupe

ils pénétrèrent dans l'usine par des portes condamnée par des chaines qu'un des homme d'anthéa brisa assez facilement sans faire de bruit, anthéa dispersa ses hommes de façon à ce qu'il entoure ceux de lestrade pour les protéger dans leur avançé, elle tenait régulièrement miranda au courant des opérations, celle ci était resté au bureau plutôt que de partir en apprennant que son collègue avait était enlever, lui et la fillette qu'il gardait chez lui.

Elle était tout de même inquiète pour lui, et se rongeait les ongles assit sur son bureau, elle avait déjà connu des cas d'enlévement de collègue de terrain et les avait souvent retrouver sous un drap à la morgue. mycroft aussi avait était souvent condronté à l'identification de coprs de certain de ses collègue de terrain. Ce qui surprenais beaucoup miranda c'est que mycroft n'était pas un collègue de terrain bien au contraire, il était comme elle un bureaucrate, de ceux qui organise les action plutot que de les mener sur place.

Miranda souhaiter être quelque jour plus vieille, elle apprécier son collègue, même si il passait leur temps à se chamailler, d'une guerre de pouvoir c'était devenu un jeux, Mycroft était de moins en moins méchant avec elle, il se bagarrer pour le plaisirs de s'affronter entre deux esprit au même niveau, et contrairement à son ancien service identique à celui de mycroft ou s'était elle la seul patronne, elle ne s'ennuyer pas et prenais plaisir à venir travailler tous les jours.

échafaudant des plan dans sa tête pour faire tourner en bourrique son collègue et toute heureuse de découvrir qu'elle charmante attention il allait lui réserver. Car c'était une manière de penser à elle, elle en était convaincu. Dans son ancien service, les hommes et les femme qu'elle avait à son service se plier en quatre d'hypocrisie pour lui donner son café ou bien ses dossier prêt dans l'ordre sur son bureau, elle avait l'impression d'etre un ouvrier sur sa chaine de montage ou tout était déjà prêt pour qu'il commence à travailler, tout était lisse tout était parfait, il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun son, ses employer se tenait raide comme la justice, mort de trouille à l'idée de la contredire et de perdre leur emploi.

oui elle était tyranique avec ses ancien employé mais elle était frustré de n'avoir personne à qui se confronter, personne pour la contredire et engager le dialogue. Son service ne vivait pas. Mycroft au contraire était un être bien vivant lui, et le proclamer haut et fort, il s'oposer à elle à grande force de cri et de vanne ironique, lui saboter le boulot plus d'une fois et la faisait tourner en bourrrique dans tout le service à sa recherche quand il lui prenait l'envie de disparaître. Tous les jour il faisait bien attention à lui laisser un petit piège surprise pour bien démarrer la journée, plus que toute les attention de type café ou autre, c'était celle ci qu'elle apprécier le plus.

Quand elle découvrer un piège et qu'elle s'appreter à lui crier dessus, elle avait l'impression de se sentir vivante. Même si tout cela avait fini par faire craquer anthéa qui avait tout fait pour les réconcilier, la pauvre subordonné n'avait pas compris que mycroft ne voulait aucunement se mettre au niveau d'un subordonné par rapport à miranda et que miranda n'avait aucunement envie que mycroft en devienne un. Ils était deux forte tête et il aimaient ça. Son portable sonna et elle ouvrit le message que lui envoya anthéa sur l'avançé de l'affaire, elle n'était pas croyante mais intérieument elle priait pour que toute les personne impliquer dans cette affaire revienne en vie, surtout son collègue mycroft.

Une fois à l'intérieur, sherlock repéra rapidement ou pouvait être les prisonniers, après avoir neutraliser quelque garde les homme de lestrade et d'anthéa allait monter à l'étage quand il entendirent des cri strident, lestrade et sherlock reconnurent la voix de sally, elle venait du rez de chaussez, elle semblait être, torturer

-vous tous, suivez lestrade fit sherlock à toute les équipe, délivez sally je vous rejoint fit il

-sherlock il y a certainement du monde la haut qui attend avec des armes, vous ne pouvait pas y aller tout seul fit lestrade

-j'emène mes hommes voir votre collègue, montez à l'étage avec sherlock fit anthéa en rassemblant ses hommes

-on ne connait pas le nombre de personne qui nous attend la haut, se séparer serait une erreur fit lestrade

-moriarty retien votre collègue, c'est une plus grande menaçe que les quelque sniper qui traine la haut, si vous voulez revoir votre collègue en vie il va bien falloir se séparer fit elle

-très bien allez y, on va tenter le coup fit lestrade

-il ne faut pas tenter il faut réussir coute que coute fit anthéa avant de partir à l'assaut en direction des cris

-bonne chance anthéa fait attention à toi fit sherlock avant de prendre les escaliers

-reste en vie junior j'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doit par l'ainé fit elle

sherlock monta à l'étage suivis de lestrade et quelque homme, il avançèrent silencieusement, il entendait un bruit d'émission télé pres d'un bureau Sebastian Moran retenait lilo et regarder une émission sur l'ordinateur. Sherlock laissa passer lestrade devant lui qui donna des ordre silencieux à ces hommes qui se plaçèrent de chaque côter de la porte sans se faire voir.

-abbatez moi cet enfoiré fit sherlock à l'oreille de lestrade après avoir vu l'état de lilo ligoté sur sa chaise dans un coin de la pièce, lestrade acquiesa et donna l'ordre de l'assaut

sebastiant n'eu pas le temps de riposter, il fut abbatu de plusieurs balle de silencieux, sherlock leur avait demander de changer leur arme de service trop bruyant pour des model silencieux mieux approprié, anthéa leur avait fourni le matériel. Sherlock détacha lilo qui s'aggripa à lui en pleurant bruyement, elle avait eu très peur, elle était maintenant tellement soulager qu'elle laisser éclater son chagrin

-chut, sa va aller lilo c'est fini je suis la fit il en portant lilo à sa hauteur, celle ci avait enrouler ses bras et ses jambe autour de lui et le serrait très fort, il pouvait entendre son petit cœur battre la chamade

-je savais que tu viendrait me chercher fit elle entre deux hoquet de pleur

-je te l'ai promis lilo, jamais je ne te laisserai fit sherlock

-c'est fini fit lestrade qui sécha une larme sur la joue de lilo c'est bientôt fini fit il on va délivrer tous le monde et tu pourra rentrer à la maison d'accord ? Fit il

sherlock la fit descendre par terre et s'abaissa à sa hauteur

-dit moi, tu sais ou sont enfermer les autres ? Fit il

-oui, tonton mycroft il est enfermer dans la céllule au bout du couloir, c'est un vestiaire, faut que tu fasse vite, ya un monsieur qui a mis un produit dedans fit lilo qui renifler, lestrade lui passa un mouchoir, john et les autre sont aussi dans le couloir mais je sais pas ou, je lai ai vu passer fit elle par contre sally, il l'ont emener je sais pas ou mais elle est pas à l'étage fit elle

-je sais ma puce, c'est anthéa qui s'en charge au rez de chaussé fit sherlock, bien tu reste avec lestrade, les autre avec moi, on va ouvrir les céllule fit il en sortant du bureau

une fois dans le couloir, sherlock sonda les portes, tapant dedans pour savoir si quelqu'un était dedans, sarah avait garder un léger contact avec la réaliter, elle se trouver plus éloigner que john de la source du gaz, elle discuter avec sa mère mais se trouver encore dans sa céllule alors que john semblait sur un champ de bataille, elle n'arriver pas à le ramener à la réaliter. Elle entendit les coups frappé sur la porte de la céllule et reconnu la voix de sherlock, elle semblait ne pas y croire et s'approcha de la porte suivis de pres par son hallucination

-sherlock ? Fit sarah

-sarah ? Tu es la ? Fit il

-qui c'est celui la ? Fit la mère défunte de sarah

-c'est un ami qui est venu nous libéré fit elle à sa mère

-à qui tu parle fit sherlock ?

-a ma mère fit sarah ouvre nous je t'en prie ! Fit elle

-ta mère est décéder sarah fit sherlock qui venait de constater les dégat de ce gaz john est avec toi ? Fit il

-oui, il est avec moi, je sais sherlock, je suis en train d'halluciner, john est dans un état pire que le mien

-ok écarte toi de la porte on va la faire sauter fit il Lestrade à vous fit sherlock

les hommes de lestrade s'accroupirent à la porte et la firent sauter avec les même petit explosif que pour la porte d'entrée. Une fois la porte ouverte lilo voulu courir vers sarah mais sherlock la rattrapa in extrémis par le bras

-non Lilo, il y a un gaz dangeureux dans cette pièce reste en arrière fit il

sarah sortis en titubant comme si elle avait bu, le gaz l'étourdissait, et l'air frais provoquer par la porte ouverte lui faisait du bien, elle encercla sherlock de ses bras heureuse d'avoir enfin des secour, elle le lacha pour enlacer lestrade,

-je n'arrive pas à faire sortir john, il est très atteind fit elle à sherlock qui se précipita vers son ami prostré à l'autre bout de la pièce

-john ! Fit il en le secouant, john il faut sortir d'ici fit il

-à couvert fit john met toi à couvert ! Fit il persuader d'être sur un champ de bataille en plein millieu de tir

-john ! C'est moi sherlock ! John tu n'est pas sur un champ de bataille ! Regarde moi ! Fit il en le secouant par les épaule le forcant à le regarder dans les yeux, tu a respiré ce gaz ! John ! Ce n'est pas la réalité ! Tu te souvient le chien que tu avais vu à baskerville ! John reviens à la réaliter ! Fit il

john se figea de stupeur en reconnaissant sherlock, il avança même ça main pour le toucher pour voir si il était réel

-sherlock bredouilla t'il qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit il

-viens sortons d'ici fit il en le tirant pour le remettre debout et le forcer à sortir de la pièce,

une fois à lair frais, john semblait doucement se remettre de ses esprit un des hommes de lestrade lui donna une bouteille d'eau, sarah s'était jeté à son coup, il tremblait de la tête au pied

-John ! Fit lilo qui couru vers lui tu va mieux ? Fit elle c'est bientôt fini on va bientôt sortir d'ici fit elle dans les bras de john qui l'avait levé à sa hauteur

-molly est enfermer elle aussi fit john soudainement à sherlock qui était déjà partis vers d'autre porte

-sa va aller john fit sarah, il y a plusieurs équipe, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps

-je peux aider si vous le souhaiter, donnez moi une arme, je vais rejoindre sherlock fit en lachant lilo à terre

-non, john ,reposez vous fit lestrade vous avez était intoxiquer par le gaz, laissez nous résoudre cette affaire fit lestrade en le rattrapant d'une mains sur l'épaule

sherlock avait trouver la cellulé de molly, un des hommes de lestrade l'avais suivis et la faisait sauter, molly était moin atteinte que john et sarah, elle avait garder un mouchoir sur son visage pour limiter les effet du gaz malgré qu'elle parlait avec son père défunt, elle persevait encore la réaliter, et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur sherlock elle se précipita hors de sa céllule pour se jeter dans ses bras, sherlock la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa longuement, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il en avait des sueur froide.

-sherlock, les autre...lilo et Mycroft fit elle

-ne t'inquiète pas, sarah et john sont avec lestrade et lilo va bien, il faut encore que je libère mon frère fit il il est au bout de ce couloir fit il va rejoindre lestrade et les autre, reste avec eux, ne prend aucun risque et empecher john de me renjoindre, je dois être seul avec lui pour le ramener fit sherlock

-Roxanne ? Fit molly à sherlock

-je crois en effet que roxanne doit etre avec lui, ou du moins une hallucination d'elle, les homme de lestrade cherche encore comment arrêter la vanne de gaz mais c'est plus compliquer qu'il n'y paraît fit il, le gaz se répend énormément à l'autre bout du couloir fit il rejoint les autre et que personne n'approche

-tiens fit elle prend ça sa peut te servir fit molly en lui donnant son mouchoir, sois prudent et fait vite, ce gaz rend fou, j'ai un mal un de crane pas possible fit elle avant de repartir en arrière vers lestrade

sherlock se précipita dans le couloir, arriver presque à la céllule de son frère il mis le mouchoir de molly contre son visage, l'air était à peine respirable, il commença lui aussi à halluciner, il se retourna et fit un bond de côter, il voyait le corp de son ami de fac pendu au tuyau du couloir, il secoua la tête, c'était une hallucination, il ne devait surtout pas y croire, il avait décrocher son ami il y a maintenant des années de sa, il entendait aussi la voix de anna dans sa tête, il devait se concenter, le gaz agissait sur ce qu'on avait en tête, nos peur enfouie. Il ouvrit la porte de son frère avec un des explosif que lui avait donner un des hommes de lestrade, quand il l'ouvris il ne vit rien que du noir, la pièce était plongé dans un noir profond, et elle était très grande, le temps qu'il retrouve son frère il aurai certainement succombé à une de ces hallucination à lui, il devait entrer dans le monde de son frère, il savait de quoi il allait halluciner, il se concentra sur Roxanne, puis il enleva le mouchoir de son visage et inspira à fond, il fallait à tout prix entrer dans son monde pour le convaincre d'en sortir.

La pièce noire changea et il se concentra sur l'appartement qu'avait son frère et roxanne quand elle était encore en vie, sa marcha il se retrouva dans cet appartement baigné de lumière, il reconnaissait les pièces comme si il y était, il avança et reconnu son frère assis sur une chaise et roxanne dans un fauteuil, son cœur rata un battement quand roxanne le vit, elle se leva toute exité et l'appela son choux en sucre, les souvenirs comun était très douloureux, il voyait que son frère souffrait sur sa chaise, comme si il avait pris un coup de poignard, il n'arriver plus à faire face à la réaliter. Sherlock se précipita sur lui

-Mycroft ! Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Ce gaz va nous tuer ! fit il en le prenant par les épaule pour le lever, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir

-sherlock va t'en, va t'en toi et laisse moi fit il

-NON ! Hors de question ! Hurla t'il

-sherlock pourquoi tu veux nous quitter ? Fit roxanne tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Fit elle

-Mycroft ! ELLE EST N EST PAS REEL ! Elle est morte mycroft ! Elle est morte dans tes bras ! tu le sais c'est toi qui l'a vu mourir ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Fit il

-espèce de sale petit morveux hurla roxanne, tu ne me prendra plus jamais mon fiancé

-sherlock implora mycroft d'une petite voix

-Mycroft ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est pas roxanne, jamais elle ne m'aurai parlé comme ça, je t'en supplie...grand frère, ne me laisse pas, reviens, fit il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de son frère qui avait baisser la tête vers lui

-sherlock...mon petit frère fit mycroft qui semblait commencer à le reconnaître

-oui c'est ça, mycroft, c'est moi sherlock je t'en pris, ne la regarde pas, elle est morte depuis 12ans mycroft ! Viens

-tu n'ira nulle part fit roxanne en barrant le passage devant sherlock et mycroft

-elle semblait palir et disparaître peu à peu, lestrade avait trouver comment couper le gaz qu'est ce qui m'arrive fit elle en regardant ses mains, je disparaît ! Mycroft mon chéri je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas partir ! Il faut qu'on reste ensemble ! Fit elle paniqué

-roxanne fit mycroft d'une voix faible

-ne regarde pas mycroft, ce n'est pas elle ! Fit sherlock et sa c'est pour ton patron fit il en faisant un doit d'honneur sans état d'ame, ce n'était absolument pas la roxanne qu'il connaissait, il aida son frère à se relever, il n'était pas assis sur une chaise comme il le pensait mais par terre sur le sol en bitume froid de la pièce, et il sortirent de la, mycroft avait la tête qui tournait et la réalité revenais doucement, tandis qu'il quitter cette céllule, on entendait des coup de feux en bas, les affrontement faisait rage, lestrade et john se précipitèrent pour aider sherlock à soutenir son frère mal en point, lilo vint se pendre à son coup, plus il respirait d'air libre et mieux sa allait. Une fois tous le monde réuni, sherlock et lestrade descendirent au rez de chaussé préter main forte, john avait trouver une arme auprès d'un des hommes de lestrade et était déscendu lui aussi.

L'affrontement ne dura pas longtemps, jim et ses complice était pris au piège dans une petite pièce, après avoir riposter comme il pouvait, les sniper de jim se firent descendre l'un après l'autre, puis se fut jim qui fut touché, sherlock entra dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il était mort, une fois arriver pres de son corps allongé au sol, il remarqua qu'il était encore en vie, faiblement mais en vie, il cracher du sang et ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, ce n'était qu'une question de temps

-tu va me dire qu'une ambulance arrive c'est ça ? Fit jim ironiquement en crachant encore du sang

-je ne crois pas non, fit sherlock, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te revoir vivant jim, tu as fait une grave erreur en t'attaquant à ce que j'ai de plus cher, tu es peut être dangeureux, mais je le peut l'être autant si ce n'est plus fit il en le dominant de toute sa hauteur, jim rigola, un rire érailler entrecoupet de toux sanglante

-tu es tellement attacher à tous ses gens fit il d'un air de dégout, c'est pitoyable fit il avant de se taire et de regarder dans le vide, sherlock vit ses pupille se dilater, c'était terminer, les homme de lestrade et d'anthéa transportèrent les mort hors de l'usine, un autre alla délivrer les ouvrier prisonier de leur machine par jim qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrete pour ne pas attirer l'attention. John ausculta sally qui avait était retrouver certe assez amoché mais vivante, elle était couverte de bleue et d'éraflure mais n'avait rien de grave. D'autre secours furent appeler, ce fut bientôt plusieur ambulance qui stationner devant l'usine attendant de transporter tous le monde à l'hopital.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

le lendemain matin, Mycroft se réveilla dans une chambre d'hopital, il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, on lui avait administrer un sédatif pour dormir, histoire qu'il n'ait pas de cauchemards due à ses hallucination rencontrer dans l'usine, il se réveilla doucement, les effet du gaz avait completement disparu, il se redressa lentement et parcouru la pièce du regard, sur un fauteuil, son petit frère était plié en deux endormie dedans, il souris, il avait certainement passé la nuit ici pres de lui. De tout ceux qui avait était atteind, Mycroft était le seul qui avait passer la nuit à l'hopital, c'était celui qui avait respirer le plus de gaz, son intoxication était plus grave, les médecin avait voulu le garder en observation. Sherlock fini par se réveiller lui aussi, il gémit à cause de ces muscle endolorie par la position qu'il avait prise dans le fauteuil, il croisa le regard de son frère qui lui souria.

-molly m'a dit que je pouvait passer la nuit la fit il pour se justifier, tu vas mieux ? Fit il

-oui, beaucoup mieux fit mycroft heureux que son petit frère est passé la nuit ici à le vieiller

-est ce que ça va ? Je veux dire...fit il sans savoir comment lui dire

-tu avais raison sherlock, ce n'était pas elle, même si elle semblait réel, ce n'était pas elle fit il en soupirant

-oui mais, elle était tellement réel fit sherlock, même moi quand je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle revenait fit sherlock d'un air triste

-je sais sherlock fit mycroft, mais malheuresement rien ne peut faire revenir les morts. fit il

-on a arrêter thomas, c'est lui qui a donné toute les information te concernant à jim, c'est miranda qui nous a aidé à l'arrêter, elle est doué tu sais fit il pour le taquiner

-je n'ai jamais douté de ses capacité sherlock, elle est même plus doué que tu ne le pense fit il d'un air songeur

-tu aurais trouver ton alter ego ? Fit sherlock d'un air interresser avec un sourire narquois, ce pourrait t'il que son frère soit interresser par cette femme ?

-lilo parle beaucoup trop je trouve fit mycroft avec un sourire

-elle t'a réclamer toute la nuit, impossible de la faire dormir, ses parent rentre demain ils ne sont pas encore au courant, john et moi ne savons pas quoi faire, lilo n'a pas dormis et il se pourrait qu'elle fasse des cauchemard, je pense que sa ne servirait à rien de mentir fit il en soupirant

-bien sur que sa ne servirait à rien fit mycroft de quoi a tu peur ?

-que ces parents l'emène voir un de ces toubib cinglé qui lui prescrira 15 flacon de médicament par jour pour calmer ses angoisses comme la dernière fois fit il

-ne te tracasse pas, ses parent on bien compris la leçon, et puis tu as tenu ta promesse, quoi qu'il arrive si jamais elle devait être en danger, tu serais toujours la pour la protéger, tu es venu nous libérer comme convenue, elle a toute confiance en toi, je pense qu'elle va dormir tranquille une fois qu'elle aura de mes nouvelle sherlock, tout simplement

-je vois fit il

-tu peux aller rejoindre molly sherlock, je suis assez grand fit il pour reprendre l'ascendant sur son cadet

-tu crois ? Fit sherlock inquiet tout de même

-vas y, elle a plus besoin de toi que moi fit il je suis fier de toi mon cadet fit il en ébourrifant ces cehveux se qui fit sourire sherlock, cela lui rappeler le temps ou il était enfant, roxanne elle aussi lui disait qu'elle était fier de lui et lui ébourrifer les cheveux tendrement, il compris qu'il devait laisser son frère seul et sortis de la salle,

sherlock, molly, john et sarah avait raccompagner sally chez elle cette fois ci, elle ne craignait plus rien, elle était hors de danger, elle était reconnaissante à sherlock de l'avoir sauvé, et était heureuse de compter maintenant dans ses amies, elle était passé au yard revoir ses collègues qui avait préparer un pot spécialement pour elle, anderson lui avait demander comment s'était passé le séjour chez le taré, ce qui lui valu une gifle magistrale devant tout le monde et un sermont mémorable sur la façon totalement injuste qu'il traiter sherlock, et sur le fait qu'il n'avait même pas chercher à avoir de ses nouvelle.

mycroft reçu la visite du médecin qui lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir, il s'habilla et signa quelque papier avant d'enfiler un manteau, de prendre son parapluie et de sortir de l'hopital, il pleuver intensément dehors, il resta un moment sous le porche de l'hopital à ajuster son manteau, sherlock avait pensé à tout en lui ramenant ses affaires. Il fouilla dans sa poche intérieur et en retira un paquet de cigarette avec un sourire, même à ça il y avait pensé songea t'il, car même si mycroft ne fumer plus depuis son adolescence il en avait une furieuse envie en ce moment, il ouvrit le paquet et ricana, une seule cigarette, il ne fallait pas la gacher, il sortis un briquet et l'alluma, en tira une longue bouffé et ouvrit son parapluie avant de partir à pied, il avait besoin d'enterrer ses vieux démon une bonne fois pour toute

Miranda c'était présenter à l'accueil de l'hopital pour demander la chambre de mycroft mais on lui indiqua qu'elle était libérer, il venait de signer sa sortie, déçu elle resortis vers la berline noire de l'état ou anthéa l'attendait pianotant sur son portable

-il est sortie fit elle déçu, il n'a même pas dit ou il allait fit elle, son frère m'a dit hier que si il sortait il ne serai pas chez lui avant la fin de la journée fit elle

-rassurez vous miranda il va très bien j'en suis sur, j'ai vu sherlock et molly tout à l'heure, son frère à passer la nuit avec lui, il se porte à merveille fit anthéa sans quitter son portable des yeux

-les deux tourteraux se sont retrouver fit elle

-ho que oui, et je vous passe les détails fit anthéa avec un air malicieux

-et la petite fille ? Elle va bien ? Fit miranda anxieuse

-lilo ? Elle se porte à merveille elle aussi, vous savez les enfants un rien détourne leur attention et hop c'est déjà oublier, elle s'en remettra, ses parents adoptif rentre demain fit elle en levant le nez sur miranda toujours boudeuse quoi ? Fit anthéa

-j'aurai voulu le voir fit miranda

-vous voulez vraiment le voir ? Fit anthéa à miranda qui acquiçer je sais ou il est mais il faudra être patiente, je vous laisse devant et vous vous débrouiller avec lui, est ce que je peux vous faire promettre de ne pas vous disputer tout les deux ? Fit elle

-bien sur ! Pour aujourd'hui seulement fit elle le doit en l'air, il a encore plein de dossier en retard fit elle en rigolant

anthéa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'amusement il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ces deux la ? Elle lui laissa le passage pour monter dans la berline avant de refermer la porte, elle savait très bien en ces circonstance ou son patron était. La berline s'arrêta devant un grand cimetière et miranda compris, anthéa la laissa devant et referma la porte

-n'oublier pas votre promesse fit anthéa avant de partir

-vous pouvez compter sur moi fit elle

-voulez vous un parapluie ? C'est un déluge fit anthéa en voyant miranda les bras croiser sur sa poitrine qui la regarder marteler par la pluie

-pas du tout fit miranda, j'en ai besoin fit elle en regardant vers le ciel

-très bien, à plus tard donc fit anthéa avant de faire signe au chauffeur de redémarrer

miranda entra et chercha parmis les rare visiteur, elle repéra Mycroft quelque mètre plus loin arrêter devant une pierre tombale blanche surmonter d'une belle statue d'ange, elle resta en retrait le plus loin possible . Ne voulant pas le déranger, cela devait etre terrible de revoir une personne cher disparu, pendant une hallucination et se réveiller à nouveau seul. Elle avait lu le compte rendu de l'enquête et compatisser pour lui. Malgré son apparence d'homme fort, il y a avait une grande félure, une face, qu'il cacher soigneusement au autre. On a tous nos blessure plus ou moins grave lui avait dit une fois une collègue de travail.

Mycroft était devant la tombe de sa défunte fiancer depuis quelque minute déjà, il avait rassembler tous ses souvenir dans sa tête pour y mettre de l'ordre, finalement au dela de la douleur perçu, cela avait crever un abcès en lui de la revoir devant lui même si il ne s'agisser que d'une hallucination, banir tout souvenir matériel d'elle et ne la garder qu'en mémoire dans sa tête n'avait pas était la meilleur des technique au contraire, cela n'avait qu'enfler sa douleur. Maintenant il se sentait plus léger, il prenait réellement conscience du temps, cela faisait 12ans qu'elle était partis, il pouvait se souvenir devant sa tombe sans que cela ne l'affecte trop, comme l'avait expliquer molly à lilo le jour ou elle avait perdu sa sœur,

_« Tu apprendras que, dans la vie, il existe un mot : la fatalité. Cela veut dire que certaines personnes s'en vont, et personne ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce n'est surtout pas pour te punir, parce que, en fait, tu n'auras rien fait… Cela fera mal aussi, à chaque fois que tu penseras à elle, surtout à cause de l'absence et du vide qu'elle aura créé. Il y aura même des jours où tu ne pourras plus pleurer, ni même parler, parce que la douleur sera trop forte, mais cela fera de moins en moins mal, avec le temps. Et… à un moment… Tu te souviendras d'elle et… ça ne te fera qu'un peu mal. Tu pourras sourire en repensant à elle, tu pourras, à ce moment là, regarder des photos, sans pleurer, mais en souriant, repensant aux bons moments que tu as passé avec elle. Tu pourras même parler d'elle, sans avoir des larmes qui viennent aux yeux et la gorge qui fait mal à force de se serrer. N'oublie pas une chose : jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne sortira de ta mémoire ! On n'oublie jamais les gens que l'on a aimés. » _

molly avait raison, même si on devait détruire toute les souvenir matériel ou même les cacher comme il l'avait fait, on n'oublie jamais les gens que l'on a aimé

-repose toi bien ma Roxanne fit il en posant sa mains sur la pierre tombale avant de lui tourner le dos avec un petit sourire mélancolique, il savait qu'il était temps de demander cette boite marron qu'il avait confié à sherlock 12ans auparavent, cette fois il pourrait la tenir entre ses mains et ressortir tout ce qu'elle contien pour que chaque objet retrouve sa place. il marcha un peu et vit miranda qui semblait perdu entre les pierre tombale, il souris et la rejoignis, puis l'abrita de son parapluie

-vous ne semblez pas à votre place remarqua mycroft qui avait repris de l'assurance

-et bien vous non plus, je pensait vous trouvez à l'hopital figurez vous, la ou doit être la place d'un convalescent fit elle sur un ton faussement autoritaire

-je vais très bien et je suis parfaitement à ma place ici fit mycroft d'un ton serin, j'en avais besoin c'était capital

-je comprend fit miranda simplement

-dite moi vous vous êtes faché avec anthéa ? Vous n'avez même pas de parapluie vous êtes tremper jusqu'au os, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour attraper la mort fit il

-je suis faché avec les parapluie fit elle, chaque fois que j'en ouvre un il me file entre les doits fit elle mais dite moi, vous cacher quoi dans ce parapluie fétiche qui vous suit partout ? Un fusil ? Un laser ? Fit elle amuser en inspectant l'intérieur du parapluie se rapprochant de lui pour se faire une place en dessous

-vous serez étonné ma chère fit il

-vraiment ? Ce n'est donc qu'un simple parapluie, vous avez de drole de lubie fit elle déçu

-qui vous dit que ce n'est qu'un simple parapluie fit il outré, tenez regardez fit il en actionnant la poigner tout en tenant le mat, il découvrit à miranda le début d'une lame d'épée, elle étouffa un cri admiratif

-décidément vous me surprener tous les jours cher collègue fit elle surprise alors qu'il renclancher la lame dans la poigner

-c'est ma raison d'etre chaque jour ma chère fit il dite moi je connais un très bon café pas loin d'ici, et par ce temps c'est tout à fait idéal fit il

-c'est une proposition ? Fit miranda d'un ton charmeur

-on peut dire ça, disons qu'on a commençer sur de mauvaise base tout les deux, on pourrait peut être...reprendre à zéro ? Tenta t'il

-huuumm je suis d'accord, nous apprendrons ainsi à mieux nous connaître fit elle malicieusement

-alors en route, avant que le temps ne se gate encore plus fit mycroft en pretant son bras à miranda qui le crocha avec un grand sourire

de loin dans les bosquets, sherlock avait assister à la scène, il s'en alla après un bref regard furtif en direction du couple sous le parapluie, il en était certain cette fois ci, son frère avait définitivement fait son deuil et décider de revenir parmis les vivant. Il quitta l'endroit serin et soulager pour son frère. Il rejoigna baker street ou molly l'attendait à la fenetre, il l'entoura de ses bras tendis qu'elle regarder le mauvais temps par la fenetre, on entendait au loin qu'un orage ce rapprocher commençant à gronder

-alors ? Fit molly, comment sa c'est passé ?

-très bien, cette fois ci je pense que c'est bon fit simplement sherlock

-c'est mieux pour lui fit molly, finalement il aura mis le temps fit elle sous les calin de sherlock

-je préfère ça fit sherlock en l'embrassant dans le cou

-dit moi une chose ? Tu ne saurai pas ou j'ai mis ma plaquette de pillule par hasard je ne la retrouve pas ! Fit molly inquiète, sherlock ne broncha pas et continua de l'embrasser sherlock ! On ne peut pas toujours se fier à la pillule du lendemain c'est un jeux dangereux

-j'ai un jeux plus dangeureux à te proposer fit il

-tu sais ou est ma plaquette ? Fit molly en se tournant vers lui

-oui fit sherlock avec un regard malicieux elle est dans la poubelle fit il

molly marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de bien enregistrer l'information, sa ne pouvait pas signifier autre chose pour elle et lui

-tu est vraiment sur de toi ? Fit elle inquiète c'est bien ce que tu veux ? Fit elle

-la plaquette est encore dans la poubelle si toi tu doute fit sherlock en passant ses mains sur ses hanches, il voyait sa compagne bouche bé et l'embrassa, alors tu veux y jouer à mon jeux dangereux ? Fit il malicieusement

-ho que oui ! Tu vas souffrir sherlock holmes ! Je te le jure ! Autant dans les neuf prochain mois que pour le reste des années qui vont suivre

-que la partis commence alors fit il avant de l'attirer vers la chambre

FIN!

et voila, je sais c'était court, à raison de 2 chapitres par jour sa va relativement vite! j'espère que sa vous auras plus, et que la suite était à la hauteur de la première fic, je vous retrouverai pour de prochaine fic, je réfléchi encore, j'en ai une vieille dans mes cartons que je vais surement publier inspiré d'un film qui est sortie l'année dernière lol sa date !


End file.
